


For the Love of Shell

by Deliciousdame



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Our mutant turtles meet a new friend through April and find out there is much more to her then they could have imagined. Before they know it, their destiny's become intertwined and they have another member to their small but close family.(This is a couple years after Krang and come and gone, the turtles are in their early twenties)





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TMNT Fan fiction please be gentle.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Arora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter One – Neighbors

 

The piles of dirty snow long since melted now gave birth to flowers and green blades of grass as late spring flourished in the big city of New York. Slowly the street lights blinked on, illuminating the busy streets below. High above the streets towing over the city in a large loft apartment Aurora stepped out of her large glass shower. Using her oversized towel, she dried her body of all moisture and with the corner of her towel she wiped the condensation from the mirror. She reached for her brush and detangled her long strawberry blonde hair. After a quick check of her teeth she wrapped the towel around her and made her way out into her bedroom, her bare feet padded across the hardwood floor and onto the plush rug just before her dresser. Pulling a matching pair of underwear and bra from the top drawer she began to dress for the evening. After about a half hour she was ready and just as she slid her last earing into place a knock on the door alerted her to company.

 Pulling the door open her dark-haired neighbor stood smiling in the hallway, “Ready to go?”

 “Hey April, yeah just let me grab my purse.” Grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter Aurora closed the door behind them and locked the deadbolt and they made their way to the elevator. “Thanks for inviting me out April, been a while since I’ve gone out.” In fact, she had never gone out with friends before. Her life hadn’t allowed her to have many friends. She hoped it wouldn’t be obvious when she met April’s other friends.

 “Hey, no problem Aurora, it’s actually been a while for me as well and it’s been pretty busy at work. A few drinks with some normal friends would do me good.” Making their way towards their destination four large green mutant turtles watched from the top of the adjacent building.

 “Looks like April made a new friend.” The orange banded turtle smiled watching his angel cakes and her new friend walk down the street towards April’s favorite restaurant.  

 Behind the blue mask pulsating blue eyes watched with caution, nearly every male that passed them turned around to watch them walk by. April’s friend seemed to notice each one but didn’t wavier in her confident walk. She wasn’t intimidated by any of them. “Come on guys, lets finish our patrol. I’d like to get home and meditate with sensei.”

 “Always the good son, aren’t ya fearless?” The dark green eyes shimmered behind a red mask baiting his older brother. He could use a little action and his old brother was always fun to poke.

 Paying his hotheaded brother no mind Leonardo moved to the next building to begin their patrol. It had been quiet for too long and he was not the one to look for trouble, but he did have to admit things were a bit stale around the lair. A little excitement would be nice.

 After a few hours the two girls said goodbye to April’s friends and started their short trek home. Loud clicking from their high heels reverberated down the street as they made their way down the empty sidewalk.

“So why don’t you drink, if you don’t mind me asking?” April asked a bit curious.

“I drink, just not very often. Just never really liked it I guess. Plus I don’t like not being in control of my body.”

“I get it, I have a few friends like that.” April smirked.

“Hey ladies.” They heard a call from behind them.

Turning around they saw eight men walking abnormally fast towards them. The smirks on their faces were not encouraging.

“What are two beautiful ladies like yourselves doing out alone late on a night like this? You both look too good for you guys to be heading home already? What’s the hurry? How about we go back to my place and get to know each other?” one called adjusting his crotch.

April discreetly reached into her pocket and pressed a button. She could tell they wouldn’t like this interaction.

Below the streets, deep in the sewers an alarm starting screeching throughout the turtle’s lair. Four mutant turtles made their way to Donatello’s main computer hub.

“It’s Aprils alarm, she needs some assistance.” Raphael glared at the beacon flashing on the screen. 

“Let’s go guys.” Leonardo called.

Within a few seconds they had their weapons holstered and were out the door heading top side.

Back above ground April and Aurora started to walk backwards not wanting to turn their backs on the group of men.

“Gentlemen it’s been a long day and neither of us wish to return to your place to get to know each other.” Aurora called to the men while grabbing April’s hand pulling her a little closer to her. “I would suggest moving along home.” Suddenly they both stopped abruptly, they had run into something solid. Whirling around there stood five more men all with the same depraved smirks on their faces.

“We weren’t asking ladies. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way?” One of the men grinned sliding his arm around April’s waste pulling her to him. “Myself, I prefer the Hard way.” The man emphasized the word ‘hard’ leaning down to April’s face.

With a quick tug Aurora pulled April from the man’s grasp and ran into the nearest alley. They could hear the men laughing while following them into the darkened passage. Pushing April behind her, Aurora stepped out in front blocking April from the group of men. “Stay behind me.”

April watched as Aurora protected her and got into a familiar stance she has seen before with the turtles. Her right foot moved behind her and her knees bent. Both hands came out before her, both hands balled into fists. She was poised and ready to fight, she was going to take on all thirteen men by herself?

“That’s alright dickheads; I prefer the hard way as well.” Aurora smiled kicking off her high heels ushering them forward with a wave of her hand.

All the men roared with laughter and two stepped forward, “You wanna do this here? That’s fine with us. Either way we’re getting some tonight.” The two eager men rushed her reaching for any part of her body, Aurora easily stepped out of the way and spun on her foot swinging out her leg. It quickly collided with the back one of the men’s heads sending him flying across the alley slamming him into a dumpster. The second man came to a halt and twisted back around to meet her but he was confronted with her first, he slid backwards on his ass coming to a halt right before his other comrades out cold.

“Jesus Christ!” April coughed, a smile curling on her lips. This was a delightful turn of events, she could fight.”

All their smug smiles were wiped from their faces. This wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought.

Just as the rest of the men rushed Aurora, four large shadows emerged from the roof top. They saw April in the alleyway unharmed and a group of men being flung about the dark alley like ragdolls.

“What the shell is going on down there?” Mikey asked ready to save April.

Donatello pulled his goggles down over his eyes zooming in on the action below and saw the woman April left with earlier this evening amongst the men fighting, “The girl we saw April with earlier in the night seems to be kicking some serious shell down there.”

“The tall blonde?!” Mikey yelled trying to jump down but the large hand of Leo held him back.

His blue eyes focused behind his mask on the scene below, “Hold on, let’s see how this plays out? There are thirteen guys down there and she’s taking them all on?”

“Seems like my kinda girl.” Raph growled adjusting his tooth pick to the other side of his mouth, both hands resting on his sai.

They watched the woman take them on one by one, her movements swift and precise. Their eyes narrowing as they recognize the fighting style, the same style they were fluent in; ninjutsu.

Down below Aurora began to fight the rest of the men, carefully watching her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two of the men sneak around her and make their way to the unsuspecting April who was distracted by the scuffle in front of her. Punching the man in front of her, Aurora grabbed him by the shoulders and jumped putting her feet to his chest and pushed hard. She soared up into the air doing a back-flip landing in front of the two men.

“I don’t think so.” Twirling around her leg it connected with their heads sending them back to the growing pile of their buddies.  Temporarily distracted with keeping April safe, one of the thugs got in a lucky shot punching her in the face sending her staggering back giving the next guy the chance to tackle her. Taking advantage of her disorientation, the men began to pile on, trying to control the difficult woman.

“Ok that’s it, let’s go give her a hand.” Leo called as he jumped down to the alley quickly followed by his brothers. With four loud thuds they landed behind April. Spinning around she sighed in relief seeing the turtles.

“Help her!”

Before they could move two men flew through the air with the momentum of Auroras feet and she thrust her legs below her jumped to her feet, blood ran from her nose. Spinning on her heal she swung around and the back of her elbow connected with another man’s face which sent him sailing, colliding with a dumpster hard.

Raphael and Michelangelo grabbed the two closest men pulling them around to face them. They watched the anger turn to shock and then to horror. Their eyes trailed up their large green shelled torsos to their masked faces. “Yo dudes, that’s no way to treat a lady.” Mikey mused as Raph and him punched them making both their bodies crumple to the floor in a heap.

The last few men still standing stood glued to the ground staring at the massive turtles. High pitched screaming filled the small alleyway as they ran from sight, leaving Aurora alone with April and the turtles.

Slowly Aurora turned around and staggered back a few inches, her eyes lit up seeing the large green turtles. She dropped her fighting stance and stared in awe. With her left hand she wiped away the blood from her nose and took a few unsteady steps forwards, her eyes never leaving the turtles.

April smiled and stepped forward putting her hands on Aurora’s shoulders, “It’s ok Aurora, they’re friends of mine. I called them for help before I knew you could handle it yourself.”

“Friends?” Aurora huffed as she began to lean unintentionally into April’s grasp.

“Yes friends. Are you alright?” April’s eyes narrowed on her friend paling face.

Aurora dropped to one knee and reached to her side pulling a knife forth coated in her blood. “Good, cause I might need a help with this.” As quick as lightening Leo was behind the woman before she collapsed backwards.

Aurora looked up into his kind blue eyes, she could see the handles of his twin katanas bob behind him on his back, “I can’t believe it? I…I..”

“You can’t believe what?” Leo asked looking down at the woman who just saved their friends life.

April came rushing forward her phone up to her ear, “Yes hello? I need an ambulance at the corner or 4th St and Emerald Ave in the alleyway. My friend and I were just attacked and she’s been stabbed in the side. I’m guessing in her ribs.”

Donatello knelt down beside Aurora and scanned her vitals. He watched her shallow breathing as she struggled to take in air, “I think they hit her lung, and her vitals are steadily dropping. That ambulance better get here fast.”

Aurora without thinking reached up and touched Leo’s face running her fingers along his green skin and then his blue mask. Their eyes met, “Beautiful.” Looking back to the other turtles she smiled. “April, where have you…been hiding these…….” Her face scrunched in pain grabbing her wound and gasped for breath.

“Hold on!” April screamed.

They could hear the ambulance sirens starting to get closer. “You guys need to go, I got it from here.”

Reluctantly Leo laid Aurora on April’s lap, she wasn’t scared of them one bit, like she knew they existed already? The woman looked back at him again as they withdrew back into the shadows. He could see the excitment in her eyes past the pain, there was no fear. Soon the ambulance and two squad cars halted before the entrance of the alleyway and two paramedics came rushing for the two girls along with four police men. Pushing April back they began to work on the intriguing woman, while the police started cuffing the unconscious men littered in the alleyway.

“Who helped you miss?” One asked April as she stepped back giving the paramedic room.

“Aurora helped me, she fought them off. A few escaped down the street to the right.”

Each one of the police officers stole confused gazes seeing what the one woman had done.

“She called us beautiful bro!” Mikey beamed as he lifted the manhole cover. “We’ve never been called that before. Things are starting to look up bros. Gonna hit up Christina mingle next!”

With a hefty push Raph forced Mikey down the manhole, hearing him slam against the bottom was rather satisfying, “Technically she called Leo beautiful.” and he jumped down after him, followed by Donnie and Leo.

Leo stopped Donnie turning him around, “It seemed like she knew of us already not a note of fear whatsoever and that she seemed to be proficient in ninjutsu. I hope she’ll be ok, I have a few questions for April’s new friend Aurora.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that too, she seemed excited or relieved? And her skill level to take on that many men would indicate she’s been practicing the art for many years.” Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips. “She should be ok, as long as they are able to stabilize her before transporting her to the hospital. A collapsed lung is pretty serious Leo.”


	2. Questions and Answers

Title: For the Love of Shell

Author: Deliciousdame

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Two – Questions and Answers

 

It was windy and a slight chill was in the air, spring was almost over and the warm summer nights were just ahead. Leo and Raph sat on the roof next to the hospital where April’s friend Aurora was staying. It had been two weeks since the attack and she was awake and walking around more. They watched as she lay in bed asleep.

“Donnie thinks she’ll be out of the hospital in about a week. Hopefully then we can get a few more answers. April said she moved into the apartment building late last year. She kept to herself mostly but they bumped into each other getting mail one day and they started hanging out.” Leo bite into the red apple in his hand and began to chew it. “And on a side note have you noticed how weird Splinter has been acting since we told him about Aurora and how she didn’t seem fazed by our presence? He seems a bit anxious. ”

Raph sat down on the ledge next to Leo and spit his tooth pick out, they both watched it fall to the pavement below, “Yeah I have. Especially when he asked what she looked like? Not sure what to think about it?”

“Hey, April is visiting her finally.” Leo called getting to his feet taking another bite of his apple. They watched as the familiar yellow jacket of April landed on the chair by the door of Aurora’s hospital room.

April was finally alerted to the fact Aurora was able to have visitors. She rushed down there as soon as she was able.  She was upset it took them this long to allow her to visit. Entering the room, she noticed Aurora’s eyes closed but entered anyways.

“You awake?”

“Yeah.” Auroras eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face. “Where have you been?”

“They wouldn’t let anyone who wasn’t immediate family visit for some reason. Not sure if it was the nature of your injury or the nature of how you got your injury? They let me know this morning I could visit. I had to wait until after work before I could come down. How are you feeling?”

Aurora adjusted herself in bed to a sitting position. April gasped as the sheets fell from Aurora’s chest revealing the bandage wrapped around her sternum. “I don’t have any immediate family. I’m fine, thank you, food sucks though. They said the hole in my lung has healed nicely, more quickly then anticipated. I can breathe regularly now which is a plus.”

April pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, “I wanted to thank you for saving me.” She smiled placing her hand over Aurora’s.  

“Hey that’s what friends do, it’s been a while since I’ve had one. And speaking of friends, two of yours have been camped out across the way the past three hours.”

April let out a quick uncomfortable laugh and made her way to the window. Sure enough there was Leo and Raph on the next ledge over. Noticing the jig was up they gave a nervous wave and disappeared into the shadows.

“I’m sorry they just wanna make sure you’re ok.”

Aurora pushed the covers away from her legs and slowly stood up, she made her way over the window were April still stood. April looked down and noticed all she was wearing was a pair of black capris and the bandage wrapped around her chest. Her muscular stomach exposed, April could see a couple scars littering her stomach. She wondered what kind of life she lived to get scars like that?

“They’re turtles, aren’t they?” Aurora broke the silence.

“Yeah, mutated by a mutagen my father and Eric Sacks injected in them, made them what they are today. I named them when I was a little girl. We were reunited a few years ago.”

“I noticed they all carried the weapons of a ninja.”

“They were with an older rat who was also mutated. He is their father/Sensei, his name is Splinter. He learned ninjutsu and taught them, so they could protect themselves.” April noticed out the corner of her eye that Aurora tensed a bit with the mention of ninjutsu.

“Are they good at it?”

“They’ve been training since they were kids, so yeah I would say so. They have saved the city more then they will admit.”

Aurora turned to April with a surprised look on her face, “You mean from that Shredder guy and that weird circular space ship thing that was over New York three years ago?”

April nodded leaning up against the window, “I know they would like to meet you after you get out of here.”

“I think I would like that very much.”

April rubbed her hands nervously wondering if she should ask her a question. She decided to take the chance and blurted it out. “Can I ask how you know how to fight?” She looked over to Aurora waiting for a reaction.

“How about we wait until we’re all together. I’m a bit tired and would like to go back to sleep. I’ll give you a call when I’m out of here. They figured how fast I’m healing I’ll be out in a few days.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll let them know. Oh and by the way, they were able to catch most of those creeps from the alley. There are a few still out there, including the one that stabbed you. None of them match the finger prints on the knife you pulled out. They’re still looking though. The video from security camera across the way caught most of it.” April grabbed her yellow coat and waved goodbye heading out the door.

After a few days Aurora was released from the hospital, she hailed a cab and made her way back home to her apartment. She was getting anxious to meet these turtles and their sensei. She needed to be careful about how much she said. She didn’t know who she could trust.

Below the streets three of the four turtles scrambled around their liar, frantically cleaning and straightened up. Leo looked on from his room sharpening his katanas. Mikey ran around collecting empty pizza boxes, Raph swept floors and Donnie washed the dishes.

“Hey Leo, why aren’t you helping? We have a girl coming over!? Dude this is amazing, we get to meet the girl who thinks we’re beautiful!” Mikey called throwing the pizza boxes out the back hatch.

Leo just shook his head and continued sharpening his blades, he wouldn’t admit he was getting nervous that she was coming over tonight but until they knew more about her he was keeping a safe distance.  

After a nice long shower Aurora pulled on a pair of black leggings and a white tank top. Going to her closet she pulled out a pair of tan knee-high boots and pulled them on. Grabbing her light purple leather jacket from her chair she made her way to the door. With a click the door shut behind her and she made her way down the hall to April’s place. A quick knock and the familiar face of April answered.

“I’m ready.”

They reached the streets and began to walk. The sun was beginning to set behind the tall buildings of the busy city. The warm air of the new summer night rustled through their hair. Reaching an alley they entered without being seen. A loud thud behind them startled Aurora and she turned around and came face to face with the large turtle with the red bandana. He was massive, his biceps were the size of her head.

Raph took out the red pillow case that they had put over April’s head the first time they took her to their lair. A smile spread over his lips as he held it up, “Gotta protect ourselves.”

“I understand.” Aurora nodded letting the turtle put the bag over her head. She let out a quick yelp as he grabbed her firmly by the waist and hoisted her up and slung her over the back of his shell. “Hey, careful of my side big guy.”

“Comfy?” he laughed readjusting her, his arm wrapping firmly just below her butt.

She could feel him lean down and the sound of the manhole cover being moved could be heard. He let out a low grunt as he jumped from the street down into the sewer. Aurora groaned as his hard shell jammed into her stomach with the force of the jump.

“Fuck, you know I could have climbed down myself.” She growled smacking the backside of his carapace. She heard him chuckle as he began to move forward ignoring her words. Trying to keep herself from bouncing around too much she sought purchase on his body to steady herself. One hand found the strap of his harness and the other pressed against the soft muscled flesh under his arm. With every stride he made she could feel the corded muscle move beneath her fingers. It was memorizing.

Raphael held tight to the woman as they made their way to their home. Her hands began to find a place to rest as if to steady herself. She found his harness and the spot under his arm between his shell and plastron. Her fingers pressed into his flesh there. His nostrils flared as a new scent invaded his senses. It was sweet and musty at the same time. Pheromones? Was she getting turned on?

“You getting’ a little hot up there?” Raph whispered so April couldn’t hear.

Aurora blushed beneath the pillow case, he could smell the heat pooling between her thighs. Jesus fucking christ what was this about? He was a 6 ft talking turtle, not even the same species. She held in a gasp as his hand moved a few inches closer to her bottom. He was doing it just to mess with her, she dug her fingernails into the flesh under his arm as a warning. She smiled hearing him grunt in pain.

After a few minutes they stopped and he set her down on the ground. Someone pulled the pillow case from her head and she shielded her eyes from the onslaught of fresh light. Blinking away the stars in her eyes they adjusted to her surroundings. There stood the rest of the turtles in front of her, she watched the big guy saunter over the rest of them and took his place next to the one in blue. He gave her a quick playful wink.

Now she could get a good look at them in the light. They were big, green and muscular, they looked half human if that was possible. Each had piercing eyes, three fingers and surprisingly had lips. Before she could say anything, the one with the orange mask came across the floor first, his big white teeth exposed in his giant playful smile.

“Welcome to my crib gurl.” He cooed sliding his arm around her waist pulling her further in the room. “In the purple is Donatello, he’s the tech genius and technically a genius. You met Raphael already in the red; he’s a big cuddly teddy bear…. If big cuddly teddy bears were incredibly violent. This is Leonardo; our fearless leader in the blue, silent but deadly. And I’m Michelangelo; I’m a triple threat, brains, brawn and a dazzling personality. The ladies like to call me Mikey.”

Raph dropped his head in his hand shaking it in embarrassment. “Real original ding dong.”

Aurora pulled from Mikey as she spotted Master Splinter behind the turtles. The smile faded from her face and she straightened her back, bending at her hips, bowing, “Master Splinter.”

“Aurora thank you for joining us tonight. It is a pleasure to have you as our guest this evening. Please sit, I’m sure everyone has a lot of questions. Can we get you anything?”

“Yes, I think we all do. Want do you want to know? And no thank you I’m fine for now.” Aurora asked sitting down at what seemed to be the kitchen table.

“How do you know how to fight?” Leo asked abruptly just behind her.

Aurora nearly jumped from his closeness. She leaned back and looked up into his eyes. She could see the skepticism there. Jesus he was quiet. “Well I was abandoned at a monastery when I was a baby. The monks didn’t have the heart to turn me away, so they kept me, raising me the best they could. I was about three when I started showing interest in their training, I began to mimic them, practicing in the court yard. They decided if I was going to stay I would train like them. And so began my ninjutsu training. It did not take me long to become proficient in it.”

“What weapon do you use?” Donnie asked taking a seat next to her.

“Katanas but I am skilled with all of them.”

“Prove it.” Raphael thrust his sai into her lap, a smug smile on his lips.

Splinter stood up glaring at the red banded turtle, “Raphael, not now.”

“If you’re so good then why did you let me man handle you?”

“I was being taken to your home on an invitation. I was only respecting your wishes to keep it a secret. If you would have touched me in the wrong spot you would have known.” She didn’t look up at him but he could hear the threat in her voice.

“Why did you leave?” Mikey asked shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

“When I turned 18 I had to leave. I was no longer a child and now a woman. I was beginning to distract the new monks from their path.”

“I can see that.” She heard Raphael mutter under his breath next to her. Leo punched him in the arm.

Donatello adjusted in his chair and set his tablet on the table. He had the picture of her driver’s license up on the screen, “I usually do some research on our guests before we let them come down here but April didn’t know your last name. So, I hacked the apartment building database and found it. Your name is Aurora Yoshi, you’re 22 years old. You became a citizen of the United States only 2 years ago, but you’re a white caucasian female so I’m guessing maybe your family moved to Japan or maybe military family stationed there, couldn’t handle the pressures of a baby? But the one thing I can’t understand is how you speak English so well. I don’t detect any accent.”

“Jesus you’re thorough, I suppose you have my social security number, don’t you?” She watched Donatello grow very sheepish. “Fuck, well when I was growing up the monks figured I needed to learn English because I’m a Caucasian female, so English is my second language. Since I’ve been in the US I’ve done my best to get rid of my accent. I don’t really like being asked questions, so I try not to give people reasons to ask them.”

“I know you’re pretty well off in the money department as well, what do you do? Your application says entrepreneur.”

“I’m an artist Donatello, and I don’t use my real name.”

“Please call me Donnie. What’s your handle?”

Aurora let out a very heavy sigh and leaned over in her seat and whispered into Donatello’s ear. His eyes lit up with excitement.

“Are you serious?!”

Aurora nodded and smiled slyly, “Don’t you tell anyone Donnie.”

“Hey that’s no fair! I wanna know.” Mikey protested. “What kind of artist?”

“I paint Michelangelo.”

She watched his eyes turn playful as he pushed everything from the kitchen table and laid down on it provocatively. “It’s Mikey and paint me like one of your French girls.” His face was inches from hers his eye ridges waged suggestively.

Raphael pulled Michelangelo from the table and dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor. The rest of the group laughed as Mikey picked himself and returned to the table, punching Raphael in the arm taking his seat once again.  

“Maybe later Mikey.” She winked.

Regaining his composer Splinter took this time to tell her their story. He told her about Sacks and April’s father and how they mutated. How April named them and saved them from the fire. He also told her about their battles with Shredder and Krang.

“It’s been pretty quiet since Krang. Which has been nice.” April cut in from the chair across the way brushing salt and pepper from her jeans.

“Boring you mean.” Raphael retorted finally sitting down on the chair across from Aurora.

“My sons and April, may I have a word with Aurora alone?”

All four turtles looked at each other a bit confused but didn’t question their master and left them alone. Aurora stood from her seat and took the chair next to the old rat, her hand resting on his furry one.

“I am glad you are alright. When I heard I was worried for your safety. But I’m glad you were able to escape, and they have been unsuccessful in finding you. I have to ask, is it hidden well?” He inquired placing his other hand on her shoulder.

Nodding she drew circles in the spilt salt and pepper that was strewn over the kitchen counter. “Yes, is it, but not on this continent. I have been in hiding ever since it was attacked. I am the only one who knows the location.” She paused for a moment and looked into Splinters eyes. “Do they know?”

“No, they do not, and I’d like to keep it that way until they need to know. Unfortunately, you must bare this burden alone for a while longer.”

As they talked quietly they didn’t notice Leonardo listening from the corner.


	3. Secrets are no fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo doesn't appreciates being left in the dark so he confronts Aurora.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Three – Secrets are no fun

Leo tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn’t sleep. Splinter knew Aurora and she was hiding something from them. He couldn’t hear everything they talked about but he did hear something about surviving something and something she hid. Should he tell his brothers? Slowly getting up from bed Leo silently grabbed his Katanas and disappeared out the door into the tunnels. He knew where her apartment was, and he was going to get some answers.

As he ran across roof tops, April and Aurora’s apartment building came into view. He could see April’s windows; they were dark. The windows next to hers still had light, so she must still be up? Then something on the roof top of their building caught his eye, someone was up there. Getting closer he could see a dark figure moving about, and very fast. Coming to a halt right before their apartments he tried to get a better look.

Then he could see her, it was Aurora. She was practicing, and he needed to get a better look. Adjusting his landing spot from her fire escape, he moved to the back of the building away from her, so he could sneak up on her quietly undetected. Perched above a large cooling unit he watched her. She was wielding a pair of katanas wearing tight black leggings and a short black exercise tank top leaving her taut midriff exposed. The sweat that dripped from her body from her training seemed to glisten in the moon light, temporarily leaving him dazed. Come on concentrate, he scolded himself. Her movements were fluid and quick. She jumped and twirled in the air slicing through the warm summer air, it was very similar to what he did when he trained. She landed on one knee both katanas outstretched to her sides. She was good.

The cooling unit came to life under his feet, he looked down at the spinning blades below the grate distracting him for a second. Looking back to her she was gone. Then he felt the cold steel against the flesh of this throat.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to come find me.” She whispered into his ear. “I figured you were listening.”

“I wanna know what’s going on?” he growled.

As quick as it was there the blade was gone and she came flipping over him landing just before him on the root top. “You don’t want that burden Leonardo. I have lived with it all my life and it is heavy.”

Jumping down to her he took two large strides and was in front of her. Their noses almost touching. “I can’t lead this team if I don’t know what’s going on.” Venom dripping from his voice as he challenged her.

She could see the veins in his neck pulsing, he was upset. As he should be, but it was not time for them to know, Splinter had made that very clear. But she could tell he wasn’t going to let this go so easily. She looked up at his katanas behind his back and made a quick decision. Placing her right palm on his chest she leaned up and whispered into his ear, “Alright Leonardo; if you can beat me I’ll tell you. If you don’t, you’ll leave it alone until the time comes.”

Her closeness caught him off guard, her breath at his ear sent shivers down his spin. He could smell her sweat and something sweet. he couldn’t place it. Get a grip Leo he tried snapping himself out of it. Leo thought about it for a minute, he was bigger and stronger. There was no way she could beat him. Stepping back from her warm body he pulled his katanas from their holsters and readied his stance. “You have a deal.” He smiled.

Aurora stepped back from his large body and readied herself. One katana out in front of her and the other blade just behind her, she lunged forward making the first move. He moved just in time to avoid her attack, jumping out of the way. Coming to a halt as she passed by him she spun around her leg sweeping at his feet making him stumble forward. Catching himself he quickly deflected her blades that came for his head with his own. They battled for 20 minutes but she was too fast, even with her healing from her injury. She would easily deflect his advances and he would barely miss hers. Finally, she charged him but instead of attacking from the front she slid between his legs and swung around kicking the back of his knees buckling them. He fell forward heavy onto his knees. Another kick from her and he was on his stomach his katanas came loose from his fingers and went flying in front of him. He turned to his back and she was on him in a second her katana pressed firmly to his throat her legs straddling his waist. They sat there for a minute catching their breaths. She could tell he was fuming but he surprisingly kept his composer. Figuring he had had enough she pulled the blade from his flesh and sat back on his waist.

Quick as lightening Leo grabbed her wrists and rolled over, pinning her body beneath his. He settled between her thighs and pinned her hands above her head. Tables turned, it was her turn to be caught off guard. His face only a few inches from hers he smiled down at her furrowed brow. There, he could smell it again; a musty sweet smell. She was enjoying this; she was actually getting turned on by him. Interesting. Intentionally adjusting his hips to cause a bit of friction between their groins he was rewarded with an unintentional moan from her.

“Is someone a little uncomfortable or maybe a little too comfortable? I can smell your arousal.” He was going to enjoy this, slowly he leaned closer to her lips. He could feel her breath on his face. She began to struggle beneath him.

“Get off me.” She growled trying to rip her hands free from his iron like grip.

“You maybe faster, but I am bigger and stronger. Don’t you forget that.” And with that he stood up, bowed and quickly grabbed his katanas running for the buildings edge jumping disappearing over the ledge.

As soon as he removed his weight she flipped to her feet and scowled at him as he jumped from her sight. After he was gone she let out a heavy sigh. What the fuck was wrong with her? They were large mutant turtles and she was getting hot and bothered by them. She headed back down to her apartment, she needed a cold shower. She had beat him in combat but he bested her with his body. She had never been that distracted before from the opposite sex.

It had been a couple weeks since she had seen the turtles and from her encounter with Leo on the roof top. She was in her studio painting when a knock at the door broke her concentration. She looked out the window and noticed the sun dipping behind the buildings. Wiping the paint from her fingers on her pants she made her way out the living room and to the front door. Looking through the peep hole she saw April on the other side. Unlatching the lock, she opened the door.

“Hey, it’s been a while, was wondering if you wanted to head down with me?”

Aurora smiled leaning against the door frame, “Yeah sure, I’ve been cooped up in here for a bit. I could use a distraction. Give me a few minutes to change out of my paint clothes. Meet you by the elevator.” Changing into some jeans a purple tank top and her converse, Aurora grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door.

Getting to the same alleyway they approached the manhole cover and April pulled a crowbar from behind the dumpster and began to move the heavy disk from his home.

“You’re gonna show me where they live?” Aurora asked taking a step back.

“Yeah I asked Leo and he said it was ok.”

As they made their way through the tunnel systems they could start to hear the sound of metal clanging together and exasperated grunts getting louder. Entering though a large bricked hole April and Aurora were confronted with the site of all four turtles practicing throughout their lair.  They flew through the air effortlessly battling each other, weapons colliding with ferocity. Splinter looked on from beyond the room, his hands gently stroking his long beard.

Donatello noticed them first; his bo staff came to a halt just before coming in contact with the back of Michelangelo’s shell. Exiting the training session, he landed just a few feet from the girls. Leo looked in the direction of Donnie’s gaze and faltered enough for Raph’s attack to connect. He went sliding across the floor on the back of his shell coming to a stop just before Splinter.

“Hey Ladies.” Donnie smiled adjusting his glasses placing his bo staff behind his shell.

Aurora let out a small snicker watching Leonardo look sheepishly up at his sensei obviously not used to being bested by the red turtle and in front of their master for that matter. She stepped up to Donnie setting her hand on his forearm, “Hey Donnie. You guys look like you’re having fun. I have to admit I do miss training with other people. It’s been a while since I’ve had a challenge.” Her eyes darted to Leo and she gave him a wicked smile.

“I’ll spar with ya.” Michelangelo offered, his nunchaku’s rotating in front of him.

Aurora looked over to Splinter and he nodded silently in approval. A giant smile spread over her face walking over to their weapons wall and took down a pair of nunchakus. Mikey made his way over to her and started to show off his skills. When he finished he smiled looking over at his big brothers. He could see them laughing pointing back to Aurora who was now showing her level of skill with the weapon which was more advanced than Mikey’s.

“What? Why?!” He whined stepping back just a little preparing himself to attack. Knees bent he lunged at her swinging his weapons. She quickly avoided him dipping just below his arm. And so the dance began, Aurora and Mikey began to spare. He was able to keep up but only got a few blows in. She ended the skirmish when she got him on his back her knee to his chin. His hands raised in surrender.

Silently she got up pulling Mikey to his feet with her. Replacing the nunchakus, she picked up a bo staff and motioned for Donnie to advance. Donnie did a bit better then Mikey but still ended up on his stomach the end of her bo at the base of his neck. Again, she returned the bo and retrieved a pair of sai.

Raphael cracked his neck and psyched himself up a bit with a few jumps, “Ok blonde let’s see what you got!”  he charged and she bent her knees launching herself clean over the big green turtle. She landed behind him attaching him. Despite his bulky frame he was able to deflect her blow giving her one of his own. Sending her across the room, she landed with a thud next to Leo and splinter. Jumping to her feet she smiled at the big turtle and advanced again. Running at him she spun on her heal twisting her leg up but his hand caught her leg midair but she used the leverage and swung the rest of her body up wrapping her legs around his neck and twisted back pulling him forward and down to the ground. She landed on top of his chest her legs still wrapped around his neck the tip of the sai at his jugular.

“Well that would be one hell of a way to go. Where did you say you trained again?” Raph asked trying to catch his breath licking his lips. He could feel his cheeks heat being so close to the apex of her thighs.  

“A monastery in Japan with highly trained monks.” She smiled squeezing his neck with her powerful thighs exciting a yelp from the big red banded turtle.

“Leo are you next?” Mikey asked grabbing a piece of pizza from the box on the kitchen table.

“I don’t know, do you have another one in you?” Leo asked taking his katanas from their holsters.

“Bitch I might.” Aurora released Raphael and stood up. He let out a disappointed moan as her body’s weight lifted from his chest. Returning the sai she grabbed a pair of katanas from the wall and readied herself.

Leo motioned her forward rotating his blades in his hands. She took the invitation and came at him with everything she had left. The blades collided with a clang but loud alarms began to blare throughout the lair. Stopping they looked up, the heat of the moment gone and turned to Donnie who was just getting to his command center.

“What’s going on Donnie?” Leo asked coming up behind him sheathing his katanas, Aurora in tow. Soon everyone else was behind Donnie looking at the screens waiting for a report from Donnie.

“It looks like the foot clan? They’ve taken hostages in the subway again and they’re setting bombs!” Donnie looked at the screens in confusion.

“It’s been a while since they’ve shown their ugly heads? I wonder what the deal is? Shred head hasn’t been seen in years, I thought the foot would be finished?” Mikey asks poking his head between Leo and Aurora to get a better look at the screens.

“Gear up guys!” Leo called making his way to the lairs entrance, he turned to Aurora and April, “Stay here.” He ordered them like they were in insubordinate children. Within minutes of the alarm they were gone, leaving April, Splinter and Aurora standing in the middle of the lair alone. Aurora let out an irritated puff of air from her nose folding her arms over her chest.

As they road atop of the subway train Mikey called out to his brothers over the roar of the train, “If it was obvious with Aurora….” He started but Donatello and Raphael joined in on “Dibs!”

“Focus guys!” Leo scolded them. “Get ready we’re almost there.”

Donnie hit a button on his wrist and all the lights in the surrounding areas flickered off. As the platform was plunged into darkness each one leapt from the moving train. As they landed on the cement walkway they were bombarded with Foot Clan, more then what the monitors showed. The soldiers retreated easily leading the turtles to the far corner of the platform. Then as soon as they were there every soldier disappeared with the flickering subway lights.

“I don’t like this.” Mikey whispered until his breath. Out of nowhere someone shouted above them and they heard something release. The light from the inside of a passing train flashed illuminated the shadows. They all looked up to see a giant metal mesh blanket fall on them. Instantly they cried out in pain as electricity coursed through the blanket into their unsuspecting bodies sending them all into the abyss of unconsciousness.

 


	4. They Know

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own anymore TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Four – They know

Leo slowly came too; his head was pounding and from the smell and faint rumble of nearby trains he could tell they were still below ground in the subway. He tried to move his limps but was unable. Becoming more lucid he could start to feel the cold steal of shackles around his wrists and ankles that were stretched mercilessly behind his back. Looking to his left he noticed the rest of his brother’s lying next to him with the same restraints and unfortunate predicament, they too were beginning to wake from their unconsciousness. A few feet in front of them was Karai, Eric Sacks and about 20 foot clan talking quietly amongst themselves, Eric Sacks was typing something on his phone, a wide smile plastered on his smug face. As Leo shifted in this shackles uncomfortably Eric noticed the turtles were coming too. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Sacks cooed sarcastically putting away his phone inching over to his four captive meal tickets.

**********************************

Not about to listen to Leonardo tell her what to do Aurora bowed to Master Splinter grabbing a katana and took off in the direction the four turtles went. She knew which platform they were holding the hostages, she took that train nearly every week and she knew a short cut above ground.

Bursting up through the manhole and into the alleyway she slide the katana down the back of her shirt and behind her bra securing it enough and hightailed it down the street to the platform before her intended target and descended the stairs. Ignoring the stare from the random homeless man occupying the platforms bench she jumped down on the tracks moving carefully down to the hostages. Remaining unseen the hoisted herself up on the far side of the platform hiding behind a large tiled column.

 There were several hostages leaning up against the far wall cowering in fear and plenty of foot but no turtles, that observation sent a dark chill down her spine. A couple foot clan members were rolling up what looked like a large metal mesh blanket chuckling lightly to each other, and then she saw them, the turtle’s weapons piled in a corner sans their owners. Nope, that wasn’t good, not good at all. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and whirled around to come face to face with April.

“God damnit April! What are you doing here?” she whispered as angrily as she could trying to stay unnoticed.

“Whether you guys like it or not I’m here to help. They are my family and I won’t stand by like a helpless child.” The brunette growled softly clutching Aurora’s forearm.

With a heavy sigh Aurora relented, there was no point arguing with her now, she was already there. “Ok, let me take care of these armed idiots real quick. Then I need you to free the hostages. Once they are free and up to the surface we gotta find the turtles and get them their weapons.” Aurora scanned the open space and smiled finding the convenient mechanical room a several feet from them. Ducking inside she found the junction box and pulled the main lever plunging the platform into darkness.

April could hear several of the foot ninjas balk in confusion asking who had turned off the lights, A series of thuds and yelps of distress quieted the whining leaving only the soft cries and heavy breathing from the confused hostages.

After about 15 minutes the lights hummed came back on illuminating the nearly comical scene of each and every foot ninja out cold tied together in a large huddled mass near the relieved hostages. Somehow Aurora took care of every foot ninja in complete darkness with barely any sound. The door to the mechanical room opened and Aurora stood in the door way holding her stomach. April could see blood on her fingers. Running to her April put Aurora’s arm around her shoulder supporting her weight.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah someone got lucky, it’s not too deep though. I guess after sparring nearly two hours with the turtles I’m a little tired. But I can’t worry about that now, we gotta free these hostages and find the turtles.”

She was breathing heavy and sweating, she didn’t know how many more she could take. Aurora and April untied the hostages and watched as they fled up the stairs to the surface to alert the authorities. Not wasting any time the two women gathered up the turtles discarded weapons and headed towards the tracks. Peering down the dark track they strained listening for sound, eventually they could hear talking from the next platform down which was conveniently down for rewiring.

April grabbed Aurora’s shoulder making her stop, “I know that voice, that’s Eric Sacks! I had no idea he was out of jail?!”

That was here nor there; he was out and had the turtles. Aurora looked up at the clock on the wall, “We have 40 minutes before the next train comes down this track so we have to move and we have to go quietly April. No sound.”

April nodded in agreeance and they both dropped down to the track moving towards the voices. Keeping close to the wall they finally got to the next platform and Aurora quickly took a peek up on the platform. There they were, all four turtles restrained with metal shackles behind their backs lying on the dirty tile floor. She could see a beautiful Japanese woman standing next to whom was most likely Eric Sacks with a set of keys hanging from her belt. Several foot stood behind the two waiting for instruction.

Moving a few feet away from the situation Aurora pressed her finger to her lips looking at April, “They are shackled so I can’t break them loose. We’re gonna need to get the keys from the Japanese woman next to Sacks. I’m gonna distract them as best I can and lift those keys from her belt then somehow get them to you so you can free the turtles.”

April nodded and they moved forward again ready to execute their plan. Then Eric Sacks began to talk, Aurora and April leaned up just enough to see what was happening.

“Good, you’re awake.” Eric smiled pulling Karai’s ninjato from its holster on her hip. Making his way over the turtles he kneeled before Leonardo placing the tip of the blade to his upper left shoulder just above his plastron. “It’s good to see you turtles again even after what you made me loose. My company is on the cusp of bankruptcy due to what happened a few years ago.”

“You did that to yourself getting involved with the shredder.” Leo hissed pulling at his restraints.

“Quiet!” Sacks yelled pressing the tip of the blade slightly into the soft tissue of Leonardo’s shoulder.  Leo gave him no satisfaction and stayed silent fighting through the pain. “Now I’m a forgiving guy and found a way you guys can make it up to me. You see there is an organization that is willing to pay big money for four extraordinary reptiles. And you see, when I heard that I knew you guys were the ticket.” Sacks pushed the blade a little deeper.

Leo gritted his teeth.

Aurora lowered herself back down listening to Sacks in disbelief, it couldn’t be. They were looking for them already even though they hadn’t found her yet.

“We knew you’d come if we got hostages involved and we were ready for you.” Sacks continued pushing on the blade sinking the sharp metal further into Leo’s flesh. This time Leo let out a grunt of pain.

“Leo! Stop it!” She heard the other turtles yell. Aurora looked again and saw Sacks leaning over Leo a blade stuck in Leos shoulder several inches deep.

“Ok that’s it. Got the plan?” Aurora looked at April and she gave her a thumbs up.

Aurora turned and launched herself up onto the platform and held her single katana out to her right her fingers tight around the leather hilt, “Here goes nothing.”

It didn’t take long before they noticed her. Sacks looked up and his face distorted in puzzlement and got to his feet, placing his foot on Leo’s chest he pulled the knife from his shoulder.

Leo let out a strangled cry of pain as the blade slide from his flesh, almost instantaneously it started to bleed sending a crimson trail down his plastron. Noticing Sack’s distracted look the turtles strained their necks looking back at what their captures were focused on. Sighing in relief they saw the sweet sight of Aurora advancing on them with a readied katana. Eyes quickly narrowing in on the bleeding cut on her stomach they growled in anger. Cautiously she flipped over them and landed in between the four turtles and the wary mob.

“You see Sacks…… it is Sacks? Right? Whatever it doesn’t matter, I’ve only just met these fine individuals recently and I’ve grown quiet fond of them in such a short time. And I find myself unable to let you turn them over to anyone who wished them harm.” Aurora called nonchalantly spinning the blade in her hand the warning in her facial features apparent.

Sacks and Karai looked to each other and back to the lingering foot ninja’s ready behind them and laughed, “Silly woman, do you actually think you alone can defeat us along with the roughly twenty more soldiers down the next platform? With one simple call on my com I can have them here in seconds.” Karai spat, lightly tapping the com on her shoulder.

“You mean where all your hostages were? The soldiers that are now tied up unconscious and said hostages now safely above ground no doubt getting the police?” Aurora smiled wickedly cocking her head in defiance. Bringing her blade down to her calf she scratched her leg showing no pressure from the growingly agitated situation.

Karai scowled at the seemingly fearless woman before them and pushed the button on her com calling to the other soldiers. After a few moments she only got static and pressed the button again calling for her solders more anxious keeping her eyes on the woman before her but still got no response.

“Uh oh! Looks like this poorly executed plan isn’t going as planned Sacks.” Mikey gloated trying his best to roll to his chest. “Now I’ll give you, you caught us off guard but we forgot to tell you, we have a new friend! Someone who has ninja talents.”

Sacks tentatively stepped back eyeing Aurora handing Karai her ninjato back. Taking the blade from Sack’s fingers she thrust it forward ordering the rest of the foot to attack. Several soldiers stepped around Sacks and Karai and advanced on Aurora.

Aurora took note of each ninja and let her training take over, she easily deflected the first few blows from their blades and managed to push an attack that sliced past her head and nearly cut into Michelangelo’s plastron. Rushing she sent several of the soldier flying nearly missing the immobile turtles.

Leo watched her fight and soon noticed something wrong, she didn’t have the stamina anymore, “She’s too tired. With her two hours with us and then saving the hostages I don’t know how much more she can take?”

Karai got frustrated with the lack of progress with her soldiers and decided to join in on the fight. Aurora was too distracted to notice and took the brunt of Karai’s attack, her body connecting with the Japanese woman which sending her flying into Leo. Landing on top of the blue banded turtles she pushed herself up their faces inches apart and their eyes met.

“Are you ok? And it it’s not too much trouble we’d like to help.” Leo pleaded looking at the cut on her abdomen his blue orbs flashing with worry.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Aurora jingled her newly acquired keys from her fingers and winked at him. Her eyes widened as her body was ripped from atop of him. She went flying and the keys went sailing from the platform onto the tracks below.

“Shell!” Leo growled under his breath.

Aurora’s body went sailing into the tiled wall of the tiled subway wall, her body hitting hard and fell to the ground. Grunting in pain she rolled to her side trying to regain her balance. Before she could get to her feet, five soldiers grabbed Aurora pulling her to her feet. It took two men on each arm to hold her immobile presenting her to Sacks and Karai.

“Is this the best you have!” Aurora began shouting loudly at the foot clan. She began to pry her hands loose but four more soldiers grabbed her efficiently holding her against the wall. Several fists collided with her abdomen and face trying to quiet the woman down. All eyes were on her as Sacks and Karai made their way across the platform to the restrained woman.

Suddenly Raph felt someone at his hands messing with his shackles, “Hey guys.” They heard April whisper behind them. She had the keys and was unlocking their tingling limps.

Leo looked back over to Aurora who was making quite the scene. She was distracting them so April could set them free without being detected. This woman was full of surprises. Their hands and feet now free the turtles retrieved their weapons from the side of the platform.

“Hey Sacks!” Raph called out adjusting his sai in his hands, “That’s our friend you’re man handling over there, and I’m the only one who gets to do that.” His eyes narrowed on the now shocked group, a devilish grin spread across his lips.

They could see the relief on Aurora’s bloodied face. With everything she had left she pulled her arms free sending the men holding her colliding with each other.

“No! Get those turtles! Don’t let them escape!” Sacks screamed pointing at the large turtles now racing towards them.

One of the soldiers began to panic and pulled a grenade from his gear pulling the pin and readied his arm. Aurora watching horror as the foot soldier pulled the pin from his grenade aiming it towards the advancing turtles. She jumped over the soldier she was currently attacking as he threw the grenade catching it in mid air. Pivoting on her feet she ran away from the squabbling group chucking it as far as her arm would allow down the platform away from everyone.

“Run!” She screamed sprinting from the far end of the platform but her foot caught up in a discarded shackle and she went down.

“Aurora!” Leo yelled running towards her fallen form but it was too late, the grenade went off and the force of the blast sent him flying back into Raphael who was right behind him. Smoke and debris flew everywhere, the ground shook beneath them as the ceiling began to collapse in on itself. After the rumbling stopped and the dust settled the four turtles and April got to their feet. Looking around Sacks and Karai had fled along with the rest of the foot clan leaving them alone in the rubble.

“Aurora!” they all screamed running into the debris. They began to dig through the ciaos searching for their new friend. After what seemed like an eternity Raph called out. Boulders went flying and Raph reached down cradling the lifeless body of Aurora.  He carefully made his way over the debris and set her body down in front of Donatello who immediately kneeled down next to her and felt for a pulse and checked her breathing. He looked up at his brothers and shook his head. April pushed past the turtles and laid Aurora flat on her back and began to give chest compressions. After five compressions she lifted her chin and began mouth to mouth, she repeated this sequence as the minutes crawled by. All the turtles could do was sit and watch April try and revive her. Then without warning Aurora’s body lurched forward her lungs sucking in much needed oxygen. Her chest heaved with deep raged breaths but didn’t wake.

Slowly Aurora came too, it was dark but she could tell she was comfortably in her own bed. What happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the subway with the turtles and April and a grenade going off behind her?

 A soft movement made her aware she wasn’t alone in bed. She stilled and listened, she could hear breathing but from two people? Another slight movement on the other side of her got her heart racing. Then a heavy arm moved over her bare abdomen and three fingers curled around her side. That’s when she became painfully very aware she was stark naked between two hulking frames. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could finally see a red bandana adorning a green bald scalp of Raphael! He was sleeping in her bed! Then another hand reached across her stomach and three fingers curled around her other side. Her head shot to the other side and saw Leonardo asleep next to her as well. Shockingly she wasn’t scared of the two large mutant turtles sleeping next to her. But was sure the fuck confused!

“Good morning.” She heard Leo’s husky whisper pulling her close to him away from Raphael’s grasp. He laid half over her looking down at her with those bright blue eyes and before she could say anything he leaned down slanting his lips over hers in a deep heated kiss. She was too surprised to protest as her body betrayed her and responded favorably. His tongue dipped into her warm mouth exploring, tasting, his hands curled around her back puller her closer to him. What was she doing?! She should be pushing him off her but her body screamed for more. Heat pooled at the apex of her thighs as she finally gave in returning the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. “What the hell.” She thought enjoying the passionate contact. He wasn’t wearing any of his gear, all she could feel was his hard plastron pressing against her breasts.

“Hey Leo, save some of that for me.” Raphael growled still waking up. She could feel his weight dip the mattress as he moved closer to them. Leonardo released her lips and Raphael’s large hand turned her face to his as he captured her mouth in a hard zealous kiss. His large hand cupped the back of her neck holding her to him. It took the breath from her very body as his warm tongue invaded her mouth, moaning as he tasted her. Leo’s hand left her back and began to trail down her bare side, over her hip bone and to the heat between her thighs.

“Are you ready for us again?” Leo whispered breathlessly as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

 As his digits reached their destination she bolted up in bed covered in sweat. She was no longer in her bed but in another not her own, she had been dreaming.

“Fuck.” She wheezed resting the back of her hand to her perspiring forehead.

As she reached her sitting position she hissed in pain clutching her stomach. She could feel it had been bandaged and she was shirtless. Thankfully her bra and pants were still on.

“You’re awake! Hey, hey take it easy. It’s ok, you’re safe?” a concerned voice called next to her, the bed dipped as someone kneeled on the bed. Turning to her right she saw Leonardo his hand reaching for her. As soon as his fingers touched the bare skin on her shoulder her dream came rushing back to her and her mouth became so very dry. Soon another dip at the end of the bed brought her facing forward again. Raphael was kneeling at the end of the bed, a worried look in his eyes. Her breathing increased, she clutched the blanket to her chest as she looked back and forth at the two turtles. She could swear she could still taste them on her lips, their hands on her body.

“Hey, calm down, it’s ok you’re safe.” Raphael called getting to his feet moving beside Leonardo on the bed.

Coming back down she tried to regulate her breathing. Her whole body screamed in pain, she grasped her stomach again. “Whose bed is this?” She asked through the pain.

“Mine.” Leo replied sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled a glass of water and two pills off the table next to the bed and offered it to Aurora.

She eyed the pills and looked back at Leo warily, “They’re ibuprofen. I can imagine you’re in quite a bit of pain right now. Donatello said you don’t have any broken bones. But you will have a significant amount of bruising.”

“How long have I been out?” taking the glass and pills from Leo she downed them both.

“A couple of hours, it’s almost morning.” Raphael took the empty glass from her hand and placed it back on the table next to a well kept bonzi tree.

“Is everyone ok? Sacks and Karai? What happened to them?”

“Gone, after the smoke cleared they were nowhere to be seen. April alerted the police and they are currently looking for them.”

Aurora pushed the blankets from her body and turned to get off the bed still clutching her stomach. Both Leo and Raphael stood from the bed, “You should stay a bit longer and rest.” Leo insisted.

Aurora pushed past Leo and Raph and got to her feet, she stumbled a bit as she grasped her head. Leo caught her as she waivered. “Where is splinter. It’s time, you need to know because they’re looking for you now.”


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora tells them of their destiny

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own anymore TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Five – The truth

Within minutes everyone was roused and gathering around the kitchen table. Mikey stumbled from his bunk trying to rub the sleep from his eyes his bare feet slapping against the cool cement floor. He stopped in his tracks noticing Aurora sitting in only a bra and her pants. His mouth fell open and a slight childish smile spread across his lips.

“Get a grip Mikey.” Donatello smacked his younger brothers on the back of the head and grabbed a blanket from the couch placing it around her shoulders. April got up from the couch where she had been sleeping and sat in the chair next to Aurora at the table.

As splinter sat in his chair with the others, Raphael put a cup of hot tea in front him and Aurora and leaned back against the nearest wall support waiting patiently for what she had to say. It was obviously important if it couldn’t wait until morning.

She had their full attention and could suddenly feel the weight of their eyes on her. She took a small sip from the steaming delicate cup Raph had placed in front of her and tasted lavender and mint, the hot tea warmed her esophagus as it traveled down to her stomach. She looked to splinter for unspoken permission who nodded quietly stroking his beard.

Taking a deep calming breath, she began, “There is a thousand-year-old legend in Japan of a demon escaping the underworld. It ravaged the lands killing any who didn’t bow to it and destroyed all it came in contact with. It was certain he would eventually destroy the earth so the emperor sought the wisdom of a violet eyed monk high on the mountains, pleading for his help. For he was known to have magical powers of his own. The monk had seen the damage the Demon was inflicting on the land below and decided to help. With his power he summoned four great reptilian animal spirits to defend the land. With their help and ancient weapons and their spirits pure of heart they were able to defeat the demon but could not banish him from this earth completely. So, they gathered his remains and put them in an urn sealing it with a spell and gave it to the violet eyed monk. They charged him with it’s safe keeping in the monastery high on the mountain. Since then when a child with violet eyes is found they are given to the monastery in the mountains of Japan to train so they can protect the urn and are responsible for it’s safe keeping until the day they die and then the cycle starts all over again. The only way to resurrect the demon from its rest is the blood of the guardian and the four great reptile warriors. Once he is resurrected he must consume all of them in order to make himself whole again. He will stay mortal until all five of their souls are absorbed by the demon, then and only then he will be unstoppable. Now there is a group in Japan called ‘The Kingyos’ who are loyal to the demon and its sadistic cause and wish for his release and from what Sack’s said in the subway they have started their search for you.” She looked around the table and could see the confusion.

Donatello leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. His right hand moved to the back of his head and gave it a few light pats. “So… let’s say we believe you and our lives are intertwined with this guardian in this thousand year old legend from Japan. But that’s the thing it was a thousand years ago, and the probability of something going down now is highly unlikely. Also, the chance of someone having violet eyes is impossible. There hasn’t been one case recorded ever in the history of man of someone having violet eyes, and if there was someone with that color of eyes where would this guardian be with this urn? Where would we find him?”

Aurora swallowed and tilted her head forward reaching for her eyes. Pulling what looked like contacts from her eyelids she lifted her head blinking back at the turtles.

Everyone gasped, and the room stilled. Donatello’s mouth fell open and after the initial shock wore off he reached forward and cupped her face in his green palms, “You…..you have violet eyes? That’s impossible! They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen!” Pulling his goggles down he scanned her pupils. They were real, real as their green pebbled skin. 

In a loud shuffled rush, the rest of the turtles stood from their seats and grappled for a look at her eyes. Her chair was pulled back and Aurora let out a yelp as two large hands pulled her from her seat. Hoisted unceremoniously into the air she came face to face with Raphael. His hardened eyes seemed to soften as he gazed into her eyes. “Wow, could get lost in those fer days.”

Leo gently retrieved Aurora from Raph’s grasp setting her back on solid ground, “Come on Raph put her down. She’s not a barbell.” His hand pressed to her cheek and moved her face towards him and Mikey.

“Damn gurl!” was all Mikey could muster, his baby blues staring back at her.

Leo sat there for a few moments, his eyes never leaving hers his hand still touching her face. Suddenly he blinked and let his hand drop. “Wow, striking.”

Feeling a bit warm in the face Aurora pushed her hair behind her ear, “Yeah I need to keep them hidden because I know I’d eventually get the attention I don’t want. That would make the news and expose me.   I’m the first female guardian ever to be found and trained. I was given to the monastery when I was 3 years old, I was brought there from an orphanage after I was left on the door step. It took the monks a little time to get used to a girl but my hunger to learn eased their hesitancy. When I was seventeen a couple of monks that had been manipulated by the group that’s hunting us now revealed the urn was hidden in the monastery. We were attacked without warning and were horribly outnumbered. I was the only survivor and I barely got out of there with my life let alone with the urn. I’ve been on the run since then, trying to find a suitable hiding spot for the urn. Luckily, I found one and moved here to the states to disappear. And here I end up in the same city as the warriors and become friends with one of their friends which in turn initiates our meeting.” She nudged April in the arm playfully. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid they know you exist and are in New York, thanks to Eric Sacks.”

Leo broke into the conversation and looked at Splinter, “Master Splinter, how do you know Aurora? I overheard your conversation when we first brought her down here. Where do you fit in all of this?”

“My sons, do you remember when I left you years ago for a few weeks? When I was reading an ancient text I had gotten from an online friend from Japan I came upon a legend of four reptilian spirits saving ancient Japan.”

Mikey held his hand up, “Hold up, you have an online friend from Japan?”

“Yes Michelangelo, I know how to use the computer, Donatello has shown me. Now when I read the story I became very interested in its origins, due to my four warrior reptilian sons of course. I began to do research and found a monastery high in the mountains that actively preached the story.  I contacted them inquiring about the legend, after a few correspondences they invited me out to talk with them. That’s where I met Aurora and learned the truth. Once I saw her eyes I knew. They offered for you four to come and live in the monastery to be trained alongside Aurora, but I couldn’t bear to lose you my sons. I declined their generous offer and told them I would keep you hidden from the world and train you further myself. I chose not to tell you about this for it is a heavy burden to bare knowing you can be the key to the worlds downfall. Aurora was given this burden to bare as a small child and has learned how to carry it alone. Please do not be mad at her for withholding this information. I had asked her to do so. I wanted to wait until the right moment to make you aware of your apparent destiny.”

Leo was pacing the lair floor listening to Master Splinter, his arms crossed over his expansive chest he let out a puff of hot air from his nostrils in frustration.  “Where is the urn now?”

“Safe for now, and I alone know the location of it. There are no maps, no clues, no way they can find it.”

“What if they find you and torture you?” Mikey asked hesitantly spinning a nunchaku absentmindedly by his side. He watched her eyes darken suddenly as if accessing some painful memories. He immediately regretted the question.

“I have been conditioned to withstand torture.”

“Jesus….conditioned? When did that training start?” Raph inquired sarcastically cracking his knuckles.

“Ten.”

The room fell suddenly deathly silent, no one wanted to ask another question.

“Not cool.” Mikey whispered under his breath.

Aurora straightened her back regaining her composer. “All was necessary to teach me how to defend myself and the urn. I am prepared and have been prepared to die for the safety of this world since I was 5 years old. You have been kept in the dark for good reason. I mean no disrespect, but your mere existence was enough for four young mutants to come to terms with let alone the massive weight of the worlds destruction to be added to the back of your shells. Granted you guys are a large part of this puzzle but difficult to convince the world that you are real. Who would think four large mutant turtles existed in the sewers of New York. I’m sure even the most devout members of the Kingyo were a bit skeptical of four large reptilian warriors ever coming to fruition. As long as you four were kept hidden the legend would remain that, a legend. If they did end up finding me and the urn but no proof of your existence the demon would stay within the urn. Now the inkling that you’re real is out there all bets are off.” She walked over to Splinter and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I had hoped this day wouldn’t come. But we have to face the facts that there is a price on their heads and they are no doubt in current pursuit of my location.”

“No need to be sorry my child, I knew this day would come. I am just happy you all have found each other for I fear what comes next may be the most difficult part of your young lives.” 

 


	6. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo pays Aurora a visit, and they talk about first kisses.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I don’t own anymore from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Six – The First Kiss

Leo tried meditating in the dojo, his legs crossed over themselves his fingers pressed together in the usual lotus position he took nearly every day. The calm emptiness of his mind kept returning to her face inches from his, her lips spread into a radiant smile dangling those damned keys to their freedom.  She didn’t have to follow them into the fray, she didn’t have to put her life in harm’s way to save them, but she did. She took on nearly twenty trained foot ninja plus Karai to free them from Sacks and nearly got crushed to death in the process. Aurora was definitely worth keeping around a little longer. Someone who was willing to risk their life for four mutant turtles they barely knew could be a trustworthy ally. Her story was interesting as well, something they would need to talk about more, later, but Master Splinter vouched for her which was good enough for him, for now. 

That night after telling them all the truth about her troubled past and their possible connection, she looked at him and Raphael a little funny before heading out the door, her face seemed a little flushed. Letting out a frustrated puff of air Leo gave up on his meditation and stood heading back out to the main room of the lair. Donnie and Master Splinter were looking up something at Donnie’s main computer and Raph and Mikey were playing an intense video game on the TV. Looking to the clock above Donnie’s main hub he noticed the time, the sun was setting. He could go outside now unnoticed.  It had been a couple days since they had last seen Aurora and Leo began to wonder how her wound was healing. Maybe he would pay her a little visit and check up on their new friend.

As the sun set on the city he made his way out into the night. A severe thunderstorm was raging outside as he reached the streets from their manhole. Climbing to the roof tops he began his trek to Aurora and April’s apartment building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to be seen.

Reaching the adjacent building he could see Aurora’s lights on but no movement from inside. Soaring from his perch above the streets he landed on the fire escape just outside her living room window. He looked inside the large space and still couldn’t see her. The main room consisted of a massive living space and an open concept galley kitchen. There was a large sectional couch with a barn wood coffee table sitting before a large flat screen TV hanging from the wall. The walls seemed rather bare for a young woman’s apartment but she did say she moved a lot to keep hidden, so the bare minimum would be critical for a sudden departure. What a lonely life she had to live in order to keep this urn safe from the wrong hands. A wave of sadness washed over him feeling for the woman, it had to be hard to make friends when you couldn’t stay in one place for long or put down roots to make someplace home. She was always on edge waiting for the next move which could happen at any moment.

His mind wandered to his home below the streets with his sensei and his three brothers. The home they had made, where they were safe and secure thanks to Donnie’s genius. All the things they had found over the years to make their lair a home. The personal touches they made to make it comfortable. Suddenly their lair in the sewers didn’t seem so bad; at least they had each other and security of a hidden abode. Something Aurora hadn’t had in a long time.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened breaking him from his thoughts and Aurora came out in matching purple underwear and bra with a twizzlers hanging from her mouth. Her sandy blonde hair was wet clinging to her shoulders so she must have just gotten out of the shower. A bolt of lightning hit behind him in the sky as the heavy rain pelted his green skin, the blue tails of his mask flapping around his head with the winds.

The bright flash of lightning cracked in the sky illumining a large ominous shadow at her window. Startled, Aurora stumbled back hitting the back of her head on the wall of her living room. “Fuck!” she hissed pushing away and transitioned into a defensive stance instantly on impulse. Another flash of light and her eyes focused in on the blue banded leader Leonardo on her fire escape. Dropping her stance in frustration Aurora made her way over to the window unlocking it.

Leo pushed open the window and dropped down landing on the wood floor with a heavy thud. “You ok?” he asked sheepishly, standing to his full height.

Rubbing the back of her head she nodded taking another bite of her candy still hanging from her mouth. “You ever heard of a phone Leo?” Aurora snapped playfully planting her hands on her hips shifting her weight to one foot. Her purple eyes narrowed to the pool of water quickly accumulating below the large mutant turtle that was dripping all over her hardwood floor. “Give me a second, don’t move.” Disappearing back into her room she returned quickly with a towel and tossed it to him. Leo snatched it out of the air quickly and looked at it confused.

“You’re dripping all over my hardwood floor Leo. Dry off please.”

Looking to his feet he realized the growing puddle beneath him. Swearing internally he quickly patted himself dry and wiped up the pool of rain water on the floor he had accidently created. Getting to his feet he quickly noticed she was staring at him as she leaned up against the nearest wall. She was still in her underwear nibbling on her twizzler her purple eyes seemed to be silently appraising his large stature.

“God, I still can’t get over the size of you guys. Are you sure you’re not taking steroids?”

“This is all me, years of training and hard work makes for a strong and healthy mutant turtle.” Leo smiled, his attention moving to the cut on her abdomen. It was healing nicely and her bruises were starting to yellow. Then his gazed narrowed in on an old scar on her tightly muscled stomach and his curiosity got the better of him. He pointed to it, “May I ask what happened there?”

Pulling the twizzler from her mouth she looked down, and pressed her finger to the scar, “This one?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“When we were attacked that day, someone I thought was my friend ran me through with his katana.” She turned around and pointed to the exit wound on the opposite side on her back. “Went all the way through. Luckily he didn’t hit anything vital.”

Without thinking Leo swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forward touching the offending spot on her stomach, his green digit pressing softly into the scarred tissue. Turning her slightly he ran his fingers over the exit scar as well take great care not to touch lower then he intended. Unintentionally Leo took in the fresh scent of her recently washed skin getting the faint pull of cherry blossom. His blue eyes moved from her scar he was once intently studying to the shallow divot of her belly button just above the lacey top line of her underwear. Leo swallowed dryly suddenly becoming very mindful of their closeness and stepped back standing back up, this hands hanging loosely by his sides.

Aurora’s breath caught almost painfully in her throat as Leonardo invaded her space; his surprisingly soft green fingers gently pressing over both scars on her body examining them carefully. The mere touch of his hand brought her back to her heated dream with him and Raph covering her mouth with sweet torturous kisses.  Her body quickly responded, setting her on fire every inch of her bare skin he touched. Thankfully he stepped back pulling his heated fingers from her belly but she could see something in his eyes as he pulled back. He avoided looking directly into her eyes for a few moments.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He finally stammered out.

“Thanks, it was a hard lesson to learn, finding out someone you trusted can betray you.” Subconsciously she touched the scar rubbing her thumb over the gathered hard flesh pulling up the horrid memory in her mind seeing her blood dripping all over the stone ground as she ran. Regaining her composer she popped the rest of her liquorish into her mouth and made her way to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, taking a long pull from the clear glass. She wiped the leftover moister from lip and set the glass down looking back at the tall turtle still standing a bit awkwardly by her living room window. “So I doubt you’re here to look at my scars. What brings you by Leo?”

Leo watched her put the glass to her mouth and take a long drink, her slender neck muscles flexing as she swallowed the cool clear liquid. She needed to put on some clothes, it was beyond distracting.

“Leo?”

“Um… we hadn’t seen you in a few days. Was just wondering how you were doing? Checking up on you I guess. The cut looks like it’s healing nicely.”

Noticing his flustered look, she looked down and remembered she was still only in her underwear, “Ah fuck, I’m sorry Leo, let me put on some clothes. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Not really used to having guests at my place. Especially ones that come in through my fire escape window.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m the one who should be saying they’re sorry. I just have never seen a woman in her underwear before. In real life I mean.”

Aurora dashed into her room and returned a few minutes later with some leggings and a tank top on. “Thank you for worrying about me; it’s a strange feeling knowing someone was actually worrying about me. Been a while since anyone has. Tell you the truth it’s nice just having people to be around, to talk too. I’ve been on the move so much I haven’t really had any time to make friends. I suppose you guys really haven’t either have you? Which means you really haven’t been around women besides April and I?”

“No, not really and being a big, green mutant turtle probably means there won’t be too many more either. But I bet being hold up in a monastery your whole life with celibate monks you really haven’t had that much of a love life either?” He chuckled, his posture finally loosening up a bit.

Aurora laughed sitting down on her couch getting comfortable; she motioned for Leo to join her pointing to the other side of the couch. Taking the invitation, he jumped over the arm and sat adjacent to her. “No, I haven’t, I’ve been kissed once but that was it. Kissed by the same man who tried to kill me. How about that?”

“Well at least you’ve been kissed. The possibility of us doing anything like that it pretty slim to none.” Leo joked leaning back into the comfortable piece of furniture.

Aurora eyed the large turtle across from her and she could feel her heart begin to race. “You actually don’t think you’d ever kiss someone?”

Leo let out a silent sigh and shook his head trying to come off as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest but he was doing a terrible job of it.

Licking her lips Aurora took a deep breath and stood up from her seat on the couch, “Let’s rectify that one right now.” She smiled warmly taking a step towards him.

Leo suddenly became very aware of the situation and looked at Aurora as if she had two heads. “What? Why? Why would someone as beautiful as you want to kiss a mutant like me?” He blushed quickly realizing he had just called her beautiful, his large hands clutching the fabric of the couch beneath him nervously.

“Leonardo, you guys may be mutant turtles but you are all still very attractive in your own way. And I suppose me dreaming about what you guys may look like for most of my life has helped with that attraction. But you guys should never think you’re not worthy of love Leo. You guys are unsung heroes of this city twice over and deserve love more than most.” Taking another step towards the blue leader she looked down into his icy blue eyes. “Now can I have the honor of being your first kiss? Or am I making you a little uncomfortable? I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable. I just want you to understand that you’re very good looking as far as mutant turtles go.” She winked playfully at the last sentence.

Taken back by her gentle forwardness he looked up at her from the couch. Her mesmerizing purple eyes seemed to melt into his soul as she stared down at him searching for how he would react. He could tell she was very serious by her hands on her hips and the slight smirk on her lips. Then he thought this offer might not ever come again. An attractive woman was willing to kiss his mutant lips willingly.

The memory that had been haunting him for days flashed before his eyes. Her above him, her lips inches from his. So close. He wouldn’t mind seeing what they tasted like. “Why not?” he finally agreed.

Aurora’s smile widened and wasted no time closing the finally few feet between them easing down on his lap straddling his muscular legs. Her hands reached forward cupping his cheeks and leaned down her warm lips pressing gently to his. As soon as their skin touched a bolt of sexual energy was sent through her whole body rolling almost instantly between her legs making her tingle, the sensation was pleasant making her cheeks flush. Her dream replayed in her head. His lips were just as she thought they’d be, supple, warm, and irresistibly inviting. She did her best not to press into his body as he pursed them a bit as she lingered. His masculine scent filled her senses with sandalwood and peppermint tea it was intoxicating. She had to be careful she was quickly loosing herself in the moment; she did not want to make him uncomfortable.

Aurora sat down on his lap and reached for him. Her hands warm and soft tilted his face up as she leaned down pressing her peddle soft lips to his. His body responded as they kissed, a warm sensation raced through his body moving straight to his groin, his arms itched to wrap around her. Her mouth loitered on his longer then he thought they would, which he wasn’t going to complain. Slowly her hands moved around the back of his neck pulling him closer as she opened her mouth giving him access. He took the invitation eagerly and his tongue dipped into her mouth exploring the sweet inside letting a small groan roll up his throat. They deepened the once innocent kiss as Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush to his plastron, his impatient mouth enticing a small moan from her. Her mouth moved with his, her tongue pressing against his tasting him. Adjusting her hips her fingers ran up the back of his bald crown and the breath hitched in her throat feeling the growing bulge in his pants brush against her equally stimulated nether regions.

This delicious experience had gone far enough. Reluctantly she ended the intoxicating kiss pulling away just slightly, both trying to catch their raged breathing.

“That was one hell of a first kiss.” Leo stumbled between breaths releasing his grip on her body resting his hands on her hips.

Trying to control her aching body and the rising urge to press back into him her eyes still closed she let out a quick laugh, “Yeah, kinda wish that was my first kiss. Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

“Never, first time and hope to god not my last.”

Suddenly a knock at the door broke them from their trance. “Are you expecting anyone?” Leo asked concern in his voice.

“Just food.” Using his plastron for leverage she pushed herself up and off of his lap and made her way to the door. Turning around briefly he was no longer on the couch or anywhere insight for that matter. Pulling the door open she was greeted by her usual delivery man. “Evening Wong, smells wonderful as usual.” She handed him cash and they bowed to each other.

“See ya later Aurora.” The deliveryman waved and took his leave.

Closing the door behind her she locked the dead bolt and put the chain back up. As she turned around she nearly ran into Leo’s immense chest.

“What is that? It smells amazing.”

Avoiding the tall green obstacle, she scooted to the side and made her way to the kitchen and set the takeout on the counter, “It’s a little gem I found a few months ago. It’s the closest I’ve come to find authentic Japanese food here in the states. It’s called ‘Japan in New York’. You hungry? I have more than enough.” With what had just happened, she really wasn’t ready for him to leave.

Looking at the time, reluctantly he declined, “As good as that smells, I probably shouldn’t. I need to get back to the lair. I really didn’t tell anyone where I was going and they’re probably wondering where I am.” He could see the disappointment flash in her eyes.

“I understand, it was nice chatting with you Leo. Thanks for checking up on me.”

He opened the window stepped down on the metal fire escape, before closing the window he stuck his head back in the apartment, “By the way, thanks for the kiss.”  

“Anytime.” She smiled back at him opening up the plastic bag that contained the amazing smelling food.

Before the enticing smell could lure him back into the apartment Leo closed the window and jumped to the adjusted building and turned back around for a moment. He watched her take a carton from the takeout bag with a pair of chopsticks and return to the couch to sit down. She sat there for a moment staring at the blank TV then to the spot he was just sitting a few minutes ago. She reached up and brushed her fingers to her lips then her hands found the remote and turned the TV on.

“Interesting?”

Reaching the lair Mikey and Raph were still playing video games in the TV room oblivious to his departure and Donnie was planted in front of the many screens of his command center.  

“How is Aurora?” he heard splinter ask behind him.

“How did you? ……. She’s doing fine, her cut is healing properly.”

“You go see her?” Leo turned around to face Donnie.

“Yeah she’s doing better, healing.” Leo looked around the lair and ran his hand over his bald crown. His heart was still racing from her kiss. “Hey Donnie you wanna train? I need to blow off a little steam.”

“Sure Leo.”

As Leo lay in bed that night, his racing mind wouldn’t let him sleep. His eyes roamed over the ceiling of the lair counting the many pipes that wove in and out of the brick walls. Turning to his side he watched Raph toss and turn on the top bunk of his and Mikey’s bed and Mikey’s hands moving absentmindedly over the covers as he slept below. Leo let out a frustrated sigh and turned again to his back. He closed his eyes and his relentless mind brought him back to Aurora’s couch. He could feel her on his lap, the warmth of body and her lips, and the sweetness of her tongue as it played with his. He hoped she hadn’t felt his growing erection as they kissed.

God, she tasted so good, felt even better. Reaching below the covers his fingers found his engorged member. Leo gritted his teeth as his hand began to stoke the sensitive flesh, pumping it to full mass. Her breasts were pressed against his plastron as he held her to him. His hand moved faster moving expertly over the sensitive head gathering the moister beading there. It started out innocent but swiftly grew to something more, he felt it; there was a hunger that he hoped she returned. His breathing became faster, more erratic, he was getting close. And then that moan she let escape her lips as his arms pulled her closer. So close. When she moved above him causing that slight friction it took every bit of his restraint not to flip her on her back taking it a step further. Leo swallowed the sudden and intense roar of his release in his throat as he spilled his seed wasting it on his plastron. He shuttered riding out the last of his orgasm milking the last of the opaque liquid from the sensitive tip of his manhood his toe curling under his blanket at the sensation. Regulating his breathing again he released another sigh past his lips, wiping up his mess he finally drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Lip Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora heads to the lair with presents which reveals a secret she's been hiding.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I don’t own anymore TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Seven – Lip service

The next day Aurora woke early and got dressed heading down to the city. She was in dire need of some paint supplies. It was early in the morning on a Saturday and the streets were starting to come alive. The bodegas were setting out their morning produce and newspapers. The morning air still had a crisp bite to it. As she reached her favorite art supply store a few blocks from her apartment they were just opening up the doors.

“Good morning Ms. Aurora. Those canvases’s you ordered showed up last night.”

“Good I was hoping to start them this weekend. It’s a special project for some new friends.”  She said happily grabbing a few colors of oil based paints from the shelf nearby. Gathering all that she needed for her special project and a few further painting she made her way back onto the bustling streets of New York and headed back home. Carefully shifting her bags in her hands the elevator door opened to her floor and she saw a familiar face about to get on.

“Good morning April.”

“Hey Aurora! How’s it going?”

Aurora adjusted the large bag with her canvases in them and beamed back at her friend, “I’m doing good actually. Healing nicely. Hey, you up for dinner on Monday? I could use a little human interaction. But I’m busy tonight and tomorrow with a new project.”

“Yeah I’d love too.” April entered the elevator as Aurora exited. “I’ll call you on Monday and we can figure were we’re gonna go but I gotta get to work, see you Monday.”

Waving as the doors closed Aurora returned to her apartment and locked the door behind her. Opening all the shades in her apartment and opening all the windows she went to her studio and set the first canvas on her easel. She pulled a brush from her paint brush cup and began to work.

She worked into the night clear into the next morning. She was on a role and didn’t want to stop the creative juices that were flowing quite vividly in her mind. Very rarely did she find the mental stimulation to do five paintings in succession. Looking around the room at the drying very special paintings she had conjured up from memory she smiled wiping some fresh paint on her very colorful painting overalls. She swirled around her paint brush on a cup of water and watched the murky liquid churn blue, leaning back she admired the now complete five canvases, she hoped they liked them. They needed to dry overnight then she could bring them to their new home.

The next day she gathered the canvases in a her favorite oversized canvas octopus bag and headed out to the streets to hand deliver them to their new owners. It was late afternoon and the streets were bustling with new Yorkers going about their day. Thankfully the alleyway she needed to access the manhole to get to the lair was empty so she slipped below the streets into the sewers unseen by prying eyes. Silent as the night Aurora made her way through the maze of tunnels to the turtle’s secret lair making sure no one was following her. As she reached their home she could hear them training again.  Reaching the old turnstile from the old subway station she hoped over and saw Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo training. With ease they flew through the air; weapons colliding. Leonardo’s katanas came down on Michelangelo but he deflected them with his nunchakus wrapping the chain around the blade ripping it from the leaders grasp. Splinters tail reached around Leo’s shell and flung him across the room and he collided with the brick wall with a exasperated grunt. Taking to his feet he charged again at splinter grabbing his lost katana as he advanced, His katanas missed their target as Splinter effortlessly moved away from the attack ducking below the quick swipe of the metal blades. She could hear the old rat giving Leonardo some quick advice but his voice was low and was unable to distinguish the lesson. Mikey took Leo’s distraction to his advantage and came at his older brother with ferocity swinging his weapon with precision connecting with the blue leader’s plastron sending him to his carapace.

“Always be aware of your surroundings oh captain my captain! Mikey laughed hovering over Leo with glee.  

Aurora still watching the action, made her way over to Donnie who was sitting on the couch watching the impromptu training session between his two brothers and sensei. Taking a seat next to him she set the bag against her knees and leaned back on the couch enthralled with the lesson.

“Hey Aurora, what brings you to our neck of the woods?” Donnie asked never taking his eyes from the three.

“Presents.” She said smacking mindlessly the bag in front of her.

“What kind of presents?” Raph asked as he hopped over the couch landing next to Aurora putting his arm around her shoulder. His other hand went to the octopus bag resting against her knees on the floor but her hand quickly swatted it away.

“It’s nothing much but you can wait until your brothers are done with their lesson, Red.”

Raphael’s eyes shot to Aurora, “A nickname! Nice.” His elbow nudged into her side.

As the three finished their training their eyes went to the audience on the couch. Leo’s heart leapt into his chest seeing Aurora resting comfortably between Donnie and Raph on their couch.

Mikey wasted no time pushing past Leonardo and ran to the bunch, “Hey gurl, you like my moves? Yeah I’ve been working out.” He flexed his muscles showing off like a peacock.

“Knock it off Mikey.” Leo smacked the back of Michelangelo’s head as he made his way to the couch. His and Aurora’s eyes met and they gave each other a quick smile with underlining meanings only they knew.

“She brought us presents.” Raph smiled trying to grab the bag once again. She smacked him again and he reacted quickly gathering her unsuspecting body into his arms. “Get it Mikey!”

Mikey took the hint and grabbed the bag and darted away from the struggling woman in Raphael’s strong arms. Aurora effortlessly twisted in his grasp escaping Raph’s sturdy grip and flipped off the back of the couch. Nimble as a cat she was poised and ready watching Mikey make his way around the back of the lair keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Hand twitching for a challenge a wicked grin spread over her sweet mouth as the lair suddenly was plunged into darkness. It took only a few seconds and complete silence when they finally heard Mikey yelp in surprise echo in the cavernous space of the lair and a loud thud soon followed a sharp hiss of air from Mikey’s mouth. The lights came rushing back on and everyone looked over at Aurora triumphantly straddling Mikey’s chest, the bag back in her possession. Returning their gaze back to the other side of the room, Splinter was just removing his hand from the main power switch for the lair. He winked playfully enjoying the scene before him.

Aurora smiled down at the young turtle and stood helping him to his feet and returned to the couch sitting back down next to Donnie and opened the canvas bag. Pulling out the first canvas she handed it to Donatello. His eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

“Are you serious?! I get a personalized original?!” He turned it around and they all gasped. It was a very well done portrait of Donatello with a bit of an abstract flair. She then pulled out three more and handed them to their new owners. Mikey and Raph grabbed their portraits examining them carefully and took them their part of the lair and immediately started to look for a place to hang them.

Leo looked over the beautiful rendition of his face surprised by the talent she possessed and began to recognize the style of the brush strokes. His eyes wandered to the bottom of his portrait and recognized the signature, his eyes snapped up meeting hers, “Wait, you’re the street artist YA?! You’re the most coveted painter all the art galleries have an art boner for? No one has ever seen the face behind the artwork! You’re even more sought after then Banksy! I’ve been following your work for years! Shell this is amazing. I’ve wanted one of your paintings since I first saw your piece ‘The wonder of Japan’ in museum we stopped from getting ransacked several years back.”

Getting to her feet Aurora pulled the last canvas from her bag and presented it to Master Splinter who graciously accepted the gift thanking her for the thoughtful gift.“I painted that piece when I was ten years old. Painting was something for me to do at the monastery to pass the time. It started out when I was four and I would escape and draw on the nearby streets with burnt wood. They didn’t like me disappearing without a chaperon so they got me a sketch book and some colored pencils to appease me. I grew bored quickly of the one dimensional artwork I could only create on a piece of paper and pencils so I asked for some canvases and paints. Seeing what I could produce with my paint brush my master sent out monks to sell my artwork on the streets of the neighboring village and they would put the money away for me. Very quickly my art ventured down to the larger cities growing in popularity and began to be sought out by art galleries. I would use my initials inverted for fun. I guess it stuck, and have been using it ever since. Plus it’s kept my face hidden behind the mystery of my artwork. It has kept me going all these years and helped me support myself in the process. I wanted to give you guys a little something, a token of my appreciation. It’s been nice having friends for once.”

“We love them, thank you.” Donnie smiled getting to his feet. “Hey I wanna give you something. It’s nothing like what you just gave us but come with me.”

Aurora got up and followed Donatello to his command center, as she walked by Aurora brushed up against Leo’s arm making the breath catch in his throat. Donnie grabbed a box from his desk and pulled a small piece of tech from it and handed it to her. “This is a com, April has one just in case. I’d like you to have one. You press this button and it sends us a signal letting us know where you are.”

Aurora turned the device over in her hand, it was a little black circle with a purple button in the middle. “Thanks Donnie, I hope I never have to use this.”

“Me either. Cause I know if you need it, it’s something serious.”

Aurora pulled Donnie’s face down and kissed him on the cheek.

“No fair!” she heard Mikey protest behind them.

Turning around she was met with the pouty face of the youngest brother his arms outstretched to her his fingers curling and uncurling. Letting out a small laugh Aurora relented and pulled Mikey to her and pressed a kiss to his green pebbled cheek as well. A large presence soon loomed behind her as she released Mikey from her arms and she knew it was Raphael. Again she turned around and Raph leaned down presenting his cheek to her accepting a kiss himself. Then she saw Leo sitting on the stool a few feet away his large arms crossed over his chest and she made her way to him. “Can’t leave you out, now can I?” She pressed her lips to his left cheek; her lips lingered just a little longer than the rest.

She stood back up and looked at the four blushing turtles, “Donnie, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure what do you want to know?”

“You guys are part human aren’t you? I mean turtles don’t have teeth, or arms and legs with fingers and toes. Or butts, turtles don’t have butts.”

Donnie looked at Aurora astonished, “Actually yes, I did a DNA test on us a few years ago when we found out about April. We are half human and half turtle. When April’s father made the mutagen he used his DNA as a catalyst. So when we mutated his human DNA merged with our turtle DNA making us what we are today. The same with Splinter just Rat DNA not turtle….obviously.”   

 “I figured as much, I just wanted to ask you for confirmation.”  Looking at her phone she placed her hand on Leo’s shoulder. “I have some time to kill before dinner, and I’ve been itching for a work out, does anyone want to spar?”

Leo placed his hand over hers looking up at her, “I’ll give ya a work out.” Getting to his feet he moved over to the open space in the lair. Aurora followed him pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail above her head and readied herself.

“Let’s see if you can beat me this time.” She gave him a sly grin and motioned him forward.

Leo smiled back and lunged forward tackling her, but she quickly rolled backwards with his body successfully flinging him off her as she rolled back to a ready stance. Using the momentum rolled forward and landed behind her on his feet. This time she leapt for him but slid between his feet and kicked the back of his shell sending him forwards. As he flipped onto his back she was on him but his hands caught hers as they came rushing towards his face. Her face came within inches of his, she watched as he bit his bottom lip and his deep pools of blue bore into hers and she could feel her pulse begin to thunder below her skin. Ripping her confined hands from his grasp she flipped forward landing a few feet from him. He jumped to his feet twirling around his leg coming inches from the back of her head but she did a summersault away from his attack. Aurora leaned forward to a handstand wrapping her legs around his neck, pulling all the fore of her muscular legs she pulled him forward rolling with him. She landed on top of his chest her legs still wrapped firmly around his neck. She could see the shock in his eyes as his gaze went from her face to the apex of her thighs just a few inches from his mouth. His large hands grabbed her thighs and kicked his legs up throwing her forward from his chest.

By now the rest of the group had made themselves comfortable on the couch watching the sexual frustrating dance between the two ninjas. Even Splinter had taken up a spot next to Mikey, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl Mikey had somehow made. They watched as they continued to battle, it seemed they were evenly matched. Then suddenly Leo swiped her legs out from under her and gained purchase on top of her his forearm pressed to her throat. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and squeezed making him grunt in discomfort.

“You seem a little….distracted.” Leo smiled licking his lips trying to catch his breath.

Swallowing hard, she tried regulating her breathing, she could feel him throbbing against her sex. Just a couple of pieces of fabric between them, her eyes moving from his piercing blue eyes to his recently moistened lips. “You could say that.”

Taking his forearm from her throat Leo got to his feet with Aurora’s legs still locked around his waist hoisting her up into the air with him. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders she released her legs and dropped to her feet. “That definitely got my blood pumping and I can see it did yours as well.” Her eyes motioned to the growing bulge in his pants.

Looking down he noticed it as well and turned slightly away from his brothers so they couldn’t see it. His hands pressed down on it trying to control his swelling appendage.

Fixing her hair, she looked at her phone and noticed the time, “Ok guys I gotta get going. I’ll see ya soon. I have to meet April for dinner in 20 minutes.” Retrieving her now empty bag from the table in front of the couch she waved goodbye and headed out the door. 

After a few minutes she heard someone behind her, dropping her bag she spun on her foot and slammed them to the brick wall, her forearm jammed into their adams apple cutting off the flow of oxygen. The familiar blue mask of Leo broke her concentration.

“Leo?”

Before she could do anything, he regained control of the situation, turning her, slamming her back against the wall. For a few seconds they stared into each other’s eyes their faces an inch apart, then with ferocity their mouths collided, her hands instinctively wrapping around his thickly muscled neck.  Leo’s right hand gripped the back of her neck holding her to him as his left reached down to her thigh running up the back bringing it up around his waist, automatically she brought her other leg up locking her long legs just under his shell behind his back. He pressed his body into hers pinned her to the wall as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she eagerly obliged. Parting her lips his tongue slid in entangling with hers.

An audible moan escaped her throat as he ground himself into her slanting his mouth deepening the kiss further pouring his passion into her through his eager lips. Her whole body came alive feeling him pressed against her taking control. Suddenly he tore his mouth from hers and his hand nudged under her chin seeking the tender skin of her throat and she gave him access. His lips began to leave a wet trail of frenzied kisses along her neckline nipping occasionally at the flesh at the hollow of her throat as his powerful hands began to roam her body, impatient and demanding. He was insatiable as his hands moved beneath her shirt and found her breasts beneath her bra, kneading the soft mounds with his fingers. His breathing came out on hot puffs of air between each searching press of his warm mouth.

“Leo!” Aurora breathlessly whimpered as his hot mouth traveled to the crevice of her neck biting down feverishly on her clavicle making her hips thrust against his causing a delicious friction between them. His mouth reclaimed hers again plunging his tongue back into the sweet carven of her mouth tasting her groaning as she pressed her breasts further into his greedy hands grabbing his face pulling him closer. His hands left her breasts and encircled around her waist, his kiss became more passionate and less ferocious. He had to end this before it went too far; the open sewer was not the place for this. Regretfully, Leo pulled his mouth from hers ending the searing kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as they both gasped for breath. Releasing the pressure from her body she released his waist putting both feet back on solid ground, her hands resting on his plastron. He could feel her body trembling beneath his finger tips as the breath rushing quickly in and out passed her swollen kissed lips.  

“I’m sorry that was…” he started brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She cut him off grasping the top of his plastron pulling him slightly towards her, “Please don’t be sorry for that. Jesus Christ please don’t be sorry. Fuck, I wanted it just as much as you.” She looked up into his blue passion filled eyes and cupped his cheek running her thumb over his bottom lip. “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

Leo’s hand entangled with her hair grasping the back of her head and pulled her to him once more slanting his mouth over hers capturing her mouth in a quick deep kiss taking the breath from her body again. Releasing her mouth once again Leo pulled her from the wall. “You’re gonna be late.”

Aurora pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at the time, “Shit!” she turned to go but stop and turned back to Leonardo. Grabbing the strap of his harness she pulled him down and gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek and reached down to grab her discarded bag and took off down the sewer.

Waiting for his aching swollen member to ease back down relieving the pressure in his paints Leo returned to the lair, jumping the turnstile there stood his three brothers who simultaneously started clapping as he entered the lair.

“Did you forget that I have camera’s set up all over out there?” Donnie gave Leo a sly grin as he continued to clap.

“How did they feel Leo?” Raph asked walking up to Leo putting his arm around him ushering him towards to the kitchen.  

Leo shoved his brothers arm off of him, “How long did you guys watch us?!” he was sure his green cheeks were a deep shade of red.

“When you left the room abruptly a few minutes after she did we figured something was going on. So, we went to the monitors to see what the deal was. And boy was that a big deal! Besides the sexual tension between you two during that session was palpable.” Donnie laughed.

“Dude that was so freakin’ hot! I think I need a cold shower after that and I was just watching!” Mikey plopped on the couch waving his hand in front of his face as if to cool himself.  

Leo turned and came face to face with Splinter, the look on his face was stern and unreadable. Leo swallowed hard waiting for Splinter to tell him he needed to leave her alone, she was a human and he was a large mutant turtle for god sake. Splinter looked at him his eyes narrowing and then he began to laugh placing his hand on his shoulder.

“That didn’t take long.” The old rat chuckled.

“Wait? What?!”

“My son I could see the writing on the wall the first day she came down here. I saw the way you looked at each other. It was only a matter of time.”

“Lucky bastard.” Leo was knocked forward he turned around to see Raph giving him a devilish grin.

“We just kissed.”

“Well that was one hell of a kiss brother. One hell of a kiss.” Raph rumbled crossing his arms over his broad chest.  

It had been a couple of days since Aurora had left the lair to meet April for dinner and finally his brothers had finally relented in giving Leo shit about the kiss in the tunnel. Each were doing their own thing in the lair when Donatello’s phone rang.

“Oh hey April, what’s up? No she’s not here. She was here a few days ago, Monday I believe. When she left she said she was meeting you for dinner. That’s the last time we saw her.” After a few moments of Aprils faint voice in his ear Donnie’s face darkened. “I see, we’ll meet you in 10 minutes.”

By now they had all heard the phone call and were heading towards Donnie. Leo had gotten there first.

“What’s going on Donnie? April can’t find Aurora?”

Donnie looked at his brothers with concern, “Aurora never made it to dinner with April on Monday. And now she can’t get a hold of her.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Back to the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aurora missing they need to find who took her and where.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Eight – Back to the Tower

It didn’t take long for them to reach the surface, nearly exploding through the manhole cover to get to the street. Not waiting to see if the coast was clear the four turtles leapt to the rooftops and made their way to April and Auroras’ apartment, leaping from each ledge like it was a city curb.  Luckily the sun had already begun to set behind the tall buildings so being spotted as they moved was highly unlikely. April was already waiting impatiently on the rooftop of their building as the four landed with a heavy thud just a few feet before her.

“April what’s going on? She never showed?” Leo made it to April first; his hands went to her shoulders gaining her full attention his eyes furrowed with concern.

“Yeah we were supposed to meet at The Red Door at 6pm on Monday. I waited for almost an hour. I thought maybe she forgot so I went to her apartment and no one answered the door.  She didn’t answer her cell phone either and still isn’t. Now it’s been three days and I still haven’t seen her. I usually bump into her on the elevator almost once a day. This is not like her, something is wrong.”

“Donnie, try her cell phone again, maybe see if you can track it? The rest of us will go check out her apartment. See if there are any clues to her whereabouts.” Without waiting for confirmation Leo jumped from the roof to the fire escape, Raph and Mikey following suit landing just behind him, the metal whining in protest from their combined weight. Using their hands to cup around his faces to get a better view within the darkened apartment they still could see no sign of any activity.

“It went right to voicemail. She could have turned it off, could be out of battery or could be smashed to bits. But I think for sanities sake I’m going with it being turned off.” Donnie called to his brothers nervously as he too made it down to the fire escape.

Pulling the lock pick from a small pouch in his belt Mikey jimmied the lock open to her apartment window and pushed it open slowly jumping down on the hardwood floors silently. Following silent as death behind their baby brother the other three slipped in through the open window and fanned out searching each room, looking for anything that would indicate her location or ever if there was a struggle.

“She hasn’t pressed her beacon either.” Donnie called out from her bedroom scanning the space. He was hoping she still had it with her but his hopes were dashed when he found the small device he had given her in a small bowl by her bed side table. A noise came behind him and Donnie whirled around to see Mikey rummaging through the top drawer of her tall dresser, his hands with fist fulls of her underwear.

“Mikey!” Donnie scolded the young turtle smacking him on the back of her carapace. “This is neither the time nor the place!”

“What? What? I was looking for clues! Honest!” His eyes swirling with mischief as he reluctantly returned the contents of his fingers back to their rightful place in her top drawer. “Besides she’s probably fine, she’s a big girl and can take care of herself. Aurora is a highly trained kunoichi; we’ve seen her fight off thirteen dudes before.”

Raph came out of the bathroom his hands up in the air in confusion, “There is no moister in any of the sinks or shower. She hasn’t been here for days.”

Leo began to worry, “Trained or not, I don’t like this at all. Let’s go trace her steps from the manhole cover to the restaurant. See if there are any clues.”

Getting back to the rooftop they met back up with April who was waiting impatiently on the edge of the roof, “Mikey and Raph I want you guys to take April and comb the route she would have taken home from the restaurant? Maybe she didn’t feel well and tried to come home? Donnie and I will search the route she would have taken from the manhole.”

It took nearly two hours with Leo and Donnie looking over every piece of trash and square inch of asphalt on the streets on the route she would have taken from their manhole to the restaurant. They were on the last block feeling defeated when Leo heard Donnie call out to him his voice tight with worry. Sprinting over to his genius brother he observed him picking up something from the ground by a dumpster. Leo immediately recognized the item; it was the octopus bag Aurora had carried their portraits in.

“I don’t understand? She’s a highly trained? Sometimes I think better than us.”

“We all have our limitations Leo, especially when we’re alone but I have a feeling this might shed some light on the situation.” Donnie held out a tranquilizer dart, the same one the shredder and Sacks tried using on them in their first lair.

Leo took the glass dart from Donnie and rolled it in his fingers, “Sacks.” He hissed through clenched teeth palming the offending item.

Donnie used his shoulder com to call the others to their location letting them know they had a solid lead. Within a few minutes Raph and Mikey descended into the alley with April cradled in Mikey’s arms. Michelangelo relinquished his hold setting her on the ground and made their way over to Leo and Donnie.

“She must have been walking to dinner and somehow they saw her? Maybe they were tracking her and caught her off guard with the dart. They had to have been far away for her not to sense them.” Leo explained tossing the dart to Raph who growled recognizing the dart quickly.  

“Oh shell.” Mikey whispered, hanging his head in remorse.

“It’s ok Mikey; none of us could have guessed this.” Donnie tried to sooth his younger brother.

April slammed her fist into her hand, “So we need to find out where they’re hold up.” Quickly she stepped between the turtles gaining her their undivided attention. “He is still going through bankruptcy right now due to his illicit activities and I don’t know if he still has access to his tower. We have to look and see if he still has his estate as well, they could be there too.”

Donnie began to work, his fingers movig over the projected screen coming from his shoulder. Screens with documents and pictures flew across his vision as he went through New York Police headquarters files, thanks to Chief Vincent. “He lost the estate a year ago to foreclosure but he still has Sack’s Tower. That took a little longer for it to go into the red. The police reports say they haven’t gotten warrants for it yet for when he attacked the subway a week ago. His lawyers must be pretty good to keep the courts at bay for so long?”

“We’ll go in through the basement in the maintenance hatch we snuck in years ago. We’ll secure the lower level and Donnie can hack into the security footage and see if he can locate where they’re keeping her. April, I want you to stay close with your phone at the ready just in case we need police back up.” Leo pulled open the nearest manhole cover and they all disappeared down below making their way to Sack’s tower beneath the streets.

Donnie worked his magic disabling the security system to the large building before they entered through the basement. Thankfully since the company’s misfortune due to Sack’s misdeeds and it being such a late hour the building was pretty much empty. “The security office is on the main level; most likely it only has one or two guards watching the whole building. We’ll need to get in there and incapacitate whoever is in there before I can comb through the video feeds.”

Entering into the basements stairwell unseen the four mutant turtles headed up to the first floor. Slowly the large fireproof door opened slightly and they saw a foot soldier making his way down the hallway, a large caliber gun at the ready. As he rounded the corner putting his back to the four ninjas coiled in anticipation Raphael snuck out behind him and easily knocked him unconscious. Using the large mitt he called a hand Raphael wrapped his three fingers around the unconscious man’s collar and pulled him into the stairwell where Mikey’s expert hands tied and gagged him and they returned to the task at hand.

Donnie had the schematics of the building up in front of him his fingers pushing the screen down a projected hallway coming to a room labeled ‘Security Hub’. “It should be just down this hallway to the left of the main entrance.” Donnie said closing the screen with a swipe of his hand.

With one final check to make sure the coast was clear they exited the stairwell and the four turtles headed towards the surveillance room. Leo looked to Mikey and nodded giving him the ok to take the lead. His three green fingers closed around the door handle and turned opening the door slowly gaining them access. In the back of the room they saw two men sitting at their desks on their phones not paying any attention to the static filled monitors. Ready to make an entrance the orange banded turtle swung the door open boisterously and hopped inside his muscled arms outstretched. “Hey, are you guys hiring?”

Their heads snapped up at neck break speed making their phones tumbled from their fingers to the hard tops of their desks in a chaotic clatter. Mikey laughed as their faces turned from shock to rampant fright. Clamoring to their feet they reached for their guns holstered at their hips but it was too late for the nimblest turtle was already on them introducing them to the cold grip of unconsciousness with his skilled nunchakus. With the coast clear the rest of the team piled into the room and Raphael’s hand met with Mikey’s in a quick high three. Donnie took control of the computer system as he sat down in the ratty computer chair, his long green fingers flying over the keyboard with ease entering commands and codes to break into their system.

“I don’t think I’ll need to search the footage of offices so I can rule out the top thirty stories. I’ll start checking the labs, assembly floors and storage first. Then I’ll make my way up to the upper floors.”

Leo watched over Donnie’s shoulder anxiously as Raph and Mikey tied up the two subdued security officers. When they were finished with came up behind their genius brothers as he flew threw hours of footage from several different cameras at lightning speed that only Donatello could manage. His fingers slowed and stopped after twenty minutes of searching to find what they were looking for, to find the footage of Aurora’s torture.

“Guys….”

Donnie pulled up a video dated three days ago, the day she was taken from the streets on a feed from one of the upper laboratories. Karai came into view wheeling in a metal gurney with Aurora’s prone form strapped to it. It looked like she was just waking up from the tranquilizer dart they had hit her with in the alleyway. She was rendered immobile with six hefty leather straps tightly fashioned over her shoulders down to her legs. Her head lulled back and forth trying to clear the fog from the drugs; her eyes were beginning to open. As they began to focus she grew frantic and started to pull at her restraints in vain.

Sack’s soon followed into the bright white lab with five foot soldiers in tow. One of the henchmen carried a towel and a large bucket of water that hung heavily from his grip. Sack’s looked over Aurora’s struggling body and took the bucket of water and towel from the foot soldier and set it on the gurney next to Aurora’s head and draped the towel over his shoulders.

“I do have to say, it was simply dumb luck for us to come across you at the restaurant. You see, since the subway debacle we have been searching for Ms. O’Neil to use as bait for the turtles. But since Master Shredder and my first defeat at the hands of those shelled freaks Ms. O’Neil has seemed to have moved. And somehow her information has been hidden very well by someone, someone very smart, so we haven’t been unable to locate her unfortunately. But luckily one of my foot soldiers was lucky enough to spot her on the street walking alone. He followed her and informed us once she reached her destination. He hunkered down to wait for her to finish her meal and exit the restaurant but you showed up giving us a nice opportunity. Since I knew you were able to take on my soldiers he decided a surprise attack would be better, hence the dart gun my dear. Now not that is out of the way I need you to tell me where those turtles are, so I can turn them in for their handsome bounty.”

Aurora’s eyes narrowed and gave a confused look, “I don’t know what you’re talking about? You mean turtles you get from the pet shop? There’s a pet shop just down the road from here. I can take you there.”

Sack’s laughed and pulled the towel from his shoulder and dropped it in the bucket, “I was hoping you’d resist. After our little skirmish in the subway I figured I owned you one for making me lose my four prizes and what fun would it be if I couldn’t torture you for a while.” He pulled the towel out of the water neglecting to wring the access water from its fibers and placed it over her face. The turtles watched in terror as the wet towel rose and fell with her frenzied breaths as she struggled to breathe through the drenched material.

“Water boarding.” Was all Donnie could say as they watched Sack’s pick the bucket up and start pouring the water over her gasping mouth. After a few moments of water pouring over her face Aurora began to thrash, her head turning side to side trying to avoid the flow of liquid that restricted her airflow but Sack’s followed her movements easily with the bucket. Relenting after a couple moments he pulled the towel from her face and instantly Aurora’s body lurched up, water poured from her mouth as she coughed up the liquid from her lungs.

“Where are they?” Sack’s asked again a bit harsher tone then before.

“Fuck you!” Aurora spat in his face and the towel unceremoniously descended over her face and he began pouring water once again. This time his pour was longer, drawn out. Her body started convulsing from the lack of oxygen and soon her movements began to slow.

“Come on Aurora, hang on.” Mikey softly whispered behind Leo his fists clenching, his nails cutting into the flesh of his palm.

Sack’s lifted the towel yet again and Aurora’s body pitched the water forth from her mouth in a frenzied fit. Her mouth opened wide gulping in precious air as her hands balled into fists while her body spasmed in protest.

“Tell me what I want to know and this all ends! Where are those fucking turtles?!” He was getting frustrated now, losing his famous composure.

“Eat a dick!” she screamed between raged breaths yanking at her restraints.

Again, the towel was placed over her face and the water resumed.

 He continued the torture for thirty minutes, pulling the towel from her face asking her the same question over and over again and she still refused, never wavering in her determination. Aurora’s body was getting weaker from being repeatedly deprived of oxygen to her brain. It convulsed heavily, her fingers rigidly outstretched, and again her fighting slowed her movements becoming languid.

Karai started to look concerned eyeing the madman next to her, “You better stop, you’re going to kill her and we won’t get anything form her.”

“I’ll stop when I want!”

Leo growled watching her struggling slow and come to a halt as her body finally gave out; he pulled his katanas from their sheaths his fingers gripping the leather on their hilts painfully. He was watching her die and they were not there to help her. His fingers gripped the handles of his blades tighter, he could hear the leather creak under the pressure. He felt helpless, an emotion he wasn’t used to feeling.

“No, don’t let go.” Leo heard Raph murmur under his breath.

Sack’s noticed the lack of movement from his captive and lifted the towel from Aurora’s face, she wasn’t moving. They watched her chest for any movement, for any sign of breathing.

“Come on!” Donnie yelled at the screen, his fists coming down on the console in a startling thump.

Then her head lulled to the side and water began to pour from her lips. Her chest convulsed and she began to cough up the liquid sputtering streams of it from between her lips. She was breathing again.

“YEAH!” they all yelled in unison inadvertently in the control room.

She was breathing finally but still didn’t open her eyes.

Karai ripped the bucket from Sack’s hands and threw it across the room splashing the remainder of its contents across an expensive piece of equipment. “You idiot, you could have killed her. We need her you fool! We’re done for now.”  Karai pushed Sack’s away from the gurney and began pushing it towards the door and out, four soldiers following her from the room.

Donnie’s hands returned to the keyboard searching the other camera’s footage trying to find the feed where Karai was taking Aurora. “We need to find where she’s taking her; they might still have her there.”  Finding the video feed of Karai rolling the gurney down a long hallway and into an elevator they watched them descend into the basement. They recognized the part of the building Karai was taking her too. It was the portion of the building where they thought they were heading towards the elevator but had nearly run into a hoard of foot ninjas right before Donnie disabled the moving door of the cargo bay.

Kari carefully took one strap off that was holding her hands down and bound both her wrists together with thick nylon rope.

“Hold her down, this one is very cunning.”

All four soldiers held her arms and legs immobile as Karai removed the rest of the straps freeing her momentarily. As the last strap fell from the gurney the four men pulled Aurora’s motionless body off the metal surface and quickly hung her by her bound hands from a hook on the wall. Karai took one last look at Aurora and exited the room after the four foot soldiers, closing the heavy door behind them.

They watched the video for several more minutes as Donnie sped forward the feed but then they hit static. There was no more video of that particular part of the building.

“She’s down in the basement in the cargo hold, let’s go get her.” Raph growled slamming his sia down on the console impaling it through the metal.

“That was a three days ago guys, it’s possible she’s not down there anymore, and this could be a trap. Why did the feed stop?” Donnie sighed taking his hands from the console turning to his brothers.

“We have to go at least see if she’s still down there. They could be torturing her again right now. You continue looking and try to find more video just in case she’s not down there anymore. Stay here and wait for my call.” Leo didn’t wait for Donnie to respond and cracked the door open making sure the coast was clear and headed back to where they came from with Raph and Mikey in tow. Entering the stairwell they found the soldier still incapacitated but very much awake. Raphael smiled down at the man and landed a punch across his jaw sending him back into unconsciousness. Skipping the steps, they jumped over the railing and hopped down the center of the staircase landing with a heavy thud at the bottom. Leo opened the door finding the hallway empty.

“Does anyone else thinks this is way too easy? I mean where are the foot soldiers combing the area?”  Mikey was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

“I agree, keep your ears and eyes open.” Leo pushed the door open all the way and they filtered into the empty hallway. They all readied their weapons as they made their way towards the cargo hold.

“Maybe everyone went home for the day?” Mikey mused uneasily as his spun his nunchakus.

As they reached the bay door Leo turned back to his brothers, “Keep your eyes open and be alert. This is most likely a trap. But the main focus is to find Aurora and get her out of here.” Leo reached for the button to open the large main doors and pressed it. The gears started to move opening the large metal door revealing a large darkened room. At first glance there was no sign of her just stacks of crates and large boxes.

“Leo.” Raph whispered pointing up.

Following his finger up to the open space of the large room they saw Aurora hanging from her hands, they were outstretched pulled in opposite directions by ropes. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on when they kissed in the sewer tunnel but now they were tattered and dirty. They noticed she was gagged and unconscious as she hung motionless from the ceiling.

“Aurora!” Leo called out.

Her eyes shot open and she searched the floor below her. They widened in horror seeing the three turtles staring up at her and she began to shout behind her gag yanking at the ropes on her wrists. Then the room was flooded with light blinding them temporarily and at least one hundred foot soldiers came rushing from the shadows weapons drawn.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to find us.” the three turned to see Sack’s and Karai entered the cargo bay shutting the main door behind them. “That one is one tough cookie.” Sack’s pointed up to the struggling Aurora. “She didn’t give you up, even after everything we did to her, and she almost escaped twice. She is quite impressive. So, then we figured you’d eventually realize she was missing and come looking and here you are! Get them! And remember we need them ALIVE! ”

The foot rushed the turtles, swarming them from all sides.

Aurora watched helplessly from high above as the turtles were horribly outnumbered and there was nothing she could do. She had been hanging up there for hours and with each attempt to get herself free the knots they used cinched tighter against her wrists cutting off the circulation to her fingers. There was no way they could defeat all of them not with just the four of them. Scratch that there were three turtles to one hundred of the foot. Where was Donatello? Slowly and deliberately the foot soldiers separated the turtles from each other, cornering them, isolating them from the others help.

Leo suddenly became very ware he was backed into a corner, far from his two brothers. Raph and Mikey were also cornered in separate parts of the large room trying feverishly to defend themselves against the onslaught of the foot. He could tell they were beginning to struggle, they needed help as well as Aurora. Remembering the reason they came into this room in the first place Leo looked back up to Aurora pulling a shuriken from his belt, aimed and threw the metal star.

Hitting its mark Leo released one of her tethered hands. From the momentum of her wrist being freed she swung haphazardly in the air trying her best to undo the other hand. Distracted by the scene above him Leo didn’t see the two foot soldiers take advantage and tackled him to the ground sending one of his katana skidding out in front of him.

After a few tense moments Aurora was able to pull herself up on the rope bringing her legs straight up into the air wrapping the rope a bit around her ankle so she could loosen the knot around her wrist, successfully freeing herself. Cirque Du Soleil eat your heart out! Detangling herself from the ropes Aurora fell to the ground landing on her feet. Ripping the wet gag from her mouth she launched herself at a bunch of soldiers taking Michelangelo down. As she jumped onto the mass of bodies piling on the youngest turtle Aurora ripped a sword from one of the many hands and deflected a plunging blade meant impale Mikey through the shell. These lackeys were brainless, they were told to take the turtles alive not kill them!

“Leave Mikey alone!” she screamed swinging her blade slicing at a soldier’s side and pushing herself off of another trying to pry as many of the ninjas off Mikey as possible. Her whole body screamed in protest with the strenuous activity, she was not in any shape to fight right now. She hadn’t eaten anything in three days and barely anything to drink. Her muscles screamed and her head swam with brief dizzy spells, but they needed her, just like she needed them. Taking a deep breath she gathered her strength and started to pull and heave the bodies from the pile knocking each one out with a punch or a well placed pressure point. Aurora could finally see Mikey through the mass as he punched his way up and out. Grasping his hand she helped Mikey to his feet who quickly pulled her into a firm hug.

“Thanks for coming for me Mikey!” she muffled into his plastron giving his carapace a few quick pats before pushing herself free from the overzealous turtle.  

Her gaze drifted across the room to find Raphael on his back using both his sai to hold off several blades hell bent on inflicting serious pain. Pushing herself from Mikey’s grasp she sprinted across the room with her screaming legs and barreled into several soldiers with her shoulder knocking them off of the red brute. Their eyes met and his angry frown turned into a sly smile as he clamored to his feet.

“Thanks. Are you alright?” Raph asked blocking another attack next to Aurora.

“I’ve been better, but that’s not important right now and thank you for coming for me.” Aurora did a front flip over a soldier landing on her feet and kicked out his feet sending him to the ground. A quick punch to the back of the head sent him into oblivion.  Getting a little light headed from her activities her footing faltered and she stumbled back into Raph.

Raph sent a soldier flying into the nearby wall and turned to see Aurora stumble backwards in his grasp. His arm wrapped around her waist and deflected an attack with his other hand, metal clanging against his weapon. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok?”

Gripping the soft green flesh of his arm to steady herself Aurora held up her blade catching a knife as it came down on her, “I have to be.”

Looking across the room she couldn’t see Leo, just a swarm of foot soldiers in the corner, their focus on the ground before them. Aurora pried Raphael’s massive arm from around her waist and headed for the group of men. Taking out two more foot soldiers, she fought her way over to where Leo once was. As she reached the pile of foot soldiers she began to pull them off dispatching them with her fist and blade. Reaching the bottom she was appalled to see they were electrocuting the blue leader with some sort of electric wand. His teeth were clenched in pain as his muscled green body spasmed while the electricity roared through him.  Aurora’s blade quickly took care of the wands rendering them useless releasing Leo from his pain.

The electric currents running through him stopped abruptly giving him instant relief. Getting his wits about him Leonardo opened his eyes and saw Aurora fighting off his assailants. There was a fine sheen of sweet covering her body as she fought with all of her remaining strength. Her lips were cracked and dry from the lack of moisture and bruises covered her pale skin. She had taken a beating for them, was tortured for them and she still kept their secret. The situation rushing back to him Leo jumped to his feet deflecting a blade as it came down on Aurora’s exposed back.

Suddenly they heard Sack’s yell from the front of the cargo bay pulling everyone from the battle. Stopping what they were doing everyone looked on in horror as they drug a motionless Donatello into the room his hands shackled behind his back. Sack’s pulled a blade from Karai’s belt and placed it to the soft flesh of the purple banded turtle’s throat and smiled. “Stop resisting or this one losses a few layers of skin.”

“Donnie!” they yelled in unison.

“It’s time to end this. I have more important things to attend to now that I have you all.” Sack’s raised his hands and an electric current screamed through their bodies.

They dropped to their knees as the current drained their bodies of energy. Leo reached for Aurora as they both fell forward onto their hands and knees, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to pass out. Without warning Leo gasped feeling a sharp pop of pain in his neck as a needle pierced through his skin and felt the warm sensation of the tranquilizer entering his blood stream. Leo sought his brothers and found a soldier behind each of them injecting them at the same time, all the while still be electrocuted by those damn rods.

The room became hazy as the drug quickly took its effect on his body. His eyes returned to Aurora, a soldier had managed to fling her on her back, but did not inject her with the tranquilizer like them. The rod was still placed firmly against her gut sending wave after wave of electricity into her weak body. Her eyes were scrunched tightly closed, her body trembling with the unforgiving current.  As his eyelids grew heavy Leo reached for her, she was only a few feet from him and he could get to her if only he could stay awake.

Suddenly the soldier on top of Aurora dropped the electric rod and pulled a knife from his waist band trying to plunge the blade into her heart. With the rod forgotten Aurora’s hands came up managing to catch the looming blade before it sunk into her chest. Darkness began to creep around his vision, he had to stay awake, had to get to Aurora. Slowly the gap between the tip of the blade and her chest closed and to his horror finally connected. The sharp tip penetrated her skin as the soldier pushed down with all his strength.

“No…..Aurora….” Leo moaned while he watched her eyes widen and her mouth snap open in a thunderous scream of pain as the darkness finally took him. The last thing he saw was the blade sinking to the hilt into her chest her screams echoing into the cavernous space of the cargo bay.  

 

 


	9. The Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things come to a head with Sack's and Karai, they find out why Aurora is the guardian.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Nine – The Power Within

The pounding in his head made him aware he was coming too. The steady throb in the back of his skull even made his eyeballs pulse with a dull ache. Leo blinked his eyes open and tried to rub the back of his pulsing skull but quickly found he was unable, all four limps were stretched far apart restricting even the smallest of movement. As the haziness of the drug induced slumber lifted he recognized the glass box he confined to. It looked just like the one Sack’s had put them in when he wanted the mutagen from their blood. Straining his head, he saw the rest of his brothers still unconscious in the same predicament. They were still in the cargo bay and looked like they were being prepped for transport. Then reality hit like a ton of bricks, his eyes began scanning the cargo bay floor. It was still littered with foot soldier bodies and then his heart dropped. He saw her body lying lifeless on the floor just a few hundred feet before him, the tantou still protruding from her chest. They had killed her, and he couldn’t save her. Emotions bubbled up from his gut erupting like a volcano from his parched throat. Leo let out a gut wrenching howl that reverberated throughout the room waking his comatose brother’s from their slumber and startling the passing foot soldiers.

“What? What’s going on? Leo!?” Raph came to first his eyes snapping open. His large arms pulled at his restraints.

Donnie moaned as his eyes opened, “My head feels like it was put in a blender.” He too noticed he was unable to move. “Leo what’s going on?”

“Dude what happened? Where’s Aurora?” Mikey looked over to Leo and followed his eyes to the main floor and saw what made Leo scream. “No! Noooo! Aurora!”

Raph and Donnie followed their sight line as well seeing Aurora unmoving on the floor, Raphael let out a thunderous bellow of rage.

“Why?! Monsters!” Donnie bellowed in pain, tears welling up in his eyes.

The sound of the inner bay door opening distracted them from the sight before them and they watched Sack’s and Karai enter the large room, the sadistic smile on Sack’s face made their stomachs turn. They made their way over to the glass containers stopping just before them, “I see you’re awake, that didn’t take long. And I see you noticed your friend’s body. We didn’t need her anymore and I can’t have anyone coming looking for you. So, you see we had to get rid of her, you understand right?” taking his eyes from the seething turtles he checked the watch on his wrist. “Now if you excuse me I’m about to make a call that will make me very rich again.” Sacks came to the front of Leo’s box and tapped on the glass with his fingers tips giving him a wicked smile before turning around to pull his phone from his back pocket. His fingers began to punch a number on the screen but a sound from in front of him halted his movements.

A shaky moan of pain brought their attention to the once motionless body of Aurora on warehouse floor. Karai watched the turtle’s eyes widen in astonishment and slowly she turned around. Aurora’s body began to stir, her left hand lifting from the cold floor and reached up to grasp the handle of the tantou. Her muscles strained against resistance of the blade within her body but managed to slide the long piece of metal from her chest. As the blade left her flesh she let out a sobbing cry of pain and rolled to her side getting to her hands and knees. Pushing herself up, the tantou clutched firmly in her hands covered in her own blood clattered to the ground beside her forgotten. Before she got to her feet she reached over grabbing Leo’s discarded katanas. She spun them expertly in front of her as she rose to her feet. Blood started to seep from the wound in her chest but it didn’t seem to bother her. The look on her face was unforgettable, her eyes were like fire the purple in her eyes looked as if they were glowing, no they were glowing! Her gaze shot to each turtle as if to make sure they were alive and unharmed. Then they locked in on Sacks, the sheer horror that painted his face was priceless. The phone in his hands began to tremble along with his body.

“I told you, you can’t have them! I won’t let you hurt them!” she got in a fighting stance one katana in front and the other positioned by her side.

“I have never been more aroused in my whole life.” Raphael blurted out not able to take his eyes from Aurora.

Aurora started forward one foot in from of the other advancing on Sacks and Karai, who were frozen in place by their crippling fear of what was now happening. Her pace was steady and even but she walked with power. Her hips swayed with confidence as the pace began to quicken. 

By now the rest of the available foot soldiers still in the warehouse were aware of the situation and ran for Aurora converging on her all at once. They clambered over Aurora trying to subdue her but a white burst of energy exploded sending them flying across the room like ragdolls.

“Jesus Christ!” Donnie gasped watching her body pulsate with an unknown energy.

Every inch of her was consumed in a white aura running over her skin like a white raging flame, her long hair floated within the flames billowing just above her shoulders as she continued forward intent on reaching the captives in their cages. The purple glow within her irises burned even brighter not that her entire form was engulfed. Each step she took towards them heightened the anxious feeling in their stomachs. What was happening and was this a good thing? The vide that was pouring from her wasn’t exactly comforting.

 In a last ditch effort, the remaining conscious ninjas grappled for her with one goal on their minds, to take her down and end her life. The katanas in her hands spun effortlessly as she fought off the last line of defense for Sacks and Karai, each one falling to the floor by the sheer will of her unfathomed skill.

As the last ninja fell and Aurora neared Sacks’ Karai finally snapped out of her stupor and grabbed her tantou diving for the glowing woman ready to defend Sack’s with her life. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. It was awe inspiring and her father where he was would want to know about this. This woman would make a great asset to her father’s arsenal, if only she could subdue her again.

Aurora’s hand came out abruptly catching Karai by the neck, lifting her into the air. Their eyes met and Karai struggled in her unwavering grasp unable to break the connection. As the air flow to her lunges began to constrict he yelped in surprise kicking her feet wildly beneath her, anything to free her from her grasp. With all her might Karai swung her feet forward connecting hard with Aurora’s gut making her grip loosen just a little giving her what she needed to break free. Using her body as leverage Karai pushed against Aurora’s and fell backwards rolling backwards getting to her feet. Readying her tantou once again she screamed at the woman flying forward.

As the woman hurtled towards her again Aurora flexed her calf muscles and jumped spinning catching the side of the Karai’s face with her foot sending her sprawling across the cargo bay floor unconscious.

Sacks realizing, he was now utterly defenseless, he stumbled over his own feet falling to his backside scooting back towards the glass cages. With a sudden thump his back came in contact with the walls of Leonardo’s glass cage hard, his hands came up to his face in defense.

Aurora reached down grabbing the worm of a man by his shirt and hoisted him above her head. “If you ever come after them again you’ll pay with your life. Do I make myself clear?!” Sack’s nodded nervously whispering the word ‘crystal’ to her before she tossed him sideways like he weighed 5 pounds. With a high pitched yelp his body collided with the hard wall at high speed, and as he fell to the floor his head bounced off the cement like a ping pong ball sending him into the abyss.

Double checking the danger has passed Aurora stepped up to Donatello’s box and knocked on the glass, “Knock knock can I come in?” She smiled her glowing eyes fixed in on the gaping purple turtle.

“Please do!”

Spinning on her heal she kicked the glass shattering it with the force. Moving a few of the large chucks with her shoe she stepped into the small space and with a flick of the katana he was freed of his restraints. Donatello instantly reached for his goggles and began scanning her still glowing form as she retreated from the confined space and turned for Raphael. His mouth was agape as she turned slightly and slammed her elbow through the glass sending the large sheet of glass pouring on the ground in tiny shards of glass. The blades spun and he was finally free.

“Aurora…” he called out looking at her still oozing gash in her chest, his hand reached out as she turned to the next cage.

Again, she used her elbow to blow the glass of Mikey’s confinement and freed him. Rubbing his sore wrists, he followed her out of the box to Leo’s. She seemed like she was on a mission and nothing would deter her from her goal of freeing them all.

She stopped in front of Leo’s container and swayed a bit catching herself on the glass. The aura around her was beginning to diminish. Shaking her head, she turned Leo’s katana and smashed the glass with the hilt.

“How are you alive?” Leo called out frantic for answers.

Ignoring his question, she stepped into the container and sliced though the restraints that held his arms and legs immobile freeing Leonardo. As his limbs became free Leo reacted quickly his left hand moving around the back her waist and his right enclosing around the back her head pulling her to him slanting his mouth over hers taking her mouth in a feverish kiss.

She hesitated for a second before her body melted into his, her mouth eagerly taking the bold gesture returning it with vigor. Her fingers that held onto the hilts of the katanas finally relaxed letting the blades clatter to the ground. Opening her mouth to give him unfettered access to the warm hollow of her mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could.

Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello watched as the glow that encompassed Aurora started to fade and her legs begin to tremble underneath her.

Leo opened his eyes feeling Aurora’s kiss falter and her body give way. Her arms slipped from his shoulders falling to her sides motionless. Her eyes widened for a second her mouth open as if gasping for breath then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Donnie!” Leo yelped cradling her motionless body in his arms. But all three of his brothers were already there helping their older brother slowly lower her to the ground.  

The other three turtles kneeled next to her; Donnie was still scanning her with his goggles. “Her heart is barely beating, which I have no idea how that is happening either. I don’t know what’s happening but whatever power that was just coursing through her has dissipated. Her body has had too much stress these past couple days.” He placed his hand over her gaping wound and pressed down hard. “We have to get her to a hospital now, with how weak she is and that surge of power, her heart is about to give out. We must make sure these guys don’t get loose again either, we have to call Chief Rebecca Vincent. She’ll be able to help Aurora and get this mess taken care of. Leo, put pressure on Aurora’s wound while I make the call.”

As Donnie removed his bloody hand from Aurora’s chest Leo immediately replaced it with his pressing down firmly with his palm. As he did Aurora let out a pained gasp of breath, her head moved from side to side.

“Please don’t.” she pleaded incoherently in her delirium. “You can’t take them from me. Please, I just found them.”

Finishing his phone call Donnie came back kneeling down with the others, “They’ll be here in a few minutes with an ambulance. We’ll have to explain when they get here. I told her it was an emergency so there was no time to talk. Thankfully she trusts us.” He pulled his goggles back down scanning her body again. “Her vitals are spiking. They better get here fast.”

“Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie!” she called again, her arm reached into the air grasping at nothing.

They all looked at each other with concern, their hands coming down resting on her trembling form. The tension in her body seemed to relax a bit with the touch of their hands.

“Please don’t leave me.” Aurora whispered somehow her hands finding Leo’s and Raph’s intertwining with their green three fingered hands. Donnie and Mickey placed their hands over theirs.

“We won’t leave you.” They whispered together.

After a long 15 minutes the bay door to the outside burst open and Chief Vincent and several police officers filtered into the room guns drawn. Rebecca saw them first and motioned for several of the police officers to follow her.

Soon an ambulance came rushing through the doors to the four giant turtles who were huddled over a woman. As they came with the gurney they slowed a bit getting close to the large turtles. When then their eyes fell on the woman they were protecting and saw the blood coating her clothes they burst into action. One of them was holding his blood covered hand over what seemed to be a fresh wound.

“Ok guys, we got it from here.” One paramedic called coming up behind them. Reluctantly they got to their feet and let the three men start working on Aurora. With great care they rolled her onto their gurney and began checking her vitals and tending to the large wound on her chest.

“Her heart, I can’t find a pulse. She’s going into tachycardia!” One of the paramedics yelled as the other pressed down on her wound which was still seeping blood. 

“Please be ok.” Mikey whispered.

“She’s not breathing!” Popping up the gurney one of the men jumped on the cart and started chest compressions as the other two rolled the gurney to the back of the truck. The ambulance doors slammed shut and took off into the night towards the hospital. All they could do was stare into the dark as the flashing lights faded from sight.

 

 

 


	10. Recovery at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora recovers at the hospital with a turtle sleepover

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 10

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Ten – Recovery at its finest

Everything hurt, every part of her body was humming is discomfort. Even her eye lids throbbed with a dull ache, how was that even possible? Aurora’s eyes fluttered open to the dull light of a hospital room. Tentatively she began to stretch her limps, moving what she could with caution testing the extent of her injuries. Thankful everything moved and there was no paralysis. A deep seeded twinge pulled in her chest when she tried to sit up.

“Fuck.” She whispered through dry lips clutching the offending spot carefully making sure not to rip out any IV’s or tubes in her arms. With heavy eyes she looked to the window and saw the bright lights of the city, it was night. How did she get here?

Her fingers ran over the clear bandage that encased the stab wound she had sustained in their battle with Sacks and Karai. Her mind was foggy and unclear; she didn’t remember much after being stabbed. The last thing she remembered was the turtles immobile in large glass containers ready to be moved! The horrid realization shocked her battered body awake and she shot up in bed her body screaming in protest.

“NO! Fucking Sack’s!” ignoring the shooting pain that lanced through her chest she ripped the covers from her body, making herself move despite the pain. She swung her feet off the bed and tried to stand. With a yelp her legs gave out underneath her and she tumbled to the ground pulling the IV stand down with her. An almost inaudible sound from the corner made her aware she wasn’t alone in the room. Spinning on her backside her legs shot up wrapping around her assailant’s neck, who was now hunched down beside her and pulled them down. With a heavy thud they were on the ground, squeezing her thighs she was rewarded with a grunt of pain from her attacker.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake and still have some strength in those legs.” The familiar voice of Leonardo choked out. Immediately she released her legs and looked down to see the large turtle lying between her legs his face inches from her core, alive and well, a slight smile playing on his lips as he rubbed his neck.

“You’re not in the Kingyo’s hands! Thank god! Is everyone else ok!?”

Leo got to his feet and hooked his arm under her armpit helping to her feet, “My neck will be sore for a little bit but yeah we’re all fine, thanks to you, but we’re just glad you’re ok. You died three times on the way to the hospital. You were very lucky; the tanto came within one millimeter of your heart. The doctor told you to buy a lottery ticket.” Reaching down he scooped her up into his arms and placed her back into bed setting her med bag upright again and pulled the covers back up over her body. His eyes quickly fluttered over the bandage on her chest making sure it wasn’t oozing.

“How long have you been here and how are you in here?” She asked readjusting her body wincing in pain as her body protested again.

“I’ve been sitting in the dark over there for a few hours and we know the Chief of the police depart.  Her name is Rebecca Vincent; she gave us access to you. We’ve all been taking shifts to make sure one of us was here when you woke up. We weren’t sure how much you’d remember and how you reacted a few minute ago we were right to keep watch. If I wasn’t here you would have marched right out of this hospital in that alluring gown right to Sacks Tower, wouldn’t you have?”

With defiance in her eyes she looked at him “You bet your ass I would have! I won’t let them have you.” Catching herself staring into his gaze a little too long she cast her eyes downwards playing with the blanket. “H-how long have I been out?”

“You’ve been out for three days.”

Closing her eyes she leaned back into the bed resting her arm over her face.

Leo swallowed hard and sat at the edge of her bed resting his hand on her leg, “Do you remember what happened at Sack’s tower?”

“Most of it’s a blur, but I do know I won’t want to go swimming for a while. Everything after getting stabbed in the chest I only remember bits and pieces.  I remember somehow getting up and seeing you all in those glass cages and everything went red. Then I’m in your arms and your lips……”She trailed off and he could see her blushing. “After that…. After that I don’t know if it was a dream but it seemed so real. You were all taken from me by someone or something and I couldn’t stop it. I was alone again.”

“We’re not going anywhere.”

“I hope not, I’ve come rather fond of all of you.” She smiled at the handsome blue eyed turtle sitting next to her. “So, what don’t I remember? Why am I so sore? And please tell me Sacks and Karai are in custody.”

“Well the easy explanation for one of those questions is, yes, Eric Sacks and Karai are in custody. Now the reason you’re so sore is something we really can’t explain.”

Just then the door swung open and Donnie strolled in, pop tart pressed between his lips, coffee and his tablet in hand, “Hey Leo your shift is over. Any movement from her?” The tall turtle mumbled around the treat. His eyes rose and met Aurora’s. “You’re awake!!” Setting his coffee and tablet down Donnie pulled the pop tart from his mouth and rushed over wrapping his long arms around her.

“Hey Donnie.” She returned the hug gingerly. “It’s good to see you.” She pressed a quick kiss to his check as he stood back up.  

“How are you feeling?” He asked pulling his goggles down and scanned her.

“Like shit but I’ve dealt with worse. Leo was just trying to explain what happened at Sacks Tower. Something you guys can’t explain?”

Donnie pulled up the nearest chair on the other side of the bed Leo was at and sat down pressing the remote on his wrist. His hologram pulled up showing the recording from that night from his shoulder camera. She watched herself extract the blade from her own chest and get to her feet after picking up Leo’s katanas. As the video continued to play Leo watched her face react to the events playing out in front of her. Then they got to the part where she exploded with energy sending the foot clan flying. Her eyes widened in shock as her hands clasped over his mouth muffling the string of swear words that poured from her mouth.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that?! I’ve never done that before?! I don’t remember that!”

“That’s what we’d like to know too, from what it looks like to me is you have some sort of hidden power that has been lying dormant until now. I’ve gone over the footage several times, played it back over and over again, trying to analyze the aura that was surrounding you. It was also as if you had super strength like us, maybe even more than us. You tossed around Sacks and Karai like they weighted nothing.” Donnie stopped the footage and leaned back in his chair. “It was quiet remarkable really, I’m guessing from all the stress your body was under those three days, your body probably went into survival mode which awoke the power within you.”

A knock at the door distracted them. Within seconds Leo and Donnie were in the bathroom. The hospital door opened up and a nurse walked in and her eyes lit up as she saw Aurora wake.

“Hey you’re awake! How are you feeling?” the nurse made her way into the room and up to the computer next to her bed. “How long have you been awake?”

“I’d say a good 20 minutes?”

“Why didn’t you press the call button?”

Aurora’s eyes darted to the bathroom, “Um, I guess just getting my wits about me.”

“Ok, that’s fine. Are you in any pain at the moment?”

“If I move around a lot there’s pain, but mostly I’m sore.”

The nurse typed away on the computer as she continued to ask questions about her pain. “If you can stand I think we can get you into a bath if you’d like. We just have to keep your bandage from being submerged.  Here, I’ll go start the water.” The nurse started towards the bathroom still occupied by Leo and Donnie.

“No wait!” Aurora called stopping the nurse in her tracks. “Um, I’m really hungry. I haven’t had solid food in almost a week. Is it possible to get something to eat? After that, I’d love a bath.”

The nurse turned back towards Aurora, “Of course, my apologies. What would you like?”

“Let’s start with some oatmeal and some fruit? Maybe some juice?”

The nurse quickly nodded and headed out the door.

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Leo and Donnie emerged heading towards her bed.

“That was close.” Donnie laughed.

“Yeah she would have run more than a bath.” Leo chuckled placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder and then sat back on the edge of her bed.

Aurora touched her wound as it tinged with a dull pain; tilting her head up she looked at the two smiling turtles. Reaching over her hands collected their green fingers into her grasp, “I really appreciate you guys watching over me while I was out. Seeing you here was a relief. I’m gonna ok, you guys can head home for the night. I’d really like a bath, some food and hopefully some sleep that doesn’t require major trauma to induce.”

“Are you sure? We can just go up on the roof for a bit while you bathe?” Leo asked intertwining his fingers with hers.

“I’m sure; you guys go home and get some rest, I’ll be fine. Plus, you better head out before she comes back.”

Leo gathered his book from the dark corner of the room and ushered Donnie from the room. Before he left he hesitated a second then made his way back to her bed and leaned down pressing his lips to hers for a quick sweet kiss. Pulling back, he cupped her cheek with his hand, “Don’t scare me….us like that again. I thought you were gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere Leo.” She smiled back at him giving him a wink.

With a final wave goodbye from the two brothers the door closed and she leaned back into her bed closing her eyes. The images of her dream flashed through her mind as she fought back the sudden appearance of tears. Leo and his brother’s dull lifeless eyes burned into the back of her memory while they hung motionless from their wrists from some unknown wall.

Aurora inhaled the food that was given to her and the nurse helped her up and into the warm bath she had drawn. Slowly she edged down into the hot water hissing as the steaming water lapped at her skin. They must have given her a sponge bath when she arrived but there were still specks of dried blood littering her skin. Finally submerged up to her wound she examined her body. Her wrists and ankles had the worst bruising; her calves had a few but not too bad. Thankfully the edges of them had begun to yellow signifying they were beginning to heal.

Carefully she leaned back submerging her hair into the water arching her chest so her wound wouldn’t get wet. She sat in the hot water for a while soaking her tense muscles. As the water began to cool she grabbed the soap and lathered her weary limps ridding herself of the final specks of blood. Her fingers moved gingerly around the bandage washing what she could, removing the residue of the iodine left on her skin from them closing up her gash. After she had finished the nurse helped her into a clean gown and back into her hospital bed. A fresh dressing on her injury the nurse bid her good night and left her alone with her thoughts.

Pulling the covers up Aurora closed her eyes and drifted into a restless slumber.

The next two weeks passed quickly, her injury healed much fast then they had anticipated which left her doctors perplexed. They would hover over her as if she wasn’t there giving each other their theories to her fast healing. Often they would start asking questions about her childhood trying to pry information that she wasn’t willing to provide. She would wave them off saying she was tired and needed to sleep.

There were a couple of times she would wake up to one of the turtles sleeping in the dark corner of her room. The sweet gesture made her happy. She had ever had friends like this before. Someone who would go out of their way to make sure she felt like she wasn’t alone. They didn’t need to trek to the hospital nearly every day to keep her company as she recovered. Their friendship was undeniably something to hold on too.

The doctor pulled the bandage from her wound and accessed the progress. “I’ve never seen such a nearly mortal wound heal so quickly Ms. Yoshi. It’s remarkable. I think you’ll be able to go home today. Just please take it easy. Let me get your discharge instructions and we’ll let you head home. I’m sure your bed is calling to you.”  

 “You have no idea Doc.”

The doctor closed his chart and excited out into the hallway to the nurses’ station for the necessary documents for her release. Aurora went to the window looking out at the early evening sky. The sun hung low in the sky as evening began to spread it colors over the horizon. She was ready to go home. Pulling out her cell that April had brought to her shortly after she was admitted, she dialed up Donatello.

“Hey Aurora.” He answered quickly.

“Hey Donnie, I just wanted you guys to know they’re sending me home today. So no need for anymore midnight slumber parties at the hospital.”

“That’s great news. I’ll let the guys know when they get back tonight.”

“Get back? Where’d they go? It’s not dark yet.”

“They just left on patrol. An excuse to get out of the lair if you ask me.” Donnie sighed over the phone. She could hear him tinkering with something metal in the background.

“I guess we all need a little fresh air once in a while, especially when you live in the sewers.” Aurora laughed sitting down on the nearest chair next to her bed. She didn’t want to lie down anymore, her back hurt from the hard bed and her legs needed exercise.

“You have no idea.”

 “No, no I don’t Donnie. Thankfully I don’t.” Aurora bid the genius goodnight and hung up the phone. She paced her room for about an hour before the doctor returned with her discharge papers which granted her freedom from the white walls of the sterile hospital. As she exited through the large spinning doors the sun had already dipped below the horizon radiating magnificent purples and reds across the evening sky. She started to make her way to the subway breathing in the warm summer air. Her long legs carried her over the cement streets toward the subway tunnels and quickly descended down the stairs to the platform.

After a short ride on the subway she made her way up to her apartment and shut the door behind her locking the dead bolt.  Setting her phone and charger on the kitchen counter, she opened the fridge door expecting to see an abundance of rotten food. But to her surprise it was nearly full of the fresh necessities and a note from April taped to an unopened gallon of milk.

****

**_Hey glad to see they let you go home._ **

**_Donnie called me and let me know._ **

**_Figured you’d need a few things._ **

**_Call me tomorrow._ **

**_April_ **

 

“April O’Neil the life saver.” Looking around the room her eyes fell on the TV and Aurora shook her head. She had watched enough TV for a lifetime. She actually didn’t want to be indoors at all. She had been cooped up for nearly month inside Sack’s tower and then the hospital.

Aurora made her way to her bedroom and put on some workout clothes. It wasn’t raining to she was going to head to the roof for some easy stretches. Pushing open her large living room window she headed out onto the fire escape. Just before she reached the roof she jumped out and caught herself on a bar swinging herself up to the roof landing on her feet.

Making her way to the middle of the roof to her usual spot she sat down and began to stretch out. Her legs spread into a full split she leaned forward placing the palms of her hands on the roof. Bending her elbows she allowed her biceps to accept her full weight as her legs moved out behind her and up. With careful execution and precision her feet rose into the night air shaking a bit with the strain of her weakened form. Finally she pushed her body up straightening into a complete a hand stand. Keeping perfect balance, she did a few reps of pushups still in the hand stand. With a quick push of her hands she launched herself up into the air and did a summersault landing on her feet. She readied her stance and started into a few easy katas, careful not to cause too much strain. Unaware of the three sets of eyes watching her in the distance.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo watched from the back of the building as she worked through her katas. They had gotten a call from Donnie saying she was released from the hospital today. They decided it was a good time to stop by for a visit since there was a lull in activity on the streets. She wasn’t in her apartment but Leo knew where she would be.

“Leo. If you don’t lock that down soon I’m going too.” Raph growled low in his throat watching her highly trained body move about the roof with precision. Even after that trauma she had experienced such a short time ago she was still flawless in her form.

“Quit it Raph.” Leo punched the large turtle in the shoulder.

“You guys are crazy, all she needs is a little Mikey and it will be all over.”

“You guys are sure noisy for being ninjas.” A voice came behind them.

Caught off guard they turned around and came face to face with Aurora. Her hands folder over her chest one eyebrow raised in question. “What do I need Mikey?”

“Um… you need ……. some….” Raphael smacked Mikey on the back of the head stopping his mouth.

Leo stepped forward and waged his thick green digit in disapproval, “Not out of the hospital for what, 45 minutes and you’re already up here training? Donnie called us and said you were out. Thought we’d come by and say Hi. Didn’t surprise me though, seeing you up here.”

Aurora looked up into Leo eyes as he came close. Darting from his eyes to his mouth she bit her bottom lip and stepped away from Leo’s close proximity. Walking past them Aurora made her way back to the main part of the roof. “I’ve been cooped up in that hospital for over two weeks not to mention those three days with Sacks. I need to be outside. And I’m not training hard, just stretching out my limbs. Getting the blood flowing again.”

Mikey pushed past his brothers and caught up with Aurora, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her slightly to his hip. “We’re glad you’re feeling better Super Saiyan Aurora.”

Aurora let out a burst of air past her lips, “Super Saiyan? Is that what it looked like?”

“It was awesome! I was seriously waiting for you to say “Kamehameha” and blow them all away.” Mikey pulled his arm from Aurora and did the Super Saiyan stance pretending to do the move. Aurora laughed with Mikey mimicking his movements.

“Yeah it was very h……..badass.” Raph caught himself.

“How’s your wound?” Leo asked walking to the front of her again, Raphael in tow.

Aurora pulled her shirt down exposing the dressing and peeled back the protective layer. It had a scab over the injury and a healthy shade of pink surrounding the healing flesh. “Still hurts some, but looks good for what it was. Doc said it’s a miracle how fast it’s been healing. Not sure if it has to do with my Super Saiyan episode.” Aurora reached out and slapped Mikey on his shoulder as she replaced the dressing back over the wound.

Leo timidly pressed his finger to the flesh of her shoulder just above her injury. “Does this hurt?”

“No, it hurts deeper, the entrance doesn’t hurt really anymore.”

Realizing his finger was lingering a little longer then he intended to Leo pulled his hand away.

Aurora let go of her shirt letting the fabric recover the dressing, “So, out on patrol huh?” She eyed the turtles suspiciously, a smirk played on her lips.

Raph took his sias out and spun them in his hands, “Gets a little boring down in the sewers now a days. Needed to get out and see if we could smash some bad guy’s heads while we’re at it. It’s a win win if you ask me.”

“Smash any heads so far?”

Mikey plopped down on the nearest cooling unit in frustration, “Broke up a mugging, that’s about it.”

“Well you guys are in the wrong neighborhood. You need to move more west. Did you even look to see where the most crime happens?  Or are you looking for specific heads to bash?” Aurora made her way over the Mikey and got behind him leaning forward on his shell, her hands running across his bald green crown. His eyes closed as her nails occasionally scraped over his green scalp.

“I never knew how nice it feels when someone else touches your head.” Mikey purred leaning his head into her to fingers.

Raphael cocked an eye ridge and made his way over to the two and pushed Mikey from his perch and sat down in front of Aurora. Before Mikey could protest Raph leaned back into her hands encouraging her to restart her ministrations. She laughed out loud and flipped forward his red mask exposing his green scalp, her fingers slid over his smooth head enticing a low moan from the angry turtle.

“Yeah that’s nice.” He cooed softly his fingers gripping his knees.

“Ok, ok guys let’s get going, we didn’t come here for head massages.” Leo started to object.

“Speak for yourself man, this is much better than patrolling. I’m gonna stay right here.”  Raphael hummed with his eyes closed crossing his legs in front of him in a lotus pose.

Mikey got to his feet and punched Raph in the shoulder and tried pushing him from the cooling unit but there would be no moving the large red turtle, “No fair Raph, I was there first!”

Aurora pulled her hands away as the two started to bicker. Leo came up beside her his arms folder over his massive chest. “Look what you did.”

Letting out another snicker she looked up and found Leo looking at her. His blue eyes bore into hers nearly taking the breath from her body.  Those blue orbs looked like they held the endless ocean as they danced with carnal forbidden thoughts and dark delicious promises. Her mouth became very dry as the corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smile. How did one simple look drive her wild? And the smug bastard knew it too.

“Ok guys let’s get going. Let’s leave Aurora to her ‘stretching’. Leo used air quotes to mock her activities.

Raph and Mikey groaned in objection but started towards the edge of the building and waved goodbye as then jumped from sight. As Leo turned to leave Aurora took advantage and grabbed Leo turning him back to her. “I forgot to thank you for saving me.” She grabbed the top of his plastron pulling him down towards her. Her mouth captured his in a kiss, her tongue urging his mouth open. Without hesitation his arms wrapped around her waist as his mouth opened granting her warm impatient tongue access. She deepened the kiss as her tongue met his inviting a low growl from his throat. Suddenly her mouth tore from his and her fingers nudged his head to the side. His eyes widened as her tongue started a warm trail up the thick column of his throat, her teeth nipping occasionally at his pulse point. Leo’s eyes closed, his head leaning back surrendering to her pleasant assault. As her mouth finished with his neck her lips trailed along his hard jawline back to his chin, her hands reached up pulling his head back down and her mouth took his again hungrily.

“Come on Le….oh my……carry on.” They overheard Mikey’s surprised call.

Breaking the kiss Leo’s hands moved from her waist up to her head cradling it between his two hands. Their eyes opened meeting once again, the desire was very apparent as they caught their breath. There was no denying it any longer, this was no longer a game.

“I’ll see ya later handsome.” She whispered placing her hands back on his plastron.

Swallowing hard he let his hands fall from her face and he stepped back, the sly smile returning to his face. Bending his knees, he pushed off doing a back flip off the building following his two brothers.

“Show off.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more games, its time to see where this is going. Leo shows up at Aurora's apartment unannounced to see if she feels the same way. 
> 
> Warning: Sexy time....finally.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 11

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Eleven – First time

Hot steam filled Aurora’s bathroom as she took a long hot shower. She had ‘stretched out’ on the roof for another hour and a half after the turtles had left and then went inside to make herself something to eat, compliments of April.

She was looking forward to her own bed tonight. The hard hospital bed had given her a kink in her lower back, which was one of the reasons she had headed to the roof to stretch out. She put some body wash on her luffa and began to scrub her tired skin cleaning away the grim from the day. Very carefully she ran it over her exposed injury taking care of the residue left behind from the old bandages. She hissed as a deep twinge of pain radiated from beneath the scar, she wondered how long she would have to deal with it. Was there nerve damage or was it still her skin healing below the surface?

Finishing her shower, she stepped out into the foggy bathroom and dried herself off. Opening up the bathroom door to let the moister from the shower filter into her bedroom she looked out the window. She could see lighting off in the distance flickering across the night sky. According to the weatherman, they were supposed to get a lightning storm late tonight. She was a little excited, she loved thunderstorms, and they seemed to calm her for some reason. Aurora pulled out a fresh bandage from the box in her bathroom vanity and pressed it over her freshly clean wound.

Making her way over to her dresser in her bedroom she pulled on a pair of black underwear and a matching tank top. She headed back out into the main room of her apartment and checked the door; it was locked just like she left it. Turning off the final light in her living room she padded in her bare feet over to the large windows and watched the lighting show in the distance. The red and blue of the electricity danced with the clouds painting dazzling patterns in the dark.

Back in her bedroom she crawled into her large bed pulling the sheet up over her chest. Stretching her feet out under the covers she placed her hands behind her head and watched the light show as it rolled closer in the sky. Her mind began to wander to the events on the rooftop earlier this evening. The primal growl deep in Leo’s throat had awoken something within her that she couldn’t seem to extinguish. She could still feel his lips against hers, his arms around her pressing their bodies together. Those carnal thoughts danced through her head while she began to drift into a deep slumber. If she wasn’t so tired she might have dipped her hand below the covers to extinguish the rising heat between her thighs. As she drifted the final thought came to her, she wondered what it would be like…. to be with Leo.

A loud crack of thunder tore her from the dreamless abyss she had sunken into. She shot up in bed clutching her chest as her heart nearly pounded out of her rib cage. As she caught her breath she noticed him, the large mutant turtle silhouette crouching outside her bedroom window. The ends of his blue bandana whipped with the evening storm. He was aware she had finally noticed him and stood slowly awaiting her reaction. She looked to her clock and saw the bright blue numbers indicting it was 1am. Why was he here so late? Her earlier thoughts wisped through her mind making her pulse quicken and heat pool in her abdomen.

Leo landed on the fire escape just outside her bedroom window, the fire she ignited within him earlier in the evening he couldn’t satisfy. He had to see her, had to see if she felt the same way. As he peered into her darkened room he could see she was asleep in her bed the sheet pushed down to her waist. The black tank top she wore was pushed up to the bottom of her breasts exposing her toned midriff. Her left hand was covering her injury and her right was raised above her head entangled in her hair. The sight alone made his pants a little tighter. Then a crack on lightening followed by a thunderous boom shook the windows ripping her from her sleep. She shot up clutching her chest, her eyes wide in shock. She blinked away the haze of sleep and her eyes stopped on him.

Getting to his feet he watched her push the sheet from the rest of her body, swinging her legs from the bed and stood up. She was only wearing that tank top and a matching pair of underwear. She sat there for a moment staring at him from across the room as if pondering what he was there for. Without a word she made her way to the window her long legs closing the distance quickly. She unlatched the window and pushed it open looking up into his stoic gaze.  He stepped forward and landed inside her bedroom just before her. He could see she wasn’t wearing her contacts and the sight of her violet eyes was mesmerizing.

No words were spoken as he closed the gap between them, his eyes ablaze with hunger and his green scaled skin glistening from the storm in the moonlight. Leo’s overwhelmingly sexual presence shook her to her core while her legs threatened to tremble under his hungry gaze. The energy that passed between their two bodies was electric igniting the very oxygen in the room.

“Leo.” The words a mere whisper falling from her lips as his green fingers cupped her face covering her mouth with his taking it for his own. The passion behind the very gesture took the breath from her body. With every fiber of her being she returned the advance impatiently opening her mouth when his warm tongue urged for entry.

Leo rumbled in satisfaction when she melted into him giving him access to her mouth his hand sliding from her cheeks to the slender column of her neck enjoying the soft texture of her skin. His tongue swept into the heat of her mouth caressing hers in gentle strokes enticing a moan from her.

The deep rumble that came from deep within his chest startled her sending a jolt heat straight to the apex of her thighs. She had never heard him make that noise before but it was profoundly erotic and wanted desperately to hear it again. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his thick neck urging him on.

Leo’s hands moved down to her bottom cupping her buttocks hoisting her up, her legs instinctively going around his waist just below his shell. With a few strides of his muscular legs they were at the foot of her bed. He crawled forward, the mattress dipping with their weight and gently lowered her down, never breaking their kiss. Reluctantly Leo’s lips left hers and began to travel down her neck leaving a trail of fire across her skin.

Her whole body was humming as his lips moved from hers trailing down her neck. His hulking frame was over her, his hips settled between her thighs. He was so close she could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against the thin pieces of fabric separating them from their most intimate of parts.  Soon he moved down her body, his left hand sliding up her side taking the thin fabric of her tank top with it exposing her breasts to the humid night air. His lips moved to her collar bone then made a quick stop at her injury placing a quick kiss to the pink healing flesh then moved lower to the round mounds of flesh he had exposed earlier. Leo’s hot mouth latched onto the brown peek of her left nipple gently sucking the sensitive skin between his teeth, biting down slightly.

 The sensation was exquisite as his tongue moved over the tip making her whimper in bliss. Her back arched up, hands gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. God his mouth was heaven.

With a pop his mouth released her breast moving to the cavern between the twin mounds licking a warm stripe to the other breast taking the neglected peek between his lips. Leo could hear his heart thundering in his chest all the while he explored her beautiful perky breasts. Never in his life had Leo thought he would see bare breasts let alone have the chance to taste them. His fingers slide up her rib cage kneading the base of the perky breast that he had previously tasted. The sounds Aurora was making, was driving him crazy but he didn’t want this to end so he needed to be patient.  His aching member throbbed in his pants eager to find the warmth of her willing body.

 Releasing his hold he moved lower to her sides his lips brushing down her sides making her body jump with excitement.

“Leo.” She breathlessly called out clutching the sheets tighter looking down at his blue eyes. He was already looking at her; his radiant eyes glowed with mischief as his mouth slide lower to her navel. His fingers hooked the side of her underwear pulling them down just enough to give him access. The warmth of his tongue slide through the curls of her sex and met with the warmth of her body.

“Fuck!” she called out as his tongue found the sensitive bud at the apex of the thighs. His mouth was suddenly so hot; she was on fire as his tongue encircled the bud teasing the sensitive flesh sucking it between his teeth for a moment. Then his tongue began to make large circles and dipped into her warm core. He was rewarded with her body arching into his mouth.

“Leo, Jesus Christ! How are you? I can’t……” she trailed off as his tongue returned it attentions to her bud intensifying its movements her hips rolling frantically with the movements of his delicious mouth. Her breathing hitched as the pressure started to build within her sending a cascade of warmth to her belly. “Leo.” She barely mewed as the sensation grew consuming her.

Faster his tongue moved, he could tell she was close as her body started to tremble under him. Aurora’s hands moved to the top of his green head grasping at it as if it would help with her transition into bliss. The sound of her calling his name in ecstasy was nearly his undoing. Suddenly her body tensed up and she cried out cuming in his mouth. Savoring the taste of her he looked up watching her writhe under his ministrations. Her head was thrown back in pure bliss grinding into her pillow and her back arched off the bed. He had done that; he had made her feel that. Leo greedily lapped at her essence watching the muscles in her midriff quiver with her release.

As she rode out the first orgasm anyone had ever given her Aurora body radiated in ecstasy. Every cell in her body was tingling, every nerve ending was firing. Slowly she came down from her sexual induced high and became very aware he was staring at her, his head still settled between her thighs. Leo lifted his head and licked her spent essence his lips. She had never wanted anyone more in her entire life. His blue eyes hooded with desire he crawled back up her capturing her mouth in a ravenous kiss.

Tasting herself on his lips was more stimulating then she thought it would be. Despite her diminishing orgasm the hunger that was still bubbling up in her was becoming unbearable. Aurora was beginning to tremble with the sheer force of the need for him to be embedded inside her. Her hand traveled down his scarred up plastron to the top of his pants and moved between the fabric. Her eager hand encircling the swollen shaft yearning for release, he let a growl rumble deep in his chest as he thrust into her hand. It was huge and it instantly made her mouth water. She wanted to know what he tasted like, to make him call out her name. Using her other hand, she pressed up on his plastron trying to urge him to his back.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, “As much as I’d like to experience your sweet mouth wrapped around me, I’m not going to last long and I want to be inside you.”

Those words alone made her throb with desire. Squeezing his warm impressive girth in her hand he gritted his teeth as she stroked him again, “Next time then.” She whispered leaning up kissing his mouth.

Pulling away Leo looked down at her lying under him, her violet eyes sparkling with desire still reeling from her fading orgasm; she was more beautiful than ever.  “Are you sure about this?” he asked a bit nervous closing his eyes feeling her fingers exploring the sensitive flesh of his cock.

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life Leo.” Her voice was firm and unwavering. There was no doubt in her mind.

 Pushing up he moved back and stood at the end of the bed hesitating a few seconds, her had never let anyone other than his brothers and his father see him naked. Now he was about to bare everything to this enthralling woman, to share the most intimate act two people can share.  He could feel her eyes on him drinking him in. He was ready for this, ready for this with Aurora.

Leo unbuckled his belt loosening his pants allowing them to fall from his hips releasing his engorged member. He watched her eyes widen in shock and her tongue dart out running over her bottom lip moistening the soft plump flesh. He wasted no time and crawled back on the bed. His fingers hooked her underwear and pulled the delicate black fabric from her body tossing them to the ground next to his pants.  Continuing back up over her body he settled himself back between her spread thighs. Leo leaned down slanting his mouth over hers crushing her with a deep kiss as his hand grasped his shaft, positioning the helm at her sodden passage.

Aurora marveled at his pulsating member, it looked just like a human’s, only green with a purple tinge at the tip. The size on the other had was not comparable to a human’s. She had seen a few at the monastery when she accidently walked in on the monks changing, or even a few on the internet. They had nothing on Leonardo. She was beginning to wonder if she was going to be able accommodate all of him. But she wasn’t going to back down now, she had wanted this, and she wanted him now. She took in a quick breath and grabbed onto the edges of his plastron as she felt him press forward slowly filling her, stretching her. Moaning into his mouth she became mesmerized at the sheer pleasure as every nerve ending inside her lit up as Leo sheathed himself inside her completely. Her whole body tingled with sensation as his immense girth stretched her to her limit. Tears welled in her eyes as he stilled allowing her time to adjust but she could feel his body tremble against hers, he was fighting his own battle within.

His hands fisted at both sides of her head he broke their kiss; he nuzzled his head into the side of her throat gritting his teeth trying to calm himself. She was so tight, his whole body shuddered at the mere feeling of being inside her as the tip of him pressed against the opening of her cervix. If he didn’t calm down this was going to be a very short ‘first time’ for them both. Taking a few deep breaths, he got himself under control and leaned back to meet her pleading eyes.

“Please L-Leo…. dear god… I need you to move….” He was still stationary and she was already breathless.

Cautiously he started to move within her, slowly at first, relishing the feeling of being encompassed in her addicting heat. His mouth lowered to her neck pressing his lips to her warm column of flesh as he adjusted his angle. He heard the sharp intake of breath as she took more of him inside her. Tilting her head back she exposed her throat surrendering to him completely. Growling his approval his hips snapped forward as he bit down on her neck pulling the skin between his teeth. She yelped in surprise arching her back into him.

“Oh god!” Aurora’s body ignited as Leo changed the angle of his thrusts. His hips became more demanding as he bit down on the flesh of her neck growling in a display of dominance, the sound sending her further into a foggy state of ecstasy. She could feel her body start to vibrate as her orgasm started to build within her again. The feeling of him inside her was exquisite; she could feel every vein of his member pull at her walls increasing the building pressure of her impending peak. Faster he thrust into her, gone was the timid turtle afraid she would break. His breathing became erratic as soft moans and grunts came from his throat indicating his approaching orgasm.

His noises drove her wild, heightening the experience of their first time. He was now rutting into her with such force, the sound of their bodies connecting filled the room. Every part of her was on fire, the pressure building became too much and when Leo groaned her name into her neck, it set her off. Aurora orgasm tore through her body ripping a breathless scream from her lungs. Her nails dug into the tender flesh of his biceps trying to keep herself from flying off into space. Stars burst behind her vision when his still moving shaft hit a certain spot at the top of her canal sending her even further into the heights of heaven itself. Even if she wanted to she couldn’t scream or make any kind of sound, there was nothing else besides the mind numbing sensation racing through her veins.

Her body went ridged beneath him as he sent her over the edge, her mouth open in a silent scream. He swore under his breath when her walls clamped down on him making him climb swiftly to his peak. Hissing is pain he felt her fingernails sink into the skin of his deltoids. His arm snaked under her arched back supporting her trembling form. Suddenly she stopped breathing, her eyes wide as another tremor rocked through her. Like a rocket the hot white fire that was building within him suddenly exploded sending him over the top and Leo bellowed loudly as he came, spilling jet after jet of warm seed inside her.  He continued to move inside her frantically as they rode out the last of their release together. Again he lunged forward his teeth sinking into the hollow of her throat. His hips finally slowed and stopped and Leo released the red swollen bit mark on her throat capturing her mouth in a final animalistic kiss. Their bodies’ slick with sweat they ended the kiss gasping for breath clinging to each other.

A quick pull of sadness crept into Leonardo knowing it was over, his first time had been earth shattering. He would give everything for this feeling to last. The calming feeling of being encased inside her body was beyond anything he could have imagined, like they were the only two people on the planet. She had given herself to him willingly and fully and he wanted more, so much more.

Finally focusing in on the woman below him who had taken him to the heights he never could have imaged he braced his weight onto his left forearm and brushed a strand of air from her face. Her chest still heaving for breath her hooded eyes met with his and gave him a sultry smile. Did this really have to end? Couldn’t he stay here forever?

Both her hands reached to his face running her thumbs over his cheeks before one ran along his lower lip caressing the swollen pedals. She gasped when his tongue darted out of his mouth tasting and then his lips pulled her thumb into his mouth sucking on the digit.

“Fuck.” She mewled biting her lower lips feeling his tongue swirl over the captured thumb.

With a pop, Leo freed her thumb and leaned down pressing a soft sweet kiss to her lips. Reluctantly he pulled slowly from Aurora’s warmth and laid down next to her in bed. His arms reached out pulling her into his embrace enclosing her in his large arms. They laid like that for a few minutes before Aurora looked up at large turtle in blue and broke the silence.

Her hand reached for his face her fingers running along his blue mask, “I really didn’t want that to end.” She mused.

He laughed closing his eyes enjoying her touch, “Well it was my first time, I’m surprised I lasted as long as I did.”

Aurora scoffed and leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at him, his arms still wrapped firmly around her, “No I didn’t mean that, I don’t think I could have handled much more than that, it was intense. I was talking about the physical connection. It was nice, being so full of you.”

Leo growled lowly pulling her tight to him, “You need to stop talking like that or we’ll have to go another round. But yes the feeling was something I won’t soon forget. I never thought I’d be doing anything like this.”

Her fingers moved lower making lazy circles on his weathered plastron tracing the battle wounds on the hard leathery shell. “You guys need to give yourself a little more credit; you all are very good looking. Each of you are amazing, brave and selfless. Most men now a days don’t have half the winning qualities you guys possess. You are heroes that don’t ask for recognition. The more people you let into your life the more you’ll realize how much you’ll be accepted for who you are not because you look different. Because different can be good.” Her fingers moved to the corded muscle found between his plastron and his carapace. “Very good in indeed. But I do understand your reasoning to staying hidden.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you have to run off right away?” Aurora asked quietly spreading her hand open on the top of his plastron. 

“No, I can stay until just before sunrise.”

She turned in his arms pressing her back to the front of him. His arm rested over her waist and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath taking in her scent. He could get used to this rather quickly.

The warm sun beaming on her face awoke Aurora from her deep sleep, the weight of Leo gone from her bed. She rolled over to see a note on the pillow next to her. Her hands slide over the sheets noticing the lack of warmth; he had been gone for quite a bit. Bringing the note to her line of vision she read the note in such immaculate handwriting that only the cultured Leonardo could write. He no doubt knew how to write calligraphy.

**_I didn’t want to wake you,_ **

**_you looked so peaceful._ **

**_Last night was life changing._ **

**_I’ll see you later._ **

**_~ Leo_ **

****

Rolling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, “Jesus!” her hair was a mess weaving all over the place, proof of their actives from the night before. She smiled at the thought of it. That was the first time she let anyone be intimate with her, let alone see her naked. People had tried in the past but no one had ever seemed worth it. There was something about Leonardo, she knew it the first time she laid eyes on him in that alley. She was drawn to him. She was drawn to all four of them but Leonardo was different.


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora, April and the turtles make plans to visit Aprils cabin.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 12

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twelve – Making Plans

That morning Aurora pulled out her cell and called April, thanking her for the food in her fridge. Modest as always, she brushed off the gesture as nothing. She asked Aurora if she wanted to grab lunch and she happily agreed. After they both got ready they made their way down to the streets and began their walk to the nearby diner.

“How are you feeling today?” April asked the most obvious question first.

Aurora’s fingers played with the condensation on her water glass, “I’m actually pretty good. The doctor was impressed with how fast I’m healing. They’re actually a little curious about it. Did a couple tests on me to see if they could figure out why, but came up with nothing?  I mostly get twinges of pain deep in my chest occasionally. The surface doesn’t hurt too much anymore. I’m just glad to be home and sleeping in my own bed. I slept like a rock for the first time in a while last night.”

“Really? Why do you think?”

The blood rushed to her cheeks and pulse quickened when last night’s images flooded her vision. Leo’s naked body rocking above her and the satisfying feeling of being so full of him made her mouth suddenly dry. “Oh no reason really, just the bed at the hospital was hard.” Aurora took a long pull of her water to try and sate her unquenchable thirst for the leader in blue.

April laughed taking a sip of her coffee, “Yeah there’s nothing like your own bed after a few weeks away from it. Did you see the guys last night?”

The vision of Leo looking up from between her thighs licking his lips ran through her mind making heat pool between her legs.  She took another long swig of her water and coughed a bit. “Yeah; Leo, Raph and Mikey showed up real quick to see how I was doing.”

“Good, I mean they were all worried but I think Leo took it harder than the rest of them.  It was quite endearing.” April smiled poking Aurora in the arm. Just then the waitress brought their food and they both dug in still enthrall in their conversation.

As Aurora popped the last piece of watermelon in her mouth her phone rang. Finishing it quickly she picked up her phone and answered it, “Hey Donnie, what’s up?”

“Hey Aurora.” Donnie started, she could tell the hesitance in his voice.

“What is it Donnie?”

“So, I know you just got out of the hospital where they poked and prodded you, but I was wondering if I could get a sample of your blood so I can try and figure out what happened at Sack’s towel?” he sounded so sheepish.

She laughed at his shyness. “Of course, you can Donnie, I’m out with April at the moment having lunch. We’ll stop by today and you can take what you need.”

“Awesome!” he shouted unintentionally. “Whoops, I mean thank you I appreciate it.”

“No problem darling, we’ll see ya soon.” They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. “Do you have any qualms about heading down to the see the guys after we’re done here?”

April shook her head as she took the last bite of her sandwich, “I don’t mind. Haven’t seen them in a couple days.”

Paying their tabs they made their way down to the sewers below. As they entered the lair they found them all laying around relaxing. Leo was reading on his bed, Mikey was watching TV with Raph in the den, Donnie was on his main computer working on something and Splinter looked like he was meditating in his room.

“Hey guys!” April called as they made their way into the middle of the living space.

Leo looked up from his book and saw April and Aurora making their way into the lair. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat he set his book down and headed over to them.

“Hey ladies! Mikey yelled, jumping up from his spot on the couch. He was at their sides within seconds. His arm wrapped around April’s waist as he spun her dipping her back.

Aurora felt a presence behind her and turned around to face Leonardo. Their eyes met and they flashed each other a quick sly smile.

“How’d you sleep last night? He asked folding his arms over his chest, mischief twinkling in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Like a rock. Vigorous activities before bed usually knock me right out.” She winked nudging him on his plastron.

Donatello came up beside Aurora and slide his arm around her waist pulling her into his embrace. His arms enclosed around her lifting her up and they swung around. Laughing, Aurora wrapped her arms around the tall turtle kissing his cheek. As he set her down Splinter came from his room and sat down on the couch next to the group.

“Good afternoon Ladies,” he started. “I am glad to see you up and out of the hospital Aurora. We were all worried about you. I hear you are healing faster than the doctors anticipated?”

Aurora turned her attentions to Splinter and bowed, “Yes Master Splinter. It baffled the doctors on how quick my injury healed up. I’m actually here today because Donnie wants a sample of my blood to see if he can find anything.”

“I’m curious to see if she has some correlation to the original violet eyed guardian. He supposedly had powers of his own. I’m wondering if she has them as well. I’d like to see if there’s any genes or specific DNA strand that holds it? Because that was a spectacular light show back there and I’d like to know more about it.”

Raphael came up beside them and he hit Donatello in the arm, “She’s not out of the hospital 24 hours and you’re already studying her. You sure do know how to treat the ladies Don.”  

“It’s alright, what’s one more needle? Besides it would be interesting to see if he can find anything? If anyone can figure it out it would be Donnie.” Her fingers curled around the genius’s forearm giving him a squeeze.

Donnie ushered Aurora over to his lab, she sat in his oversized chair waiting for him to return with a syringe. Donnie opened a drawer and pulled a fresh syringe in its sterile packaging. As he returned to Aurora’s side the rest of his brothers and April had gathered in the opening of Donnie’s lab. They watched as he took Aurora’s arm and exposed the crook of her right arm. They could see where the IV from the hospital had been. Taking note Donnie set that arm down reaching for the other. Donnie tied a rubber wrap around her bicep and gave a few taps on the skin to plump up the vein. Taking off the tip of the syringe he carefully pressed the needle into her flesh entering the vein. He pulled back on the stopper and the once empty container flooded with crimson blood. After taking two vials, he pulled the needled from her arm and put a band aid over the entry wound.

Aurora looked up at the prying eyes, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I’m just glad it was you and not me!” Raph said looking a bit queasy rubbing the crook of his arm absentmindedly.

“Big baby.” Aurora razzed Raphael as she stood up. Everyone parted letting her out, she made her way out to the middle of the lair and looked up at the vast ceiling and the wall surrounding them. “Man, I need out get out the city for a bit. I miss the green of the mountains in japan. The fresh air blowing through the trees. Don’t get a lot of that in the city.”

April thought about something and got very excited, she hurried over to Aurora and put her arm around her shoulder. “I might be able to help with that.”

“How?”

“It may not be Japan but we have a family cabin a few hours from the city limits. There’s no one around for miles due to the land around us being turned into a nature reserve like 20 years ago. But since our cabin was there we were grandfathered in. Been a while since I’ve been up there but we could go spend a week up there if you wanted? Been a while since I’ve taken a vacation.”

Aurora’s eyes lit up and her arms pulled April into a hug, “You serious? I would love that! Girls Vacation!”

“You know turtles need vacations too.”

Aurora and April looked over to Mikey who had a serious look on his face with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah! What about us? We not cool enough for you two?” Raphael agreed leaning against his younger brother.

Aurora and April looked at each other and laughed, “You do know there will be no pizza delivery boys up there.” Aurora smiled walking over to Mikey and Raph.

“That’s not all we eat!” Donnie cut in.

Leo came up behind April and leaned his chin on her shoulder, “Please.”  

“If you guys wanna, you can come too. The more the merrier.” April set the palm of her hand on Leo face patting his green skin like a puppy.

“YES!” They all yelled in excitement at the same time.

“When do you wanna go?” April asked.

Aurora looked at the turtles and shrugged her shoulders, “They don’t have jobs and I’m an entrepreneur, I can go anytime. You let us know when you can get off work.”

April picked up her phone and made a phone call. She wandered around the lair a few minutes talking to someone. After a couple of minutes, she hung up her phone and returned to the group with a smile on her face. “I guess I have over three weeks available to me. They want me to take a vacation, use some of it up. So, let’s leave not tomorrow but the next day. So Monday! But the question is how to get all of us up there. We’re gonna have to rent a vehicle.”

“I have one, but it won’t fit two adults and four 7 ft turtles.” Aurora cut in sitting down on the couch.

April turned to Aurora with a confused look on her face, “But you take the subway everywhere? Why would you take the subway if you have a car?”

“Are you kidding me? New York traffic is the worst! I hate driving here. I use it for when I move or long trips.”

Donatello sat on the arm of the couch next to Aurora, “We can take the garbage truck when it gets dark out. Just give me the address and we’ll meet you guys there.”

“Ok, Aurora and I will head up early. We’ll stop and get some food for the week and make sure the house is still there. Also bring your swim suits the cabin is on a lake.”

Mikey and Raph gave each other high threes and dropped down next to Aurora on the couch, she bounced as their heavy weight hit the cushions.

“What about you Master Splinter? Are you gonna join us at the cabin?” Aurora asked leaning against Raph.  

Splinter laughed and shook his head sitting down at the kitchen table, “No I don’t think I will be joining you my child. I think I will stay behind and enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“Hey Aurora, let’s get going. I wanna stop at the store to pick up a few things.”

Aurora pushed up from the couch and turned to her friends, “See you guys in two days at the cabin. Don’t get lost!” She winked back at Leo and she followed April out the door.  

That night Aurora was watching TV in the darkness of her apartment. The light from the TV danced over the bare walls. It was the first time in a few days that it hadn’t rained at night so she had her windows wide open enjoying the fresh breeze. Taking another sip of her iced tea she heard a soft thud behind her and a shift in the air.

“You know for being a ninja you’re not very good at sneaking up on people.” 

The familiar frame of Leo hoped over the couch and sat adjacent from her. “Every time! How do you know?”

“You’re too heavy on your feet Leo, you may be big but you can still be silent when you land. A ninja must be silent, not even the wind should know of his presences. I could teach you if you’d like?” She looked over to him tapping her fingers on the back of the couch.

“I have a sensei, thank you.”

“Master Splinter is good but he learned his skills from a book he found in the sewers. I was trained by shaolin monks since I was 5 years old. And I’m not looking to replace your sensei Leo; I’m just saying I could probably teach you guys a few things Master Splinter doesn’t have knowledge of yet.”  Her eyes shot up and looked behind him.

Leo turned to see what she was looking at but saw nothing. Returning his gaze back to her she was gone. He was on the same couch she was and he didn’t feel her move at all or hear her land anywhere. Suddenly she was behind him; her hands ran over his bald crown her nails scratching lightly at the surface of his skin.

“Did you hear me or feel me leave the couch?”

“No I didn’t. But I can feel you now.” He purred closing his eyes to the new sensations.

“That’s because I want you too Leo.” She gave him head a light smack and returned to scratching his head.

“Mikey and Raph were right, this is amazing.”

She could feel him relax under her fingers. His bulky frame sunk further into the couch. Her fingers started to press into his flesh massaging his green scalp. He began to moan softly as her fingers worked their magic. Slowly her fingers moved down the back of his neck maneuvering around the top ridge of his carapace pressing on the tense muscles beneath his skin. “God you’re tense Leo.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Can I get permission to try a pressure point on you?”

“You know pressure points? Like you can paralyze someone with one touch?” He mused lazily as she continued her massage.

“Yes I do. And yes I know that pressure point plus many more. The one I want to use on you will release all the stress in your neck.”

“Go for it.”

Her fingers slide slowly to the base of his neck and found his spine, they moved up slightly to the left and they pressed into his muscle and a flash of heat rushed down his body as the muscles in his neck released their tension. His eyes rolled into the back of his head feeling the tension dissolve from deep within his tendons. Her hands moved to his shoulders kneading into the thick muscles there. Her fingers moved expertly finding each knot in his shoulder.

“What about here?”

“Yes please.”

Again her fingers moved to his spin and traveled down just behind his shell and pressed down into the dense muscle. Again the heat traveled farther down his body as the tension released from his body. It felt like a weight was lifted and his body let go and he closed his eyes riding out the feeling of euphoria.

“Now I wouldn’t recommend moving for at least 15 minutes unless you want to be a puddle on the ground. Stay on the couch as your body recovers from the tension release, it can be a little intense.” He didn’t respond, leaning over him slightly she could see his eyes closed. She put her hand in front of his mouth and he was still breathing and then a soft snore escaped his lips. She withheld a snort of laughter as she pressed on the top of his shoulders at the base of his neck and moved outwards and down under his shoulder blades. Releasing her ministrations she moved to the front of him and admired the large turtle now relaxed enough to sleep in her presence. She would leave him be, she had no idea when the last time he had a good night sleep. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch she covered him up and grabbed another for herself and laid down next to him on the couch watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“Hey Leo.” Leo could hear someone calling him in the distance. “Wake up.” It called again. He could feel hands on his shoulders lightly shaking him. Slowly he woke up from his deep sleep. Aurora was in front of him a sweet smile on her face.

“Hey there handsome, its 5 am. If you wanna get back before the sun rises you better get going. Unless you wanna stay with me all day?”

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he leaned up from the couch, “5 am? I got here at like 10 pm. Why did you let me sleep?”

“It looked like you needed it.”

Leo pushed up from the couch and advanced on Aurora wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him. With his finger he lifted her head and looked into her violet eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at those.” Leaning down he covered her mouth with his for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow night at the cabin.” And with that he was out the window as the sun began to rise in the east.

 

   
   

 

 

 


	13. Cabin Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the fun and relaxation at April's cabin but someone has other plans.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 13

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Thirteen – Cabin life

Monday morning rolled around and Aurora and April made their way down to the garage with their bags for the week. The elevator doors opened into the underground garage and they made their way to the very back. Aurora pulled keys from her pocket jingling as they slid from her jeans pocket and hit a button on the key fob. A large black GMC Terrain with black rims flashed its lights and unlocked with a high pitched chirp. Then with another press of a button the back hatch lifted automatically.

“Show off.” April verbally jabbed Aurora while slamming her bag into the back of her knees and set her bags in the back.

Aurora chuckled at Aprils playfulness and set her bags in the back and closed the hatch. Both girls got in the front of the large vehicle and Aurora put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on, the engine roaring to life. “One painting paid for this bad boy last year.” She put the transmission into drive and headed out of the garage.

“Road Trip!” they both yelled as they exited the garage into the warm daylight. All windows and the roof opened letting fresh air rush into the vehicle ruffling their hair.

“Let’s get out of this crowded city!” Aurora smiled as she turned up the radio.

The longer they drove the greener the scenery became. Trees became more abundant then buildings and people became scarce. As they drove along the two women laughed and sang along with the music and told stories of their childhood. Aurora realized how much she liked April, so fun and easy going. Never asking the wrong questions but still getting to know her. She was no longer an acquaintance but a good friend. She hadn’t had one of those in a long time.  

After three hours April told her the last turn down a dirt road, it’s overgrowth showed it hadn’t been used in a while.. They began their trek down the long driveway to the cabin. After about 20 minutes they came to a clearing and the structure came into view, dust flew as the truck came to a stop at the front of the cabin. It was two stories with wooden shakers, a big wraparound porch with a double swing. Just beyond the building there was a large unkempt barn and to the left of that a dock sat in the water of a large lake. The sun reflected off the small waves making the water seem to sparkle.

“Beautiful.” Aurora whispered taking a deep breath as she exited the truck with April.

“I pay a kid from a nearby town to stop by every once in a while, to cut the grass and check on the place. I don’t know when he was here last so we might need to do a walk around to make sure everything is still in one piece.”

Getting their bags from the back they made their way to the front of the cabin. April unlocked the door and swung open the large wooden door.  Inside was a typical cozy living room with a wood burning fireplace in the front room. Every piece of furniture had a white sheet over it making it look a little spooky. April motioned for Aurora to follow her up the stairs.

“There are five bedrooms upstairs all with queen beds. Since we’re ladies,” April curtsied to Aurora. “We each get our own room. The guys can fight over the other three rooms and see who gets the pull out couch. Pick a room and put your stuff in it. There are a few things we need to do to get the place ready for the week.”

After choosing a room Aurora set her bags on the bed and headed downstairs with April. Returning to the truck they started hauling in the groceries they had gotten from the local grocery store to the kitchen in the back.

“Come on, we gotta start the house up.” April grabbed the flashlight sitting by the basement door and turned it on, opening the old creaky door they headed down the old wooden stairs. The basement was cool and musty smelling with more pieces of covered furniture and what looked like a pool table in the back. April turned on the water main as well as flipping the main switch turning on the electricity to the cabin. 

“Hey do you know how to start a water heater?’ April called from across the room.

“Yep, where is it?

“See that door to your left it’s behind that.”

Aurora opened the squeaky door and the large metal cylinder came into view. Kneeling down she lite the pilot and the flame grew behind the protective glass. “Done!” she called getting to her feet.

“Awesome let’s get upstairs put away those groceries, pull those sheets off the furniture and open the windows. This place is stuffy.” 

After they put the food away in the fridge they pulled the sheets from the furniture and opened the windows. Fresh air rushed through the windows pushing the stale air out the back.

“Let’s wash the bedding I have no idea how long those sheets have been on the beds. After that we can make lunch and go swimming.” April and Aurora gathered the sheets from each room and threw them down the steps to the basement to be washed.

After their chores they got into their swimsuits, they made themselves some lunch and headed down to the lake for a little relaxation. The sun danced on the crystal clear water of the lake reflecting the suns glare onto the trees above. The soft sounds of the water lapping at the shore was the only sounds as the girls ate their lunch. Throwing the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth Aurora got to the end of the dock and could see nearly to the bottom of the lake. “It’s so clear!”

“It’s been protected for over 20 years, after it was turned to a nature preserve we were told we could no longer use motorized boats on the lake. So, we just have the small boat with paddles. Does the trick for a nice relaxing trip around the lake, but unfortunately there will be no skiing.”

Aurora wasted no more time and dove into the water bursting forth several yards away, “Come in the water is amazing!”

April obliged and followed Aurora into the lake popping up just beside her splashing Aurora playfully with a torrent of water. They both floated next to each other soaking up the sun, neither aware of the set of eyes following them from across the lake.

As the sun sloped below the horizon the turtles loaded the garbage truck with their bags and said goodbye to their sensei and began their trip up state. Donnie punched in the address to the cabin in his GPS and the directions boomed over the speakers inside the large truck.

“Hey guys this is our first vacation! And since it’s secluded we should be able to walk around in daylight! Maybe I can get a tan?” Mikey bounced around the back of the truck.

“Turtles don’t tan Mikey.” Donnie called from the front rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

“I’m half human Donnie! I’ll tan that part!” Mikey retorted.

Raph watched his younger brother move about the back of the truck, his excitement was tangible. Leaning back on the couch he pulled out his sai and began to polish it, “Sit down Mikey it’s gonna be a long trip and I don’t need you bouncing around back here like a monkey.”

Mikey plopped down next to his brother on the couch, “We get to spend a whole week uninterrupted with two hot ladies Raph! We get to see them in swimsuits. Sleep under the same roof!”

Leo turned around in his seat and glared at his younger brother, “Mikey you behave up there. Show some respect to our friends.”

“You’re no fun!” Mikey pouted sinking into the couch.

“I bet you can’t wait to spend the week with Aurora, maybe get pasted first base.” Raph laughed watching his older brother turn red before facing forward in his seat once again, efficiently shutting him up. How he loved messing with fearless.

As the truck rolled up the driveway they could see a large fire dancing to the right of the cabin. They could see April sitting next to it with a glass in her hand as she watched the flames swirl into the night sky. Hearing the heavy truck roll up she looked up and waved at the incoming vehicle.

“Where’s Aurora?” Donnie asked parking the rig next to the large black truck.

“Hey, Aurora, has some nice wheels!” Raph gawked getting out the garbage truck running his hand along the exterior of the smooth back finish. He wondered if she’d let him drive it?

Closing the door behind him Leo came up to the roaring fire with his brothers in tow. “Where’s Aurora?”

April took a sip of her drink and pointed behind her just past the main building. “You mean my work horse? She’s over there cutting up more wood for the fire.”

They all looked back and saw the large barn in the distance, a bright light on the top of the building illuminated Aurora beneath swinging an axe slicing through logs of wood. She was in cut off jean shorts and a tank top, the muscles on her arms glistened with sweat under the light from the exertion. She lifted the heavy axe high above her head again and brought the blade down with such force the wide log fragmented sending its pieces flying in opposite directions.

“How does she make something as mundane as splitting wood look so erotic?” Donnie stuttered beside Leo taking a step forward.

“Donnie!” Leo laughed pushing the usually shy turtle. “Come on guys lets go get our gear and find where we’re sleeping.”

“He ain’t wrong.” Raph mumbled as he followed Leo back to the garbage truck. Mikey laughed behind him in agreement.

April showed them the rooms available, Leo noticed Aurora’s bag and claimed the room next to hers. Mikey was stuck with the pull out couch, but he didn’t mind too much, it was in front of the TV. After getting set up they headed back outside to the fire were Aurora was just returning with an arm full of freshly cut fire wood.

“Hey guys! How was the trip up?”

“Long and grueling!” Mikey sighed sitting down on a log next to the fire.

Raphael walked up behind Aurora as she stacked the wood next to the fire pit, “Need help?”

“Sure. I got a little carried away, there’s a lot to bring over.”

“We all can help. April said you’ve been her work horse today.” Leo offered as they all followed her back to the barn, getting a groan from the youngest.

“I grew up cutting wood for the monastery. It was my chore once I was old enough to swing an axe. The monks said it was a great character building chore. I think it was an excuse to get themselves out of it.” She had began loading their arms with the wood she had just cut when she stopped abruptly and stood still, listening.

“Aurora?” Leo asked seeing her head turn towards the April and the fire. Then as quick as lightening she dropped the pieces of wood to the ground and darted towards April pulling a knife from her waist band. Over the hedges she went and they heard a male scream out in horrified shock.

Dropping the fire wood in their hands the turtles sprinted over to where Aurora had disappeared behind the bush. April had already pulled out her flashlight and illuminated where aurora had landed.

“Casey?!” They all yelled in confusion together.

Aurora was straddling Casey Jones’ chest, her knife pressed to the tender flesh of his throat. They saw the horror in his eyes as he stared up at the strange woman.

“You know this guy?” Aurora growled not taking her eyes or blade from the peeping tom.

April and the turtles burst out laughing at the sight of the big bad Casey terrified of a woman.

“Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.” April choked out past her amusement.

“This is him?!” Aurora gasped rolling back on her haunches and stood up putting the blade back in her waistline. Reaching down she grabbed his reluctant hand pulling him back to his feet. “Dude why are you hiding in the bushes?”

Brushing himself off he looked back at the woman who had just nearly killed him, “I don’t know if I should be aroused or terrified?”

“Both dude, both.” Raph chuckled brushing a tear from his eye beneath his red mask.

April made her way over the bush and gave Casey a hug, leading him back over to the fire where they sat down together on the nearby log. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?”

“I pulled a few strings with my boss and got the week off. I wanted to surprise you. That did not go as planned! I’m guessing this is the infamous ninja friend Aurora? I was wondering when I’d get to meet you? I suppose it’s fitting it’s this way?”

“Kunoichi actually.”

“Konowhat now?” Mikey looked at Aurora funny as he threw another log on the growing fire.

“Kunoichi is the technical term for a female who is proficient in ninjutsu. And what were you thinking, sneaking up on a house full of highly trained individuals in the art of ninjutsu? You remember we have weapons usually at the ready? I could have killed you.”

“Yeah you didn’t think that one through Casey.” Leo chortled leaning up against a tree near the fire. 

Aurora jumped back over the bush she had hurtled and started back to the barn again, the turtles noticed her intent and followed suit. They lined up in front of their discarded piles of firewood on the ground and let Aurora load their arms once again grabbing some for herself.

“How did you hear him?” Raphael asked following close behind her as they returned to the firepit.

“I could hear him walking through the woods. I wasn’t sure if it was an animal at first but once I heard his footstep on the grass near the firepit I knew a wild animal wouldn’t get close to humans so I figured it was a human. And as far as I knew everyone was up who was invited.”

“But how? I mean over the crickets and the crackling and popping of the fire, you heard him?” Raphael continued still dumbfounded.

As they reached the fire Aurora grabbed the wood from the turtle’s arms and stacked it neatly on the ground. “Training Raph, I learned at a young age to listen to everything around me. Not to ignore any sounds. A ninja is supposed to be silent as the night is dark and you need to hear that silence if you want to hear an assailant in the shadows.” Kneeling down Aurora sat in front of one of the logs by the fire; she leaned back resting her arms across the wood. Donnie and Raph took suit and sat down on either side of Aurora on the ground as Mikey sat on the log next to Raph. Leo leaned back against the tree behind his brothers and Aurora folding his arms across his chest. His mind wandered to the week ahead and wondered how and if things would progress with Aurora. He has only gotten a taste of her and he needed more.

Casey looked over at the new addition to the team and noticed how the turtles sort of gravitated to her. There was plenty of space around the giant fire, lots of log space but they all sat near her. And from what he could tell she enjoyed it, the deadly kunoichi poised and ready to fight a few minutes ago was relaxed nestled between the two large mutants.  He wrapped his arm around April and pulled her closer to him. “So, April told me you grew up in a monastery and that the monks taught you ninjutsu?”

“That would be correct sir, I’ve been training since I was 5 years old.

“Training? For what?”

“To attack people hiding behind bushes.” She smirked not looking up from the fire.

Donnie turned to Aurora, “Do you miss it? The monastery I mean?”

Letting out a long sigh Aurora looked into the dancing flames before them, “Some days I do. The simplicity of it all. I didn’t have TV inside the monastery so the world’s problems didn’t affect me directly. All I worried about was my training and my chores. The times I was able to sneak out and get into the city was exciting but to tell you guys the truth when I was there I felt like something missing. Nothing seemed to fill the void inside me and when I met you guys in that alley that fateful day it hit me like a ton of bricks. You guys were missing from my life. So, do I miss the monastery, sure, but I wouldn’t change where I am now for anything. Life should be exciting and spent with those you love, not sitting safe in a castle on the mountain.”

 Raph put his large arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. “I think I speak for all of us here that we feel the same way. That night changed all of our lives for the better.”

They sat there for another couple hours chatting about Casey’s busy schedule now that he was a detective for the New York police department due to the recommendation from Chief Rebecca Vincent. And how they still had no idea where shredder was. It had been 4 years since they had last seen him in the battle with Krang. It was strange a man of his stature and power would disappear into thin air when he was on the cusp of his victory.

The soft chuckle of April brought everyone’s attention to the direction of her pointing hand. Aurora was losing the battle with sleep. Her head lulled back and forth as she fought to stay awake, her eyes half closed.

“Hey, you did a lot today Aurora, go to bed.”

“No, I’m fine, I wanna stay up with you guys. I don’t get to do this; I’ve never had a vacation with friends. I wanna take advantage of it.”

“We have all week.” Aurora heard Leo behind her leaning over so she could see his blue eyes ready to put his foot down if she didn’t listen. She felt Raphael’s arm lift from her shoulder and Leo’s hands come under her arms hoisting her up. She didn’t fight him as he swung her body into his arms bridal style and start for the cabin.

“Goodnight!” She could heat them all yell as they entered the cabin. His long legs carried them up the stairs two by two. With a nudge of his broad shoulder he pushed the door open to her room and gently set her down on the bed laying her head on the pillow. She looked up at him still struggling to keep her purple eyes open. “I mean it Leo, I don’t regret a thing.”

“Neither do I, now get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” Leo pulled her shoes off along with her shorts throwing them in the corner of the room. Smoothly his three fingered hands rested briefly on her warm hips pushing up her shirt pulling it up and over her head with minimal help from Aurora. Leaving her in her bra and underwear, Leo pulled the covers over her now sleeping form and stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. Returning to the fire Leo sat down next to his brothers returning to their friendly banter unaware of the prying eyes a few hundred feet away from the blazing fire.

“Interesting, four mutants.”

 

 


	14. Forest shenanigans and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora goes into the woods for a morning run but finds herself not alone.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 14

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Fourteen – Forest shenanigans and Breakfast

The next morning Aurora woke to the sun shining and birds chirping on the tree in front her window. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside her, it was 6 in the morning. She listened for any movement in the house and found none, maybe a solo run would be in order. Getting up from bed she rummaged through her bag and pulled out some workout clothes. Tying up her hair in a ponytail she reached beneath the bed and pulled on her sneakers. She pulled open the door and headed downstairs quietly trying not to disturb anyone. Mikey was sprawled out on the pullout couch face down. She withheld her laughter when he rolled to his side and started talking in his sleep.

“There’s no more room for you in the fridge Raph.” He mumbled softly. “The ice cream kitty isn’t the right flavor for your shoes anyways.”

Getting to the front door she pulled it open soundlessly and slipped outside. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air she did a few stretches on the porch and took off towards the woods. Passing through the tree line she jumped up on a tree trunk launching herself into the air doing a back flip she landing on a tree branch high above the ground. Aurora grabbed the branch above her head and swung up moving higher into the canopy. Finally getting to the desired height she wanted Aurora surveyed the terrain and found the best path to take.

She stretched out her arms leaning forward descending to the ground. As she was about to hit the ground she did a summersault and landed perfectly. Pushing off she headed further into the trees, her feet pushing into the dirt as her speed increased. Weaving through the trees taking in the beauty of the scenery she faltered as something caught her eye a few hundred yards to the left, slowing her pace what looked like an abandoned house came into view.  

Distracted by the house in the distance she didn’t heard the body hurtling towards her and without warning she was knocked from her feet and thrown across the forest floor. She rolled with her attacker but was unable to gain the upper hand, they were ready she wasn’t. Landing on her back she was pinned beneath the heavy weight of a body her hands restrained above her head. Blinking the stars from her eyes she looked up at the smiling face of Leonardo.

“You didn’t hear me, did you!” he chuckled triumphantly pressing his forearm into her throat. He watched the dazed look in her eyes fade and come to the realization he had taken her by surprise. He felt her body soften beneath him knowing she wasn’t in any danger.

“Jesus Leo!” she wheezed trying to push him off her, but he refused to budge. He settled himself over her hips and grinned down at her. His smile slowly faded when she stopped struggling and her demeanor changed. She was no longer playing around. He could see the resolve in her eyes.

He heard her feet adjust behind him and she thrust her hips up pulling her hands down towards her head and he went sailing over her head landing on his back. Before he could even react, she was on top of him claiming her spot on his chest. She straddled his waist, her hands on each side of his head leaning down particularly close to his face. “I’m impressed Leo. I didn’t hear you at all.” His hands shot up to her bottom, grasping the tender muscles of her backside. He was rewarded with a gasp and a soft roll of her hips and he quickly leaned up capturing her lips. Taking advantage of the distraction he rolled taking her with him, he positioned himself back on top of her deepening the kiss further.

Aurora was caught off guard as he stole a kiss and rolled on top of her again. His tongue dipped into her mouth finding hers caressing the soft appendage with his own. His hands still latched onto her round backside he gently squeezed grinding his hips up into her.

Breaking the kiss his hot mouth moved to her neck leaving a burning trail as his tongue moved over her flesh. “Leo.” She whimpered breathlessly feeling his now straining member slide against her now moist opening through their clothing. Then she felt his hand moved between them sliding under her pants and underwear finding his prize. She muffed a cry as his fingers found the warm core of her body. His thumb pressed softly at the sensitive nub as another finger pushed into her moist warmth at the apex of her thighs. His thick fingers started a mind-numbing rhythm stimulating her inner walls sending her body into bliss. In and out his fingers encouraged her erratic breathing as his thumb moved gently over the nub with just the right pressure. Aurora’s hands sought purchase on the rim of his carapace while her hips started to move with his hand feeling the pressure of her climax building.

“Fuck Leo!” She called a little louder, his mouth moving over hers to silence her soft moans. Faster he moved crushing her mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure. Curling one of his fingers he found the soft bundle of nerves at the roof of her canal sending her over edge violently. Her body exploded beneath him arching into his hand clinging desperately to his shell.

He broke the kiss letting his warm lips linger just a bit over hers, smiling down at her enjoying the look of euphoria as it spread over her face. Taking deep raged breaths her heart rate slowed and she finally managed to open her eyes looking up at him.

“I…um… jesus Leo…wow.” She stumbled over her words as he pulled his hand from her pants bringing the glistening digits to his mouth popping them inside with a deep rumble of pleasure.  The sight alone nearly drive her over the edge again and Aurora pushed up on his chest urging him to get up.  

Enjoying her unique essence on his tongue he felt her push up on him. Getting to one knee he watched her get on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards him, the look on her face was dangerously erotic. Suddenly unsure what her intentions were he fell back landing on his butt and he started to move backwards but came to a halt as the back of his shell met the base of a tree. Seductively she crawled between his legs with hunger in her eyes and hooked her fingers on the top of his shorts pulling them from his hips just enough to release his pulsating erection. He swallowed dryly as Aurora kneeled before him and lowered herself down to his member, the tip already wet with precum. Her mouth dipped down and her tongue darting out catching the salty moister. Their eyes met as her warm mouth slowing enclosed around the sensitive head and pushed down taking the full length of him in her mouth with ease. His head fell back against the tree feeling the tip of him connect with the back of her throat and her throat enclose around it. Letting out a deep groan at the sudden pleasure he fisted the dirt below his hands.  Then her tongue move around his shaft teasing the flesh making his toes curl and eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Oh god.” Was all he could muster as he felt her mouth increase the suction pulling back up and down again. Her hand dipped beneath his pants and found the two green orbs just below his shaft cradling them in her palm rolling them with her fingers pulling slightly down.

Gritting his teeth, he moaned her name as she quickened her pace. His hand moved to the back of her head fingers intertwining in her hair and the other dug deeper into the dirt next to him. Her tongue moved expertly around him while she continued her attentions to his balls. His breathing quickened feeling his climax rapidly building making it a little difficult to breath. Closing his eyes he concentrated on her hot mouth and her hands working for his release. Then he could hear her excited little moans and it was his undoing. He tried pulled her from him but she refused to release him from her mouth. “Jesus Aurora I’m gonna cu….” It was too late the pressure within him shattered and he came down the back of her eager throat. Aurora greedily swallowed the hot ropes of his seed he pumped into her waiting mouth exciting him further and prolonged his ecstasy. His eyes rolled in the back of his head crying out her name again gasping for air. As he came down he felt her mouth pull up her tongue running up the base of his softening shaft and pop free. Leo tried to slow his breathing, returning his gaze to the woman between his legs.  She was staring at him, her tongue licking her lips. “You taste good.” She smiled wickedly taking one last lick of the head of his cock before shifting his shorts back up his hips

He reached down to Aurora pulling her from her knees to his lap and his hands moved behind her head pulling her mouth to his seizing it for his own. Aurora accepted it ravenously wrapping his arms around his neck pressing as much of herself into him as she could. Her whole body hummed being this close to him his scent infiltrating her senses. Each time she was with him the feeling got stronger, she was drawn to him, addicted if you will. He felt like home and the thought of life without him brought her white knuckled anxiety. Ending the kiss, she leaned into him and his hands cradled her to him.

They sat like that for a while listening to the sounds of the forest and to each other breathe. His hands ran through her hair twirling the strands around his fingers pressing warm kisses to her temple. Leo was unwilling to end this moment without case hoping they could stay there for just a bit longer, but she shifted under him and he knew what she was going to say.  

“We better get back, it’s about breakfast time.” Pushing up from him she stood and reaching down helping him to his feet.

As Leo got to his feet he readjusted his pants around his hips and looked over to Aurora who had a glimmer in her eye, mischief was in her smile.

“Now let see if you can catch me when I’m not distracted?” she bent her knee and shot forward towards the direction of the cabin. He followed suit taking off after her in hot pursuit. Aurora burst through the trees and looked back to see Leo right behind her, nearly at her heels, kicking it up a notch she sped faster. But it was no use he caught up with his long muscular legs and took the lead. Getting to the door first he burst through startling Mikey awake.

“What? Why?” he screamed clutching the blanket to his plastron.

Aurora came running through the door seconds later nearly running into Leo. Both started laughing seeing Mikey’s half asleep dumbfounded look.

Aurora jumped on the pull out and gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek, “Morning Mikey!” Rolling off, Aurora disappeared into the kitchen.

Mikey looked up at Leo and grinned flopping back down on the bed, “Now that’s a nice way to wake up.”

Leo smirked at his little brother and followed Aurora into the kitchen; she was already digging in the fridge pulling out eggs, bacon and a plethora of veggies. She washed her hands and pulled out a cutting board from the cupboard and began to cut up the vegetables. “Do you guys like omelets?”

Leo sat down at the kitchen table and watched her pull a knife from the drawer flipping it up and catching it by the handle. She did have a way with blades. Placing a green pepper on the cutting board she sliced it and almost too fast to see, she diced it into small pieces, “To tell you the truth I don’t think I’ve ever had one.”

“Well you gonna have one today. Will you please go wake everyone up and see if they want breakfast?”

“Will do. I might go take a quick shower as well.” Leo said getting up from the table and heading out of the kitchen. As he passed Mikey who was still laying his bed he told him if he wanted breakfast he better get up.

“What were you two doing so early in the morning?” Mikey wagged his eyes suggestively jumping off the bed.

“We went for a run. Now get up Mikey.” Leo smiled placing his hand on the top of Mikey’s head and pushed him back down on the bed and headed upstairs to wake everyone else up. Donnie was already up working on something on his laptop, but he had to wake up the hothead. The large turtle was on his stomach snoring away with all the covers kicked off on the floor.

“Hey Raph.” Leo called softly at first. Raph mumbled something into the pillow and stirred but didn’t wake. “Raphael.” He called louder stepping just past the threshold of his brothers room.

“What?” Raph turned his head just enough so one golden green eye could see Leo.

“Aurora is making omelets, better start waking up if you want one.”

With a huff Raphael rolled over to his back rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “She can cook too? Jesus Christ is there anything she can’t do?”

“So far, no there’s not.” Leo pounded his fist lightly on the door frame. “Do something about that before you head downstairs,” Leo motioned to Raph’s morning wood pressing against his boxer briefs and headed to April and Casey’s room. Knocking on the door he called for them.

“Yeah?” he heard Casey respond groggily.

“Breakfast is gonna be ready soon if you want some. Aurora is making omlets.”

“Right on! I’m starving.” He could hear Casey’s feet connect with the ground and shuffle to the door. Pulling it open he found himself face to face with Leonardo and gave the large turtle a tired smile before her pushed past him and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

By now Leo could start to smell the bacon cooking below him in the kitchen. Looking into the bedroom he saw April starting to wake up. “Breakfast April.” He waved.

“Thanks, I’m getting up.”

Leo waited for Casey and April to finish in the bathroom before jumping in the shower. As the hot water cascaded down his shell he thought of what happened in the woods. Closing his eyes, he remembered how her mouth felt on him as her eyes bore into his. Each time they were together his feelings for her grew, she always seemed to be on his mind. The thought of being without her was becoming more and more unbearable. That was something he would need to meditate on. These feelings were new and a bit exhilarating, and he wondered if she was starting to feel the same way.   

Finishing up his shower he pulled on a new pair of pants and headed downstairs to join the others. Entering the kitchen, he could see everyone at the table expect for Aurora. She was still at the stove. Turing around with the skillet in hand, a brilliant smile spread across her lips, “You’re just in time Leo. Here’s yours.” She slid the large omelet onto a plate with four pieces of bacon and pushed it over to him. Grabbing his plate, he joined the others at the table, Aurora joined them a few minutes later with her breakfast.

“While we were out this morning I saw an old abandoned house about 2 miles west from here. Could be fun to explore it.” Aurora smiled putting a bite of food in her mouth. 

“That house has sort of a funny story to it.” April started taking a bite of her last piece of bacon. “When this land turned into a nature preserve some idiot came up here thinking he could build a house on land that wasn’t monitored. He built that house and nearly finished it before a forest ranger stumbled upon the construction. Needless to say, he was arrested and the house has sat abandoned for years.”

Finished with his meal Donnie got up from the table started to do the dishes in the sink. Mikey followed and dried what he washed.

Raph popped the last piece of his omelet in his mouth and leaned back in the chair. “So how did you guys manage to keep yours on here again after it was converted to a preserve?”

“We were grandfathered in, they couldn’t kick us out. This cabin has been in my family for seven generations. And luckily right before they made the change my grandfather made updates to the place. We can still make updates but we’re not allowed to change the landscape. No new buildings, no paving the driveway no playing with the shoreline.”

Aurora stood gathering the rest of the dishes bring them to Donnie and Mikey. Then she realized something, she looked Donnie and Mikey up and down and turned to Leo and Raph. They were sans weapons and gear. They were just in their shorts.

“What?” Raph asked seeing Aurora look at them in confusion.

“Nothing big, this is just the first time I’ve seen you all without your weapons and harnesses. You all look almost naked. Donnie you the most, without your pack back here.” Her hand ran over the back of his shell, it was the first time she saw it. He had the same Japanese markings his brothers hand but in purple. “You all look so….. normal for 6ft talking turtles, less formidable.”

“I suppose the only time you’ve really been with us is during battle or midday after we’ve woken up and prepared for the day.” Donnie said closing his eyes enjoying the sensation of her hand on his carapace. There weren’t many nerve endings on the back of their shells but the delicate sensations her hand was bringing was quite pleasant.  Keeping his eyes closed he handed Mikey another dish to dry.

“It’s nice actually, it’s good to see you look normal sometimes not just highly trained warriors. So, who wants to go check out that abandoned house back in the woods with me?”

All four turtles raised their hands. Aurora looked over to April and Casey and both shook their heads.

“We’re good. We’re gonna stick around here and relax.” April smiled as Casey put his hand on her back.

“Ok, your loss! I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” And she disappeared out of the kitchen and a few minutes later they heard the shower turn on. After about 10 minutes she came back down the stairs and the turtles were waiting in the living room, already reequipped with their weapons and gear. She was wearing black pants and a tight purple shirt. They noticed something jutting out from her side. Mikey walked up to her and turned her body looking at her back. It was a long black blade in its black sheath strapped sideways on the small of her back.

Leo took notice, the handle was mostly black with a purple ribbon woven in. He pulled the blade slightly out to see the sharp blade with swirls of etchings glint in the late morning sun. “Beautiful. Why are you bringing it?”

“Thanks, it’s only one of two, but you should see my first set of katanas. They were gorgeous but unfortunately, I had to leave them behind when we were attacked at the monastery. I hope to go back there one day and retrieve them, somehow. That’s if they’re still there. And I’m bringing it with for the same reason you’re bringing yours with. To be prepared.”

“Fair enough.”

Heading out the door April and Casey were sitting in the swing together. Casey was sitting regularly and April was on it sideways her legs in Casey’s lap. “You kids have fun now. Be back before dark.” April teased them.

“Thanks mom!” Aurora called back as they headed for the woods.

As they disappeared through the trees Casey started to massage Aprils feet, “They seem to gravitate to her don’t’ they.”

“Yeah, they do. Ever since she came into our lives they’ve changed for the better. The group seemed like it was missing something and when we met her it kinda felt compete. I mean splinter is their Sensei and father but their relationship with her is a bit deeper, if that makes sense. Like they were all meant to be together. They pull their strength from each other. And on a side note I think there’s something going on between her and Leo.”

“You mean like butting heads?”

“No, I mean like a relationship of sorts. I can feel the sexual tension between them.”

“Yeah I got that too.”


	15. Controlled Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding an abandoned house in the woods Aurora and the guys head over to explore but find much more then they bargained for.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 15

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Fifteen – Controlled experiment

Aurora weaved through the trees moving towards the house she had seen earlier. The guys moved along beside her staying close, badgering each other along the way.

“Are we there yet? We’ve been walking for like 30 minutes.” Mikey whined pulling out his nunchakus swinging them around a bit.

“It has not been that long you big baby.” Aurora crouched down and jumped up into the trees swinging higher into the branches. She could hear them following her up, Mikey making monkey sounds the whole way. Getting to a higher position she looked out and saw the house in the distance. Leonardo landed beside her and the other three scouted from the trees next to them. She pointed out towards the house.

“Right there Mikey, a few more minutes.”

Jumping from the trees Mikey started to run, “Last one there is a krang!” And he took off towards the house at high speed. The rest jumped from their perches and followed in hot pursuit trying to catch up to the youngest turtle. As they neared the structure Aurora noticed something on the roof, solar panels. That tech came out after that house was abandoned. Maybe it wasn’t abandoned after all? With his long legs Donnie reached the house first, and then Leo, then Mikey who tripped but slid in just before Raph touched the side of the house. Aurora came full speed at the house but diverted to a tree pushing up and off of it doing a summersault landing up onto the roof.  

“What the shell are you doing up there?!” Raph called from below craning his neck to see her.

“There are solar panels up here.”

“What?!” Donnie swung up and made his way over to the panels. Crouching down he examined the connections and the quality of the panels. “These are about 2 years old but I can’t tell it they are still in use.”

“We should proceed with caution, someone might be squatting in there. I’ll go in first just in case.” Donnie and Aurora walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down to the others.

“The solar panels are about 2 years old. Aurora is gonna go in first just in case someone is still squatting in there.”

Aurora moved to the front door and turned the handle, pushing it open she stepped inside. “Hello? Is anyone here? I don’t wanna startle anyone.” There was no response which made her enter through the threshold into the foyer. Moving further into the house she peeked in each of the run down bedrooms looking for any sign of current occupants. Finding the first floor clear she hollered out to the four mutants waiting outside. “Clear!” she called. Soon after the turtles entered looking for Aurora.

“Where are you?” Leo called.

“In the kitchen!” she called from the back of the house.

As they entered the kitchen they saw her examining the floor by the back door. Her eyes moved along the floor to a closed door next to the broken down fridge. “There is recent traffic from the back door to whatever is behind that door.”

Raph grabbed the handle and pushed the door open revealing a set of stairs leading to the basement below. Aurora stood and walked up to the doors opening peering down into the darkness.

“Hello?” she called down starting her decent. Looking to her right she saw a light switch. Turning back to the curious turtles she shrugged her shoulders and flipped the switch. With a low buzz the lights below flickered on illuminating the basement.

“Well I guess those panels are still working.” Donnie mused ushering her downstairs.

Reaching the bottom, they all looked on in shock, the basement was jam packed with equipment. It looked like it was set up as a makeshift lab. Donnie pushed past Aurora with an excited look on his face and began examining the equipment.

As the turtles moved towards the equipment, Aurora moved to the other side of the room where several small empty cages littered the ground. Then a large white freezer caught her eye just behind the steps. Opening it she found several frozen dead lab rats. A bad feeling grew suddenly in her belly.

“Guys, I don’t like this. I think we should to get out of here. My creepy meter is going nuts.” She called from the other side of the room.

“This equipment is used for nanotech.” Donnie ogled the tech ignoring Aurora’s worries.

“Nanotech?” Leo repeated the word never heard it before as he came up beside Donnie watching him touch everything, turning each piece over in his green hands.

“They are microscopic robots. They can do surgeries inside someone without even opening them up. They can even merge together to create a solid form. It’s the new tech coming out. It’s not F.D.A approved yet but it’s promising technology for the future. What is all of this doing out here though?” moving down the tables he picked up an ear piece. Turning the little piece over in his fingertips, he wet his lips with his tongue in excitement. “The interface on this earpiece is set up to send and receive brain waves in order to control something.”

Aurora closed the freezer and was about to come around the steps when she stopped in her tracks hearing the floor boards above them creak, “Guys! We’re not alone.”

“Very good beast. That’s exactly what I designed it for.” They heard a voice come from the top of the stairs. As they turned around to see who was talking four shots were fired inconsecutively.

Aurora heard the four rounds go off and rushed around the steps just in time to see four darts pierce each of the four turtle’s necks making them gasp at the sudden pain.

“Fuck!” Aurora growled pulling her blade from its sheath from behind her. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she looked up at a woman with a riffle dart gun. Aurora’s eyes moved back to the turtles, each had taken the dart from their skin awaiting the drugs to take effect. But nothing happened and they remained awake and alert. They looked over at Aurora shrugging their shoulders.

“What did you do to them?” Aurora yelled ready to run up the stairs to strike.

“I’d like to thank you for bringing them to me. I was wondering how I was going to get them all in one place. And don’t worry I didn’t tranquilize them or poison them. They are far too important to dispose of. I have great plans for them.” The woman touched her ear and a horrible sound came from her right. Turning her head each of the turtles was at their knees screaming clawing at the back of their heads.

“Guys!” Aurora screamed holstering her blade running to them, reaching Donnie first. Grabbing his face she pulled it up to look at him. “What’s happening Donnie?”

“It burns! It burns at the back of my neck! Shell it hurts!” Donnie screamed clawing at the top of his spinal column.

Aurora had, had enough; she got to her feet and ran to the steps about to attack when the screams behind her stopped abruptly. Turning back around the turtles were back to their feet, their eyes were a dull grey and focused in on the woman at the top of the stairs.

Aurora suddenly felt alone. “Guys?” she whispered but there was no response they just continued to stare up the stairs. “Leo?” she called again taking a step towards them, still nothing. She ran to Leo pulling his face to meet hers. His emotionless grey eyes bore down into hers, he wasn’t there anymore. The thought made her stomach turn. As her hands fell from his face his eyes returned back to the woman on the stairs.

“My dear you won’t get a response from them. Their magnificent bodies belong to me now.”

Aurora returned her attention to the mysterious woman now descending into the basement. She moved in front of all the turtles anger welling in her vision. “What did you do to them? Give them back!” Aurora unsheathed her katana once again and lunged forward to strike but she was stopped, her arms held immobile. Looking to her sides she saw Raphael and Michelangelo restraining both her arms, they pulled them painfully behind her back. Her blade was suddenly ripped from her grasp, and Leonardo came into view with it in his hand. He threw it across the room and it slid under the table leaving Aurora restrained and unarmed all by the hands of the turtles she loved.

 Aurora began to struggle trying to free herself from their iron like grips. “Guys! Come on, snap out of it! Let me go! What’s wrong with you?!”

The woman was now in front of Aurora and laughed watching her struggle in their grasp. Her hand came up to Aurora’s face and caressed her cheek.

“Who are you?” Aurora hissed ripping her face from her grasp.

 “My name is Rachel McMillen, and I’m a brilliant scientist and there is no use, I injected them with my nanobots. They are injected into the body and they attach to the top of their spinal column where it meets the skull. I programed them to block the neural brain waves that control the body movements. You see, they can hear you, they can see what’s going on and are very aware of what they’re doing but they can no longer control their bodies, I do. My thoughts are processed through the chip in this earpiece and is transmitted to the nanobots which tell the host what to do. I’ve been working on this thought controlled nanotech technology for years. It has been my life’s work. We could make anything or anyone do what we want. We can send this tech into battle and control our enemies. But when I presented it to the medical board they told me it was ethically wrong. That it was playing god and it would never be approved. They fired me and muddled my name, so I came here to finish my work and then I’ll show them! I perfected it with lab rats but they couldn’t take the neural stress of the nanobots for too long and perished. I needed bigger specimens to test on and when your intriguingly large friends showed up last night it was just in time for the next phase in my work.” She moved over to Leonardo running her hand over his arms and across the top of his plastron. “What are they? I can see they’re turtles but are they from here? Are they aliens? They look nearly human?”  


“What they are is none of your business. Keep your hands off of them!” Aurora roared trying to pull her arms from Mikey and Raph’s hold again.

Rachel moved behind Leonardo peeking out from behind his large shell while her hands rested on his hips. A large cheshire cat sized grin curved her lips when her hands disappeared behind the leader in blue and grabbed a hold of his firm butt. “They are amazing. Their stature is impressive, the muscle definition on their bodies mouthwatering. I might even say I’m physically attracted to these creatures and I can see you are attached to this one.” The one of the woman’s hands released the flesh she was molesting and grabbed the tails of Leo’s mask yanking it back making him expose his throat.

“I’m attached to all of them! Stop touching him!”

“No, I mean this beast in particular is special, I saw what you two did this morning in the woods. That looked like fun. Maybe I’ll try that with him or maybe all of them? You know, for science.” The woman moved in front of Leo and he wrapped his arms around her seductively. Rachel’s hands ran over the sides of Leos shell dipping between his carapace and plastron, her fingers tracing the corded muscles that bulged under his green pebbled skin.

Aurora’s eyes widen in shock, she was spying on them this this morning in that private moment. This unknown woman had seen her doing things to Leo, seen his cock. The heat of rage rolled through her body while she watched Leo wrap his arms around this Rachel as her hands slithered over him. “Get your fucking hands off of him! If you touch any of them I will ripe you to shreds!”

The woman laughed turning in Leo’s grasp to face Aurora keeping his arms held snuggly around her waist. She reached up pulling Leo’s head down to her where he started to kiss her neck. “I don’t know you but I have a feeling you could do that. Which is why I can’t have you sticking around or those other two in the cabin for that matter. I can’t have you contacting the authorities. It’s nothing personal my dear but this is where we say goodbye.” Rachel turned back around to Leo, she ran her hands up to his face stroking it lovingly. “Kill her my pet.”

Making no facial expression Leo let go of the woman and stepped forward pulling a single katana from its holster. His emotionless grey eyes met with Aurora’s, she swallowed hard as he readied the blade, readied it to end her life. “Leo.” she yelped in frustration yanking at her arms. “Leonardo, I need you to come back to me. Please?” The tip of his blade aimed directly at her hammering heart.

“Stop.” the woman called moving over to Donnie admiring the tech on his body. “This one must be the smart one. Look at all of this. I bet he could help me with my work.”

Aurora let out the breath she was holding in relief.

“That will make a mess in my lab, strangle the life out of her.”

“What? No!”

Leo put his katana away and closed the gap between him and Aurora still in his brothers grasps. Reaching out his large hand, it slid around her slender throat and began to squeeze. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt her airway close stopping all oxygen to her lungs. She looked into his dead eyes as she gasped for air. “Leo.” she mouthed in vain as he squeezed tighter starting to crush her fragile wind pipe. Her mouth opened as her lungs pulled desperately for much needed air. Leo stepped closer, his other hand joining closing firmly around her throat as well. As the moment dragged by her body began to react to the lack of oxygen, her vision became blurry, her limps felt like lead as her struggles slowed. There was nothing she could do, they were stronger than her in every way, she was going to die here by their hands.

Her eyelids became heavy as her brain started to shut down. She watched Leo’s eyes widened and the grey fluctuated to blue as if he was trying to fight. She had to do something, she had to get free and somehow get them back. Then she had an idea and reacted accordingly. “I’m sorry.” She mouthed as her leg shot out catching Leo in the groin which made him release his grip and topple over in pain cradling his wounded junk in his hands.

She felt the grips on her arms loosen slightly as Raph and Mikey reacted to the scene in front of them. She gathered all her remaining strength and yanked, rolling forward brining the two turtles over with her. Breaking loose, she tumbled forward and darted below the table grabbing her katana.

“What? How? What are you waiting for, get her!” Aurora heard Rachel scream in panic behind their lumbering frames.

As she slid out from under the table feet first she held up her blade as Leo came down with his. Kicking up she sent him over the table crashing through a computer. Jumping to her feet she caught Raph’s sais and Donnie’s Bo staff on her blade just inches from her skull. With her distracted, Mikey came below knocking her from her feet sending her to the floor with all of them on top of her. Raph’s sai came gliding through the mess just missing her head. As they stammered to their feet she pulled her legs out from underneath them pushing up and flipped backwards landing on top of a table. She had to get out of the basement where she had a better chance at defending herself, she was limited with her movements in such a confined space.

From the corner of her eye she saw Leo getting to his feet, katanas at the ready. Raph, Mikey and Donnie were on their feet weapons positioned, ready to strike. At the same time, they dove for her. Crouching down she jumped avoiding their weapons soaring forward over Rachel landing before the basement steps and darted up them with all the determination in her calves. Aurora could hear them just behind her as they raced after her, their loud footsteps echoing up the old wooden stairs. Bursting through the door she dove through the kitchen window shattering the glass sending it everywhere. She tucked and rolled landing on her feet, her blade ready.

All four came through the window behind her at frightening speed aimed for their target like four giant green torpedoes. Mikey reached her first, his swinging nunchakus aimed for her head, she leaned back avoiding the fast moving weapon landing on her back and kicked up sending Mikey over her and into a tree. Looking up just in time she watched as Raph came down with his sais but she rolled out of the way just as they sunk into the forest soil tearing a hole in her shirt. She got on her knees and shifted her weight on her arms and lifted her legs up and sent them sailing into Raphael’s plastron. The force of her blow sent the large brute rolling ass over tea kettle slamming into the side of the house upside down. Leo gave her no reprieve and was soon looming over her both katana above his head poised. His katanas sliced through the air intent on finding her flesh, but her blade came up deflecting them away from her chest and a side kick to his plastron propelled him back knocking the back of his head against a nearby tree. As Leo’s blades were thrust backwards Donnie’s bo staff came rushing down hitting her square in the chest knocking the air from her already taxed lungs.

Momentarily dazed she was hoisted into the air by Mikey’s arms as they went under her arm pits and pulled up bringing her arms out to the side of her head and his hands locked behind her head. Raph came rushing forward sai outstretched coming right for her abdomen. She had to think fast if she moved out of the way Mikey would get impaled by the sai. Straightening her arms upwards, she slid down from Mikey’s grasp but as she fell she twisted around and kicked Mikey back just missing the blade of Raphael’s sai. Rolling up on her hands to a handstand she twist kicked Raphael and Donnie sending them flying in opposite directions. Ending on her feet she swung and punched Leo square in the face sending him back and she took off into the woods as fast as her feet would carry her. She needed to regroup and figure out what to do. It would be difficult because they were faster then her. As she ran she couldn’t hear them chasing her but it didn’t matter at the moment she kept going. After a few minutes she found a large rock structure and hide behind it. Her lungs screamed as they tried to catch up with her breathing.

“Calm down, breath.” Aurora tried to slow down the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins. Both her hands covered her face closing her eyes as she tried to slow her breathing and her racing heart. In the darkness she remembered her friends attacking her, Leo attacking her. This wasn’t happening. Redirecting her thoughts, she tried to remember what Donnie said about the nanobots. They were controlled by that ear piece and she said they were linked through her brain waves. Maybe if she could short out the earpiece maybe it would short out the nanobots in the turtles. It was worth a try, now she just had to find something with enough electricity to short it out. It would be difficult to find something inside that house let alone it being a bad idea going back into the confined space to fight. Then she remembered she had a taser in her truck for emergencies. That should give it enough punch to do the trick.

Leaning up she checked her surroundings and found no trace of the turtles. Aurora gathered her strength and took a deep breath and took off towards the cabin holstering her blade. She didn’t want to leave them alone with her but she had no choice, she had to get the taser.

As she got to the tree line she stopped and looked for April and Casey. She didn’t want them to get involved if they didn’t need too. Then she heard them splashing around in the lake just passed the dock. Good they were distracted, she ran to her truck and pulled out the taser from the glove box and darted into the cabin for her other katana. Exiting unseen, she headed back into the woods full speed.

As she neared the house she slowed and launched herself up into the trees getting high into the foliage for coverage. She sat there for 10 minutes and she saw no movement in or around the house. Moving closer she eyed the solar panels and pulled out a blade from her shoe chucking it at the cords severing the power.  A few seconds later Airiras could hear a yell of anger from deep within the house. Then she heard a snap behind her, turning around Leo came leaping for her from the next tree. His fist connected with her jaw knocking her off the limb she sat upon, they tumbled towards the ground hitting random branches as they fell. Unable to right herself as Leo attacked her midair she hit the ground hard under him sending her into the void of unconsciousness. The last image she saw was Leo hoovering above her as the rest of the turtles came up behind him.

The back of her skull throbbed with pain as she slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she tried to move but found her limps immobile yet again tied to a tree just outside the house. Both her arms pulled back painfully around the tree trunk and her legs bound together below her. Looking around she noticed her katanas leaned up against the house to her right. This was not good, but at least she was still alive. 

“Good, you’re awake.” She heard Rachel snarl as she came from the back of the house, all four turtles in tow after her. “I had no idea how highly skilled you were. You took on all four of these beasts and managed to escape.”

“Quite calling them that, they’re not beasts, they are good men! Let me go! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Says the woman tied to a tree about to be killed by the creatures she loves.”

“If you wanted me dead then why am I still alive?”

“Because I wanted you awake to witness your demise by their hands my dear. But before that happens you get to watch these impressive creatures ravage me. Now won’t that be fun! I’ve been lusting over them since I first saw them the night they showed up.”

“Don’t you fucking touch them!”

Ignoring her, Rachel walked over to the turtles and reached up for Raphael and caressed his face running her fingers over his lips. Her hands moved to his arms and gave the dense muscles a quick squeeze and traveled down his sides, her hands hooked on his pants, “My mouth is watering.” She tugged at his pants inching them down,

“Don’t! Please don’t do this! Leave him alone!” Aurora screamed pulling at her restraints.

Aurora’s pleas unheeded Rachel pulled Raphael’s shorts down farther exposing the well defined Apollo’s belt muscle just below the bottom of his shell exposing the base of his flaccid member to the air. “Wait.” Rachel’s smile widened. “What’s better then one but two at a time. You, come here.” Leonardo stepped forward obediently moving next to his brother. Rachel’s fingers lined the top of both their shorts and started to dip below the fabric searching for her prizes. “I bet they’re huge.”

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Tears were beginning to roll down her eyes. “Jesus Christ! Please! I can’t watch this! You’re a soulless monster molesting them when they can’t do anything to stop it!”

The maniacal scientist’s hands stopped brusquely and pulled from Raphael and Leonardo’s shorts turning back to Aurora. “Very well, you don’t have to watch it, let’s finish what we started in the house. I don’t need you screaming in the background distracting us anyways. Kill her and use that shiny sword of yours.”

Leo mindlessly pulled his katana once again from its holster and stepped in front of the immobile Aurora. Placing his feet, he readied his blade for the killing blow. She looked up into his eyes, his dead grey emotionless eyes. He was there, just behind his once beautiful blue eyes looking at her in his own personal prison. He was about to kill her against his will and I was going to ruin him if and when he broke free of her control. This wasn’t his fault, it was none of their faults and she had to remind him of this before he went through with Dr. Rachel’s orders. Plus let him know one more thing before she died. “It’s ok Leo, I know it’s not you. Please don’t blame yourself for this, this is all her doing.”

Rachel’s hand rested on Leo’s forearm holding his katana and looked into Aurora’s purple eyes, “My pet I want you to make this personal, I want you to push that sharp blade of yours excruciatingly slow through her tender flesh into her beating heart. I want you to be close to her looking into her eyes while you end her life. I want her to see only you when you kill her.” Stepping back Raphael folded her arms over her chest and let out a soft chuckle at her diabolical request.

Aurora watched him step in closer his face inches from hers to where she could smell him, the faded scent of tea and a spice she couldn’t place filled her senses. Then she felt the cold tip of his katana touch her chest directly over her hammering heart. She winced feeling it press forward sinking into her skin painfully. “Leo, I…I just want you to know that even after the short time we’ve known each other, I have fallen, I’ve fallen in love…..with you.”

For a second Leo’s body shook, his eyes flashed his brilliant blue color and his hands waivered. The poised blade lowered from her chest and then with a roaring scream Leo lifted his katana high above his head and brought it down with one fluid motion.

Aurora closed her eyes, she waited for the pain and then endless oblivion but found herself alive and free on the ground. Leo stumbled back holding his head moaning in pain.

“What did you do?!” Rachel screamed. “End her!”

After a few seconds Rachels hold took over again and Leo straightened his back his eyes the dull grey again, he lunged forward with his katanas barely missing her as she dove for her blades leaning up against the house.  Pulling them free from their sheaths she rolled away dodging Donnie’s bo and Mikey’s nunchakus. Getting free of Mikey and Donnie’s attack Raphael was right behind them, her blades came up as his sais came down effectively blocking them. Twisting he spun kicking her in the stomach slamming her back against the side of the house, her head connecting with the hard wood shakers. His foot came up for another blow but she caught it in her hands midair and twisted hard sending him howling in pain to the ground. Just as she looked up Leonardo’s’ katana thrust forward, reacting fast she leaned to the side his blade slicing thought her shirt slicing into her side and imbedded into the wood siding. Swiveling on her butt she kicked Leo as hard as she could sending him flying back on his shell. Aurora got to her feet and sprung forward tackling Rachel to the ground, “Let’s end this!” Grabbing the taser tucked behind her in her pants she pressed the taser to the earpiece still in Rachel’s ear and pressed the button sending 50,000 volts through the earpiece and into her body. She screamed in agony thrashing beneath Aurora as she heard the earpiece pop.

Just as she heard the turtles start to scream behind her she felt the hard wood of Michelangelo’s nunchaku hit the side of her head. Thrown from Rachel’s now motionless body Aurora succumbed to the darkness.  

Leo dropped his katanas as a searing pain ran down his spine. His hands clutched the sides of his head as he fell to his knees screaming, he could hear his brothers howling in agony around him. They were coming out of it. As the pain subsided he could move on his own free will once again. He had control of his body again, stumbling to his feet he tried to get his bearings. Unsteady on his feet he leaned against a tree trying the clear the stars from his vision. There was barely a spot on him that didn’t ache with pain. Aurora, he had to find Aurora. God what just happened? She’s never going to forgive them. The vision of him nearly choking her to death played over and over in his head, and the look in her eyes as he slowly killed her ripping him apart inside. How could he face her?

Pushing away from the tree he tried focusing on his three brothers trying to get to their feet. As his vision cleared he saw Aurora’s motionless body strewn a few feet from Rachel’s. Willing his feet to move Leo staggered over to her body falling down beside her. Rolling her over onto her back he pressed his finger to her neck checking for a pulse and thankfully he found a strong beat. Soon after, his three brothers managed to pull themselves over to them.

“I hit her Leo, I hit her.” Mikey cried grabbing her hand pulling it into his lap.

“We all did Mikey, we all hit her.” Leo growled brushing a few stray strands of hair from her tired face.

Donnie pulled his goggles down over his eyes scanning her body. “She seems to be ok, I think she has a concussion though from the several blows to the head today.” Donnie ran his hand over the back of his head. “I… I don’t know how she’s gonna forgive us. I couldn’t stop myself. We attacked her, we could have killed her. I honestly don’t know how she’s not dead right now?”

Her head began to lull back and forth moaning softly in pain as she slowly started to come too. Her free hand rose to her head rubbing where the nunchaku connected violently with her skull. Fluttering open her purple eyes focused in on the four turtles now staring anxiously down at her. Aurora’s eyes widened in fear as her hands came up to her face protecting her head. Her body curled up trying to protect her abdomen from any further blows.

A shot sorrow ran through all of them seeing her scared of them. They never want her to be scared of them.

“No no its ok, we’re back. You did it.” Leo tried to calm her reaching for her hands to pull them away from her hidden face.

Aurora slowing uncovered her face relaxing her body looking up at them, the color had returned to their eyes. The blank stares now gone replaced by concern, “You’re back?!”

“Yeah, that was smart thinking shorting out the earpiece with a taser.” Donnie smiled placing his hand on her forehead.

Tears burst from her eyes as she leapt up wrapping her arms around them pulling them all down to the ground with her. They followed her eager embrace to the ground huddling in a big pile around her.  “Thank god! I didn’t know what to do! I was so scared I had lost your guys forever!” her hands reached up for each of their faces placing a hard kiss to each of their lips.

A little startled by the spontaneous gesture they touched their mouths and blushed.

“My first kiss!” Mikey smiled giving Raph a high five.

“You mean you don’t hate us?” Donnie asked relieved helping Leo to pull her up to a sitting position.

Rubbing the side of her throbbing head Aurora shook it, “What happened today wasn’t you guys. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. It was all her.” Suddenly her eyes narrowed in anger racing over the forest floor, “Speaking of that bitch, will someone please tie her the fuck up!”

“With pleasure.” Raphael growled licking his lips enjoying the taste of her on his mouth. Rolling the offending woman on her back he pulled her hands behind her tying them tightly.

Leo stared at the woman before him as they helped her to her feet. She was the bravest person they knew. She stuck around when she could have easily bailed on them leaving them to their fate. They nearly killed her several times but she didn’t hold any of It against them. She defended herself against all four of them and managed to come out relatively unscathed as well leaving them intact. She even confessed her love for him, a mutant, a giant half turtle half human. Looking at his brothers he saw the same look in their eyes as he did now. Each one of them loved her with every fiber of their being and he couldn’t blame them.

As they got her to her feet she stumbled a bit, Raphael caught her wrapping his arm around her waist holding her steady. Looking up at them she swallowed nervously her voice coming out a hoarse whisper, “Did she doing anything to you guys while I wasn’t here?”

“Thankfully the only thing she did was take a vial each of blood.” Raphael said looking at the ground.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief Aurora looked up at Raphael, “Good, at least we can get that back.”

He looked down to her seeing the understanding in his eyes, she had saved Leo and himself from being molested or worse. There was no way they would be able to pay her back.  

Aurora turned and looked at the house and let go of Raph heading towards it.

“Where are you going?” Leo called

“I’m going to get those vials of blood. We can’t have those in the wrong hands or let the police find them. Stay here and make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.” And she disappeared back into the house. After a minute or two they heard Rachel stir behind them distracting them from Aurora in the house. Turning around they all glared at the horrible human being laying just a few feet from them. She slowly became aware she was tied up and unable to move. “Untie me you beasts!” she screamed.

Raphael kneeled next to her, “You’re not in our heads anymore you sick sadistic bitch. Aurora took care of that.”

Rachel began to struggle in her restrains. “Where is she!? I’ll kill her for ruining my experiment!”

“Getting the vials of blood you stole.” Mikey spat behind Raph.

An evil smile spread across her lips, “Good, two birds with one stone then.” She stopped moving and they heard her press a button following by a sting of beeps that got faster as they continued.

They looked at each other in horror, “A bomb!” they screamed sprinting for the house. The concussion of the blast sent them all flying back onto their shells. Flames erupted from the roof sending pieces of the building flying everywhere. They raised their hands over their heads protecting themselves from falling debris. Heat emanated from every direction scorching the land next to it. They could feel it several yards back.

“NOOOOOO!” They all screamed in anguish getting to their knees watching the building Aurora was in burn and collapse within itself.


	16. Phoenix of the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames of the house burn bright while the boys mourn the loss of their friend.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 16

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Sixteen – Phoenix of the fire

The smoke was thick and putrid escaping from the now broken windows of the house, the bright golden flames reflecting in their horrified eyes. Leonardo roared in rage scrambling to his feet running towards the burning building but the hands of his brothers grabbed him by the arms pulling him back away from the intense heat of the fire.

“You can’t go in there bro. There’s nothing we can do, she….she’s gone Leo. She couldn’t have survived that explosion.” Mikey’s voice trembled holding his oldest brother at bay. Unchecked fury boiled within Leo, his whole body ridged, seething, the usually calm ninja had violence on the mind. He ripped from his brother’s grasp turning to Rachel, to the horrid human who had taken Aurora from them with one press of a button.

The sight of the now empty patch of grass where Dr Rachel had once occupied sent every one of the turtles into blinding rage. She had taken a hold of their bodies, made them attack Aurora, destroyed the lab with Aurora inside of it and managed to distract them enough to escape. Screaming in agony each of them took off in different directions in search for the doctor. After about 20 minutes all four of the sullen turtles returned empty handed, heads hug low.

“Guys!” they heard two people called from a distance. April and Casey emerged from the woods running as fast as they could, their eyes following the flames and smoke into the sky.

“What the hell happened?” Casey asked out of breath running to his friends.

Leo collapsed to his knees yet again tears streaming down his pebbled cheeks, “She’s gone.”

“Gone? Who’s gone Leo.” Casey knelt with Leo, his hand resting on his friend’s forearm.

“Guys where’s Aurora?” They heard April’s shaky voice call out searching the clearing for the purple eyed kunoichi.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey gathered next to their eldest.

“She was in there when it burst into flames.” Raph barely managed to growl out pointing towards the inferno.

“No.” April snapped. “I don’t believe you. Where is Aurora!?” they could hear the angry disbelief in her voice as she gripped the red turtles large biceps her eyes pleading with him. They had to be lying, she was just there a couple of hours ago making them breakfast. Raphael shook his head turning from her reaching down for his broken leader.  

His three brothers helped Leonardo to his feet and they inched towards the burning house. They watched it burn and crumble, it had taken something they all loved. The fire and smoke soared high into the sky masking the late afternoon sun. The blaze now engulfed the entire structure, thick black smoke billowed from the shattered windows making it difficult to see the house.

“I never got to tell her.” Leo started getting lost in the swirling smoke.

“Tell her what, Leo?” April softly asked placing her hands on his arm as her cascading tears soaked her cheeks.

“Wait!” Mikey yelled pointing to the house. “What’s that?”

Focusing on the dancing fire and smoke just behind the burning structure a shadowy figure came walking through the dense cloud of smoke. As it cleared away Aurora emerged from the haze with four vials of blood clutched in one hand. He had small cuts on her body and her clothes were dark with soot.

“AURORA! You’re alive!” they all cried in unison taking off after her ignoring the roaring heat from the fire. Reaching her tattered body all four of the turtles enveloped her in their arms still in disbelief.  She had somehow survived a crippling blast of a bomb within the old house.

“Guys.” they heard Aurora wheeze through the crushing embrace. “I…I can’t breathe.”

Quickly they relinquished their hold on her but stayed with her, opening their circle enough to let April and Casey in. She was covering in dirt, cuts and dark soot with a few hairs singed but she was alive.

She was standing there, she was alive! Emotions rushing through him, Leo couldn’t take it anymore and gathered her back in his arms covering her mouth with his. He couldn’t seem to get Aurora close enough to his body. He urged her mouth open and deepened the kiss. Shocked by the sudden advance but Aurora didn’t resist and her hands dropped the vials to grab the sides of his face allowing his tongue access.

April and Casey, sat back watching the impatient kiss.

“I knew it!” April yelped excitedly slapping Casey on his back.

Feeling their eyes on them the two lovers ended the kiss huffing for breath. His hands moved to her face urging her to look at him. “How? How did you get out of there in time?”

Still catching her breath, she swallowed hard, her throat dry and on fire. “I had just found the vials in a small cooler on the table when I heard the beeping start. I knew that couldn’t be a good sign so ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I jumped for the window as it went off, the force of the blast sending me sailing through the broken window. I collided with a tree trunk and was knocked unconscious because when I came too I was upside down leaning against a tree. What happened? Why did it blow up?”

Raph pointed to were Rachel was, “She had a self-destruct button hidden on her somewhere and when we were distracted by the blast and the thought of you burning alive inside, she escaped.”

“She what?!” Aurora pushed passed the four mutant turtles staring in dismay where the horrible human had been lying 30 minutes ago. “Fuck!”

Leo grabbed her making her look at him. “You’re ok, that’s all that matters to us. We’ll contact the local authorized and they will hunt her down.”

“No, no she almost….. she almost…” her angry eyes moved to Leo to Raph unable to finish the firsty sentence.

“But she didn’t, thanks to you.” Leo stopped her cupping her face in his hands pulling her to him again. He watched her eyes widen and push away from him as a bullet came whizzing between them millimeters from their faces. Both rolled backwards landing on their feet and darted in the direction of where the bullet had just come from.  

Zig zagging as more bullets started to whiz past them Leo and Aurora honed in on the hiding Doctor just a few yards from them.  The rest of the group scattered, Raph grabbing Casey and Mikey hoisting April over his shell darting away from the haze of bullets.

Aurora and Leo pulled their katanas from their holsters and lunged forward, Aurora connected with Rachel first who was huddled behind a bush firing at the group. Rachel anticipated Aurora and rolled with her knocking the blades from her hands. They rolled down the embankment to a nearby creek struggling for the upper hand.  Leo followed them down watching them tumble into the creek Aurora landed beneath Rachel who pushed Aurora’s head underwater the shallow stream trying to drown her.

“How did you escape that blast you slippery bitch?! You ruined everything! Those beasts are mine!” Rachel screamed pressing down on Aurora’s head grinding the back of her skull in to the soft sand of the creek.

Aurora’s fist flew up connecting with Rachel’s jaw sending her flying back into Leo. With one swoop his hands grabbed the woman and his long blade pressed firmly to her stretched exposed throat. “We’re ‘her’ beasts.” He growled ominously into the woman’s ear. 

Aurora got to her feet, her body and clothes dripping wet but the dangerous look in her eyes sent a shiver down Leo’s shell. Quickly closing the distance Aurora stood before Rachel putting her hand over Leo’s applying more pressure on the handle of his katana digging the sharp blade further into the flesh of Rachel’s neck. “We should end your poor excuse of a soulless life and be done with it, but we’re not like that, we’re not like you. The only solace we have is that you’ll rot in jail with the rest of the scum.”

“You can’t prove anything. I destroyed all the evidence in that explosion.” Rachel laughed gritting her teeth as the blade bit into her skin.

Aurora reached into her pocket and pulled forth several items from Rachels Lab. “Unfortunately for you I was able to grab a few things before you set your laboratory a blaze. Plus, the DNA from your ear piece, the epithelials and gun powder residue from the gun you shot at us with should help convict you as well.” Aurora reached to Rachel’s ear and pulled the broken tech from her ear.

“Nooo! Nooo you can’t do this!” Rachel screamed thrashing in Leo’s arms.

Movement from above made Aurora look up to see Raphael as he made his way down to them, his golden eyes never leaving hers, “Here let me take care of this trash.” He pulled out his sai and was about to hit the woman over the head with the butt of his weapon but Aurora stopped him. “Sorry Raph but this bitch is mine.” Aurora swung back and thrust her closed fist into Rachel’s face connecting with inhuman force. Her unconscious body slumped into Leo’s arms.

“Are you ok?” Raph asked looking at her soaked body searching for any kind of further injuries.

Squeezing the access water from her shirt she nodded resting her hand on his large arm, “I’m fine.”

Raphael took Rachel from Leo and tucked her under his arm like a sack of potatoes and they headed back to the rest of the group. As they made their way up the embankment Aurora grabbed her discarded katanas putting them back in their sheaths.  Nearing the still burning house, they could hear sirens in the distance.

“Guys we gotta get going, the cops are coming.” Donnie yelled pointing towards the road. He quickly kneeled down grabbing the four vials of blood Aurora had dropped in the grass putting them in his belt.

Raphael laid Rachel on the ground next to Aurora retying her hands and stood behind her.

“Guys you go back to the cabin, April, Casey and I will take care of this mess.”

Raph set his hands on Aurora’s shoulders slightly squeezing, “We’re not letting you out of our site.”

Leo returned his katanas to their sheaths and stood next to Raph and Aurora, “He’s right, we’re not leaving here without you. We’ll be above in the trees out of site.  


Mikey and Donnie nodded in agreeance and all four turtles jumped up into the trees disappearing into the foliage just as the first squad of emergency vehicles roared up the dirt driveway.

April walked over to Aurora and hugged her, “You know we have no idea what happened right?”

“I know, just let me do the talking.”

Four policemen came running up avoiding the burning house as an ambulance and two fire trucks showed up behind them. They looked at the three people huddled together and then they noticed the unconscious woman restrained on the ground. One of the policemen’s eyes lit up realizing who it was.

“That’s Dr. Rachel McMillen! We’ve been looking for her for months!”

The paramedics ran to Aurora first seeing she was the only one out of sorts, “You know who she is?” she asked as they moved her to a nearby stump sitting her down and began tending to her injuries.

The four policemen knelt down to Rachel rolling her over onto her stomach and handcuffed her hands behind her back. “This lady is certifiably crazy. She’s been ranting and raving all over town about how she can control people with her mind. She attacked co-workers at her old Job. Her license was revoked due to her crazy experiments. Plus, grand theft larceny.”

As the paramedics looked over Aurora one of the policemen came over with his pen and pad. “What happened here?’

“We’re up here spending the week at my friend’s cabin for our vacation.” Aurora pointed to April who was a few feet from Aurora. “The two lover birds over there were out for swim so I decided to go out exploring the woods when I came up to the house. And my curiosity got the better of me and I went inside. When I got to the basement I saw her makeshift lab. That’s where she attacked me, luckily, I have taken some self-defense classes so I was able to fight her off. I got out of there and I guess in the struggle she set off some sort of self-destruct explosion in the house which I was near, hence my singed appearance. She chased me eventually shooting at me, I have a feeling she didn’t want witnesses to her plans. The gun is down over there near the creek where she tried to drown me as well. These two were still at the cabin when they heard the explosion which sent them running over here. When they showed up it distracted her enough for me to knock her out. And you know all the while she kept ranting and raving about beasts. I just wanted to go for a walk.” Aurora sighed holding her head in her hands feigning distress.

Everyone was now staring at Aurora as she told her story, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. By now Rachel was starting to come too. Her eyes snapped opened and widened in rage and she began struggling in the policemen’s arms trying to get to Aurora.

“You bitch! You ruined everything! Those beasts are mine! I’ll make you pay for this! I’ll kill you!”

“Get her out of here!” one policemen called waving them towards the squad car. By now the firemen had gotten the blaze under control leaving the hull of the old house smoldering in its wake. A paramedic flashed a light in her eyes dilating her pupils. “I think you have a slight concussion I’d like to take you in for observation.”

Aurora heard a few tree branches creak above them bearing the weight of four uneasy turtles. “We’re not letting you out of our sight.” She heard Raphael’s words play through her head and she knew they’d follow her to hospital. Waving her hand in dismissal she refused, “I’ll be fine, my friends here can watch over me for the next 24 hours. I really don’t wanna go to the hospital.”

“It’s alright ma’am you have the right to refuse, but if you start feeling light headed and start getting a headache please come in right away.”

“Of course.” Aurora smiled.

One of the policemen stopped and looked Aurora a little funny, he pointed to the katanas tied to her back. “What are those for?”

Aurora absentmindedly reached behind her and laughed, “These are for cutting through brush. I got them at a cool Japanese store in the city.” She tried her best to sound ditzy.

They thanked the first responders for their help and Aurora gave them her phone number just in case they had anymore questions. April and Casey ushered Aurora towards the cabin leaving the authorities to their jobs. After getting a safe distance from the humans four thuds were heard behind them. The turtles came up close behind Aurora and followed her back, Leo’s hand always managing to touch some sort of her body. April and Casey looked at each other and smiled at the closeness of them.

“You’ve taken some self-defense classes? You got them at a cool Japanese store in town?” Raph teased Aurora pushing her. She looked back at him and winked leaning back into his large body where he caught her momentarily against his chest.

As they passed through the trees into the clearing of the cabin the sun hung low in the sky painting reds and purples across the horizon. Tired and sore, the turtles stayed behind Aurora watching her walk. By now the adrenaline that kept her alert and agile through their ordeal was waning.  Her steps slowed and she was beginning to favor her left foot. Her clothes were tattered and torn and singed from the explosion. The pony tail that was tight on her head this morning was loose and tousled.  The left side of her shirt was cut open and through the flayed fabric they could see a cut to her side which Leo himself had inflicted. They had done that to her, each one of them had hurt her today. Leaving her in the state she was now in. And somehow, she didn’t hate them, the exact opposite had happened, this nightmare had brought her a little closer to them.

Aurora turned around and continued to walk backwards, “I’m going to put the lasagna I prepared last night in the oven and I’m getting in the shower. Anyone that argues with me can fight me.”

April nodded, “After that, you guys are gonna tell us what happened, right?”

“Yeah of course. Just give us a few minutes to decompress.” Aurora turned around just as she reached the porch steps. She pushed open the door and Aurora and April went inside. Aurora went to the oven and started to preheat it. Opening the fridge, she pulled a large pan covered in tinfoil and placed it on top the oven, she turned around to face April. They were alone in the kitchen and the silence was deafening.

“Where is everyone?” Aurora asked feeling her brave mask crack under Aprils brown searching gaze.

April took a step towards Aurora, “They guys are outside starting a fire for tonight.”

April’s gaze caught Aurora’s and she could see the tears building in the corners of her eyes. Aurora clenched her fists and tried to hold it together, she wasn’t a crier. April stepped closer still and placed her hands on her arms searching for answers. Aurora’s lip started to quiver and she broke down collapsing into Aprils friendly embrace. Tears began to flow as he body start to shake with her sobs.

“I was so scared April; their eyes were so cold. I thought I had lost them. I don’t know how I survived? I honestly don’t.”

“What happened out there?”

Aurora pulled away wiping tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composer, “That woman was controlling them with some kid of nano tech. She ordered them to kill me and then come for you and Casey. I …I couldn’t let that happen.”

Just then the oven beeped letting her know it was preheated. Turning from April Aurora opened the oven and placed the pan inside. She rested her hand on the oven and took a deep breath and stood back up facing April again. “We’ll get into more detail at dinner. This has to cook for an hour. Can you keep an eye on it while I get myself together?”

April nodded pulling Aurora back into arms giving her a long hard hug.

Aurora grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and closed the bathroom door behind her. Slowly she peeled off her still damn clothes and stopped in front of the mirror. Her fingers traced her neckline running over the beginnings of the bruise from Leo’s hands. It was going to be sore in the morning.  She pushed the glass door open and entered the shower turning on the water to near scalding. The water rolled down the front of her face, drenching her hair and body. She watched the soot from the explosion slide down her abdomen to her legs and swirl down the drain. She hissed in pain when the water reached the gash from Leo’s katana on her side. Aurora reached for the cut and rubbed away the dirty dried blood, opening the cut further. Crimson seeped from the slash mixing with the water of the shower and was swept down her body to the drain below.

Raphael dropped his load of wood by the fire pit and sat down on the log next to Casey as he prepared to light the fire. With a small “woof” the firepit erupted in a blaze of orange and red flames. A plume of smoke rose into the air as the wood began to crackle from the heat.

Casey turned to Raph and saw his distracted look. “Are you guys ok?”

Raph rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground not answering.

“We’re fine.” Casey turned around as Leo, Donnie and Mikey come up with their own loads of wood, dropping them on top of Raph’s pile.

“The back of my neck still hurts, but luckily it’s a dull pain now, not a shooting burning pain anymore.” Donnie sat down next to Raph. “I hope she’s ok.”

“What happened out there?”

“We nearly killed her.” Leo growled resting his left foot on the log Donnie and Raph were sitting on. His eyes fixed on the dancing flames before him.

“Stop that shit right now!”

They all turned around to see Aurora and April walking up to the fire pit holding dinner. Aurora’s eyes were lit with irritation as she stared at the turtles.

 

 


	17. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle has the guys rattled but Aurora insists she's fine.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 17

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Seventeen –Inseparable 

Aurora put the steaming pan of lasagna on the camping table Casey had set up earlier. April came up behind her setting the plates and utensils on the table next to the steaming dish and set the cooler filled with pop on the ground.

“I’m alive guys, no broken bones or gaping holes. Just a little sore, a few bruises and a small cut. We have you back and that’s all that matters. You had no choice in what happened today. Rachel tried to kill me; you had no say in any of this. You were her puppets.” April could see the anger and worry in her eyes as she scolded the four mutants; each of them looked up at her awkwardly. 

“Ok, Ok. Let’s everyone dish up and you guys need to fill Casey and I in on what happened out there.”

Mikey came up behind Aurora and took a big whiff of the lasagna a smile instantly spread across his lips. “What is this again?”

“Lasagna Mikey, you’ve never had it before? A pizza lover like your self has never eaten this popular Italian dish?” Aurora asked putting a nice size piece on a plate for him.

The youngest took a fork off the table and cut off a large bite and shoved it into his mouth. After a few chews his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began shoveling the rest of the piece into his mouth, all the while making loud yummy sounds.

Raphael pushed past Mikey holding his hands out impatiently for his own piece. Aurora cut another hefty piece and handed him a plate as well. His golden eyes lit up the moment he popped the first bite into his mouth.

“Fuck this is good! You made this?”

“Yes Raph, I did. Susie muthafuckin house maker at your service.” She dipped a bit in an over exaggerated curtsey.

Leo and Donnie were right behind Raph eagerly awaiting their own dinner. Two more pieces dished out they returned to the log and began to consume their still hot lasagna. April came up but was nudged out of the way by Casey reaching out for the piece in Aurora’s hand. His fingers snatched the plate right before April’s eyes and darted away snickering under his breath.

“Ya thief!” Aurora laughed handing April another piece , gave herself a slice as well and took up the spot next to Leo on the ground leaning up against the log.

“Details.” Casey pushed again before shoving another piece in his mouth.

Aurora finished the bite in her mouth and set the plate on her legs. Taking a deep breath she explained how they had gone to the house to explore and found the solar panels on the roof. They decided to still head in and when they reached the basement they found a makeshift lab. As she continued with the day’s events she watched April and Casey stop eating and become immersed in the story. Their eyes widened in horror and mouths open in shock while she continued with the horror story.

“And when I came too I was pretty much wrapped around the truck of a tree and the house was a blaze. And you guys pretty much know the rest.” Aurora took another bite of her food looking over to April and Casey.

Casey’s eyes finally started to move as he processed the information he had just heard, “So you’re telling me that this evil scientist chick injected them with microscopic robots that shut off their ability to move their own bodies and then, took them over making them attack you all at once like four giant green lethal puppets? And they were aware or everything that was happening and what they were doing?”

“H-how? I mean you were able to defend yourself against all four of them at the same time? I’ve seen you spare with them individually but a full fledged fight to the death? How are you still alive?” April wheezed setting her plate down giving Aurora her full attention.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know how? I mean sparingone on one I can usually handle them. Two of them…maybe, if there were no distractions. But three, highly unlikely and then all four there was no way. With their size, strength and skill level, I should be dead. Somehow I managed to evade them most of the time.” Aurora looked at the turtles. “But I have a feeling you all were able to hold back in some way. You couldn’t stop yourselves but you withheld your skills in somehow. I mean Leo you broke free for a few seconds, enough to release me.”

“Yeah Leo, I was wondering how did you manage to do that? No matter how hard I concentrated I couldn’t break her hold. Just the thought of fighting the nanobots was excruciating.” Donnie asked leaning forward to look at his older brother.

Leo looked over to Aurora and blushed remembering what she had confessed to him. Those words were just enough to affect his brain chemistry to give him a little control to cut her free. “She told me she knew it wasn’t me and that not to blame myself. And something that is between her and I for now.”  His eyes moved from her face and then lowered to her throat and his smile faded. He could see the start of a wide bruise around her neck from his hands. Setting his plate down Leo shifted next to her and brought his hands gingerly to her neck. His thick digits pressed to the flesh tracing the growing discoloration carefully.

Aurora’s hands came up to his and gently pulled them down. She looked to him and smiled, “I’ll be fine. It will go away in a few days. Rachel did that not you.”

“These hands…” Leo lifted his three fingers hands staring at them in disgust. “They were around your throat just a few hours ago nearly strangling you to death. I can still see your face.” His voice began to waver. “I can still see you slowly dying of asphyxiation, your mouth gasping for air. My hands nearly killed you. How can you be so calm about this? We nearly killed you. If you hadn’t broke through to me, your blood would be on my katana right now, and we’d most likely be fucking her right now.” He shivered at the thought.

Aurora set her plate on the ground the turned to Leonardo, finding his desperate gaze filled with guilt. Her eyes moved to the rest of the turtles who had the same sorrowful stare. This was haunting them more than her. “Did you decide to wrap your hands around my throat?”

“Well no.”

“Did you or Rachel make the decision to tie me to a tree?”

Leo’s eyes lowered to the ground.

“Would you guys ever consciously decide to hurt me, or April and Casey for that matter?”

“Never.” Each one of the turtles called out.

“Then please stop this nonsense. I don’t hold any of you responsible for this. What happened today wasn’t you; it was Rachel trying to kill me. I love you all and trust each of you with my life. We stopped Rachel from doing god knows what to the world today.” Aurora put another bit of food in her mouth and leaned back against the log wanting to be done with the conversation.

After a few awkward moments of silence Mikey got up from his spot and put his now empty plate on the table and stood in front of Leo and Aurora. Bending his knees he lowered himself to their level. Mischief glowing in his eyes and a smirk on his face he set his hand on Aurora’s knee rubbing his thumb over the soft skin at the end of her thigh. “So what did you two do in the woods this morning that Rachel was so interested in?”

Blood instantly flooded Aurora’s cheeks as she nearly choked on her food. Leo’s hand shot out smacking Mikey’s hand from her knee, “That’s none of your business Mike.”

“Aww you guys are no fun! I’m just curious!”

“Donnie, do you think that those nanobots that were injected into you guys are destroyed?” Aurora suddenly called over to Donatello trying to distract the young turtle from asking more questions.

“You know with everything that happened I haven’t scanned our bodies yet to see if they were still active.” Donnie got up from his seat and walked over to the back of Raphael and pulled his goggles down examining the back of his neck for a few minutes. “Hey Raph, can you stand?”

With a huff the large turtle got his feet and let his brother scan his entire body. Donnie slowly moved from the back to the front of Raphael, making sure to get every inch of him. Next he went over to Mikey and scanned him as well.

“Leo, you’re next.”

Leo used the log he was leaning against to push himself up. Donnie zoomed in on the back of his neck and thoroughly scanned the area where the most pain had emanated from. With his hand Donnie turned Leo around scanning the rest of his body.

“I don’t get any readings of tech in their bodies. They had to have been shorted out when that current went through the sensors on Rachel’s ear piece.  There is a little scarring on the back of their necks from them shorting out though. I think we’re in the clear.” Donnie patted Leo on his shoulder and returned to the log he was sitting on and sat back down. Leo sat back down next to Aurora and unconsciously put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. April saw the gesture from across the fire and nudged Casey and motioned to Aurora and Leo.

“It’s about damn time.” She whispered to him.

As the stars began to shine above them, the light of the camp fire danced across the yard sending jumping shadows across the cabin’s side. The group sat around the fire in silence enjoying the dancing flames. Then Donnie broke the stillness with a question.

“Hey Aurora I heard you know pressure points. Is there really one that can kill a man?”

Aurora never took her eyes from the flames and answered the curious turtle, “Yes there is Donnie.”

“Do you know it?” Mikey chimed in getting interested.

“Yes, it’s a series of four pressure points on the body made in concession. It sends immense pressure to the heart and it explodes inside the body. Effective, deadly and untraceable.”

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed.

“Fuckin hot.” Raph rumbled in his chest. “Do you know any other ones?”

Aurora looked up from the fire and smiled at Raphael through the flames, “I can paralyze you or make you pass out with one touch of my finger, I also know a spot that will make you soil yourself.  And one spot that will make you scream in agony and another that will make you scream in unimaginable pleasure.”

“I would like to volunteer for the screaming in unimaginable pleasure spot.” Raphael mused raising his hand giving her a wink. 

“Next!” Mikey and Donnie’s hands shot into the air after their brothers.

Leo clicked his tongue in the back of his mouth and smacked Aurora on the leg, “Don’t you get them started. I’ll let them have you!” Leo threatened.

“That’s not much of a threat Leo, giving me to your equally as amazing and attractive brothers.” Aurora got to her feet and backed up towards Donnie and Mikey who already had their hands outstretched for her.

“One of us! One of us!” The both started to chant. Their fingers reached for her pulling her down on both their laps encircling her as if she was a most prized possession. With a flash of red Raphael lunged for the three tackling them over the log and onto the grass below in a fit of laughter.

“Wait for me! I want a piece of this!” April yelled setting her plate down jumping over the log onto the pile of bodies.

Leo and Casey looked at each other and shook their heads in frustration resting their heads in their hands.

“Will you guys clean up dinner?! We’re gonna be busy back here for a while!” They heard Aurora yell laughing behind the log.

“Hey Leo! I’m all over your Kool-Aid bro!” Leo heard Raph laugh followed by a high pitched squeal from one of the girls.

Not getting the response they had hoped for from their leader and hockey vigilante all five heads popped up from behind the large log grinning like idiots.

“You guys are hilarious.” Casey sarcastically groaned throwing his napkin in their direction.

As the night went on they laughed and told stories around the fire. Mikey did his best to tell a ghost story but ended up messing up the end and got frustrated flopping down on the ground in a huff.

Slowly the flames dwindled and the large dancing shadows that were cast upon the side of the cabin retreated back towards the fire pit.  The red coals of the fading fire crackled and popped using up the last of its fuel from the spent logs of wood. Aurora was having trouble keeping her eyes open, the day’s events had taken a lot from her. She was actually pretty shocked she was still conscious. Looking around the fire she noticed Mikey’s head bob up and down as he fought sleep. April was already asleep in Casey’s arms who was also starting to nod off. Looking up at Leo, his head was leaned back against the log and his eyes were closed already asleep. Donnie and Raph were still staring at the mesmerizing embers in the fire pit eyes half closed.

It was time for bed, tapping the blue leader’s knee she got to her feet. “Okay guys, tomorrow is another day. Let’s hit the sack.” Aurora yawned stretching out her arms and legs. Without any resistance they cleaned up dinner’s remnants and put out the smoldering embers. Casey in the lead they entered into the cabin and headed to their rooms.

Catching Leo’s eye as she closed her door Aurora pulled her pants and shirt off throwing them in the corner of the room. With a few movements her bra was unhooked and tossed on the nearby chair releasing the two round globes from their confines. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tank top, pulling it over her head and pulled back her covers crawling into bed.

She was sore and exhausted but sleep refused to give her peace. She laid there staring at the ceiling shifting the soft worn sheets in between her fingers. Imagines from the day played over and over in her head keeping her weary mind active. Their dull grey eyes and her inability to reach them flashed around in her memory. Suddenly she felt alone, so utterly alone. Squeezing her eyes closed she fought back tears; she didn’t want to be alone right now. She wanted not just Leo but his three brothers as near as she could have them. No sooner the thought ran through her head there was a light knock at the door.

“Come in.”

With a creak the door knob turned and the old wood door was pushed open and the familiar silhouette of Leonardo stood in the dimly light doorway. Crossing the threshold he came into view, he was just in a pair of blue cotton shorts.

She gave him a soft smile and pulled the covers back next to her, beckoning him to join her.

Leo turned to close the door but was pushed back as the door moved open further and Raph and Donnie came in carrying their pillows and blankets.

“Sorry Leo you gotta share her tonight. None of us want to be too far from her right now.” Raph said matter of fact, dropping his pillow on the floor next to Aurora’s side of the bed. One more shadow cast itself on the floor and a small cough indicating another body for the floor. Looking up they saw Mikey with his pillow and blanket as well entering the room. Leo and Aurora looked at each other and smiled. Leo made his way over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers with Aurora pulling her back into his arms. Donnie made his himself at home next to Leo on the floor and Mikey laid down at the end of the bed.

Alone no more Aurora snuggled back into Leo’s shell. His arm tucked tightly around her waist she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes; finally feeling safe it didn’t take long for slumber to take her.

“Leo.” He could hear Aurora call his name in the dark. “Leo, please.” He heard it again. He tried waking up but couldn’t seem to open his eyes. He tried moving his arms and legs but was unable, something was horribly wrong. “Leo, it’s ok. I know it’s not you.” It was getting louder now, where was she? Almost instantly the dark haze broke and he could see Aurora tied to the tree again, Rachel stood next to him smiling at her bound prey. He could see the katana in his hand poised and ready. No, not again! He tried to regain control of his body willing something to budge but nothing moved for him.

“Please don’t blame yourself. I just want you to know that I…I love you.” Her eyes bore into his. He could see the emotion in her eyes, she meant it. His hand pulled the katana back. No, this wasn’t how it went.

“Kill her for me beast.” Rachel coed running her hands over his arm.

He watched in horror in the prison of his own body as his katana thrust forward plunging into her soft abdomen. Aurora’s eyes widened as his blade sliced through her body like warm butter. Her mouth opened in a silent scream making her body tense at the agonizing intrusion.

“L-leo.” She managed to cry out as he pulled his blade from her flesh with a sickening suction sound. The metal of his blade dripped with her red blood slowly coating the leaves on the forest floor with her life essence. Again he thrust it forward piercing her body again right between her ribcage and this time she let out an ear piercing scream of pain. He could do nothing but watch, watch her bleed out in front of him.

“Leo?” Her eyes blinked slowly, her legs started to tremble and soon gave out underneath her making her slide down the trunk of the tree. Her immobile arms still tied kept her from reaching the ground stretching them painfully with her dead weight. A pained cough sent blood pouring from the corner of her mouth coating her white teeth. Her breathing became shallower with each attempt to bring air into her flooding lungs. Her chest rose and fell slower and a gurgling sound came from her throat. She was drowning in her own blood. No, no this isn’t happening! Please wake up!

“I…I love you Leo.” She whispered her last words as her body finally gave out. A long raged breath exited her lungs as they gave up there last breath. Her once beautiful violet eyes lost their life, her head lulled to the side as her muscles released, she was dead.

“No! No! Aurora! This isn’t happening!”

Leo shot up in bed, sweat drenched his body. His chest heaved with raged breaths as his heart pounded mercilessly in his plastron. His eyes moved to the other side of bed and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. She was there alive, asleep next to him. Her long hair splayed across the pillow above her head. Her tank top pulled up exposing the bottom of her breasts. His hand gently rested on her stomach were his blade once was in his nightmare. He could feel her breathing underneath his palm. Laying back down her pulled her back into his arms; he amerced his nose into her hair taking a deep breath of the sweet smell. His eye lids were so heavy they pulled him back to sleep, closing his eyes he tried not to return to that horrid dream.

The moonlight cascaded through the bedroom window shining down on his face. Leo opened his eyes to an empty bed, she was gone. Looking over the bed all his brothers were still sleeping soundly on the floor next to the bed. Quietly he got out of bed and headed downstairs to find where she went. The main back door in the kitchen was open and the screen door unlocked. Pushing it open he saw her making her way to the lake. He watched her pull the tank top over her head and toss it on the ground. Next she hooked her thumbs in her underwear and pulled down stepping out of them. His mouth went instantly dry watching her naked body move through the moonlight. Her steps slowed and came to a stop, pivoting on her heal she turned to him as he stood in the doorway staring at her.  He watched a smile creep over her face as she turned back around she picked up the pace and ran down the dock diving into the lake. Taking the hint he started towards the lake himself. Leo pulled his shorts down and sprinted towards the lake and down the dock. As he reached the end she burst forth from the water a few hundred feet away staring at him under the white light of the full moon. He dove in after her swimming swiftly under the surface towards her. Breaking the surface he opened his eyes and saw her a few feet from him treading water. Leo dove once again closing the distance between them and slowly surfaced making sure his hands ran up the entire length off her body.

Aurora watched his green bald crown break from the water slowly. His blue mask and piercing blue eyes surfaced staring at her, his blue orbs seeming to glow in the moonlight. His large hands gently ran up the sides of her naked body below the water leaving goose bumps in their wake. His mouth reached for hers, still wet from the lake. His lips took hers, his tongue instinctively dipping into her sweet mouth for a tentative taste.

Moaning into his mouth she arms wrapped around his neck pressing her naked body to him. Leo’s hands began to wander reaching behind her both hands grasping her firm bottom. If he wasn’t mistaken he could have sworn she purred when his fingers dug into the tight muscles in his large palms. Her legs hooked behind his back just below his shell pulling his lower plastron closer. Taking his mouth from hers Leo started to trail warm kissed down her jaw line to the tender flesh of her neck, nibbling gently. Her head fell back giving him full access to her throat all the while soft mews of bliss escaped her mouth. One of his hands left her backside and moved to the front of her and slide between the apex of the thighs in search for his warm prize.

“Oh fuck.” Aurora hissed through clenched teeth as Leo’s fingers found her warm core pushing through the folds of her body. Clinging to the muscled turtle in desperation Aurora arched as his finger pushed in and out of her opening pulling at her very sanity. “Please Leo.” She pleaded breathlessly.

“Did you mean it?” Leo growled deep in his throat pushing his finger deeper into her decadent warmth.

She threw her head back as his thumb found the swollen nub just above her entrance. “Every word and I ….oh god…….don’t expect you to say it back. I…I just needed you to know before I died.”  His finger retreated slowly from her body and Leo reached down and grasped his aching member pressing it to her submerged entrance, the tip pushing forward just enough to sink between her folds. Her body shifted trying to take him inside but he stopped. “Please.” Aurora whimpered clutching at his shoulders.

“Tell me again.” He whispered into her ear pushing forward slightly giving her just a little bit more of his length.

Aurora tried to regain her composer and grabbed his face looking into his dazzling blue orbs, her violet eyes drilling into his searching gaze. “I love you Leonardo. I have ever since the first time I looked into your eyes in that alleyway.” She watched his pupils dilate with hunger.

Leo felt his pulse start to race, “I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” and with one powerful thrust he entered her sheathing himself inside her fully. He captured her mouth just as she cried out. He held onto her as she adjusted to his massive intrusion and slowly released her lips.

She looked at him adjusting her hips, “You’re not just saying that because I said it?” Slowly she pulled up causing friction between them. Leo’s hands went to her hips helping her.

“I would have told you then if I was physically capable.” Leo let out a low groan as she lowered herself back down on him. His head leaned back gritting his teeth as her body gripped his hard shaft like a glove.

Again she pulled back up, this time she let out soft moan, biting her bottom lip. “Say it again, please.”

Leo’s large hand moved the small of her back pressing her breasts to the front of his shell, his other hand gripped her hip squeezing gently lifting her back up. “I love you.”

She started to increase her speed as she rode him while small waves of water washed over the top of her breasts and the top plates of his plastron as they moved together. She kept a tight grip around his neck adjusting her angle. “I can’t remember the last time someone said those words to me.” As the words left her mouth her breath caught in her throat. She could feel the pressure building within her. Her breathing quickened hearing the soft moans come from Leo.

“No one every told….mmmmhh….that they loved you?”

Closing her eyes she moved faster, “No.”

Leo could feel his climax start to build; both hands moved to her hips and helped her with her movements. He watched her while she concentrated, her lips were parted and her eyes were closed. Then she tilted her hips and her eyes shot open. He could feel himself touching a new part inside of her. Her nails gripped the back of his neck while she whimpered his name. Aurora’s hips moved faster, he could tell she was close to her release, they both were.  Closing the space between them she pressed her forehead against his. Both their breathing sped up and their bodies started to hum with pleasure.

“Aurora,shell…. I’m gonna….” Before he could finish his sentence Aurora threw her head back and let out a silent scream all the while she continuing her movements hard and steady helping him find his peak. He followed her as the fire within him exploded tearing through him igniting every nerve ending. To keep himself from crying out his teeth clamped down on meat of her shoulder effectively muffling his howl.

She slowed her hips and stopped remaining seated on his dwindling erection. Leo’s hands moved to her face and pulled her into a feverish kiss. She clung to him like it was the last time she’d ever see him, her mouth hungry and demanding.

“Wow.” Leo whispered after relinquishing her swollen lips.  


	18. Catch the Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day dealing with Dr Rachel, Aurora and the guys decide a bout of training would be in order but things don't always go as planned.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 18

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Eighteen –  Catch the Rabbit

As the sun rose in the east the bright light slowly crept across the floor of Aurora’s room. Donnie pulled the covers over his face avoiding the blinding sunlight. The house was silent besides the birds chirping from the trees outside. Raphael’s head was under the bed avoiding the encroaching morning sun lightly snoring and Mikey had his arms around Donnie’s feet petting them engrossed in some weird dream.

The ancient patterned sheets shifted on the bed and Aurora opened her eyes looking up at the still sleeping Leonardo. She was cradled against his side her head resting on his plastron and his arm wrapped snug around her body. Still deep asleep the large turtle’s three fingered hand absentmindedly caressed her bare midriff, making her hum with contentment.

 The subtle smell of the lake drifted from their bodies making her blush remembering the night before, his hands, his mouth, the feeling of him inside her and the look on his face as he told her he loved her. Leonardo, the leader in blue a mutant ninja turtle loved her. Aurora’s hand rested on soft leather like plastron and watched as the plates rose and fell with his steady breathing. Her fingers traced the years of abrasions and scars that ran along his chest, gradually her digits moving to the corded muscles on his side pressing gently on his green flesh. The dense muscles shifted under the skin as she ran her fingers across them. Leo shifted in his sleep reacting slightly to her featherlike touches pulling her a little closer to him. Aurora looked up at the sleeping turtle, his lips moved silently immersed in an unknown dream.

Pushing up on her elbow she sat up in bed, Leo’s arm slid from her waist dropping to the bed. Swinging her feet over the bed she stood careful not to step on the still slumbering Raphael. His head was under the bed as he slept on his stomach. She looked at the healed cracks that littered his large brown shell. Her hand reached down tracing a particularly large crack that ran almost halfway was down the left side. As her finger moved across his shell his hand twitched beside her foot momentarily stealing her attention. The thick fingers on his rough looking hand twitched brushing slightly across her bare foot. As deadly as the four mutants were it warmed her blood seeing them so peaceful asleep next to her bed.

Leaning back up she stood and started to walk to her bag wanting to get ready for the day. Abruptly Raph’s hand shot out grasping her ankle halting her forward motion. She fell forward landing on both her hands and somehow managed to not make a sound.  Ripping her foot from his hand she pulled her legs back to her body crouching on her haunches eyeing the red brute suspiciously. Her handsplayed out on the floor in front of her between her spread thighs, she looked at his face peering out from under the bed.

“And where are you sneaking off too so early in the morning?”

“I want to paint the rising sun. Is that ok with you Red?”

An evil smile crept across his lips as he pulled himself from under the bed. He leaned up against the frame of the bed and ran his hand over his red mask straightening it as it had moved in his sleep. “Yeah I’m ok with that. Carry on. By the way, I like this outfit you have on.” His eyes waged suggestively as he laid back down and covered himself back up with his blanket.

Aurora looked down, her shirt had scrunched up exposing her abdomen and her legs were spread as she squatted. Her underwear had ridden up her backend giving a little unintended show. Her face grew bright red pulling her shirt down and freeing the wedgie from her bottom. Getting to her feet Aurora pulling on a pair of pants from her bag and pulled them up. “You should climb up into bed with him, freak him out a little.” She whispered as she headed out the door. Raph pulled the covers back and grinned looking up at the bed.

As Leo awoke he could feel Aurora’s arm wrapped around him, strangely her arm was a bit heavy then he remembered but he ran his fingers up and down her rough skin?

“Oh Leo, make love to me.” He heard a raspy voice call out in a singsong fashion next to him. Leo’s eyes shot open pulling back from the arm enclosed around him.

“RAPH!” Leo growled falling off the edge of the bed away from his brother landing on top of Donnie who was still asleep on the floor.

“OUCH! What the shell?!” Donnie yelped as his older brother fell on him.

Leo’s legs were up in the air lying up against the bed, his back on top of Donnie and his head resting on the wood floor. Raphael was now laughing hysterically on the bed above.

“Leo, you should have seen your face!” Raph choked out between bursts of laughter.

By now Mikey had woken up and was peering over to Leo lying on top of Donnie. “What happened and why are you sleeping on Donnie and not I the bed?”

Aurora immersed in her painting could hear the commotion coming from her bedroom window and started to snicker. “Would have loved to have seen that.” She whispered under her breath mixing another color on her palette. The bristles of the brush swirled through the new colors and moved to the canvas. She swept the brush over the top of the painting spreading a warm orange color in several short strokes. The sun rising above the lake was breath taking. A loon swam just a few feet away from the dock with its chirping babies. The water on the lake was as smooth as glass besides a few stray ripples from the loon family. Aurora pulled red and purple from her bag and squeezed a little of each on her palate mixing it halfway getting delicate swirls of color. Her brush carried the colors across the white mingling slightly with the orange she had just applied.

Leo rolled to his hands and knees and got to his feet, being careful not to step on Donnie further. He glared at the large turtle still lying on the bed his hands stretched behind his head in triumph.

“If you’re looking for our Kunoichi, she’s outside painting the morning sunrise or some shit.”

Leo turned to the open window and closed the distance peering out. He leaned down looking out into the large yard searching for her. There she was, about a hundred feet from the foot of the dock. She had a large canvas set up on her easel, a bag lay on its side right next to her bare feet, several bottles of paint scattered in the green lush grass.  He could already see the vivid colors on the canvas even from so far away. She was still in the tank top she had worn to bed and a pair of black pants, enjoying that her feet were bare stretching up with each stroke of her brush. Then he noticed he wasn’t alone in the windowsill, his younger brothers were looking out to Aurora as well. Raphael let out a long sigh and put his arm around the back of Leonardo’s shell.

“You know you’re not the only one in love with her right?” his usually angry brooding brothers voice sounded a bit defeated as his golden eyes watched Aurora paint oblivious to her audience.

Leo looked to his three brothers staring out at Aurora. Both Mikey and Donnie nodded slowly agreeing with Raphael’s revelation. He knew it was true, they had all fallen in love with Aurora at some point. What was not to love about her? She was courageous, strong, selfless, talented, deadly and beautiful. And even though they were large mutant humanoid turtles, she loved them back unconditionally, and found them beautiful. “I know.”

“But don’t worry fearless, we know she choose you. We know we can’t be with her in that way, but we can still love her.” Raph gave Leo a smile pushing him playfully. “But it doesn’t mean I still can’t mess with her.” And with that Raph pushed away from the window and headed out the door to the staircase with his three brothers tow.

As they reached the kitchen April and Casey were there preparing breakfast. Casey was cooking bacon and April was getting ready to make eggs.

“How do you like them and how many Mikey?” She called to Mikey as he sat down at the table.

“Cheesy and 3 please!”

“Raph?”

“Over medium and 4, thanks.”

“Leo?”

“Same as Raph please and thank you.”

“Donnie?”

Donnie looked at the back window to Aurora oblivious to April question, his brown eyes focusing on the strokes of her paint brush.

“Donnie?” April called again starting to grab out the eggs from their carton.

“Sorry, I’ll take them hard and 3 please. I’ll go let Aurora know breakfast is nearly ready.” Pushing open the screen door he disappeared outside. The moisture from the morning dew felt nice on his bare feet sliding his green toes through the green blades of grass.

Donnie slowly came up behind Aurora as she painted, her work was breath taking. The brush strokes fluid and precise. The colors were intense and eye catching, it was his favorite he had seen by far.

“Good morning handsome.” She called without turning around.

“Sorry Aurora it’s Donnie not Leo.”

“I know you’re not Leo, Donnie. You have a long stride when you walk and your footsteps are much quieter than your brothers. How did you sleep on the floor? I can’t imagine very well.”

He blushed realizing she knew it was him the whole time and still called him handsome. He came up beside her watching her make the final few strokes of her paint brush to complete her artwork. “Surprisingly well, sorry we intruded in your room last night. I just couldn’t sleep and with all that happened yesterday I didn’t want to be so far from you.”

Aurora picked up her black paint pen and signed the bottom of the painting and turned to face Donnie, her hand reached up to his face cupping his cheek, “There is no need to apologize Donnie, truth is I was relieved when you all came in. I had been lying there for a while feeling rather alone. I didn’t want to be far from you guys either.” She leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his lips. His arm slide around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. She rested her head on his plastron feeling his arm hold her a little tighter. His hands released her and he looked down at her gentle face. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Ok let’s go, I’m starving.” Aurora pulled at Donatello’s arm and they made their way back into the cabin. Casey and the other turtles were already eating and April just dropped Donatello’s eggs on a plate with 4 pieces of bacon already on it. She slid it across the table and Donnie caught it and sat at the kitchen table with his brothers.

April turned to Aurora as she entered the kitchen, “Eggs malady?”

“Two and over medium, please and thank you.”

April grabbed four eggs from the container and cracked them open on the skillet, two on one side and the other two on the other side, immediately they started to sizzle with the heat from the flame licking at the bottom of the cast iron pan.

Aurora went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long pull. Replacing the cap, she turned to the kitchen table and met Leo’s gaze, she gave him a coy smile and a wink. Aurora looked down at her paint covered hands and rubbed her fingers together watching the residual paint smear between her digits. She headed towards the sink and poured some mineral spirits over her paint covered hands and washed her colorful fingers clean. Turning around she leaned against the counter folding her arms in front of her chest.

“So,what’s the plan today guys? Any death defying adventures?” April laughed turning the eggs in the pan.

Mikey put the last bit of his food in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe we should go to the other side of the cabin and explore those woods?”

“Maybe do a little training?” Leo added getting up from his chair brining his empty plate to the sink, gaining a few moans of discontent from his brothers. Taking up the space next to Aurora his hand rested on the counter just behind her, his wrist and forearm pressing up against her lower back.

April finished the two sets of eggs and put them on two plates. She handed one to Aurora and walked to the table with the other. She pulled back a chair and sat down and began to eat her breakfast. Cutting a small chuck of egg with her fork she put it in her mouth and started to chew. “Casey and I are gonna take the boat around the lake today. So you kids are on your own for a bit today. I’m hoping you can manage to keep yourselves entertained. And guys let’s make today a little less traumatic, shall we?”

“We’ll try, but no promises.” Aurora laughed taking a bite of her bacon.

Leo ran the palm of his expansive hand across Aurora’s lower back as he pushed away from the counter and looked to Raphael who was staring out at the Aurora’s painting. “Training it is then. Hey Raph, it’s our turn for dishes.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

Aurora finished her breakfast and set the plate in the sink and started the water for Leo and Raph. The hot water began to bubble with the soap Aurora poured into the sink. Drying her hands on the towel on the fridge she moved past Leo and headed back out towards her painting. By now the paint was dry enough to move without the worry of the thicker parts drooping with the subtle movements of her footsteps. She lifted it from its easel and hauled it back to the cabin careful to keep it from her person.

As she reached the door her foot raised up unlatching the handle. Her foot quickly hooked the screen door pulling it open as she spun entering the cabin with her painting. Before she could move further into the kitchen a large hand moved around her waist effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Hey, let us see it before you disappear with that.” She heard Raphael squawk on the other side of the painting.

Being careful not to disturb the still drying paint she turned it in her hands to face the two turtles. Leo leaned back against the counter flipping the towel in his hands over his broad shoulder. It was of the sunset over the lake. The colors she used were vivid and intense depicting the scene beautifully. Then Leo noticed something at the end of the dock. Four random swipes of color; Blue, Red, Purple and Orange. Leo watched Raph zone in on the dock, he must have noticed the colors as well.

“Is that supposed to represent us?” Raph asked, his finger moving to the canvas.

“Don’t touch the paint Raphael, it’s still drying. And yes, those colors represent you four. I’m going to leave this up here for April.” Just as the words left her mouth April came through the door from the living room. She stopped in her tracks and gasped at the painting.

“Jesus Christ, you can paint! You painted this, this morning? This is gorgeous!”

“I was hoping you’d like it because it’s for you April. Whether you want it for up here or you can take it back home with you. Just a thank you for letting us come up here.”

“I love it! Thank you!”

“It’s still drying so it’s can’t be touched for at couple of days. And wont’ fully cure for a few weeks.”

Then Mikey and Donnie came in the kitchen ready for the day. Mikey just seeing the painting for the first time immediately saw the four colors at the end of the dock. “Sweet! Is that us?”

“Yes Mikey, those are you four.”

Donnie leaned down and adjusted his glasses. “I didn’t see those before!”

Aurora moved past everyone and brought the painting to the living room and found a stray nail protruding out of the wall and hung it to dry. She looked at everyone and pointed to the painting, “No touchy! Now I’m going upstairs to get ready for the day.”

Aurora shut her door and pulled her top and pants off and threw them in the corner with the rest of her dirty clothes. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and socks. With a creek she sat down on the bed pulling on the socks and got her legs into the legs of her jeans. She stood and pulled them up over her hips and buttoned them. Grabbing her bra off the chair she put it on and pulled a white top from her bag and pulled it over her head. Next, she found her brown military style leather knee high boots and laced them up over her calves. Her katanas laid in the corner of the room resting against the wood paneling of the room. She stood and made her way to them and tied both to the back of her waist. Before she forgot Aurora grabbed her random blades stuffing them in her boots and pocket of her jeans, you never knew when you’d need a small dagger.

 Just then the door opened and Leo stepped inside closing the door behind him. His eyes were serious and his demeanor was unreadable, with three large strides of his long legs he was in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face.

“Le….” Before she could get his name out of her mouth he crushed his over hers slamming her back against the wall in unchecked hunger. His hands went instinctively to her face kissing her greedily. His mouth was so demanding, his tongue moving over hers groaning slightly into her open mouth. His left hand left her face and grabbed her thigh pulling it up around his hip and began to rub his pulsing erection between her thighs. She could feel the immense heat it produced even between his pants and her jeans. It was driving her insane. Almost frantic, her hands reached between them and started to pull at his pants trying to free him. With lighting speed, he turned them and her in his hands as well. Her back was pressed to the front of him now and his hands delicately untied her katanas laying them on the ground. The warmth of his mouth pressed to the base of her neck moving around to her ear sucking her earlobe into his mouth nippy gently at the flesh. His fingers returned to her waist and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans impatiently. His thumbs hooked under her underwear and jeans pushing them down to her ankles with one fluid motion.

Aurora’s pulse quickened hearing his heavy breathing in her ear, she had never seen him like this, so dominate and powerful.  His arm wrapped around her waist and if she weighted nothing Leo hoisted her up and dropped her down on the bed on her hands and knees.

“Don’t move.” the animistic demand sent moister straight to her sex.

She could hear him fiddle with his pants and they hit the floor soon after his weight sunk the mattress as he crawled on the bed behind her. His large fingers grasped her hips firmly and she felt the tip of him press at her opening. She was already wet and ready so when he slammed forward filling her completely she accommodated his always impressive size and length with ease. She muffled her cry biting down on the pillow in front of her as the tip of him struck her cervix and began to move inside her hard and fast, almost ruthless in his unwavering rhythm.

She would surely have bruises on her hips from his overzealous fingers keeping her in place. It didn’t matter, she was beyond the point of caring. The fire inside her almost instantly began to build as soon as he entered her. He was frantic and demanding with his thrusts. Harder and harder he pushed forward slamming into her growling deep in his throat engrossed in his rutting.

Gasping in surprise, his hands hoisted her hips up and his left hand pushed her shoulders down to the bed. His warm hand slid forward encircling the back of her neck holding her down snapping his hips forward hitting a new spot within her. She muffled another cry into her pillow pushing back on him encouraging his forceful movements climbing rapidly towards her end. She could hear his grunts of pleasure with each blow of his hips to her backside.

Without losing his rhythm she felt Leo lean forward his lips pressing to her ear, his hot breath coming out in quick puffs of air. “I want you to cum.” He whispered biting down on her earlobe. His hand that had a firm hold of her hip moved around to the front of her body slipping between her spread thighs finding the sensitive bud. Her body nearly jumped forward when his finger pressed gingerly down making her hips buck into his hand.

Her eyes shot open with his delicious words and extra pressure at the apex of her thighs bringing her already climbing body quicker to her burning release. She wanted to scream out; she wanted to tell him harder, to keep talking dirty. She just screamed them into her pillow as the pressure within her was about to explode. She could feel every throbbing inch of him inside her, the walls of her body grasping at his length for the much needed friction. Then between Leo’s grunts she could hear him whispering her name and his grunts turned to soft moans.

“Cum for me Aurora.” He requested again his voice strained with his impending end.

That sent her over the edge, the blinding light of her orgasm exploded within her sending her into oblivion. Her teeth clamped down on the pillow nearly tearing the fabric. Her body contracted down on Leo initiating his release bringing him with her into the light.

His teeth followed suit and clamped down on her shoulder trying to muffle his roar as he emptied his seed into her willing body. His hips continued to pound forward as they rode out the last of their release before pressing forward as far as he could bottoming out within her.

Leo remained seated within Aurora as they took a few moments calming their bodies. Breathing heavily Leo pulled from her rolling off landing on the bed beside her. His hand rest over his eyes, his chest rose and fell with each uneven gasp.

Aurora’s legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto the bed moaning out the last few waves of bliss into her abused pillow. She gasped for breath as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest and could feel the warmth of his release slip from her body.

“Fuck Leo.” She whimpered between raged breaths concentrating on the tingling of her nerve endings.

Leo rolled back over to her placing gentle kisses on his bite mark on her shoulder, “Mine.” He whispered under his breath. 

Aurora smiled hearing him claim her quietly.

“Come on guys let’s go!” They could hear Mikey call from the living room breaking the spell of their combined high.

Aurora opened her eyes and caught Leo staring at her. “I don’t think I can walk after that.”

Leo laughed and groaned getting up from the bed, he reached down to Aurora and pulled her up to a standing position. Grabbing a few Kleenex from her night stand he cleaned his leaking essence from her inner thigh and her now aching entrance. He knelt down and pulled up her underwear placing quick kisses to her thighs all the way up her hips. She closed her eyes feeling his lips travel up her legs in his sweet aftercare. Her pants followed and his large fingers managed to button and zip up her jeans. Her eyes opened hearing him pull up his pants and secured them around his waist once again. Grabbing their discarded weapons they stole one more chasted kiss before opening the door.

They both came down the stairs together, Leo just behind her. The rest of the turtles were sitting in the living room waiting patiently. Raphael looked up to Leo his nostrils flaring and gave him a wicked smile knowing full well what had just happened.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Mikey yelped in excitement pushing up from his chair and blew out the door. They followed him out and into the front lawn. The sun was now above the tree line and a slight breeze ran through the leaves rustling up the sweet smell of nature from the forest.

“Let’s avoid abandoned buildings today.” Aurora mused starting towards the forest.

As they passed through the trees they could tell this side of the tree line was much denser. They were spread out from each other but were still within eye sight. Leo and Donnie were in front a hundred feet apart from one and other. Aurora ran her hands across the bark of a large tree, it was much older than the rest of the trees. Its base went high into the sky before it sprouted branches. The quick thought of how old the tree really was crossed her mind admiring the foliage above her head.

After about 20 minutes of walking through the forest Leo turned around and counted his team. All three of his brothers were visible but not Aurora. His eyes quickly did another scan and saw her pop out from behind a tree, she was looking at something in the palm of her hand.

“You find something?” He called out.

“Yeah and Indian arrow head!” she brushed off the dirt and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans.

“You guys wanna do a little training? Maybe a little game of catch the rabbit?” Leo called looking at his brothers with a sly smirk on his face.

“Catch the rabbit?” Aurora looked up confused. “What kind of training exercise is that?”  Then she saw the mischief in all their eyes as the four turtles started to edge towards her. “Oh I’m the rabbit! Bring it on! You can’t catch this!” She crouched down and took note of all their locations. Leo was directly in front of her maybe 100 yards, Donnie was to the right of her proximately 80 yards, Raph south west 40 yards and Mikey was to her left maybe 60 yards.

Licking her lips, she readied herself and shot forth heading straight for Leo; she could hear the other three start running in her direction. Leo stopped in his tracks and prepared for her. His legs out in a wide stance both hands outstretched ready to grab her. As she neared him she watched his body language and waited for him to lunge forward. He always led with his right foot so when he moved she shifted left turning her body just out of his grasp. She pulled out in front of him kicking it down taking off. They were faster than her but she was smaller and nimbler and with this thick dense forest, she would be able to dodge them adequately. One of them swung up into the trees moving through the branches above her. They were surprisingly closing in on her so she decided to switch it up a bit and darted to the left. She heard Mikey yelp as he slipped on the leaves and tumbled into the truck of a tree.

“I’m gonna get ya girlie.” She heard Raphael call just behind her his heavy feet snapping branches with every landing of his feet.

Aurora looked ahead of her and saw a branch just the right height. She jumped and grabbed the branch swinging up doing a summersault in the air and landed on a thick sturdy branch. Twirling around she saw it was Donnie who had made it into the trees coming for her, his long legs bringing him closer and faster then she anticipated. She could see the determination in his eyes, his hands out stretched. Just as he reached for her she flipped over him landing behind him and started in the opposite direction. She could see a large rock formation in the distance and leapt forward towards the ground. When she hit she tumbled and caught herself back into a run. Looking back, she could see Leo right behind her and Raph and Mikey just behind him and Donnie still made his way through the trees.

Aurora reached behind her and pulled a katana from its sheath and began to slice at branches sending debris into their path.  She heard Leo swear as he tumbled over a large branch sliding to a stop in the leaves. The closer the rocks came, the more massive they got. Large trees grew from its boulders then see saw the opening, a cave. She was distracted enough that she didn’t hear Donatello leap from the trees and his tall body collided with hers and they rolled forward. Their bodies tumbled over one and other and disappeared into the cave opening into the darkness. Leo, Mikey and Raph stopped just before the entrance staring down into the darkness after the two.

“Donnie! Aurora!” Leo yelled into the dark void. “Are you guys ok?”

After a few seconds of silence they heard Donnie call out smugly, “I caught the rabbit!” He came out with Aurora over his shoulder. Donnie turned to show the defeated Aurora, her chin was propped up on her hands against the back of his shell.

“You got lucky Don, I got distracted by the cave.” Aurora reached back for the top of his shell and lifted her legs up and pushed off landing a few feet away from the purple ninja. Moving to the front of the cave entrance she peered inside. “Hey Donnie can we get some light?”

Donnie pressed a few buttons on his wrist controls and a bright light illuminated the darkness from his shoulder. The entrance was long and narrow heading down into the earth, Donnie and Aurora started down the passage first with Raph, Leo and Mikey in tow. As they got to the end of the passage it opened up to a large main room.

Donnie moved his light around the cavern and gasped at the sight. “There are carvings in the rock everywhere!” turning his light to the back of the cave a large stone circle came into view towing over them with symbols all around the edge of it. He headed towards it touching the symbols delicately with his large green fingers.

Raph moved pasted his brothers and Aurora and stood next to Donnie who was immersed in the sights. Leo and Mikey looked around the back of the cave examining the drawings on the walls. Aurora moved to the middle of the room, there were square stone pillars protruding from the ground with the same carvings around the circle.

With a ridiculous happy grin on his face Donnie’s fingers swept over the large stone ring , “I’ve never seen these markings before. This could be the find of the century guys!” continuing his touch across the ring a low hum started to fill the empty space of the cave.

Aurora looked up from the pillars down at Donnie and Raph. “Do you guys hear that?”

Then a dim blue light started at the center of the circle while the carving around the circle illuminated in an eerie blue hue.

“Donnie!” Leo called pointing at the growing light.

Within seconds the blue light intensified and began to swirl filling the void of the ring. Donnie and Raph watched in awe of the light entranced by it. And that’s when they felt the pull. Leo noticed it first when the flow of Aurora’s hair lifted from her shoulders into the air drifting towards the light.

“Guys! Let’s get out of here!” Leo screamed pulling at Mikey. But it was too late, the sudden surge of suction from the portal pulled Donnie and Raph from their feet. Panicking Raph pulled his sai from its holder and tried to plunge the blade into the ground, but it was solid stone and found no purchase. They grasped wildly at the ground trying to find finger holes, anything to keep them from being pulled into the light.

Aurora was about to run to the two struggling turtles when the pull caught her off guard and swept her  feet from underneath her. “Shit!” grabbing wildly her finger found the nearest pillar.

“Aurora!” Donnie yelled quickly pulling his bow from behind him and thrust it forward just in time for Aurora to grasp with her free hand. Raph slide back being pulled to the portal but stopped when he grabbed a hold of Donnie’s foot.

By now the suction was so strong their bodies were lifted from the ground and their bodied thrashed in the air as they battled the pull. Leo had managed to grab a massive crack in the wall of the cave and Mikey had a good grip around his waist.

Aurora tightened her grip on the bow staff but she could feel it slipping. With Donnie and Raph’s combined weight and the pull from the vortex she was amazed she still had them. “Donnie! Raph!” she screamed feeling the bow slip further and then her other hand on the pillar holding all of them started to slip. “No No No!” Then it went, Donnie’s staff slipped from her fingers and they watched in horror as Donnie and Raph sailed through the swirling vortex disappearing into the blue light. Gone, to god knows where.

“NOoooo!!” Leo, Mikey and Aurora screamed.

As if sensing their desperation the pull became stronger and Aurora tried to bring her other hand around to secure a better grip but her actions loosened her grip further. Her frantic eyes found Leo and Mikey’s gritting her teeth as the soft flesh of her finger tips slide over the rough stone. “We should have stayed back at the cabin!” With a shriek Aurora’s fingers slipped from behind the pillar and the suction took her. As she tumbled through the air towards the portal she heard Leo scream for her and everything went quiet and she was blinded by a bright white light.

Leo watched helplessly as Donnie’s staff slipped from Aurora’s hands sending them hurtling towards the swirling portal. Raph was sucked in first and Donnie tumbled in after him both disappearing from sight. His gaze shot to Aurora, her fingers were slipped from behind the pillar she was clinging to. Her other hand that was once holding Donnie’s staff tried to reach for the pillar as well but jarred her other hand loose in the process. He could do nothing as her body got pulled into the blue light after his two brothers vanishing from his sight.

“AURORA!”

He could feel Mikey’s hold around his waist loosen; he looked down at his younger brother who was now looking up at him.

“We have to go after them bro. We have too.” Mikey’s blue eyes pleaded.

“I know…” Leo nodded and released his grip and they too disappeared into the portal engulfed in the blinding white light.

 

 


	19. New Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and the guys find themselves in a new place with new friends and new foes.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 19

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Nineteen –New Dimensions

Raph and Donnie hit the ground disappearing into a shroud of green and tan. Groaning from the sudden and abrupt end to their fall the two disoriented turtles opened their eyes and found tall grass towing over them with blue skies high above. Sitting up to get a better look they scanned their surroundings finding themselves alone in a large empty grass field.

Donnie got to his feet readjusting some of his equipment on his body dislodged from the fall. Pressing a few buttons on his wrist a screen popped up with static. Cocking his head in confusion his long fingers moved over his wrist pad mumbling under his breath.

“What is it Donnie? Where did we end up? France? Pluto?” Raph asked nonchalantly running his hands over the tops of the tall grass. Maybe they were in Kansas? He heard there were a lot of fields in Kansas.

“I’m getting nothing; I can’t connect to any network or internet. It’s like there is no type of technology here at all? How can that be? I have no idea where it spit us out?” Lifting his eyes to the sky she squinted into the brightness. “With the force of the portal at the point of when we entered it, the rest should be coming right after us. There is no way Aurora could have held on much longer.” Raphael followed his brainiac brother’s gaze into the sky waiting for the portal to open and spit out the rest of the group. After 20 minutes of waiting anxiously, no such thing happened. Donnie didn’t like what was going on, where was the rest of their family?

A subtle nudge from his brother made his gaze drop for the open skyline. “Uh Donnie, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Raph pointed over to the skyline.

Donnie followed Raphael’s fingers direction and took in a quick nervous breath and saw the silhouettes of two moons on the horizon. “Kansas? I think we’re in a different dimension.”

**********

Aurora tried to scream as she fell weightlessly through the white void but nothing came from her mouth. The white light pulsed sending her tumbling through the nothingness. Then without warning a rush of warm air surrounded her nearly knocking the wind from her lungs. She fell hard and hit the back of her head  on what seemed to be solid ground. As her senses came filtering back to her she could hear the distance clanging of metal and muffled talk. Reaching behind her she rubbed the throbbed part of her skull where it had collided with the ground. Aurora opened her eyes and gasped raising her hands in defense seeing several katana ends just before her face. Focusing on who was holding the blades she saw seven men in metal samurai armor, guards most likely. Where did that portal drop them at? What time period?

“A human female!” One huffed, his katana wavering.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” She heard a voice call from behind the wall of guards. Leaning up on her elbows she saw an unusually large ominous man sitting on a small throne. He was dressed in a large red kimono with metal gloves resembling claws. His hair was long and stark white with a gold mask adorning his face. Next to him sat a T like staff next to his throne and a smaller man in a blue well armored outfit with a purple cape adorned over his broad shoulders. His bright fire engine red hair was long and bound up at the top of his head in a ponytail. A metal silver mask was pushed up on his head matching the larger mans. She could see twin katanas holstered behind his back. He stepped forward his fist clenched before him.

“Confess woman! Are you here to assassinate the Daimyo?” He growled ferociously.

“Fuck.”

*************

As the unforgiving white light opened up Mikey and Leo were spit forth tumbling to the ground. Leo landed on something lumpy which made a loud ‘Oooff’ in response. He had most certainly landed on something or someone. Leo opened his eyes and found he was lying on top of a humanoid rabbit. Leaning up on his hands he looked down, it was dressed in clothes and had a sword tied to its waist. Then Leo noticed the breasts! It was a her! She opened her eyes and he could see her eyes dilate as she focused in on his face.

“Oh my!” She gasped staying still beneath him. Her hand resting on the hilt of her blade as if in anticipation of his attack.

“Get off my companion, Kappa!”  A thick heavy Japanese accent boomed behind him and he could feel the cold steal of a blade pressing into the base of his neck.

“Whoa whoa, hold on! This is just a big misunderstanding. I’d raise my hands, but I’d rather not fall on her again.”

“Get to your feet and make no sudden movements.” The voice called again removing the blade from his neck.

“Sorry Miss.” Leo apologized to the female rabbit as he leaned back to his haunches and got to his feet. His blue eyes remained on the rabbit laying on the ground, he could see a slight smile on her lips lifting herself on her elbows still gazing pleasantly into his eyes.  

Just then Mikey popped up from the nearby creek soaking wet with everal pieces of seaweed draped over his large green head. “Leo, what just happ….oh dude!” Mikey quickly got his feet and pulled his nunchakus free and started to spin them, ready to defend his older brother.

Leo’s hands shot up in defense, “Mikey it’s ok, it’s a misunderstanding.” Leo slowly turned around and faced another humanoid rabbit dressed in blue samurai garb holding his katana out ready to strike. His two long white ears tied up on the top of his skull to hold his ears from his face.

“Where did you come from? You just fell from the sky!” The male rabbit questioned Leo, his gaze moving from him to Mikey in the creek. Leo stepped into the rabbit’s line of sight of his younger brother wanting to keep rabbit’s attention on him.

“Please, my name is Leonardo and behind me in the creek is my little brother Michelangelo. We were just sucked through a portal with three other of our friends. We have no idea where we are. Have you seen anyone else come out before us?”

After a few tense moments, the rabbit relaxed his stance, finding no threat from the two bewildered kappa. Holstering his sword and helping his female companion to her feet the male rabbit returned his gaze back to their two unexpected guests.

“My name is Miyamoto Usagi but you can call me Usagi. I am a Ronin, and this is my friend Asuna.” The male rabbit stated solemnly, bowing at the hips.

Leo helped Mikey from the creek brushing a few strands of green vegetation from his shoulders and they both returned the bow.

Asuna followed suit and stepped forward giving a quick bow before Leo. Her eyes were wide with excitement, she scanned both Leo and Mikey head to toe. She moved around the back of them examining their large shells and weapons, being respectful not to touch them. “Are you ninja Kappa?” she asked returning to Usagi’s side.

“Kappa?” Mikey asked confused scratching his head.

“They are turtle river demons from Japanese folklore Mikey, and no, we are not Kappa. We were mutated from normal turtles with a mutagen that was injected into our blood stream, now we are half turtle half human. And yes we are ninjas trained in the art of ninjutsu. Usagi, I’m sorry but like I said before, three of our companions came through before us. Did you see anyone else? It is imperative we find them.”

“I am sorry Leonardo son. But you two were the only ones to fall from the sky.” Usagi shook his head watching the large turtles expression fall.

“Damnit. Where did they end up? Where are we anyways?”

“This is the nexus realm, where the Battle Nexus Championship is held.”

***********

Donnie sat down next to Raph defeated, he didn’t know what to do. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes and he jumped startling Raph in the process, “They’re here!”

“What? How do you know?” Raph asked quickly turning to his brother in excitement.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before?! I can see their heart rates in my goggles! Well at least Leo and Mikey’s and yours of course. I wouldn’t be able to see them if we weren’t in the same dimension. Now if I can just reconfigure my helix quantum drive on my pack to track them. We all must have gotten dropped in different locations as we came through at sperate times. Let’s just pray Aurora is with them.”

************

Aurora held up her hands as she got to her feet. She watched the guards keep close quarters with her, blades a few inches from her body. “The Daimyo? That term hasn’t been used in hundreds of years. Where am I?”

“I won’t ask you again, who are you and why are you here?” The Red headed man asked again, his hand reaching behind him pulling slightly on the handle of his katana.

“Whoa! Ok! My name is Aurora, and frankly I’m not sure why I’m here because I have no idea how I got here. My friends and I……… my friends!!” Suddenly, she started to panic. The guys! Donnie and Raph came through before her! “Did anyone else come through before me? We were pulled through some sort of portal, my friends and I!” Her eyes darted around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of any of them. Her eyes raised to the ceiling. Maybe Leo and Mikey would come through right now after her?

The large man stood keeping his eyes looked in on the strange woman looking around the room for her ‘friends’. Taking a few steps forward he addressed her again, “A portal? Did you find a dimensional portal in your realm my child?” his voice was deep and calming showing no signs of distrust. “Where do you come from?”

“Father please step back we don’t know who she is yet, or her intentions.” The angry red head squawked at the older man.

“Yes Daimyo, please be careful. Please step back to the throne.” Another soldier asked putting his hand up urging the Daimyo to step back to his throne.

“I promise I’m no threat, just as long as you are not a threat to me. You’re the Daimyo? Realm? Am I in another dimension? I, I come from Earth.”

The Daimyo waved his hands at his son, “I am not afraid of a mere woman my son. She cannot hurt me. This is my son Ue-sama, forgive him please, he is just on edge right now as are the rest of us. Which earth my child? There are several earth dimensions? What mostly inhabits your dimension?”

“More than one earth? Are you kidding……um…. humans. My dimension is mostly human, but we do have several species of animals there too. At least we are the dominate species there.”

“Ahh yes, third earth.” The Daimyo laughed behind his mask.

Out of the corner of her eye Aurora could see a shadow move just outside the large window, her eyes moved to the large Daimyo and wondered what was going on? Ue-Sama was zoned in on her, she could tell he was relaxing a bit since she had made no move to attack his father. All the guards seemed a bit uneasy and couldn’t seem to focus on one thing. Their attentions seemed split between her and the Daimyo. They were not paying attention to their surroundings. She had to think fast.

“Daimyo, I have a quick question for you?”

“Yes, my child.”

“You are the ruler of this realm correct, what is the most important thing in your kingdom?”

He tilted his head slightly as if confused by her question but answered none the less, with no hesitation, “My people are the most important thing. Their wellbeing is my utmost priority.”

“That’s what I needed to hear.” Aurora reacted quickly and reached behind her pulling a katana from its sheath and threw it in the Daimyo’s direction. Before anyone could respond, her blade deflected the arrow that was aimed for the Daimyo’s head imbedding in the nearby wooden support beam of the room.

“Father!” Ue-Sama called out reaching for his father tackling him to the ground.

Aurora lunged forward reclaiming her katana, she pulled the other from its sheath and dove through the window the arrow had just come through. There stood a large Tiger man with an eye patch over his left eye, she would have been shocked if she wasn’t friends with four large talking turtles.

His eyes narrowed in anger towards her but knew the element of surprise was gone and dove from the ledge before Aurora could reach him. She ran to the edge of the wall and looked down watching him drag his claws down the side of the castle slowing his decent before darting into the fields as he reached the ground. Before he disappeared, she noticed he was missing his tail and took mental note of it. She knew she couldn’t follow him so she returned to the throne room. Still feeling something off, Aurora knew something still wasn’t right and stood in front of the Daimyo and his son. She eyed the seven guards now standing awkwardly in the throne room. None of them leapt for their Daimyo when a threat made itself known.

“Ue-Sama, are you sure these guards are loyal to the Daimyo?” Aurora asked stepping back away from the wary guards.

Before the Daimyo’s son could answer the seven guards lunged forward screaming for something called the War Staff? Aurora acted fast altering her stance moving to the left avoiding one of the assassin’s blades and spinning on her heel she thrust the butt of her weapon upwards colliding with the back of his skull sending him to the floor in a crumpled mass. As each assassin dove forward to get pasted her to attack the Daimyo Aurora avoided them with ease defecting each blow and dispatched each imposter without prejudice. Silence echoed in the large space with all seven guards lying in a heap unmoving in the middle of the throne room. Aurora now satisfied the danger had passed she returned her katanas to their sheathes. She could hear the Daimyo and Ue-Sama getting to their feet behind her.

She turned to meet the mask of the Daimyo just a foot away, “You are not just a mere woman, are you?” the large man stated breathlessly. “How did you hear that arrow let alone stop it with your blade? You knew something was wrong even before that arrow was let loose. And why the question about my kingdom?” The Daimyo’s eyes widened and stepped closer, his metal clad hands cupped her face lifting it to look into her eyes. “You have violet eyes, I have not seen eyes like that for hundreds of years.”

“T…Thank you Daimyo, I have been training since I was 5, I have honed my senses to listen to all that is around me. The question was to see if you were a good ruler. I needed to know if your people were trying to overthrow a cruel regime. But your selfless answer helped me make my decision to help out.  I know this is really none of my business but since I am now involved. Can you tell me what’s going on? Where am I? And who was that tiger man who just tried to kill you?”

“Tiger? Did he have an eye patch and no tail?” Ue-Sama asked stepping closer to Aurora to get a better look at her eyes.

“Actually, yes.”

“Tigerclaw, my child, you have come to our realm in a time of turmoil.”

*************************

“Battle Nexus Championship?” Mikey asked taking a few remaining pieces of seaweed from his belt.

“It is a contest of all warriors from the multiverse to compete in a nonlethal battle to see who is the best. It is held every three years here at the Daimyo’s stadium of Champions. It is actually being held in one years’ time.”

Mikey began to bounce around in excitement. He pulled out his nunchakus again and started to flip around. “Oh yeah son! I would totally win!”

“Mikey not now.” Leo scolded his youngest brother. “So, is this dimension filled with um….rabbit people?”

Usagi let out a small chuckle, “No Leonardo son, we have all kinds here. Rhino, rabbit, fox, snakes and so on and so forth. There are a few humans in the Daimyo’s castle.”

Asuna moved passed the overenthusiastic turtle to get to the one in blue, looking into Leo’s eyes her rabbit ears twitching above her head. “The only females here in this dimension are animal based. Is your dimension turtle based?”

“Nah we come from earth, it’s dominant species is humans. We hide in the shadows because we ninja, and most of them would be scared if they laid eyes on us. There are few that are cool though.” Mikey came up to Leo putting away his weapons.

“Hide? If you stayed here you wouldn’t have to hide. You could roam free here. You and your friends are more than welcome to stay here.” Leo saw the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke to Mikey and himself. She was very enthusiastic with them.

Asuna looked up at the large green turtle with the blue mask. He was so exciting, so mysterious coming out of nowhere, and so good looking. Every inch of him was covered in well defined muscle showing he took care of himself. She eyed his twin katanas holstered to his back, and a warrior as well.  She was more than enthusiastic and hoped she could get to know him more. His younger brother was just as appealing to the eye but he seemed a little two silly for her liking. Leo seemed to be the authority figure in the dynamic between the two and she found it irresistible.

Leo ran his hand over his bald crown and let out a heavy sigh, his eyes scanned the horizon and saw nothing, just a vast valley. “We need to look for our companions, they have to be around here somewhere? But we have no idea where to start looking.”

Usagi came up next to Leonardo and rested his hand on his shoulder. “You have come at a bad time Leonardo son.  This land is at war, the Yama clan is planning an attack on the Daimyo, they will try to claim his war staff and take power here. That is why we are out here, we are on our way with sensitive information for the Daimyo. They plan on attacking the castle in two days’ time. Maybe the daimyo can help you find your companions?”

“Yes, travel with us!” Asuna agreed her face lighting up with enthusiasm.

“Are you sure Usagi? You know nothing about us but yet you are willing to trust us to travel with you?

“Leonardo son, I pride myself on being a great judge of character. And you and your brother seem honorable men. Besides it is my sworn duty as a Ronin to help those in need and you and your brother are in dire need of just that.” Usagi reached out his hand and Leo took it shaking it firmly. 

“We would be honored and thank you for taking us on. We are in your debt.”  Leo and Mikey bowed to their new rabbit friends.

********************

It had been several hours and Raph and Donnie were tied of walking through unknown territory. Raph’s stomach began to growl in protest, it had been hours since they had eaten or drank anything, and Donnie was still fiddling with the computer on his wrist.

“Did you get that thing to work Donnie? It’s starting to get dark.”

  
“I think I almost got it!” the genius mumbled turning his screwdriver to make a final modification. His pink tongue stuck out in concentration as his long fingers drifted over the keyboard and with that a bright orange light fluctuated from Donnie’s wrist in all directions racing over the terrain.

“What the shell was that?”

“The mapping system I just designed. It will give us an idea what kind of planet we’re dealing with and now we’ll be able to track Leo and Mikey.” Donnie pulled down his goggles and watched as the terrain started to build in front of him, compiling rivers and mountains. “Now I just gotta enter Leo and Mikey’s signal codes aaaannnnnnddd……..” Punching a few numbers into the keypad a blue and orange light started to blink. Donnie pointed west, “That way!”

**********************************

After a hoard of ‘loyal’ guards entered the throne room and cleared the bodies of the intruders, the Daimyo returned to his throne, his son taking residence again next to him. “There is a clan that is trying to usurp me and take my war staff. “He pointed to the T shaped staff siting in its own stand next to him. “They wish to take control of my power and take over the tournament I run. Their clan leader is called Tigerclaw, he is driven by the need for power. He is ruthless and determined.”  


“War staff?” Aurora looked at the large man confused. She kept the Daimyo’s son in her sights, he was looking her over quiet extensively.

Grasping the staff the Daimyo raised it above his head and a blue light resembling the glow of the portal began to swirl just above his head. “The War Staff is nearly alive, for those who handle such power find it to fight against them. Only those who have studied it can control it. Unfortunately, its power is focused through the heart: one who wields it with an evil heart can accidentally open a dimensional wound that will consume all it touches. Only a good heart can use the staff to close it.” With a quick wave of his hand the blue vortex closed. “They do not understand it’s power and will destroy us all if they get their hands on it.”

“Ok, ok so keep that stick out of everyone else’s hands but yours. Got it.”

Ue-Sama left his father’s side and closed the distance between them, stopping just before her he bowed, his long red ponytail sliding from his back over his shoulder. “I would like to thank you for saving my father. I am forever in your debt.”

“Yes, my child, thank you. Without the timing of your unexpected arrival and your impressive skills I would no doubt be done for. We will help you find your companions and I will return you all to 3rd Earth.”

Aurora smiled at the Daimyo and bowed, “Thank you Daimyo.” She turned to the nearest window and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. How long had she been there? When they left their dimension, it was early afternoon. How did she not notice hours passing by? And where were the guys?

“It is too late for you to travel today. Please, you are a guest in the castle we will have a room prepared for you and at first light we will head out to look for your friends.” Ue-Sama stepped closer. “You must be starving, let’s get you something to eat.” He leaned in closer staring into her eyes. His fingers came out and took hold of her chin gently turning her face looking at each violet eye. “Stunning, like no others I’ve seen.” Stepping back out of her personal bubble his hand reached out for hers.

Reluctantly Aurora let out a heavy sigh but took Ue-Sama’s outstretched hand letting him lead her from the throne room. Even though it was warm outside the palace seemed to remain cool inside it’s stone walls. They traveled down a long stone corridor and then exited through a large door to a massive outdoor arena that resembled a ancient roman coliseum.

“What goes on here?” She asked leaning over the large railing to get a better look.

“This is where the Battle Nexus Championship is held. Every three years, hundreds of warriors from every dimension come to fight a nonlethal battle for the honor to be a Battle Nexus Champion. The next championship will be held in a years’ time. I think you should enter. From what I saw today you will be a force to be reckoned with. I have never seen a female fight with such ferocity.”

“I think I could be down for that. But how would I get back here for it?”

“Gyoji!” Ue-Sama called out into the cooling evening air.

A small white light grew before her and popped, there a man in tradition Japanese garb floating above the ground just before them. What looked like a kabuki mask was on his face and he was holding a war paddle. There was a slight glow around him.

Ue-Sama pointed to the man and smiled, “This is Gyoji our referee, he will come for you in your realm when the tournament starts. And if you still wish to participate he will bring you back here.”

The strange man bowed and faded away just as quickly as he appeared.

*************************

Leo sat in front of the fire Usagi had started an hour ago, the sun was setting and he was no closer to finding his family. He looked over to Mikey who was leaning up against a tree chewing on a piece of some sort of jerky Asuna had given him. She had offered him a piece but he wasn’t really hungry. Over half of his team was still missing. Where was Raph, Donnie and Aurora? Were they even in the same dimension as them?  And could they trust their guides? He looked up at Usagi from across the fire who was immersed in the map in his hands. Asuna coughed and sat down near Leonardo, she pulled her blade from its holster and started to sharpen it.

“So how old are you two? If you don’t mind me asking?” She asked not looking up from her task.

“We’re all 21 years old but I’m the oldest of my brothers, by a few minutes, then it’s Raphael, Donatello and then Mikey over there.”

“I’m 20.” She blurted out a bit awkwardly.

Leo watched her sharpen the long blade, “Are you any good with that?

“She is pretty good but has a lot to learn still.” Usagi called from across the way ease dropping on their conversation. He smiled over at her as she shot back a look of disdain.

“Hey I can almost beat you!” She scowled getting to her feet pointing her blade at the other rabbit.

Usagi bust out laughing nearly crumpling the map he was just reading. “Asuna, you may be progressing nicely in your training, but you are nowhere near my level yet. Now the only reason you’re with me on this mission is because I owed your father a favor. Because you can be very sneaky when you need to be, you are handy to have around when you’re trying to be sneaky.”

Leo leaned back on his elbows, “Do you know Asuna, pointing your blade at another ninja is a challenge.”

She turned to Leo and a wicked smile spread across her lips, her blade came up and pointed at the turtle laying in the grass. Leo could hear Mikey laugh in the background. Looking over to Usagi he shrugged his shoulders.

“Leonardo son will you back down from a challenge?” Usagi smirked, clearly unfazed with the fact that this stranger had been challenged by his friend.

Getting to his feet Leo reached behind his back and pulled one katana from its sheath. He skillfully spun the blade with his wrist and tapped her blade with his. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Asuna stepped back from Leonardo and bowed, digging her foot into the dirt she pushed forward charging at the massive turtle. He moved with lightning speed avoiding her first sloppy attack; she stumbled forward but caught herself turning around to face the turtle once again. The small but nimble rabbit jumped and rolled in the air bringing her blade down. Leo leaned back slightly catching her blade on his deflecting the attack.

Leo pushed forward sending her back but she rolled landing on her feet her Kanata outstretched to her right. A slight smile pulled at the corner of her mouth and she lunged again but Leo anticipated her attack and dropped down on one knee and swung his leg up. His leg connected with her stomach and she let out a muffled cry as all air left her body. She landed on her back and the tip of Leo’s katana pressed slightly at the fur of her neck. Leo watched Usagi out of the corner of his eye move slightly for his blade but halted when he saw Leo stop. He could see the anger and disappointment run across her face, he could tell she hated losing. Leo leaned down and held his hand out for her, her frown faded and a smile returned to her face as she grasped Leo’s hand.

Allowing him to pull her up she drew at him as well bringing their faces a few inches from each other. Her eyes darted to his eyes and then to his lips hoping he would maybe catch the subtle hint of her attraction. But to her dissatisfaction the large turtle in blue leaned back away from her closeness, putting a safe distance between them. She would need to make it more apparent that she wanted him. Thankfully they had a few days for him to get the message loud and clear.

****************************

Aurora and Ue-Sama wandered the grounds after something to eat in the kitchen. The two moons were high in the sky illuminating the palace grounds with a soft white glow. She could hear small insects that sounded like crickets calling to their mates in the cool night air.

“I think that was the best sushi I have ever eaten! And I lived in Japan the majority of my life. It tasted so fresh and the veggies were crunchy. I could get used to that!” Aurora gushed, her hand rubbing her full stomach.

Ue-Sama watched this strange woman experience their culture. She was so intriguing and beautiful. It had been quite a while since he had seen the opposite sex of his species. It helped she was a warrior like himself. Maybe he could convince her to stay with him, she would be an acceptable mate for when it was time to take over for his father. Looking to his left he saw the hall of champions and pointed to it. “Would you like to go see the Hall of the Champions? There holds statues of all the past champions of the battle nexus.”

“Sure, would be interesting to see the different kinds of species that compete in this battle nexus.”

Changing their directions, they headed towards the large stone building within the palace grounds. Using both hands Ue-Sama pushed the large heavy doors open, the creaking of the heavy wood resounded throughout the massive space within. As they began their stroll down the colossal walkway Aurora looked up at all the past champions. Each one was different from the other; so many different species were on display. Then she noticed a smaller statue just beyond a very large monkey looking being with six arms. She stopped before it and her mouth dropped in surprise which quickly turned up into a sly smile. “Master Splinter.”

 

 

 

 

 


	20. No rest for the Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different dimension the team needs to find one and other before a war breaks out

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 20

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty – No rest for the Weary

Mikey slowly awoke from his slumber, stretching his arms high into the air he let out a loud yawn. The tree he was leaning against wasn’t the most comfortable place to get some rest, but he had worse. Looking to his left his older brother Leo was already awake and staring at the sunrise, his arms folded in front of him he looked deep in thought.

 Asuna the clingy female rabbit wasn’t far from Leo still sleeping soundly and Usagi was just waking up. His long white ears stretched up above his furry head bound together with a white tie. Asuna soon stirred, quickly looking to make sure Leo was still within arm’s reach. Mikey wasn’t the smartest of all his brothers but he could tell Asuna had a mutant size crush on Leonardo.

Unaware of Asuna’s affection Leo watched Usagi get to feet bending side to side cracking his back. He reached down and grabbed his swords retying them to his side. “We better get moving, I know there are several pods of Yama warriors looking for us. They don’t want the information we have to get back to the Daimyo before they strike.”

Leo pushed off the tree he was leaning against and pulled Mikey up to his feet. “Keep your eyes open Mikey. Hopefully we’ll get lucky and run into them on our way to the castle.”

“Get up Asuna, we still have more than a day’s travel to the castle.” Usagi leaned down to assist Asuna from the ground when an arrow pierced the ground just before Asuna’s head. Their heads shot to the east were the arrow had come from. In the distance they saw at least twenty figures riding towards them on horses. Leo, Usagi and Mikey pulled their weapons forth as Asuna got to her feet and readied hers as well.

“Yama warriors no doubt. Leonardo son and Michelangelo son please flee, this is not your fight!” Usagi called readying himself both hands on the hilt of his katana blades.

“We will not abandon you my friends. We are with you.” Leo watched the riders get closer, he could now see they were large samurai tigers. Their weapons clutched in their hands raised in the air as they screamed for battle. “Are you ready Mikey?”

“I was born ready bruh!” Mikey didn’t wait and burst forward nunchaku’s whirling in the air. He crouched down and leapt up tackling one of the tiger warriors from his perch on his horse. The rest took Mikey’s lead and didn’t wait to be attacked. Leo pulled a warrior from his saddle throwing him to the ground. Dazed the warrior turned around catching his blade on Leonardo’s. His eyes widened in shock, “Kappa!” he yelped pushing Leo from him.

Leo fell to his shell and before he could react three other warriors were on him holding him down. The warrior he had removed from the horse stood above him his blade ready. His eyes trained on the large turtle on the ground. “Kappa demon, I will end your vile existence!”

“LEO!” Leo could hear Mikey and Usagi screaming somewhere behind him, too far away to help him now. The warrior screamed and brought his blade down. Leo closed his eyes waiting for the pain but heard a loud clang just above his face. His eyes shot open and saw the familiar scroll writing lining Raphael’s sais holding off the warrior’s blade. Leo adjusted his head up and saw Raph smiling down at him.

“Miss me?” He yelled thrusting up throwing the Yama warrior from his feet. Just then Leo saw Donatello’s body hurdle over him swinging his bo staff knocking the warrior who was attacking Mikey off his feet. Raph wasted no time and took care of the three other warriors that were holding Leonardo to the ground. His hand shot out helping Leo to his feet. They embraced quickly and Leo looked behind Raph expecting to see Aurora dispatching a Yama warrior but only saw Donnie.

“Is she…?” Leo started, turning in the other direction hoping she was behind them.

“No, we thought she’d be with you?” Raph deflected a blade from Leo’s back as they shot each other disappointed look. Their team was still incomplete but there was no time to think about it now.

“Damnit! Ok if you haven’t figured it out already tigers bad, rabbits good! Good to see you guys!” Leo shouted jumping into the air bringing his blades down on another warrior ending his life. He turned just in time to deflect another blade aimed for the side of his shell as he swung his katana back impaling the warrior on his blade. Leo caught Usagi in his vision and watched him dispatch warrior after warrior with his expertly wielded katanas. Asuna was right behind him doing her best to keep up, she was nowhere near the skill level as Usagi but good enough to take care of herself in a battle. Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw a warrior still atop his horse galloping towards an unsuspecting Raphael. He raised his sword ready to strike the hothead down but Leo wasn’t about to watch his brother die. Leo narrowed in on the horse and ran full speed spinning his katanas slicing into the tiger hell bent on Raphael’s demise. Raph heard the slice of flesh just behind his head and turned just in time to see his older brother save his life. Leo landed right beside him blood dripping from his blades.

“Thanks fearless.”

Looking around the battlefield, the Yama warriors lay on the ground defeated. Several of their horses wandered around eating grass unphased by the battle that had just transpired. Mikey and Donatello returned to their brother’s side giving each other high threes.

“Dudes!” Mikey yelled giving his two missing brothers hugs. “Thank shell for you guys!”

After making sure each other were alright, Usagi and Asuna made their way over to the four turtles returning their blades to their sheathes.

“So, this must be the rest of your companions? What luck, them finding us just as we needed them the most.” Usagi smiled at Leo.

“Usagi and Asuna, these are our two other brothers Raphael and Donatello. Guys this Usagi and Asuna, they are our new friends. They are taking us to the Daimyo in hopes he might be able to help us get back home. And no, this isn’t my full team. We are still missing one more.”

Donatello put away his bo staff and stared wide eyed at Leo, “So you’re telling me she’s here by herself? It’s already been a day.”

Mikey held up his hands trying to calm down his three worried brothers, “Hey guys she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. She’ll be just fine.”

Asuna came up next to Leo her hand resting on his forearm, “So your last friend is a female?”

“Yeah, her name is Aurora.”

****************************************

Aurora sat in the window ledge of her room they had prepared for her. Her knees tucked under her chin and her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs she let out a heavy sigh. She watched the sun rise drenching the sky in a brilliant orange and red glow. She didn’t sleep very much last night; she couldn’t stop thinking about where the turtles were and if they were ok. She prayed when they went out today she’d find them. She had a whopper to tell them.

Jumping from the ledge she grabbed her katanas that were lying next to the bed and headed to the door. Turning the knob to her door she headed out into the silent hallway ready to get this show on the road. As she neared the throne room UE-Sama came out of the large door towards her. Halting his determined stride his eyes lit up seeing her walking towards him.

“Good morning Aurora, I was just about to come get you. How did you sleep?”

“Not very well I’m afraid. Too much on my mind to get a good night’s sleep. I know once I find my friends I’ll sleep much better.”

UE-Sama nodded smiling while staring into her eyes. “Here.” He pulled out a small basket from behind his back and handed it to her.

Aurora lifted the small cloth and closed her eyes smelling the warm fresh bread. “That smells amazing.” Next to the bread was a hardboiled egg and something that resembled a fruit.

“I figured you’d be hungry. I hope you don’t mind me taking the liberty in grabbing you something to eat before we head out this morning?”

Aurora tore a piece of bread from the loaf and popped it in her mouth relishing the flavor on her tongue. “No, I appreciate it; I wanna get out there as soon as possible. Knowing my friends, they’ve already gotten themselves into some sort of trouble.”

“Well let’s not waste anymore time then. I have 6 of our guards ready and waiting to help us in our search.”

Aurora squinted pointing at the red headed Daimyo’s son, “Are they good or bad guards?”

“I have known these ones for years, we are safe.”

After reaching the barn, Ue-Sama brought a horse to Aurora and she mounted it waiting for the rest of the party. Soon the 6 guards and Ue-Sama came up beside her. The sun was above the horizon and the reds and purples of the morning’s sunrise had faded to a dull yellow.

“Alright, let’s go find your friends.” Ue-Sama called kicking his horse sending it forward. Aurora followed behind and the guards rode behind her.

**************************************

Usagi gathered six horses still wandering about, removing all symbols of the Yama clan. His white paw handed the leashes to Asuna and the four turtles. “These horses will hasten our travels. I hope you all can ride.”

Raphael looked at the horse he was just given and swallowed hard. None of them had ever ridden a horse before, let alone ride one for hours.

Asuna saw the nervousness in Raphael’s expression as he eyed the horse warily. She pulled her horse over to him and tapped the large turtle on the back of his shell. “They’re not difficult to ride Raphael; you just have to make sure they know you’re the boss. Put one foot in the holster and swing the other up and over the back end. Then take a tight grip on the reigns; pull on either side to guide then and pull back to stop. A light kick to the ribs gets them going.”

Raphael licked his full lips and nodded to the female rabbit, grabbing the saddle he put one foot into the holster. Quickly he pulled swinging his other foot up and over the horse and sat down. The horse shifted on its feet adjusting to the weight of the large turtle but stayed still. His large hands gripped the reigns holding it tight Raphael let out his breath.

“Ok give him a little kick in the ribs, not too hard though.”

Raphael kicked back and horse started forward slowly.

“Ok Raphael pulled slightly left on the reigns.” Asuna called continuing the quick lesson. The other three turtles watched closely taking metal notes.

Raph pulled softly and the horse turned left, a huge smile spread across his face, he was doing it! Gently he pulled to the right guiding the horse back to the group. Leo, Donatello and Mikey followed suit and tested their horses. They quickly learned how to control the horses and were ready to head out. Usagi and Asuna mounted their horses and headed out with the four turtles in tow.

****************************************

It had been several hours since they had left the Daimyo’s Palace and there was still no sign of the turtles. They had visited several villages and none had seen four large turtles in the past two days. Many were confused and asked if they were talking about Kappa the ancient fork lore of turtle demons that lived in the rivers. Aurora laughed remembering the old legends from Japanese stories she had read and told them these turtles were nothing to fear. They thanked the villagers and asked if they did run into them to tell them to go to the palace. 

They stopped by a creek and demounted their horses to rest and eat some lunch. Aurora unzipped her boots, removed her socks and pulled her pant legs up. She walked down to the creek and waded into the cool rushing creek, the water felt refreshing on her naked feet. Turning back around she caught all the guards staring at her. They returned talking to each other once they saw her look up.

“It’s been a while since they’ve seen a human female.” Ue-Sama laughed following her into the creek with bare feet.

“Why is that? I mean there are several men here. What happened to the woman?”

Ue-Sama reaching into the creek pulling up a rock, he twisted the stone around in his fingers and thrust it through the air down the creek. It splashed down producing a large splash. “There used to be a lot more humans here, male and female. The clan that is currently threatening my father’s rule attacked us once before. They specifically went for the woman and children when they attacked. They are large tiger samurais and nearly took us all out in one calculated battle. Thankfully, at the last minute we were able to fight them back making them retreat. But after everything, every female and child had been slain by their vile hands. Without human females we haven’t been able to reproduce pure human babies. Most the men have taken animal brides and birthed animal children. It’s been years since any of us have seen someone like you, so you’re a bit of an oddity here.”

“Jesus christ, do you think they did that to keep humans from reproducing here? To choke out the species from this dimension?”

“Yes that was exactly their plan and it’s working.”

Aurora looked back up the 6 guards eating their lunch, “Do you think I need to worry about my safety here?”

“Oh no, I have talked to each and every one of my guards, you are not to be touched unless you are in need of help. I will protect you Aurora with my life. You have my word.” Ue-Sama smiled looking her in the eyes as he took her hands in his. Aurora could see the glint in his stare, he was rapidly falling for her, which wasn’t in her favor.She needed his help to find the guys not to fall in love with her.

Turning from his grasp she bent down grabbing a thin stone. “I appreciate that Ue-Sama, and I appreciate you helping me find my friends.” She pulled back her hand and let the thin rock loose, it skipped down the creek several times before sinking below the surface. She moved past Ue-Sama and put her socks and boots back on returning to the lunch she had left up on the grass. She grabbed a few more pieces of cheese and fruit popping them in her mouth and wrapped up the remainder. Storing the rest in the pack on the back of her horse’s saddle Aurora urged her companions to keep moving.

Ue-Sama returned to his horse as well and mounted it. “Come, lets continue on. There is plenty of land to cover before the sun sets.”

***************************************************

As they traveled Usagi let the turtles stop in each village they passed to ask if they had seen their missing companion. Each time they returned, Usagi noticed the looks on their faces become more and more defeated. This Aurora must mean a lot to them. He didn’t know much about these turtles but he was a very good judge of character and he could tell they were honorable warriors. The dedication to their friend was admirable and their fighting skill was some of the best he had seen.  Usagi and Asuna slowed their horses and came to a stop by a small lake. The turtles came to a stop next to them.

“Let’s take a small break, let the horses drink and rest our bodies.” Usagi dismounted his horse and lead it to the lake for a drink. Asuna and the turtles did the same leaving the horses to graze and drink. Donatello stretched his arms high above his head and bent down touching his toes. Raphael groaned in pain rubbing his sore butt.

“Dude that was fun!” Mikey was ecstatic as he lead his horse to the lake. Running his hand down the side of the horse he gave it a quick pat on the rump. The horse reached back with its head bumping Mikey on the back of his shell with its nose, giving him a quick burst if air through its nose. Mikey eyed the satchels hanging on the sides of the horses and started to rummage through them. “I wonder if they have anything to eat in these bags? Something to drink? I am starving and could go for a slice of pizza.”

“Good idea Mikey, but I’m sure there will be no pizza in that bag.” Leo gave his younger brother a pat on his shell and started to look through the saddle bags on his horse. The rest of them did the same, each finding bread, cheese, dried meat, water canteens and some drink that smelled funny. 

Leo looked to Usagi and held up their goods, “Is this safe to eat Usagi?”

Usagi took a bite of the cheese he found and laughed, “Yes Leonardo son, they all should be safe to consume.”

They sat down and ate some to ease their hunger pains. Asuna took up the space next to Leo just a couple feet from his legs. Mikey opened the container that held the funny smelling liquid and dipped his tongue in it. It was sweet but a little bitter as well. His face contorted in confusion.

“It’s called mead, Michelangelo son. I believe you call it alcohol in your dimension.” Usagi pulled his to his mouth taking a small swig. “Not very good mead but I think it would suffice in a pinch.”

Leo pointed his finger to his younger brother and shook his head, “Michelangelo don’t you dare. Not right now.”

Mikey’s head lulled back and he let out an exasperated sigh putting the top back on the container.

Raph wasn’t as obedient and turned away from Leo taking a small sip of the mead and enjoyed the flavors on his tongue. They had never consumed alcohol nor come in contact with it before. Splinter forbid it; due to its unsavory side effects. He didn’t need four large mutant turtles stumbling about the lair breaking things in their stupor.  “A ninja was always in control of his body.” Raph remembered their sensei say when Mikey found a broken case still containing two intact bottles in its rubble. But before he could steal some for a sample Master splinter had poured both bottles down the drain.

After they finished their food they packed back up and started on their way again.

***********************************************

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon as Aurora, Ue-Sama and the guards returned to the palace. The gates swung open allowing them entrance. Demounting her horse Aurora looked out to the fields as the door closed behind them. Not one person they came across had seen them and it was disheartening. Where were they? Were they even in the same dimension as her? Was this all a futile search? Where they back in their dimension looking for her? She needed to find out because she wanted to go home, but not with them. Turning to the palace they made their way inside.

Before Aurora made it to her room a small deer like female dressed in a light blue kimono stopped before her and bowed. “Ms Aurora, my name is Lara, I have been instructed by the Daimyo to retrieve your garments for washing and show you to the baths so you may freshen up before dinner. I will have your garments clean and dry to you before the sun rises in the morning.”

Aurora looked down at her clothes which were a bit dirty and a bath did sound amazing. She was interested in seeing how they bathed here in this dimension. “Oh ok, yeah I guess that isn’t a bad idea. It’s been a day or two since I’ve bathed.” Her mind wandered to Leo and her nocturnal encounter in the lake two nights ago. That was the last time her body had seen water. She could feel her cheeks heat with the imagines that replayed in her head. She could still hear Leo’s heavy breathing as he neared his release. His warm lips on her skin, the feel of his hands on her skin….. calm down, stay focused. She followed the woman to her chambers and watched her pull a dark purple kimono from a chest of drawers in the corner of her room and place it in Aurora’s hands.

“Please leave your blades and any other loose items in here for safe keeping.” Aurora hesitated for a moment not liking the idea of being unarmed when alone in this dimension. So far she hadn’t been attacked but there was always a first time for everything. But she wanted to be gracious to her hosts so she complied, almost. Aurora untied her katanas from her waist placing them on the bed and pulled all but one blade from their hiding spots. She looked back up to Lara and small deer turned for the door.

“Please follow me I will take you to the bath house.” She quickly headed out to the hallway again motioning Aurora to follow. Aurora followed closely behind her as they weaved through several long hallways and down a set of marble stairs. She could soon feel the humidity of the warm waters of the bath house as they descended downwards. Eventually they entered into a large room with a massive steaming pool and there was no one in site.

“The bath is fresh, the Daimyo had it drained and refilled with fresh water for you today. The other baths have been cleared so you will not be disturbed. I will be just up the stairs, keeping anyone from entering while you are down here.” And with that Lara bowed and trotted back up the steps.

Aurora turned around and looked at the inviting body of water. Waves of moist steam rolled over the calm water showing just how hot the temperature was. She sat down on the nearby bench setting the kimono down and unzipped her boots grabbing the hidden knife before it fell and pulled them from her feet. Slowly she undressed and laid her dirty clothes next to kimono and headed for the warm bath. Aurora hissed feeling the hot liquid touch her tired skin and immersed herself into the water.

Wading across the massive bath she gradually sunk down past her shoulders stopping as the water touched the underside of her bottom lip. She took in a deep breath Aurora placed her blade between her teeth and lowered herself completely into the water. Her fingers ran through her hair shaking frantically below the water. Coming up for air she plucked the knife from her teeth and scanned the ledge hoping to find some sort of soap. On the edge of the bath was a white block of something. Moving over to it she picked it up with her fingers and brought it to her nose smelling it. It smelled of lavender and flowers, so it smelled good, now the suds test. Dipping it below the water to get it wet she rolled it in the palm of her hands and it began to produce suds. “Yep soap.”

Setting the blade down on the baths ledge she began to wash her body. A soft wet shuffle behind her sent her senses on alert. Whirling around she searched the shadows for the source of the sound but saw nothing, the door way in the back was completely dark. “Hello? Lara?” No further sound came and Aurora shook her head, “Calm down, you’re fine.” Lowering herself back under the water Aurora sent a blast of air past her lips sending bubbles cascading to the surface. She had been on high alert the entire time she’s been in this dimension. She was relatively safe here in the palace, at least had been so far. She needed to relax a bit otherwise she was going give herself a panic attack. Finishing her bath Aurora dried off and put on the kimono she had been given and headed up to Lara with her dirty clothes in hand. Getting to the top she saw Lara standing guard at the entrance and she turned around hearing Aurora ascend the steps.

“Feel better?” she asked with a smile taking Aurora’s dirty clothes from her.

Aurora nodded but kept her boots in hand following her back out of the maze of hallways. Lara quickly and quietly lead her back to her chambers.

“Diner will be served in 20 minutes, I will have your clothes back to you before first light.” Lara bowed and disappeared down the hallway leaving Aurora alone again. Entering her room, she sat down on the bed letting out a tired sigh. Dropping her boots to the stone floor, she looked at her bare feet. “I guess I’ll put these back on for now. Zipping her boots back up and placing the blade back down the side she walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. The sun was long gone and the night air had a slight chill to it.

“Leo, where are you guys?”

******************************************

Raph and Mikey headed back from foraging for firewood, both of their arms were filled. As they neared the group, they saw Leo and Donnie tending to the horses and Usagi trying to start the fire. Asuna hovered close to Leo her eyes darting from Leo to her blade she was sharpening, trying not to get noticed.

“So Asuna has a crush on our Leo?” Raph whispered to Mikey adjusting the cumbersome logs in his grasp.

“Yeah, she’s been attached to his hip ever since he landed on her fluffy ass. I don’t think he sees it. Too wrapped up in finding everyone to notice her making googly eyes.”

“He actually landed on her?!” Raphael let out a burst of muted laughter. “She better not let Aurora see her making eyes at Leo. We’ll been having hassenpfeffer for sure.”

Mikey got quiet and looked down at the ground kicking stray rocks on their way back.

“Don’t worry little bro, we’ll find her. We ain’t leaving here until we do. Besides she can take care of herself, you said so yourself.” Raph adjusted his feet bumping shoulders with his little brother.

“Yeah, I guess. I hope we find her tomorrow. I’m tired of this dried meat and cheese. I want some pizza.”

“You and me both little bro, you and me both!”

Getting back to the group Mikey and Raph dropped their loads next to Usagi who had just managed to set the campfire ablaze. Leo and Donatello came back from the horses and sat down next to their packs from their horses. Leo pulled a piece of dried meat from the pack and looked over to Donatello and Raphael who just sat down next to the tall turtle. Mikey moved quick and sat on the other side of Leo blocking Asuna from Leo. Mikey and Raph winked at each other.

“I haven’t had the chance to ask you guys how the shell you found us this morning?”

Donnie pulled cheese and bread from his pack taking a bite from both. “I reconfigured the quantum drive in my pack into a mapping system and entered your tracker codes into it. We walked all night until we found you this morning. It’s too bad I don’t have a tracker for Aurora yet. Maybe she’ll let me put one in her arm if we find her.”

“When we find her Donnie, when.” Leo corrected him taking another bite of his jerky.

“Right, when we find her.”

Asuna frustrated she couldn’t sit next to Leo sat down next to Mikey, “So is this Aurora your sister?”

“No, she’s not our sister but I guess we do consider her family. Or maybe more than family? I don’t know, it’s difficult to describe our relationship with her. All you really need to know is she is very special to all of us and we would die for her.” Leo said staring into the dancing fire before them as his three other brothers nodded in agreeance. 

***************************************************

Aurora headed towards the dining room, her purple kimono drug slightly on the stone floor behind her. Passing through the large door the Daimyo and Ue-Sama were already seated at the table discussing something. The Daimyo wasn’t wearing his metal mask, it was placed next to his plate. His features were old but soft. He had a wide white mustache and a goatee to match his stark white hair and what looked like an eye symbol tattooed on his forehead. Both looked up and large smiles spread across their faces and they both stood from their seats to greet her.

“My child, you look splendid in that kimono. The color suits you perfectly it makes the violet in your eyes sparkle. I trust the bath was to your liking?” The Daimyo asked eagerly. Ue-Sama stood from his chair and moved around to the other side of the table pulling the chair adjacent from his out for her.

“Thank you for letting me wear this while my clothes are being cleaned. It’s so soft.  And yes, the bath was splendid, very relaxing. I am grateful for your generosity Daimyo.” Aurora moved to her seat and allowed Ue-Sama to push it in. He returned to his seat and looked to his father who was already looking at Aurora.

“Aurora, my son was just telling me you were rather interested in the statue of Master Splinter in the Battle Nexus Champion hall yesterday?”

A servant brought around three glasses and filled them with a red liquid. Aurora pulled the glass to her nose and took in its aroma. All she could smell was a sweet mead, nothing hidden inside it. Taking a small sip, she set the glass back down on the table. “Yes, I know Master Splinter, as a matter of fact my friends I am in search for are his four sons.”

The Daimyo and his son’s eyes widened in shock, the Daimyo nearly spitting out his mead. “You’re telling me Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are here in my dimension and you are friends with them?”

“Yes Daimyo, I am. You know them?”

“My child, Splinter is one of my good friends. I have known him for many years. I have heard many stories about his sons but alas I have never met them. Splinter said he was thinking about bringing them to the next Battle nexus championship the last time he visited me. I told him they were more than welcome to compete if they wanted.” The old man became excited taking another long pull form his mead.  “This is exciting, I hope we can find them soon. I would hate to see them stuck in the middle of this needless battle with the Yama clan.”

Aurora gazed over to Ue-Sama and could see he was still a little shocked at the knowledge he had just received.

“How did you meet Splinter and his sons?” The Daimyo continued as the first course was brought out to them.

Aurora tilted her chin down finding a steaming roast before her and what looked like potatoes and green beans smothered in a brown sauce. “We met when I was defending a friend of theirs from several bandits. And it turns out their destinies were intertwined with mine, which is another story in itself for another time. But basically, I’m their guardian and I’d like to think they’re mine.”

*************************************************

Leo looked up at the two bright moons high in the sky, he had wandered away from the fire and was sitting on a large bolder. Thankfully they were reunited with Raph and Donnie today but another day had passed and still no closer to finding Aurora. She was alone in this dimension filled with anthropomorphic animals in a time of war. He hoped she was alright and safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, if anything happened to any of his team. A sound behind him distracted him from his thoughts. Two white ears emerged from the dark and Asuna came into view after them, while she crawled up next to Leo sitting just a few inches from him.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” she smiled leaning back on her hands staring at the moons.

“Yeah two moons is really something. We only have one in my dimension.” Leo felt something touch his hand, looking down he saw Asuna’s hand resting against his.

“You and your brothers are extraordinary warriors, some of the best I’ve seen. You’re right up there with Usagi, I have yet to see someone as good as him. I’m trying to get him to teach me, but he hasn’t had the time to teach me.”

Leo pulled his hand away from hers and linked it with his other behind his head and laid back on the stone next to the rabbit. “How long have you been training?”

“About 7 years, my father has taught me everything I know. But he only knows so much.”

“You’re still leaning, give it time. Patience and perseverance are the key and lots and lots of training.”

Asuna’s eyes shifted over to the intimidating turtle lying next to her, his blue eyes sparkled in the moon light. He was so handsome and in immaculate shape, how she wanted to lean over and taste his lips. To feel him kissing her back pressing his toned body it hers. “How long have you been training? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Our father has been training my brothers and I have since we were 5 years old. He has been a strict but wonderful sensei, teaching us discipline and the way of honor. He has molded us into the turtles we are today. What made you want to take on this mission with Usagi?” He watched the rabbit’s ears twitch above her head as she turned her head looking at him.

“I want to help, when you’re a cute fluffy girl bunny you don’t get taken very seriously as a samurai. So, if I help save the Daimyo maybe I’ll get a little respect with my peers. You know maybe impress someone in the process.”

Leo pushed back up into a sitting position, he patted her on the top of her chin and stood up, “I think as long as you stay honorable and do your best you’ll do just fine. Don’t worry too much about what other people think of you Asuna. Sometimes their approval is not needed.” Leo smiled down at Asuna. “Alright I think I’m gonna head back to the fire, I’m feeling a bit tired from a long day of riding.” Hopping down from the rock Leo headed back towards Usagi and his brothers.

Donnie sat back against the same tree Mikey was trying to sleep against, crossing his legs he looked over at this little brother. “Is it just me or is Asuna following Leo around like a lost puppy?”

Mikey opened one eye looking over at the genius, “Yeah bruh, she got the hots for our fearless leader. But I don’t get it when she can have all of this yo.” Mikey ran his hands up and down his shell suggestively. Donatello laughed punching Mikey in the shoulder.

“How can she resist in dead? Good night Mikey.”

“Night D.”

*************************************************

Aurora settled into the giant bed in her chambers. Luckily, she was able to get something a little less bulky to sleep in besides that Kimono from Lara. It would have been very difficult to fall asleep in, plus she would wrinkle the shit out of it. Lara had handed her a short white nightie and hung loosely around her hips. It would do for now.

The moon’s silver light shown down through the large stone window drenching her bed in its tranquil essence. The soft chirps of bugs outside her window reminded her of home in Japan. Pulling the covers up to her she yawned and shifted to her side. It had been a very long day; riding horses for several hours takes a lot out of someone. She thought about all the different species she had met today, they were all amazing. Everyone she had met was very nice and inquisitive of where she had come from. Unfortunately, none of them had seen the turtles so there would have to be another long day of riding tomorrow as well. She was not looking forward to that. She was going on day three here with no sign of the guys, and she was quickly losing hope. Her eyelids were becoming very heavy, she hadn’t slept much in the past few days. She needed to get a good night’s sleep she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. Finally giving in, Aurora closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

The feeling of her bed dip started to wake her from her deep sleep. Before she could open her eyes a heavy weight came down upon her and both hands were thrust above her head and some musty tasting fabric was shoved in her mouth silencing her startled yelp. Her eyes shot open and saw one of the guards that had accompanied her and Ue-Sama out today on top of her, the smile on his lips didn’t convey the best of intentions from him.

“Finally! I can’t wait to taste you. No fur, no feathers, no scales just pink human flesh. And from what I saw in the bath house tonight I’m going to enjoy this!”

Aurora’s eyes narrowed in on the man’s face, she had known someone was down there watching her bath.

The man leaned down smelling her scent, his tongue snaked out licking the long column her neck, “Fuck yes, god you taste good.” The guards hand pulled the blanket down from her chest. His eyes concentrated on the two mounds heaving beneath a thin piece of fabric just below him. His fingers latched around one giving it a tight painful squeeze as he licked his lips. “I can’t wait to suck on naked human titties again!” he was getting excited and loosing focus. With all his effort to keep her restrained the man pushed the blankets all the way down freeing her confined feet. His free hand yanked up the helm of her gown revealing her underwear and he hissed out an excited moan. He started to fumble with his pants trying frantically to free his impatient erection.

As his attentions were concentrated elsewhere Aurora ripped her hands from his feeble grasp and shoved her palm into her attacker’s nose effectively braking it. His scream of pain reverberated throughout the stone room. His hands went instantly to his throbbing nose and she thrust her hips up punching him square in the chest sending him thrashing from the bed tumbling to the ground with a clunk. Reaching below her pillow she pulled a hidden blade forth and jumped off the bed straddling the men pressing the blade to the tender flesh of his throat. She pulled the cloth from her mouth and grabbed a chunk of his hair pulling it back making sure he was looking at her. Blood was now pouring from both nostrils of his broken nose.

“You thought I was going to be an easy fuck didn’t you? You thought just because I’m a woman that I wouldn’t be able to fight back? Well buddy you thought wrong.”

Just then the door thrust open and Ue-Sama and four guards trampled through the door, swords drawn. They looked down at Aurora already in control of the situation.

“Seize him!” Ue-Sama shouted pointing at the man below Aurora’s blade.

Slowly she rose and stepped back allowing the four guards to gather the injured man and drug him from her chambers.

Ue-Sama stepped closer looking at Aurora a bit concerned, “Are you alright? Did he….”

“No, he got a quick feel in but I needed him to think he was in control until my legs were free.”

He laughed crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You are remarkable aren’t you Aurora? Skilled with the blade, fearless and beautiful. It is a great combination. It’s a shame I couldn’t convince you to stay here. You’d be a great addition to my team.”

“I appreciate the compliment Ue-Sama but I’m already part of a team. I don’t have biological family back in my dimension but I do still have family there I want to go back to.” Aurora smiled sitting down on the bed running her hands through her long hair.

“I understand, maybe someday you’ll change your mind. I will put two of my most trusted guards outside your door so you can get some sleep. I apologize one of my men tried to take advantage of you. It won’t happen again. Good night Aurora. I’ll see you in the morning.” And with that Ue-Sama bowed and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Aurora flopped back on the bed letting out a heavy sigh, adrenaline was running through her body now and would be difficult to fall asleep now. Crawling back up the bed she rested her head on the pillows and pulled the blanket back up. There was one way to get her to calm down quickly. Closing her eyes Aurora thought about the leader in blue. His blue eyes invaded her mind and his lips, those sweet talented lips. Aurora’s fingers slowing slide down her body to the apex of her thighs under the waistband of her panties, disappearing into her warmth.

“Leo.”


	21. Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the battle field they are finally reunited but can they defeat the deadly force of the Yama warriors? Will they stay alive to return home?

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 21

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty One – Battle Royal

As the sun rose Usagi, Asuna and the turtles mounted their horses once again readying for another day of riding.

“Come my friends, the Daimyo’s castle isn’t too far away. If we hurry we can reach its gates within a couple of hours.” Usagi snapped his reigns and kicked his horse, it reared back and sprang into a gallop. Leo and his brothers follow suit taking off after him, Asuna in tow just behind Leo.

“My butt still hurts! Leo will you carry me?!” Mikey called over to his brother reaching dramatically for him.

“Do you wanna run or ride the horse Mikey?” Raph growled. “Because I can scare that beast so it kicks your shell off and runs away.”

Mikey looked down at his horse and to the seemingly endless field they needed to cross, “Horse it is then!” He snapped his reigns coaxing his horse to move faster. “Last one to the castle is a rotten turtle!”

“Mikey!” they all yelled.

**********************************************

True to her word, Aurora opened her door the next morning and her clothes were sitting on a stool clean and folded like Lara had promised. Quickly she dressed, gathered her blades and headed to the throne room. She was anxious to start another day of searching for the turtles; she missed them and hoped they were alright. Entering the large room she saw several guards and Ue-Sama talking to the Daimyo. The looks on their faces were less then pleased.

“Father we have gotten word from some of our scouts that there is a considerable large army of Yama warriors heading this way, an hour or two away at best. Tigerclaw leads them.”

The Daimyo ran his fingers through his white beard contemplating his options. The fingers on his other hand drummed impatiently on the handle of the war staff keeping it close to his person. His eyes darkened and looked up to his son. “We need to act before they get close to our villages. We don’t want a repeat of what happened all those years ago. Send out our troops to intercept them. This ends today.”

Ue-Sama nodded and turned with urgency but stopped in his tracks seeing Aurora standing in the doorway. She was no longer in her purple kimono but in her regular clothes, which was disappointing, she looked beautiful in it.

He made his way to her and stopped a foot away. His hands rested on her shoulders squeezing just slightly. “I’m sorry Aurora but our search for Master Splinter’s sons must wait. We have much larger more pressing matters to attend to today.”

Aurora nodded and placed her hand on his forearm, “I completely understand there is no need to apologize. The safety of your people out weights my needs. I may not be an army but I would be honored to accompany you into battle. For all that you and your father have done for me in the past few days it is what I can contribute.”

“No, I cannot ask you to help us. This is not your fight and should not have to put your life in jeopardy for us.” Ue-Sama shook his head releasing her shoulders.

The Daimyo stood from his seat and closed the gap between the two, “Look into her eyes my son. Do you see the determination and stubbornness in them? Whether you want her to or not she will be accompanying you and your troops into battle. My child you truly are honorable. I know nothing we say will sway you from your decision.”

Ue-Sama looked at Aurora and from the smile she was giving him; he knew his father was right. He could see it in her violet eyes, she had made up her mind already. This woman was ready to put her life on the line for people she had known for only a few days, “Remarkable.” He turned and the guards and Aurora followed him out of the throne room to gather their troops.

************************************************

As the two rabbits and four turtles rode, the sky in the distance began to darken. Flashes of lightening danced through the dense grey clouds. The wind began to pick up whipping the long grass around the horse’s legs spooking them somewhat.

“Are we almost there Usagi dude? It looks like we’re about to get dumped on.” Mikey hollered up to the rabbit in the lead watching the blackening sky.

“My friends we will arrive shortly, maybe another 30 minutes to an hour. Depending on the strength of our horses.” Usagi shouted back, his eyes still focused in front of him. Then without warning Usagi pulled back on his reigns halting his horse abruptly. His horse whined and bucked disapproving of the unexpected halt. Avoiding a near disaster the rest of the group was able to stop their horses just before Usagi as he jumped from his stead crouching down.

“What the shell Usagi!?” Raphael growled hopping down from his horse, steading the startled beast.

Usagi put his finger to his mouth and pointed forward. Following to where his furry finger pointed they looked down in shock to a large army of Yama warriors mostly on foot marching towards the castle they now saw in the far distance.

“There must be 2,000 of them!” Donatello wheezed pulling his goggles down scanning the group. “Sorry 2,231 to be exact.”

“We are too late, they must have moved out sooner than we anticipated, there is no way we can get in front of them. If the Daimyo is smart he would have had scouts out and will have seen them by now.” Usagi turned to the turtles and Asuna. “Come Asuna we must try to slow them down if we can. Lessen the numbers at best. My friends please I implore you to stay here. I cannot jeopardize your lives for our cause.”

Raphael let out a rumbling laugh taking out his sais spinning them in his hands, “And miss out on all the action. I don’t think so! It’s been a while since I’ve smash a few heads.” The turtle in red turned to his eldest brother and flinched when he grabbed his katana and thrusted it at his head. Closing his eyes Raph heard an arrow defect off the metal of his blade, Leo had just saved his life by stopping the air born projectile that was meant for his green head.

“It looks like we have no choice in the matter, we’ve been spotted.” Leo pointed his blade to the advancing hoard and they all watched around 30 warriors break from their ranks heading straight for them. The rest continued towards the castle in the distance.

Usagi stood pulling both his katanas forth from their sheaths, his face darkened in resolve and let out a roar and shot forward full speed. Asuna looked back at Leo, he could see fear in her eyes but she pulled her katanas from their sheaths and followed Usagi down the hill. Looking back at his brothers, their weapons already poised awaiting instructions. “Alright team, stay alive!”  All four readied themselves and descended down the hill after Usagi and Asuna. They clashed with the Yama warriors in a valley at the bottom of the hill surrounded by small cliffs.

*******************************************************

After gathering what soldiers they had, Ue-Sama and Aurora mounted their horses and wasted no time exiting the large gates into the open fields. They could see the Yama hoard on the horizon. Ue-Sama looked over to Aurora and nodded. He raised one hand and let out a loud battle cry. The rest of the soldiers joined in and followed them out racing to meet the Yama clan on the battle field. The sound of clanging metal of their armor as they rode was deafening. Ue-Sama looked over at her one more time, his red hair bouncing behind him.

“Stay alive Aurora!” He called as he pulled down his metal mask.

“You as well Ue-Sama! I will see you after the battle!”

What seemed like forever they neared the tiger hoard, Aurora noticed a small band of warriors had broken off and were in the midst of another battle in a valley to the right. Who were they fighting over there? As far as she knew all of the Daimyo’s soldiers rode behind her. The closer she rode she saw flashes of green. It couldn’t be! She focused on the battle in the valley concentrating on the bodies inside the bowl of the valley. Green and red she saw again, then Raphael came into view being attacked by three of the Yama tiger warriors.

“Raphael!” She screamed nearly jumping right off her horse.

“What?!” Ue-Sama called over the loud clatter.

Aurora pointed to the small battle to the right, “It’s one of them! He’s in the smaller battle to the right with two rabbits?!”

“Go to him!” Ue-Sama turned to his soldiers and pointed to the small battle being fought in the distance. “Ten of you follow her! Keep her safe!”

Aurora kicked her horse making it run faster, she found them, at least Raphael!

***********************************************

Leo held up his katana to block a blow as a yama warrior bought his sword down on him, his eyes ablaze with unbridled furry. The tiger roared and pushed the blue banded turtle back into the rock wall hard. Using the wall as leverage Leo pushed with his feet shoving the tiger over onto his back. Leo followed him down shoving the blade of his katana into the warrior’s chest ending his life.

 Leo rested his foot on the warrior’s chest and pulled his blade from the body with a sickening suction sound. He stood up and his eyes rose just as another tiger came barreling for him. Adjusting his footing Leo lunged pushing off with his right foot spinning avoiding his attack and slicing open his attacker’s chest. The tiger growled in pain grasping his mortal wound and tumbled to the ground dead. Leo looked forward and could see Donnie and Raphael across the valley, alive and still fighting. Mikey was to his right fighting 3 warriors under the overhead of a small cliff that rose about 15 feet above his head, and he was about to get a little more company. Running forward he intercepted the 4 warriors just before they reached his distracted little brother.

Aurora could see Raphael clearly now as she neared the sunken valley, he jumped in the air plunging his sias through a tiger’s chest cavity. Then by the grace of god Donatello came into view several few feet from Raph, the electricity charge from this electric staff flashed as he defeated another Yama tiger.  Two down, two to go, now where was Mikey and Leo?

She was approaching what looked like a small cliff fast, if the horse jumped it, it would break its legs. Slipping her feet from their holsters on the saddle she pulled back on the reigns to slow the horse down. Getting to her feet onto the saddle she hurled herself forward rolling as she hit the ground. Launching to her feet she pushed forward pulling her katanas from their sheaths, both arms outstretched to her sides.

Raphael defected a blow intended for Asuna and stabbed the warrior in the chest with his sai. Then something caught his eye. Looking over were Leo and Mikey were still engrossed in battle, he saw someone running full speed for the cliff and about 10 soldiers on horses in tow. The soldiers on horses diverted towards the low part of the valley avoiding the small cliff but the person beelined for the cliff, two blades outstretched to either side of her…..her! Then he could see her face.

“AURORA!” He roard to his brothers his arms raised above his head in excitement.

The other turtles stopped at the sound of her name and looked up. Donatello saw her next as she reached the edge of the cliff and soared forward in all her glory.

Leo took out another warrior as he heard Raphael scream Aurora’s name. That name made his heart jump with excitement. Looking to Raph across the valley he saw him pointing above him to the bluff above. Both Mikey and Leo’s eyes trained above them to the edge of the cliff. As if in slow motion they finally saw her, she launched herself off the cliff soaring overhead. Both feet tucked up under her body, both katana’s out at the ready outstretched on either side and her long hair billowing behind her in the increasing wind. Aurora soared above them as a strike of lightening cracked overhead in the sky. She was alright! As she landed she tucked and rolled just before two Yama warriors her two blades came out slashing and spinning, both tigers fell to the ground clutching their throats. Pushing to her right she averted an attack and twisted on her heal thrusting her blade into another warrior just below his rib cage.

Aurora crouched down and jumped up landing in top of another tiger her blade thrust downwards impaling him, his roar of pain ended quickly as she twisted the katana within his body. Looking up she saw the female rabbit staring at her unaware of her impending boom. Aurora saw Raph turn to see it as well but he was too far away to assist. Reacting quickly Aurora reached into her boot as she jumped from the tumbling body and pulled out a blade. She threw it past the rabbit’s head and it embedded into the tiger’s neck severing its carotid artery. Just before he reached the rabbit he grasped his neck as blood rolled from his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed to the ground. His body slide just between her legs; his eyes wide open in a blank dead stare.

Asuna heard Raphael call out Aurora’s name, she looked up and watched as a human female came sailing over Leo and Mikey’s head. She watched in amazement as she dispatched three warriors within 10 seconds of her reaching the valley floor.

“That’s Aurora?!” she cried out watching Leo’s face light up in the distance. Distracted again by the woman she watched as she leapt from the ground landing on a warrior’s shoulders ending its life in a howling scream. That’s when Aurora looked up and she instantly became mesmerized by her violet eyes. The woman’s hand dipped into her tall boot and pulled a blade sending it straight for her head. She couldn’t react in time as it zipped past her head and she heard a growl behind her then a heavy thud. She cried out seeing a warrior’s dead body slide between her legs, Aurora had just saved her life.

Usagi and Donatello watched Aurora save Asuna and move to the next threat, never missing a beat. Usagi looked to Donatello in shock. “That is your missing friend Aurora?”

“Yep that’s Aurora, beautiful and deadly!” Donatello growled swinging his bo staff tripping an advancing threat.

“Indeed! Her skills are extraordinary.”

As they finished the last of the Yama warriors, Aurora wiped the blood from her blades on the uniform of a dead tiger and returned them to their sheathes. Using the back of her hand she bushed some fresh blood from her cheek and turned to meet Raphael’s ecstatic gaze.

“Red!” She squealed running for the large turtle in red. She jumped and was encased in his massive arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around his thick neck placing a quick kiss to his lips. “Jesus, it’s good to see you!”

Raphael could see tears welling in her eyes. “For shell sake we were worried about ya! It’s good to see you’re alive!”

“I’ve been worried sick too.” Her eyes tore from Raph and focused on the tall lanky ninja who was trotting over to them his cheerful gaze trained on her face. “Donnie!” Raph reluctantly released his hold on her and she ran into the tall turtle’s arms. He picked her up swinging her around in a circle nuzzling her neck. Grabbing his cheeks, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as well.  “Thank god! I was beginning to lose hope.”

“Hey gurl!” she heard Mikey shout behind her.

Turning in Donnie’s arms he let her go as Mikey reached her, he lifted Aurora up above his head spinning and quickly brought her down into his arms. Placing another kiss to his lips he blushed nuzzling his head into her neck. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”Her hands ran over his bald head affectionately. Lifting up her head she saw Leo making his way to her as he put away his own katanas behind him. She could see the relief in his eyes and they mimicked her own. Mikey let her down and she ran to him. His arms came out and gathered her to him. As their bodies met she pressed her lips to Leo’s impatiently deepening the kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting him. God, she had missed him. His arms tightened around her encouraging the frantic kiss with growl. After a few long moments their lips parted and Aurora rested her forehead to his letting out a long sigh of relief.

Asuna watched Aurora greet each turtle like she hadn’t seen them in years. Her enthusiasm was matched by theirs as they gathered her into their arms one at a time. Each one she placed a small kiss to their lips greeting them warmly. Then she saw Aurora look up from Mikey’s arms and her expression changed. Following her animated gaze to she noticed her eyes locked on the leader of the four turtles, Leonardo. She could see the excitement and relief in his facial features. Mikey slowly let her go and Aurora ran for him, her feet quickly bringing her to him. His arms out stretched he gathered her in his arms encircling her in his tight embrace. Then Asuna’s heart dropped, Aurora kissed Leo, but this kiss was different, it lasted longer. Their mouths slanted over each other’s, eyes closed.There was passion in this kiss, not like the friendly pecks she gave the others. This did not bode well with her intentions with Leonardo. 

His hand reached to her chin lifting it so he could look at her, “Where have you been?” he huffed out of breath from their kiss.

“I nearly dropped in the Daimyo’s lap in his castle and just in time to stop his assassination. I’ve been riding around the kingdom looking for you guys.”

Usagi heard the Daimyo’s name mentioned and came running, “The Daimyo, is he alright?”

Leo released Aurora from his hold and she turned to the large rabbit dressed in samurai garb. “Yes, I stopped Tigerclaw from killing him when I came here, plus seven undercover assassins who were ready if he didn’t succeed. I guess I dropped in at the right time and place. His son didn’t even hear him.”

“Aurora this is Usagi and Asuna, they took us on and helped us trying to find you. Mikey and I landed here in separate spots then Raph and Donnie. But Donnie found us yesterday, with a little help from his big brain.” Leo introduced her to their new friends.

Usagi bowed to Aurora, “Please thank you for coming to our aid and saving Asuna here. We are in your debt.”

Aurora returned the bow and stepped forward. “Please think nothing of it. You could have easily dismissed them and left them out there to fend for themselves in a strange land but you both took on strangers and brought them to me. It is I that is in your debt.” She smiled at both rabbits warmly.

 “Ms. Aurora, the battle?” A nervous voice came behind her, disrupting their reunion.

Aurora turned around to see the ten soldiers Ue-Sama had sent with her. One of them brought her horse to her and she nodded. “Yes, I am sorry, thank you lets go.” Mounting her horse, she turned back around to the rabbits and turtles. “I told Ue-Sama I would help win this battle and I always keep my word.” pulling the reigns the horse reared back and carried her towards the larger battle raging several yards away.

Raphael grinned back at his brothers and pulled his sais out spinning them. “Well bros, what are we waiting for? I don’t know about you but I don’t plan on letting her out of my sight until we leave this place.”  Not waiting for a response he took off running after Aurora.

The rest of them pulled their weapons free once again and ran towards the ciaos. Leo watched the horse with Aurora on it disappear into the raging battle her katana swinging with precision. He wasn’t going to lose her again, with everything he had he plowed into two Yama warriors taking them down to the ground. Usagi ran and used Michelangelo’s shell as leverage pushing up and over the battle. As he came down with his blade as he let out a roar.

“Shell Ya!” Raphael growled jumping into the battle disappearing into the waves of bloodied weapons. Donatello and Mikey followed right behind him plowing down several Yama warriors in their path. 

Aurora rode through the sea of tiger warriors and soldiers, taking out as many tigers as she could. She could see Ue-Sama several yards in front of her still alive;his katana’s swinging with his attacks. Without warning she was pulled from her horse and landed hard on the ground. Instinctively she rolled to her feet readying her katanas she had managed to keep in her hands. Turning on her heel she swung her blade slicing off an arm of a Yama warrior. Howling in agony he diverted from her into the sea of bodies holding his bleeding stump. 

As she began to defend herself she could see Leo several feet in front of her engrossed in the battle. They had followed her into this war but she couldn’t be upset, she would have done the same. Leo spun with precision taking out yama warriors one after another, his blades swift and steady. His style was a bit like a dance, agile and elegant in his movements. She could see him put all that he was into his attacks, his skill was unprecedented.

Across from Leo he could see the female rabbit Asuna fighting just behind him. Aurora could tell she was tiring and was not ready for such a battle, but despite her lack of strength and ability she continued to fight. She could see every once in a while, Asuna would look to Leo, making sure he was still ok?

The familiar growl of Raphael distracted her from the female rabbit and she spun around. To her dismay Raphael was on the ground clutching his arm and a tiger hovered above him his bloody blade ready to end him.

Aurora felt her blood boil and swiftly dug into to her boot pulling another hidden blade from its hiding spot and threw it embedding in the offending tiger’s skull. With a heavy thump the tiger’s body landed just beside Raphael. Straining his neck his green eyes gawked at the sudden dead body and then up searching for the reason he was still alive.

His eyes met Aurora’s and she winked but his relieved expression soon turned to horror. A searing pain lanced through her arm making her cry out and she was tackled brutally to the ground. Her katana tumbled from her grip landing in the ground a few feet in front of her. She tried to reach for them but was pulled back under something heavy. Struggling beneath the heavy weight Aurora managed to turn herself to see a stripped face of a tiger hovering over her. His blade came inches from her throat but her hand caught his on the hilt of his long sword just before it met with the flesh on her neck. His sharp teeth snapped at her throat trying to rip her jugular out.

“It’s been years since I tasted female human flesh and your pretty pink skin smells delicious.” He snarled into her ear pushing his blade forward with all his brute strength.  The pressure from his hand was too great rivaling the turtles and she couldn’t hold it back any longer. She could feel the cold steel press against her neck threatening to break through its delicate flesh. His long warm tongue extended out running up the hollow of her throat gathering the sweat that beaded there. “I wonder if you’ll scream when I rip your throat out?”

Then with a flash of green and red the weight of the tiger was gone from her body, his blade tumbling to the ground next to her. Her gaze shot to the side of her and watched Raphael slowly slide both his sias into the tigers chest cavity growling low as they sunk home. The tiger tried to scream his mouth open pulling for air but all that came from his mouth was a gurgling sound of blood pooling in his throat.  

Looking down at her throbbing arm, blood seeped from a fresh wound just above her elbow. A bright crack of lightening ran across the foreboding sky followed by a thunderous boom and then the heavens let loose. A down pour of rain instantly drenched the battlefield soaking the blood saturated soil. Finding her katana’s Aurora got to her feet just in time to see Raphael rise from the mud. Placing his massive green foot on the dead tiger’s stomach he pulled his sias from his chest. Clutching their wounded arms, they nodded to each other silently thanking the other for the assistance and attacked the nearest tiger staying close as possible.

The fight raged on for what seemed like hours, both sides taking several casualties. As she wove throughout the battlefield Aurora made sure to find each of the turtles making sure they were still alive. Surprisingly both rabbits were still alive as well. Usagi’s skill was masterful; he spun through the air with accuracy. He was highly trained and it showed with his unwavering skill. Asuna was still only a few feet from Leonardo, her body was littered with small cuts but she was still alive. Leo was helping her along the way, protecting her.

As the battle slowed the victory was apparent for the Daimyo’s forces. The Yama tigers dwindled and they started to realize it. Off in the distance she could see Donatello fighting a tiger larger than the rest. The tiger turned and she could see the missing tail and as he spun bringing his blade down on Donnie’s staff she noticed the eye patch. It was Tigerclaw, the one who had tried to assassinate the Daimyo.

She could see Donnie struggling with the larger tiger, his movements were slowing, he was growing tired. Temporarily distracted Aurora was tackled from behind. As they landed in the mud Aurora spun her body landing on her back both blades crossed in front of her holding her attacker at bay. With all her might she thrust her hips up sending the Yama warrior overhead; she rolled quickly plunging her blade into his side ending his fight.

Lifting up her head she noticed Leo and Raph in the distance running towards her, their faces contorted in fear, their gazes concentrated over her head in Donnie’s direction. Flipping to her feet she turned and witnessed Tigerclaw’s blade coming down on Donatello who now laid unconscious on the ground below him.

“NO,DONNIE!” she screamed tearing off towards Donnie, as her fingers outstretched in the rain a sudden burst of energy shot forth from her hand and jolted Tigerclaw backwards making him miss Donatello’s’ comatose body. Her vision blurred for a few seconds and her body flushed with heat making her skin tingle. Her sight seemed to tune in on Tigerclaw as he turned in the direction of the energy. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped his blade.

Leo spun through the air and sliced through a yama warrior and landed on one knee. Getting to his feet he looked up just in time to see Aurora fling a warrior from her body. Then in the distance he saw a larger tiger round house kick Donnie on the side of his head sending him to the ground unconscious.

“Donnie!” he heard Raphael scream as he came rushing past him.

They watched helplessly from afar as the tiger’s blade came down on their vulnerable brother. They were too far away to do anything but watch him die before their eyes. Aurora several feet in front of them saw the distressed looks in their faces and shot to her feet spinning around. Her body tensed as she screamed out darting off in Donnie’s direction. None of them were close enough to help. They were about to lose Donatello. Her hand reached out and they nearly fell back on their asses as a purple light erupted around her sending a blast of energy to the large tiger making him miss their brother’s prone body. The tiger stumbled backwards confused and looked for the source and watched the panic wash over his face. The purple aura hummed around Aurora as she continued her pace full speed towards the massive tiger. Both hands shot out sending any tiger within a few feet from her go sailing in the opposite direction. It was happening again!

Aurora could feel the power in her body buzzing under her skin; she had tunnel vision zoning in on Donnie and Tigerclaw.  She needed to get to Donatello right now. Acting on instinct her hands shot out sending all those against the Daimyo tumbling away from her. As a path cleared for her she began to run faster, blades outstretched thirsty for more tiger blood, one in particular.

The fear on Tigerclaw’s face turned to realization as he recognized the woman who thwarted his assassination attempt a few days ago. He roared pointing his sword at her. “YOU!” Months of planning gone down the drain because of one meddlesome woman. Glowing or not this woman had ruined everything and he was going to end her.

“You stay away from Donnie!” Aurora screamed as she dove forward tackling the large tiger to the ground. He recovered quickly tossing her body up and over his. She landed on one foot and knee and sliding through the slick mud of the battlefield. One hand shot down in front of her, her slender fingers digging into the mud slowing her energy.

Tigerclaw got to his feet and readied his sword, it seemed as if the purple aura around her glowed brighter as her anger grew and her eyes seemed to glow with her. The look on her face was of pure determination and it sent chills down his spin, this wasn’t going to be easy. “If it wasn’t for you, you interfering bitch my victory would be complete. I shall take your life in exchange and then kill this Kappa you protect!” He dove for her but she spun just enough to elude his grasp.

Aurora spun and ducked below his arms as they came for her. One of her blades came up slicing a good chunk of his forearm. He howled in pain clutching his fresh wound.

“I’ll kill you!” his rage bubbled up in his throat as he screamed charging her once again.

Moving to the left she avoided his blade as it came rushing past her cheek. She placed her foot on his bent knee and pushed off summersaulting backwards kicking him on the jaw as she landed a few feet from him. Aurora brought up her blades urging him forward again and waited for him to lose control. The pupils in his eyes dilated and he leaned back roaring. Tigerclaw rushed forward again blindly swinging his blade for her. She pushed forward and dove to her knees, sliding forward she bent back avoiding his swinging blade. As she slid between his legs she sliced open his thighs and as she cleared his body she turned around taking another swing at his back. Red instantly coated the yellow cloth of his shirt and he dropped to one knee howling up into the falling rain.

Ue-Sama broke though the fighting as Aurora started to attack Tigerclaw witnessing her fierce ability.He stopped next to two large turtle kappa who happened to be stunned by the sight before them as well. The purple light surrounding her pulsed with every breath she took, her hair floated around her shoulders with its billowing energy. She used his unchecked anger against him, making him lose focus. Each injury she inflicted made him more furious, more unhinged. Tigerclaw stumbled forward clutching the deep wound across his abdomen she had just inflicted.

“What are you? You fight like a demon!” He growled trying his best to stand on his own two feet. She stood before him glowing, her blades still dripping with his blood. He swore he could feel the power emanating off her, that’s when he realized he wasn’t going to win this battle. Surveying the battlefield, he noticed they were losing this war as well. He grabbed a rider less horse as it passed by and mounted it. “Retreat Yama!” he called before looking back at Aurora. “This isn’t over, I will be back for you my dear.” And with that he turned his horse around and rode back to where they came from, and the rest of his wounded warriors were not far behind him.

As the deluge of rain slowly ended the last of the Yama warriors left the battle field and a roar of cheer erupted from the remaining masses. Aurora stood over Donnie’s body watching the Yama warriors retreat, her hands gripped the slick handles of her katanas feeling the leather adjust under the strength of her current state. Taking a deep breath, she returned her katanas to their sheaths and started to tremble, both hands grasped the sides of her now throbbing skull. The power that was once surging through her began to wane. She suddenly felt like she had been hit by a truck and didn’t know if her legs could support her any longer. The sound of Donatello coming too made her look down.

Donatello’s eyes opened and widened seeing Aurora standing over him, he recognized the purple aura pulsing around her body and the large tiger that was about to kill him was gone. He watched her sway and clutch her head above him, before she collapsed on top of him Leo and Raph came rushing up behind her steadying her. Donnie quickly scrambled to his feet grabbing her shoulders, the purple aura was fading but still emanating around her. Her violet eyes swirled with vivid color as they looked into his. “You’re glowing again!” His fingers slide down from her shoulders enclosing around her arms and she grimaced in pain. Looking down he saw her arm covered in blood, lifting his fingers he revealed a large gash on her arm. “You’re hurt!”

“I’m fine Donnie, I’ve had worse.” Aurora groaned trying to regain her composer.

Ue-Sama came up behind them passing around the two kappa that were holding Aurora up and came shoulder to shoulder to the one with the purple mask. “Aurora are you alright? What just happened? Please kappa let me take her. She knows me.” He ordered trying to push the kappa standing in front of her away.

“Ue-Sama, I know them, these are my friends that I have been looking for, Splinter’s sons. At least three of them, Leonardo is in the blue, Raphael is red and Donatello here in the purple.” Aurora waved away Ue-Sama’s searching hands and tried to regain her balance. “Where is Mikey?” Turning around she scanned the battlefield for him but found everyone staring at her wide eyed. Letting go of Leo and Raph she stepped forward and everyone within a few feet of her stepped back.

“Mikey!” She called out ignoring their prying eyes as she stumbled forward and tripped landing on all fours in the mud. Leo was on her in a second helping to her feet. She was trembling uncontrollably and then she went limp in his arms.

“Aurora?! Donnie!” Leo hollered for his genius brother.   

Donnie pulled down his goggles and scanned her from head to toe with the red headed man hovering just behind them. “She’s fine, I think she just passed out from the stress to her body from what just happened.”

With Aurora securely in Leo’s arms all three of the brothers started to call for their youngest. As they called for Mikey, Leo kept an eye on the man with red hair. Leo had a bad feeling about him; the way he looked at Aurora was a little unsettling. She mentioned to him that they were Splinter’s sons. What was that about? But that would have to wait for now. Aurora was right they needed to find Michelangelo. Soon they could see his green head push through the soldiers and he appeared seemingly unharmed.

“Raph, your arm?!” Donnie called looking down at Raph’s arm coated in blood. Lifting up his wounded limb he examined the wound, it was deep but the cut was clean.

Is there a medic here? I need to give him some stitches?” Donnie called out to the gawking crowd.

“Here!” a hand shot up in the crowd making its way over to them. The crowd parted revealing a female deer medic. She trotted over to them pulling open her bag and retrieved a bottle of liquid and began to unscrew the top. “Please let me.” She asked resting her hand on Donatello’s. He looked over to Raph who looked her up and down and smiled back at his brother.

“I think she can handle it Donnie. Let her take care of me.” Raph winked and gave his wounded arm to the medic. “The name is Raphael.”

She started to pour the contents of the bottle over Raph’s arm making him wince in pain cleaning the wound washing away the caked blood. “Fora.” She smiled pulling out a needle and thread preparing to stitch up his arm. “I’ll take care of you after I’m done with this one here Ms.” Fora motioned over to Aurora and started to stitch Raph’s gaping wound up.

Finally, the soldiers began to tend to their injured friends leaving the turtles and Aurora alone for now. After a few moments Aurora began to rouse holding her throbbing head. “God I feel like I was hit by a bus.” She moaned out pushing herself from Leo’s arms.

“You passed out after the fight, I have a feeling whatever is going on inside of you when that power spike happens your body gives out from the stress. You vitals were alright so we really weren’t worried for now.” Donnie explained.

“Mike! Did you find Mikey?” Aurora sudden became aware she was on a mission before she passed out.

Thankfully Mikey came into view, he was over watching Raph get stitched up by a deer. Aurora grabbed Mikey turning him in her hands checking him over for any injuries. Just then Usagi and Asuna came through the crowd in search of their new friends.

“Usagi and Asuna, good to see you both alive.” Leo smiled walking up to the two rabbits.

“You too Leonardo son, we are pleased to see you and your family alive and relatively unharmed. There is talk with the men that a woman with powers defeated Tigerclaw. Why do I have a feeling it is your Aurora.”

Leo nodded looking over to Aurora, her cheeks flushed with red.

Ue-Sama came up behind Aurora and turned her around to face him. “Please tell me what happened? How did you move those men without even touching them?”

Leo observed the red head very carefully as he interacted with Aurora, he didn’t like him touching her. His thumbs moved slightly over her skin as if to caress her.

“Wait? What?” Mikey started in, “She go super Saiyan again?”

“Yes Mikey, she saved Donnie.” Raph smiled pulling on the tails of Mikey’s mask.

Aurora laughed patting Mikey’s cheek and turned her attention back to Ue-Sama. “The truth is we really don’t know. This has happened once before in battle, I survived a blade impaled in my chest and when I realized the turtles were in trouble something inside of me snapped and I had super strength. And today when I saw Donnie on the ground about to be killed I got tunnel vision and reached out for him sending those warriors flying. So, I guess the only pattern we have to go on is when the turtles are in danger I tend to get upset.”

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle won, the weary travelers return to the palace for a celebration and hard truths

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 22

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty Two – Celebrations

After patching up the wounded and preparing the horses, the battle weary hoard started their long trek back to the palace. Despite being tired, bruised and bleeding; the exhaustedgroups of soliders were quite talkative. The high of winning the battle seemed to give them a second wind.

Leo watched Aurora and Donnie chat just ahead of them on their horses. Donnie was all smiles keeping her engaged in conversation. Every once in a while, Aurora would reach to the back of her neck and squeeze; she must be still feeling the side effects of her recent episode.

“She looks tired.” Asuna cut into his thoughts as she pulled her horse up next to his.

“Yeah, we’ve only seen this once before so we really don’t have much to go on with these weird power bursts. But if it wasn’t for those surges we’d no longer have Donnie.”

Asuna hummed in agreement watching the turtle’s attention return to the woman. “How long?” she asked vaguely.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been in love with her?” 

“Um ok, I…. I…why do you ask?” Leo eyed the female rabbit warily.

Asuna looked down and her reigns and let out a heavy sigh, “How long do you think it will be before she realizes she can never have a normal relationship with you?”

Taken back by her sudden curtness Leo looked over to Asuna with a hurtful look, “Why would you say something like that? You don’t’ even know her?”

“She’s a human Leo, you’re a 7 ft talking turtle. You said it yourself, in your dimension you have to hide because the humans wouldn’t accept your appearance. She can run about the world freely and you can’t. How do you intend to have a life with her? Marriage? Children?  Those are things you can never give her. I don’t mean to be disrespectful to you Leo, but it’s true and you know it. If you truly love her, you’ll let her go and let her have a normal life with a normal human man. If you and your brothers stay here you can live freely and not have to hide from anyone.”

“What goes on between Aurora and I is none of your business and I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself from now on.” Leo didn’t give her a chance to retort and kicked his horse pulling away from Asuna and up next to Aurora.

Usagi just behind them watched their interaction, as Asuna started to talk to the eldest brother of the turtles his expression morphed fromhurt and then sour. He couldn’t hear what they were discussing but he could tell it did not sit well with the leader. After a few minutes Leourged his horse forward, leaving Asuna alone with her thoughts. Nudging his horse Usagi came up alongside the young rabbit. “What did you say to Leonardo to make him angry Asuna?”

“The truth Usagi, the truth about his nonexistent future with the human woman.” She hissed to Usagi obviously put off by Leonardo’s’ reaction.

“That is none of your business Asuna, you should have not said anything to him, you should be ashamed of yourself and your rudeness. That is between them and not you. You might have poisoned his mind now,you selfish child. I have seen the way you’ve been looking at him the past few days. He is not from this dimension and not yours to keep.”  Usagi let out a frustrated growl and pulled away from her as well.

Asuna looked up at Leo and smiled, she planted the seed of doubt, now she hoped it would grow.

After an hour of slow travel,they arrived at the gates of the Daimyo’s palace and large doors swung open allowing them entrance within its walls. The turtles looked up at the palace in astonishment. The back of castle was set into the side of mountain and two waterfalls rushed down either side of the stone structure. Set next to the massive structure just to the left was a large circle arena with seating all around.

“Cool brah! Is that were the Battle Nexus Championship is held?” Mikey asked Ue-Sama as he dismounted his horse handing the reigns off to a presumed stable boy.

“Yes, it is, this is where the greatest warriors from all dimensions and across the universe come to prove that they are the best of the multiverse in a battle of strength and wit.” Ue-Sama looked upon the arena in tremendous pride. “Aurora has been invited to join the tournament next year. I look forward to seeing her compete.”

“Really?!” Mikey yelped in excitement coming up next to Aurora helping her from the horse with outstretched arms. “You get to prove your worth to the biggest and baddest?”

Aurora slid down into Mikey’s awaiting arms winching at the dull ach in her arm. When her feet touched solid ground, she found herself still encased in his large green arms. Casting her eyes up she caught his baby blues smiling down at her his mouth in a tender smirk. “Yes Mikey, and I’m gonna whoop whoever gets in my way. Maybe we can get the Daimyo to invite you four as well?”

“Come, my father will want to meet you.” Ue-Sama ushered Aurora, the turtles, and two rabbits towards the palace. The battle weary group followed the Daimyo’s sons down the main hall stopping at a large double door. The four guards bowed to the red headed ninja and opened the doors wide giving them access to the throne room. As they entered they saw the Daimyo sitting on his throne. His eyes were cast to the floor, worry furrowed his brows. With the sound of the door opening the Daimyo immediately got to his feet and pulled up his metal mask. His smile was genuine as he made his way over to the group quickly.

“My son, you have come back victorious!” The Daimyo grabbed his son’s shoulders shaking him happily pulling him into a firm hug. Next his gaze moved to Aurora and the four large turtles behind her. “My child I am happy to see you alive as well. And I see you have brought me Splinter’s sons as well. This is a joyous day! And Usagi, it is always a pleasure to see you my friend.”

Usagi and Asuna both bowed to the Daimyo.

“Did you tell him about us? How does he know about Sensei?” Leo asked coming up behind Aurora his hand resting on her hip.

Turning to bleu clad turtle she had a sly smile on her lips, “Actually no, the Daimyo already knew Splinter before we were pulled into this dimension. He has some explaining to do.”

Usagi swiftly grabbed Leo’s arm turning the large mutant to face him, “Wait, you are the sons of Master Splinter?”

“What are you talking about, how do you know Sensei?” Raph pushed past Leo looking at the large Daimyo with curiosity, disrupting Usagi’s inquiry to their leader.

The Daimyo let out a loud barrel of laughter; it resembled what you would expect to hear from Santa Clause sitting on a large cherry red wagon filled to the brim with foil wrapped presents. “Splinter and I have know eachother for years, after he won the Battle Nexus Championship several years ago……”

“WHAT?!” All four turtles shouted out at once dumbfounded interrupting the Daimyo mid sentence.

“He won the battle nexus championship and he didn’t tell us?” Mikey screamed in a high pitch voice jumping up and down punching the back of Raphael’s shell in rapid secession. The larger male immediately whirled around threatening to punch Mikey in the face stopping the assault. Mikey recoiled stepping back from his older brother. 

“I think him traveling to a different dimension might be a bigger deal here guys?” Donnie cut in clutching his face.

“Guys there is a statue of him in the pavilion of past champions!” Aurora grabbed Raphael’s uninjured arm and started to pull him out the door, urging the rest to follow.

“Yes lets go, seeing your father immortalized in stone for being the best in the multiverse must be seen by his sons.” The Daimyo lead them all out the door towards the pavilion in the gardens of the palace. As they made their way out the doors to the garden the sun had begun to set splashing the horizon with reds and purples. They came up to a large stone building and Ue-Sama pushed open the two heavy doors. The turtles made their way down the aisles watching for Splinters statue. Mikey found it first, his screams of joy reverberated throughout the spacious hall. They made a mad dash to their youngest and stopped next to Mikey looking up at the large stone statue of their sensei’s likeness. The large shadow of the Daimyo came up behind them and they turned to face him.

“Your sensei beat one of the most feared warriors of all the multiverse, Drako. In the final battle for the championship Drako broke your father’s foot. The match was stopped and he was asked if he wanted to forfeit but he refused. He splinted his foot and continued, beating the dragon handicapped.”

“He told us he broke it falling down a man hole.” Donnie laughed shaking his head, remembering the day very well.

“Yes and that’s not the end of the tail, later that evening while your sensei was walking through the streets he was attacked by Drako and his dark assassins. Luckily for him there was a young samurai there to help him.” The Daimyo pointed to Usagi who was still waiting patiently next Leonardo.

Aurora and the turtles turned around in shock staring at samurai rabbit.

“Your sensei is an honorable warrior; he would have done the same for me if the roles had been reversed. It was my great honor to assist him in his time of need.”

Aurora and the turtles bowed to the male rabbit thanking him. Leo stepped forward extending his hand to Usagi. “Thank you for saving him and helping us. We are in your debt.”

“Dude, what a small multiverse running into two of Master Splinters friends from another dimension. This is crazy!” Mikey walked up to Usagi putting his arm around the rabbit’s shoulders. “What happened to Drako?”

The Daimyo looked across the way and pointed to a very large statue of a dragon. “I was in the vicinity of the fight and was able to assist Splinter and Usagi with my war staff but he fled like a coward. He hasn’t been heard from since. Draco has been banned for life from ever competing in the championship again, due to him attacking a fellow warrior out of the championships walls.”

“I can’t believe it; this is a pretty big secret he’s been harboring from us all these years. What a crazy past few days.” Leo ran his hand over his bald scalp looking over at Raphael.

The Daimyo looked over the visiting bunch and saw the fatigue in their faces. The four brothers looked worse for wear more than Aurora. This visit had been particular rough on Splinter’s sons. “Yes, I can only imagine you all are ready to go home. But first I would like to extend an invitation to the sons of Master Splinter to the next battle nexus championship.”

Trying their best to hide their jubilant excitement the four turtles bowed to the Daimyo. “We would be honored to participate! But I’m now sure how we got here and not sure how’d we’d get back.” Leo asked.

The Daimyo rested his hand on the Leo’s shoulder, “If master splinter can’t remember how to get back here I will send Gyoji to fetch you all when the time comes. Now one more thing, there will be a feast and a celebration for my warriors this evening. Would you like to go back now or after the celebration?”

Both Asuna and Ue-Sama jumped to attention, “Yes please stay for the celebration. You should enjoy the spoils of our victory together.” The pair looked at each other a little confused by the others outburst and turned to the attention they sought.

Aurora looked to Ue-Sama who was now beside her, the smile on his face apparent. She thought of April and Casey, it had been three days here and she didn’t know if time passed differently here compared to on third earth. They must be worried sick about them, wandering the forest searching for them calling their names in vain. Then she looked to the turtles, the excitement in their faces was contagious.

They had learned their father was a champion and they were in a dimension where they could roam free without worry of being hunted down for their blood or being dissected. They could make friends here that were like them. She would leave it up to them.

“I’m gonna leave this decision up to you guys. If you want to stay longer we can, I know this is a rare treat for you being out and about without fear. Just remember April and Casey are probably worried sick about us so it can’t be too much longer.”

“The Daimyo can send you back to let them know you’re alright and then he can send them back later!” Asuna cut in wrapping her hands around Leonardo’s arm.

Leo pulled his arm from Asuna ignoring her, “She is not going anywhere without us. Guys what do you want to do?”

Mikey and Raph looked at each other and smiled, “What’s a few more hours?”

“It’s settled then, after the celebration I will send you all back to your dimension. Now go join the rest of the soldiers. The food should be out shortly.” The Daimyo hurried them out of the champion pavilion and out to the crowd of people in the small town streets already celebrating their victory. Several of the men came rushing over to the turtles and the two rabbits handing them glasses of what was most likely mead. They eyed Aurora warily and kept their distance.

Leo watched his younger brothers smell the drink in their cups and looked to Leo for permission. Taking a swig of his own mead letting the flavor mingle on his tongue Leo nodded to his brothers who eagerly followed suit downing the amber liquid. Leo turned to Aurora and his offered up some of his beverage to her. She shook her head declining.

“One of us should stay alert; I’ve had alcohol before, you guys don’t get this opportunity very often especially living with your father. You enjoy yourselves, let loose a bit.” She smiled wrapping her arm around the back of his shell. His hand snaked around her waist pulling her to his side and took a long pull from his glass. “Don’t get too drunk Leo, I don’t wanna carry you all back to our dimension tonight. You all heavy as shit.”

Aurora saw Raph walk up to the medic who had stitched him up and start up a conversation. She poked Leo in the side pointing over to the scene enfolding just a few feet before them.

Leo laughed and pulled Aurora over to where the food was starting to be brought out. He was starving and did not way to see another piece of jerky for the rest of his days. Reaching down Leonardo grabbed a leg of some sort of beast tearing a good chunk of cooked meat from the bone with his white teeth. From the depths of his diaphragm a rumble of gratification rolled up and out of his throat. “So good.”

After the meal they all began to mingle about the town. Aurora watched the turtles making friends, talking to people other than Splinter, April, Casey and herself. The smiles on their faces were priceless and heartwarming. Mikey was already beginning to stumble chatting with a few females who were bubbling over with enthusiasm for the yellow banded turtle. Their hands were running over the tight muscles of his arms practically draping themselves over him and he was eating the attention up hungrily. Donnie was sitting down by the newly started fire with two females showing them how his mapping system worked. Thankfully they looked genuinely interested in his tech which made the genius content. Leo and Usagi were deep in conversation their blades out no doubt comparing the steal with Asuna huddled a little too close to Leo for Aurora’s liking.

The red brute was the only one not within the large group of warriors, in fact she hadn’t seen Raph in a while, which worried her some. He was the biggest of his brothers, physically the strongest but as far as she knew he had never consumed alcohol before and didn’t know how he would handle it. Aurora decided she needed to find out where he was. Just to make sure the big lug wasn’t getting into trouble he couldn’t get himself out of. Getting up from her seat she started wandering about the streets looking down alleyways and in small shelters. As she walked farther away from the celebration the quieter the streets got, less occupied with drunken shenanigans.

Then she started to hear noises and heavy breathing, shuffling and then a woman cry out. Aurora reached behind her unsheathing a katana and headed towards the troublesome sounds. Moving past a vegetable cart she could hear the unmistakable voice of Raph swearing, did he need help? Aurora rushed forward ready to aid him but stopped in her tracks, her hand covering her own mouth muffling a gasp. There was Raphael with his shorts down around his ankles thrusting wildly into the deer medic Fora who he had pressed up against the wall. She was in the throes of her orgasm while Raphael pounded into her mercilessly biting at her throat holding her in place. Momentarily Aurora’s gaze lowered memorized by the sheer size of the hammer Raphael wielded, it was huge! He must have heard her because the larger male released his hold on the thin neck and turned to look at Aurora’s amused but shocked face. Without faulting with his rhythm at all, Raphael winked at her and continued fucking the deer.

Muffling her laughter Aurora high tailed it out of the alley leaving Raph to his business. As she rounded the corner she came crashing into Asuna and both went sailing backwards. With the force of the collision Aurora rolled slamming the back her head on the brick street blurring her vision.

“Ahh fuck.” Aurora groaned rolling to her side clutching the back of her head hoping she wasn’t bleeding. Blinking away the stars bouncing around in her vision she saw Asuna hovering over her, her long rabbit ears hanging over her shoulder. Asuna hesitated for a second then her hand shot out helping Aurora to her feet.

“I’m sorry Aurora, I saw you come down here I wanted to talk to you and you came running out of nowhere at full speed. I didn’t have time to react.”

“It’s ok, what did you wanna talk about?” Aurora asked rubbing her throbbing skull.

“I…um….was just curious.. I mean I know it’s none of my business but you love them right?”

Aurora cocked her head at the very frank question. Did she seriously just ask her that? “The turtles? With everything that I am. I would lay down my life for them without hesitation.”

“Then why don’t you let them stay here? You know they would be happier here. They can live normal lives, not having to hide away in your sewers.”

She looked into the rabbits eyes, she was serious. “Listen, I wanna make something crystal clear to you. I am not their keeper. I do not make the decisions for them and I do not tell them what to do. They are adults and can stay here if they want. No one is telling them they have to leave but our friends have no idea where we went so they need to know we’re not dead. But if they stay, I stay.”

“But this isn’t your home, why would you stay here where there are so few humans?”

“Because the turtles are my home and where ever they go, I go.”

Asuna was getting frustrated, she wasn’t affecting Aurora as well as she did Leonardo. Time to switch tactics, maybe what she told Leo will have the same effect on Aurora as it did him. “How long?” she tried not snapping at the human.

“How long what?”

“How long before you grow tired of living in the shadows with him? How long before you want a real relationship with dates and long walks on the beach? You can never marry him or have children so why would you waste his and your time?”

Aurora could feel her blood start to boil, this little fluffy bunny was talking about Leonardo. She knew something was up with her, she had a lady boner on for Leonardo.  This is when Aurora realized she still had her katana in her hand. Her fingers were squeezing the leather making it squeak under the pressure of her grip. Asuna had just realized the same thing, her eyes moving to Aurora’s face to the blade swallowing hard. With a twirl of her wrist she put away the blade and stepped forward into Asuna’s personal space. “Listen here, whatever goes on between Leonardo and I is none of your god damn business and sure as hell none of your concern. You don’t know me in the slightest and have no idea what my idea of a relationship is.  Now I want you to keep your little white paws off Leo and the rest of the turtles. I don’t trust you. You don’t want to see me mad.” Before Asuna could respond to the threat Aurora pushed past the rabbit heading back to the celebration, ears ringing from the fury coursing through her veins.

Raphael listened from the shadows a few feet away from Asuna and Aurora as they had their heated discussion, “You tell her.” He whispered to himself. Who did this bunny think she is? She had no right to talk to Aurora like that.

“Raphael, please! One more time.” Fora looking disheveled pleaded, pulling on the large turtle’s arm as her hand reached below the fabric of his shorts to his manhood.

Whirling around to face the impatient deer, Raphael picked her eager body up and pushed her against the wall again. Her frantic hands pulled up her skirt as his hand pushed down his pants exposing his already rock hard member. Finding her entrance, he thrust forward entering her hard making her cry out. “One more time you little nympho.”

Aurora was fuming as she headed back to the party. Who did she think she is? Talking to her like she knew her and what was going on between Leo and her? She had no fucking clue! As she walked through the streets people were still avoiding her, which she didn’t mind too much at this point. In the current state she was in she was scared she’d rip someone’s head clean off. She really didn’t feel like mingling right now anyways.

Weaving through the crowd she started to look for the turtles but didn’t notice she was being followed. Mikey and Donnie were still mingling around the fire, Raphael was preoccupied but where was Leo? Without warning she was pulled into a dark alley and slammed up against the wall. Both her hands were grabbed and thrust above her head pinned in a vice like grip. She was about to fight back when saw the bright blue eyes of Leonardo staring at her through the darkness. Not giving her time to bark at him he lifted up her chin with his free hand and began to nibble on her neck. Aurora immediately felt the anger fade from her body and relented giving him no further resistance.

Feeling her relax in his grasp Leo let go of her hands and they went around his neck. She tilted her head back giving him full access to her throat, moaning as his lips moved over the sensitive flesh. Both his hands ran down the length of her body reaching behind her grabbing her backside pulling her up and Aurora encircled his waist with her legs. Pressing the full length of his body into hers Leo started to grind himself into her spread thighs.

“Leo.” Aurora whimpered feeling his warm hard shaft rubbing against the fabric of her jeans.

Pulling his lips from her body he looked back into her eyes, “I was so worried. I had no idea where you were for three days. If you were alive, dead or even in the same dimension as us.” He crushed his lips to hers again urging her mouth open with his tongue. Both his hands cupped the back of her head pulling her to him as his tongue entered her mouth tasting the sweetness inside. Her frantic hands dipped between them reaching below his pants grabbing his cock squeezing it. He released her lips groaning thrusting up into her hand. “And when you came sailing over me from that cliff Katanas out ready to fight. I had never been so relieved in my life.” Kissing her again with force he moaned as her hand slide up his shaft and her thumb ran over the head catching the beading moister. “And if we had been alone, I would have fucked you into the ground right then and there.” He hissed feeling her fingers gently twist around the sensitive flesh.

“And I would have let you.” Aurora pulled his mouth back to hers impatiently pressing her lips to his once more. Leo growled into the kiss deepening it as his hips worked themselves feverishly into her palm.

“Leo?” They barley heard his name being called over their heavy breathing. “Leo?” it came again. Aurora knew who it was. Releasing her hold on him she set her feet back on the ground straightening her clothes. “It’s Asuna. See what she wants but don’t tell her I’m back here. I don’t trust her, I think she’s up to something.”

Leo looked at her a little confused, “What do you mean?” his hand reached down his pants and pulled his erection up tucking it into his waist band hiding the bulge as well as he could.

“Trust me. I have a feeling she’s gonna try something on you.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Leo exited the darkness of the alley just as Asuna came to the mouth of the alleyway. Asuna smiled sweetly at the leader of the turtles and put her hands on his chest pushing him back into the alleyway. Aurora dipped back into the shadows keeping out of sight waiting to see where this went.

“Leo….I……” her hands went to his face and she looked him in the eyes. “I love you Leonardo, you have to stay here. I can give you anything you need; my body is yours to do with as you please. Stay with me here. You and your brothers would be safe here with me.” Her head dropped looking at the ground sheepishly and saw the massive bulge tucked into his pants. “Oh Leo!”

“Asuna I…” before he could protest her lips pressed against his kissing the turtle’s mouth anxiously, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. His hands went to her shoulders prying Asuna off him giving her a rather violent shove. She stumbled back confused holding the back of her hand to her swollen lips.

“What the shell Asuna?!” Leo snapped wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Leo, I want you, I want you so bad and I can tell by the erection in your pants that you want me too! I will make you so happy!” she reached for him again but this time he moved away from her groping hands.

She looked at Leo confused but something caught her eye behind him and Leo watched horror spread over the rabbit’s face as she started to back up towards the street. He looked over his shoulder and let out a low moan of exhilaration. Slowly Aurora emerged from the shadows, her eyes glowing brightly with her unknown power. Looking down, her hand was on the hilt of one of her katanas. The sight was electric and it took everything he had not to take her right there.

“Why am I not surprised Asuna? It was what, 5 minutes ago I told you to keep your little white paws off of Leo and his brothers. And here you are kissing him, trying to keep him here for yourself. I told you, you wouldn’t like me angry little Ms. cotton tail.” she pulled the katana from its sheath slowly and deliberately so Asuna could hear the scrapping of the metal against the wood as it slid free of its home. One foot in front of the other, her hips shifting with each unhurried step advancing like a tiger ready to strike. The katana now free from its sheath she spun it expertly in her hand reflecting the bonfires lite blinding Asuna as she continued her slow retreat.

With a high-pitched scream, the rabbit finally broke from the trance of Aurora’s eyes and ran from the alleyway into the crowded street nearly running into the Daimyo and Ue-Sama.

Backing up avoiding the terrified fleeing rabbit they both looked down the alleyway from which she had just come and saw two glowing eyes. Intrigued they entered the dark alleyway and inhaled sharply at the sight of Aurora standing there ominously holding her one of her katanas and eyes glowing a bright pulsating purple.

“I see what you mean my son. She does possess some sort of power.”

“Why was Asuna running out of here screaming, she looked legit scare…..holy shell!” Mikey came rushing into the alleyway with Donatello in tow. They both ran up to Aurora, Mikey getting up in her face looking at her eyes. “What happened?”

“She kissed Leo.” Aurora whispered running her hand over Mikey’s scalp, she could smell the mead on his breath and the slight unsteadiness with his footing, he was a little tipsy. So fucking adorable.

“OOOOOOOOHHHHH!” Both Mikey and Donnie yelled looking at each other biting their finger in disbelief.

The Daimyo closed the gap between him and Aurora watching her eyes swirl with light, his War Staff clutched tightly in his left hand. “My son was just telling me how you have some sort of power coursing through you my child. Is it true you have no idea where it comes from?”

As the rage within her dissipated her head began to spin, she leaned forward into Mikey’s arms and he caught her. “This is the third time it’s happened; but this time was a little less intense.” She reached back and returned her blade to its holster. “It’s only happened when the turtles have been threatened or I don’t like something going on with one of them.” Aurora caught Leo’s gaze giving him a wink.

“If you want, the war staff might be able to help.” The Daimyo smiled holding up the wooden staff.

“How?” Leo cut in moving to Aurora making sure she was alright.

“The staff can look inside you and might be able to find the power within you. Could give you a better understanding of it? Where it originated from?”

“Would it hurt?” Aurora questioned

“It shouldn’t.”

“I guess it’s worth a try but not out here in the open.”

“Let’s go back to the palace and we’ll try it in the throne room.” The Daimyo shepherded his son from the alleyway and Aurora and the three turtles followed behind.

“Where’s Raph?” Leo asked Donnie as they exited the dark alley looking towards the crowd.

“He’s umm….a little busy. He’ll be along shortly.” Aurora smiled remembering what she had caught him doing. From what she saw that poor little deer won’t be walking right for a few days.

As she walked into the light of the burning bonfire she was scooped up unceremoniously. Looking to her captor she saw Raphael smiling down at her his fingers squeezing her body a little too tightly to be platonic.

“Like what you saw?” he growled low in his throat licking his lips.

“Poor Fora, I hope you left her in one piece.”

“Four times and she still wanted more, I think I created a monster.” His green eyes flashed mischievously. “What were all of you doing in the alley?”

Aurora’s eyes widened in shock slapping him on his plastron, “Four times! Jesus man you’re a machine! Leo and I were in the alley and Asuna came in there. I hid and she did exactly what I thought she’d do. She kissed him and tried to persuade you all to stay here in this dimension.”

Raph nearly dropped Aurora and caught her setting her down on the ground. “She what?! Is she still alive? Do you need me to help you bury the body? I never liked her, she was eye fucking Leo the whole time we were together.”

“I scared the shit out of her. Seeing her kiss him sent me into a fit of rage bringing out my powers again. I came out of the shadows with glowing eyes and one blade ready. She took off screaming. Now we’re heading back to palace, the Daimyo might be able to help me with my powers. At least maybe tell me where they come from.”

“God, I wish I was there to see that! I bet it was hot. You know….. I could go another round for you. OUCH!” Raph cried out as Leo smacked him on the back of the head.

“You deserved that one.” Aurora laughed patting the large turtle on the back of his shell.

Finally making it to the throne room Aurora was left alone in the middle of room facing the throne. Ue-Sama ordered the guards to leave and closed the door behind them. The Daimyo stood before Aurora and the turtles just off to the side of him so they could see what was happening.

The Daimyo raised the staff and pointed it at Aurora. “Now my child, close your eyes and concentrate on the power within. Find it and try to bring it to the surface.”

A red glow started to emanate from the staff growing brighter by the second. Its glow bubbled around the top then shot forth engulfing Aurora in its aura. She winced as it radiated around her, lifting her body into the air. The Daimyo closed his eyes and shuttered a bit, his other hand came around to secured itself just below his other hand. His eyes squinted hard and he let out a muffled grunt of pain clutching tighter to the staff. Aurora’s fists clenched tightly and her lips pursed in discomfort in a tight line. Her head lulled back and forth and then her eyes shot open glowing bright purple, pain evident behind them. Her mouth slung open and an ear-piercing scream erupted from her lungs making everyone cover their ears to muffle the painful sound. Aurora’s body tensed and arched into the scream and then began to thrash in the air all the while the Daimyo struggled to control the staff.

“Aurora!” The turtles yelled running to her.

“NO! STOP! Please stay where you are. If you disrupt her she will lose her concentration and the demon inside her will be free.” The Daimyo managed to yell out through clenched teeth. 

“The demon, it’s inside her!?” Leo gulped turning to Donnie looking for any kind of response but found the genius just as horrified and confused as he was.  

As the red hue surrounding Aurora began to pulse and swell each turtle started to feel funny, they could feel the pull of her on their souls, like she was calling out to them. They began to feel tired and lethargic turning their legs to jelly threatening to collapse beneath them.

“D-Donnie? What’s happening?” Mikey asked faltering on his feet.

“I…I don’t know.” Donnie grabbed his head trying to shake the feeling swaying on his feet.

Aurora screamed louder as her whole body tensed up, her back arched and then as quick as it started it was over. The red light that was emanating around her shot back into the war staff and her body collapsed to the ground in a bunched up heap. The Daimyo was sent back, sliding on his back slamming into his throne from the aftershock.

“Father!” Ue-Sama ran to his father assisting the large man back to his feet.

The tired feeling the turtles had experienced was gone just like that leaving them no worse for wear. Shaking themselves from the residual feelings they rushed to Aurora’s side. Leonardo pulled her into his lap cradling her head in his arm.

Donnie pulled down his goggles scanning her, “Her heart is beating fast but other than that she seems fine.”

The Daimyo got his feet and headed over to the motionless Aurora, concern twisted his gentle features. Dropping to his knees he took her hand in his.

Leo looked up at the old man and saw his concern, “What was that about?”

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know she was the direct descendant of Hiromoto Takahashi. She is the first female descendent. I didn’t realize he was inside her. If I would have known I never would have used the war staff. She must have not known the demon is within her?”

“There’s a demon inside her? What’s going on?” Leo asked again more demanding, his eyes bore into the Daimyos.

“We must wake her, she needs to know if she doesn’t already.”

They began to gently shake her, trying to rouse her from her unconsciousness. Donnie reached to the back of her neck squeezing just below her skull. Soon she began to move her fingers and then her eyes shot open lurching up nearly head butting Mikey. Her hands reached for his face cupping his wide cheeks.

“My body is on fire Mikey! What is inside me? What just happened?” she was in a panic her body twitching in Leo’s lap.

Mikey winced as her fingernails dug slightly into his skin. He gently moved his hands over hers and she relaxed a bit. He looked into her eyes and saw the terror there. Her breathing was fast and erratic. “It’s ok Aurora, calm down. We’re here.”

“My child.” The Daimyo cooed trying to get her to calm down. “I had no idea who you were my child. But I have a feeling you do not know how important you are or what you possess? Can you tell me what you know of the demon?”

Aurora looked to the Daimyo speechless, how did her know about the demon? Her head was swimming her body felt like hells fire was raging within her. She was so thirsty and tired. What had just happened? Slowing her breathing she took her hands from Mikey’s head and rested her throbbing head in her palms. “It was defeated a thousand years ago by the four warriors summoned by the violet eyed monk. But they could not rid his spirit from this world so they gathered his ashes and hid him away so he couldn’t be resurrected from his remains.”

“Is that what you were told?” The Daimyo asked getting to his feet.

Ue-Sama looked on from a few feet behind his father, he had heard the stories about the demon who nearly destroyed 3rd earth from his father but it had been years since he brought it up. Now Aurora is part of it?

Aurora took her head out of her hands and looked up at the Daimyo, he looked angry. “Yes, since I was 5 they have been telling me the story. I am the violet eyed guardian, it is my job to protect the ashes from those who wish to resurrect him.”

“My child you have been lied too, I do not know all but I know what you have been told is not true. You are the vessel Aurora, you hold the demon within you. When we tried to find out about your power it tried to escape but the power within you was able to regain control. A thousand years ago Hiromoto Takahashi summoned four reptile warriors and they battled the demon. In the end it was too strong and they were unable to defeat it so Hiromoto gathered all his strength and pulled the demon’s sprit into himself trapping it. He knew that when he died the spirit would be free so he made sure that when he died the spirit would travel to another being with power so they could contain it. But you my child are from his direct blood line the rest have just been beings of just enough power to contain it. Which means he had a child, I guess the celibate life was not for him.”

Aurora stared blankly at the Daimyo trying to absorb everything he was telling her. She knew it was true because when she was under the influence of the war staff she could see the demon trying to escape. She could see how angry it was and what it wanted to do the multiverse. Her body still burned from its fury. She couldn’t let it escape, it would mean the end of everything. But if it did escape she needed to find a way to destroy it, destroy it forever so no one would have to worry about this burden ever again.

“Aurora?” Leo’s voice cut through her thoughts.

Turning around she faced the turtles, “I have to go back.”

“Go back where?” Donnie asked as they got to their feet assisting Aurora to hers.

“The monastery, I have to go back. I have to find the ancient texts. There must be something in them to help us. There has to be a reason I’m the first female guardian. If it gets free and regains its full powers there is no stopping it from destroying our world and then moving on to other worlds to destroy. I saw what it wanted to do, there was so much rage. No dimension is safe from it.”

Leo reached up to her face cupping her left cheek and looked into her violet eyes. “We’re coming with and we will do this together. We’ll beat it together no matter what.” He watched the terror drain from her face and she reached forward pressing her lips to his.

Ue-Sama watched Aurora kiss Leonardo and he felt the red hot flush of jealousy run through him. She kissed the kappa like they were together. She was human, she should be with a human, she should be with him. His fists clenched instinctive trying to calm the anger rising within him. She might be the most powerful being he has ever encountered. She could play a major role in his developing plan.

“Come, now that you have more information about your power it’s time for you five to return to your dimension and fulfill your destiny. I’ll return you were you came through.” The Daimyo lifted the staff ready to transport them.

“Wait.” Leo called stopping the old man. “I would like to say goodbye to Usagi before we leave.”

“But of course, I will have a guard fetch him. Guard!”

The doors to the throne room opened and a guard poked his head inside the room.

“Please find Miyamoto Usagi please. It is time to say goodbye to his new friends.” The guard nodded and took off down the hallway.

The Daimyo walked up to Aurora and pulled her into his arms, his embrace was warm and inviting. “It was a pleasure to meet you my child.  Thank you again for saving my life and my kingdom. I am forever in your debt.” Releasing her from his hold he pulled a rice paper package from behind him and placed it in her hands along with a small stone. “If you ever want to return to visit please hold this stone and call for Gyoji. He will bring you back here. And I want you to have the purple kimono. It looked splendid on you.” She gave him another hug thanking him. Turning to the turtles he bowed, “And you turtle warriors, Splinters sons, we thank you for your help today defending our lands. We are in your debt as well. It was a joy to finally meet you and please tell Splinter he needs to visit soon. It has been far too long.”

The turtles bowed in return and thanked the Daimyo and Ue-Sama for keeping Aurora safe in their absence. Just then the door opened and Usagi came through. Aurora could see Asuna in the hallway keeping a good distance from her avoiding eye contact. Aurora ignored the female rabbit and made her way to Usagi to say goodbye.

“Leonardo son, it was a pleasure to meet you and your brothers. I hope we meet again soon under better circumstances. I hope to see you at the battle nexus championship as well.” Usagi turned to Aurora bowed. “Aurora I am sorry for the trouble my inconsiderate friend has caused. I apologize for her actions. It was an honor to meet you and witness your skill and your unique abilities. I hope we are always on the same side if we battle again. Please, safe travels back home.”

“Thank you again for helping us Usagi, it was an honor to fight beside you my friend. We shall see each other again.” Leo and the rest of the group bowed to the rabbit.

The Daimyo held up his staff and a red light shot forth opening a portal before the group. Before they entered Ue-Sama came up behind Aurora turning her to face him. Leo watched from the corner of his eye. “Aurora please come back soon, I would like to spend more time with you when our land isn’t under attack. It was an honor to fight beside you. You are magnificent as well as courageous.” He grabbed her hand kissing the back of it.

Aurora smiled gently taking her hand back, “Thank you for helping me Ue-Sama. It was an honor to fight next to you as well. We will meet again, I’m sure.” She bowed to the Daimyo and Ue-Sama and faced the swirling portal. She looked to Raph, “April is gonna be so pissed when we see her.”

“Oh god! I can hear her now. Where have you guys been? I was worried? Don’t ever do that again!” he mocked their friend.

“Come on guys let’s get going and let’s hold hands, I don’t want to loose anyone this time.” Leo held out his hand taking Aurora’s, the rest followed suit and they went through the portal one at a time.

 

 


	23. A Storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound back at the cabin

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 23

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty Three – A Storm is Brewing

Engulfed in the weightless white light they rushed through the empty space still gripping each other’s hands tightly. Then a heavy darkness plummeted them to the ground of the stone cave where their journey started. Aurora landed half on top of Donnie as they hit the ground hard, the clacking of their shells on the stone echoed throughout the cavernous room. Pushing up on his plastron Aurora got to her feet and helped him to his as well.

Leo looked out the cave entrance and saw the sun about to set in the distance through the trees. Brushing off his pants he grabbed Raphael’s hand pulling him to his feet. “Come on guys we gotta find April and Casey.”

As they exited the cave they could immediately hear their names being called in the distance.

“Angelcakes!” Mikey called out running in the direction of April and Casey’s voices.

“GUYS!!” they heard them scream.

The rest of group started to run towards their relieved friends dodging trees and stumps as the light slowly faded from the sky. Mikey reached them first, he could see the tears in April’s eyes as she rushed into his arms. He swung her around and kissed her cheek as she nuzzled into him squeezing his neck tightly.

“Where have you guys been? It’s been two days with no call or anything. We were worried to death about you?!” April growled as Mikey set her down, she ran to Raph next jumping into his arms.

Raph and Aurora looked at each other and broke out laughing.

“You guys had another adventure without me, didn’t you?” Casey pouted folding his arms in front of his chest.

Aurora came up next to Casey resting her hand on his crossed arms. “Only two days? We were in a different dimension for three. We ended up helping the Daimyo with his war against tiger men in a land of animal people. Found out my life has been a lie and I have a demon contained within me.  Oh, and I have powers from my ancient monk ancestor. Nothing too big, the usual.”

“Waaaa?!” Casey wheezed as Aurora patted his cheek and walked past him heading back towards the cabin.

“Tell me you’re kidding!” April coughed looking Raph in the face dumbfounded.

“Wish we were.” He said matter-of-factly setting her on the ground. Putting his arm around her shoulder they all started back towards the cabin.

Leo ran ahead catching up with Aurora wrapping his arm around her waist. “How are you holding up?”

Aurora let out a heavy sigh picking dried blood from her arm, “I’m good as I can be I guess, still processing everything. It’s been a long few days and I could use a hot shower and a seven hour long massage.”

“I agree with you on that, plus sleeping in any kind of bed would be amazing. We’ve been sleeping on the ground for two days.” Leo whined hopping over a stump.

“A mattress, pillow and a blanket would be divine.” Donnie moaned just behind them sounding exhausted.

As they made it to the clearing of the cabin’s massive yard Mikey took off towards the cabin at full speed, “Dibs on the shower first!”

In a flash of red and green, Raphael zoomed past Aurora, Leo and Donnie gaining quickly on Michelangelo. “Not if I get there first!”

Mikey looked behind him seeing his older brother gaining on him and kicked it into high gear. The orange banded turtle got to the porch first but Raphael caught up and pushed, dislodging him from his current path making him fall backwards onto the lawn rolling head over shell. Raphael opened the door to the cabin and rushed inside and up the stairs. Mikey called out in protest as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. “RAPH! I called dibs!”

Aurora stopped in front of Mikey looking down at his loveable face and held a hand out, he took it happily and was pulled to his feet. She smiled looking up into his eyes and gave him a smack on the arm pushing him slightly from the force and took off towards the house. “NEXT!”

Mikey fell to his knees shaking his fists in the air in frustration, “NOOOOO! Curse you both for this vile betrayal of my trust!”

Aurora came back out of the house laughing, she made her way back to the pouting turtle and kissed the top of his bald green crown, “I’m joking Mikey, you guys can go first. I had a bath last night I can wait.” Mikey thankful, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her stomach.

“You had a bath at the castle?” Donnie came up behind her with Mikey still attached at her hip.

“Yeah the Daimyo had the bath emptied and refilled for me. Was deep below the castle, I kinda felt like I was in the bathhouses in Rome. Was a little creepy though, turned out it wasn’t as empty as they said it was, there a guard was down there spying on me. He thought I was an easy target and got into bed with me trying to get ‘human pussy’. Let’s just say it did not go as planned for him.”

“Wait someone tried to rape you?” Leo was suddenly very angry, his nails digging half-moons into the soft skin of his hands at the thought of some thrusting away on top of a restrained Aurora taking advantage.

“Tried is the operative word here Leo and he failed horribly. His screams sent Ue-Sama and the guards running to my room.”

“Ue-Sama? What did he do?” Leo was now up next to her, his arms folded tightly in front of his chest. Mikey was looking up at her with concern in his eyes, his arms encircling tighter around her waist out of instinct. Donnie, April and Casey were just in front of her staring waiting for more info.

“He had them take him to the dungeon after his broken nose was tended too, I’m guessing. He was very upset, very apologetic but impressed I could take care of myself.”

Mikey loosened his arms and stood, “It’s a good thing I wasn’t there. He wouldn’t walk again.”

Aurora watched Mikey’s playful demeanor turn dark, his contagious smile turning upside down and his voice dropping an octave. Seeing the playful brother turn angry was unsettling, both her hands came up to his round cheeks and rubbed them softly. “Don’t worry Mikey he won’t touch me ever again.”

Through the cracked front door Raphael’s booming voice hollered down the staircase indicating the shower was now vacant.  Mikey’s scowl quickly disappeared as he pushed past Aurora and ran into the house and up to the shower.

“You guys are grounded from leaving the cabin tomorrow. The lake and the yard, that’s as far as you guys get to go. And we better get the full story at dinner tonight.” April playfully growled wrapping her arms around Aurora. “We were so worried, we didn’t know if you were dead or not.”

Aurora returned the hug firmly, “I’m sorry you guys, I wish we could have told you we were alright. But truth is I was separated from them myself until today and I wasn’t leaving there without them.”

April pulled away and looked into Aurora’s eyes, “You were in a different dimension alone for three days without the guys?”

“I dropped in and stopped the assassination of the Daimyo so I was actually in a better situation then the guys were. Luckily, they found a samurai and his thieving female rabbit friend…..but I digress, we’ll fill you in completely when everyone has had a chance to shower and get into some clean clothes.”

“Thieving female rabbit? That is gonna be a good story.” Casey smirked nudging April in the arm.

The rest of them filtered into the cabin as the sun dipped below the horizon. The door to the bathroom opened and Mikey stepped from the steaming room with a towel wrapped snuggly around his narrow waist. Beads of water rolled from his green skin and onto the old wood floor.

“Feel better Mikey?” Aurora asked getting to the top of the stairs just behind Leo and Donnie. His large two toed bare feet slapped against the wood as he made his way past his two brothers and wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her back. Leaning down he placed a light kiss to her lips and returned her to the standing position as it nothing had happened.

“I do now.” Spinning around her he padded down the steps and dug into his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of shorts. Turning his head to make sure she was still looking gawking in shock, Mikey unhooked his protective covering and let the towel hit the floor. He watched her instantly blush and burst out laughing as he flexed his butt and slid on the clean shorts.

“Michelangelo!” Aurora blushed as he exposed his taut muscular butt peeking out just below the bottom of his shell to her gaze and flexed the muscles. Great now he was gonna start messing with her just like Raph does. Resting her head in the palm of her hand she shook it in embaresment.

Donnie took advantage of Mikey’s distraction and entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leo heard the door shut and swore under his breath. Regaining her composer Aurora headed to her room and stood in the doorway.

“Let me know when you’re done in the shower Leo.”

“Will do.”

Stepping inside she shut the door behind her.

When Donnie finished Leo entered the bathroom and got into the shower. Leo stepped under the warm spray of the shower head drenching his green skin. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the pressure of the water as it pelted his flesh and slowly the past few days events began to filter though his thoughts; Usagi, the Daimyo, the battle, Asuna and that Ue-Sama. He didn’t like the way he looked at Aurora, like she was a piece of meat or a prize to be won. And Asuna, how did he not see she wanted him? He had been so consumed with finding his family he was completely oblivious to her advances. And then finding out Aurora is the vessel for the demon. He had almost forgotten about it, part of him didn’t believe the story of the monks, that they had been filling her head with elaborate lies for some weird reason. Now that the Daimyo had confirmed it, it had become very real. And why did they feel so weak when she was under keeping the demon at bay? He had so many questions and had no way to get answers. He hoped when they went to Japan they’d find some answers in the ancient texts at the monastery.

As he began to wash his body his mind wandered to Asuna and what she said about Aurora. How it would be difficult for them to be together. He could never take her out on dates, or give her children if she so desired or even marry her. Being a 7 ft tall talking turtle would make these things impossible to give to her. That thought made him suddenly very depressed. Shaking his head, he pushed it from his mind and finished his shower. He had bigger things to worry about right now besides his newly acquired love life.

Stepping from the shower he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the still steaming bathroom. His large green feet padded over to her room and knocked gently before turning the knob and pushing the door open slowly. The sight before him made his heart skip a beat. She had managed to strip off her bloody clothes but passed out on the bed face down before she could remove her underwear. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wooden door watching her bare back rise and fall with each peaceful breath. Her hair splayed out across the quilt behind her and her one arm resting under her cheek and the other grasping the quilt between her fingers.

At the end of the bed lay the rice paper present the Daimyo had given her. He had overheard there was a purple kimono in it that she had worn while she stayed at the castle. He hoped he’d get to see it on her.

Leo crossed the room and carefully crawled onto the bed laying down right next to her. His finger brushed a strain of hair from her face behind her ear. She began to stir as his finger trailed down her jaw line to her lips, his thumb brushing gingerly over the soft pink flesh. They continued over her shoulder and down her naked back.

Aurora felt fingers brush across her face as she began to wake. They trailed from behind her ear to her jaw to her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw Leo’s blue eyes staring back at her.

“Sorry to wake you, but the shower is open if you want it?”

“I suppose I better, I wanna get all this dried blood off of me. Did you guys leave me any hot water?” pushing up on her hands she slid back off of the bed to a standing position. As Aurora got to her feet and quick knock came at the door and it opened. Acting on instinct Aurora turned towards the door.

“Hey I think Leo is out of the shower you c…….oh sweet jesus those are beautiful!” Raph came through the door and stopped mid stride staring at her bare breasts his mouth swung open at the jaw. “They are exactly what I imagined they’d look like.”

“Raph!” Leo yelped in surprise trying to get off the bed in a hurry.

Aurora rolled her eyes and didn’t bother to cover up, he’d had already seen them. She grabbed the door and began to push it shut.

“How is it possible that you look better in real life then what I imagined in my dreams?” Raph winked at Aurora as she pushed the door closed.

“You’re incorrigible Raph.” She laughed through the door.

“He is not gonna let that go, not for a long time. Maybe not ever.” Leo groaned into his palm behind her just now getting to his feet.

Turning to face Leo she shrugged her shoulders. “It was bound to happen eventually. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened with the other two….” Just then she stopped and backed up to the door holding the knob firmly.

“Hey Aurora Leo is….(Thump)” They heard Mikey try to open the door but slam his head against the wood when it didn’t budge.

“Nice try Mikey.” Aurora yelled through the door.

“Damnit!” Mikey whined and they could hear him head back down the steps.

“Raph works quick.” She laughed stepping away from the door. “I better put something on before I head out. My luck Donnie is standing by the bathroom door.” She bent over and grabbed her discarded shirt and pulled it over her head. Pulling open the door she looked outside for the other brothers but found the hallway empty. She could hear them in the kitchen talking loudly so she scooted out the door and into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Finishing her shower Aurora pulled on a pair of shorts and an over the shoulder t-shirt. Putting her hair in a loose pony tail she headed downstairs to her friends. Rounding the corner she could see them all sitting at the large kitchen table laughing. She stopped just before they realized she was downstairs. She watched April, Casey and the four turtles interact with each other. She remembered her life before them, in the monastery she was surrounded by people but always felt alone. They tip toed around her, only trained her and left her alone and now she knew why, she was harboring a demon in her womb. And after she escaped the monastery she was even more lonely. Moving often and quickly, she was never able to make friends just to protect a jar of fucking lies. Now she had people who loved her, actually cared and would protect her. She had a family now, they weren’t blood but they were people she could count on. She would do anything to protect them, even lay down her life for them. Breaking from her thoughts she headed into the kitchen. April and Casey looked up and burst out laughing.

“Did you really threaten Asuna with your katana and call her little Ms. cotton tail?” April asked between bouts of laughter.

Aurora went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long pull from it. Leaning back up against the fridge she gave April a devilish grin. “When she tried to fuck with my head I warned her to leave them alone. I told her to keep her little white paws off of them and 5 minutes later she throws herself at Leonardo. I told her she wouldn’t like me when I was angry, and she didn’t. Now she’ll hopefully be smarter then next time our paths cross.”

“So, we heard their story and when you guys met up now you gotta tell us what happened to you while you were alone there.” Casey adjusted in his seat so he was facing her.

Suddenly everyone was staring at her, ready and waiting for her tale. Raph gave her a wicked smile and winked before resting his head in his hands waiting for her to talk. Moving to the small island in the middle of the kitchen she hoped up and leaned back on both her hands. “Someone better fill me in what happened to you guys. I still don’t know that yet.” She told them how she landed in the throne room and thwarted the assassination of the Daimyo and how they took her in and helped her.  She told them the story Ue-Sama told her about how all the female humans were killed in the last attack and how her presence in that dimension was a little dangerous. Also, the excitement she felt when she found out Master Splinter was a Battle Nexus Champion. She revisited the attempted rape since Raph wasn’t there for that. She watched his face grow dark with anger and she could hear him grinding his teeth back and forth as he seethed in silence. Then she explained the day’s events that lead to the following day when they went to battle and she found them.

“Well we’re glad you were ok, but I don’t trust that Ue-Sama character. I didn’t like the way he looked at you.” Donnie blurted out from the back of the table.

“Thank you!” Leo shouted giving his brother a high three.

“Oh there is no doubt he was falling for me. But at least Ue-Sama didn’t kiss me, unlike Asuna who was fully aware Leo was off limits. I trusted the Daimyo but yes Ue-Sama, there was something off about him. But he did help me when I needed it.”

Suddenly a bright light danced across the windows followed by a loud thunderous boom. The sound was so loud it rattled the window panes. Raph looked out the window and saw the storm clouds moving fast across the sky towards them. Another flash and loud thunder rattled the house warning on the impending storm.

“Well I guess a bonfire is out of the question.” Casey moaned in disappointment getting to his feet to watch the storm clouds roll in. He opened the back door and stepped out into the night air. Aurora followed him out looking up at the incoming light show.

“So they told me you’d enlighten me on how you prevented Donnie’s certain death.”

Aurora leaned up against the side of the house and looked over at April’s boyfriend. “I guess they must trust you if they are ready for you to know.”

“It would seem so, I helped them defeat Krang and took out Beebop and Rocksteady by myself.”

“Beebop and Rocksteady?” Aurora looked at Casey like he had two heads.

“Two mutants, one is a warthog and the other is a rhinoceros. They happened when that Krang came from another dimension.”

“There are more mutants? When I read the news about that stuff, it didn’t say anything about there being mutants?”

Casey stepped out farther into the yard watching the lightning race across the sky, “Yeah they figured the less people who knew about that the better. Mass hysteria and floods of scalies.”

“Scalies! I forgot about them. If we got the guys to a furry/scalie convention they’d be mobbed.”

“No doubt!”

Controlling their laughter Aurora scented the air and could smell the rain coming, the trees began to whip around with the rising winds, it would hit them soon. She could feel a slight tingle in her finger tips with each lightening flash. “A thousand years ago in ancient Japan a demon escaped from the underworld or hell, where ever bad things come from. It destroyed anything and anyone that didn’t bow to him. The emperor heard about a violet eyed monk with his own powers and summoned him to help defeat it. The monk summoned four reptile warriors to help him slay the demon. In the end they were not enough and were unable slay him. And from what I was told they managed to destroy him enough to reduce him to ashes which was in turn sealed into an urn and protected with a spell. The past thousand years the monastery and a violet eyed child has been protecting that urn ever since. I was given to the monastery when I was three because I had violet eyes. I was trained by those monks and now I am the guardian of said urn. But the truth was revealed to me by the Daimyo and the war staff. The urn is nothing but a decoy, I am the vessel for the demon. When they battled the demon the monk used his powers and pulled the demon’s spirit within him to stop his reign of terror. Ever since then the demon’s sprint has traveled from violet eyed guardian to the next as the last takes their final breath. But I found out I am a direct descendant of the original monk and have powers of my own. And they have come out each time the turtles have been in danger. When I saw Donnie about to be killed something came alive in me and sent an unknown force to Tigerclaw keeping the final blow from being dealt. When I was seventeen the monastery was attacked, and I was the only survivor, I left with the urn thinking it was important that I keep it hidden. I traveled for years finding the perfect hiding spot and then I moved to New York to disappear and that’s when I met April and the turtles. But the kicker is I am the first female guardian ever and there has to be a reason why? The only way to resurrect the demon and defeat it is with the guardian and the reptile warriors. I have to go back to the monastery and find the ancient texts to see if there is anything in them to help us defeat the demon if he escapes.” Aurora took her gaze from the sky and found Casey who was staring at her speechless his mouth hung open. “Yeah tell me about it.” She laughed.

Donatello looked out the window and saw Casey’s face, “Looks like Aurora told him.” The rest of the group started laughing.

Rain drops fell from the sky leaving little wet dots on Aurora and Casey’s shirts. They fell softly at first making the grass bounce with the weight of them as they dropped to their green surface. Then like a switch it cascaded down in a heavy downpour. Aurora pulled Casey inside before they were drenched by the storm.

“Did you catch all that Casey?” Donnie laughed watching Casey still trying to process what Aurora had told him.

“Y-yeah I think so….. she has a demon inside her and she possesses some sort of power she got from her great great great great great grandpa.”

“The short version, yes.” Leo chuckled getting up from his chair at the kitchen table and patted Casey on his back. “And if you try to hurt us Casey, she’ll mess you up.” Just as he finished his sentence a strike of lightening collided with a tree outside sending sparks flying everywhere plunging the household into darkness.  Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin.

Raphael laughed at the timing of Leo’s empty threat with the lightning strike and looked to Aurora. “Wow that was great tim…….holy shell! Aurora!” he jumped back startled, sending his chair sailing backwards clattering to the linoleum floor.

Everyone turned to see what had startled Raph and saw Aurora standing a few feet behind Casey; all you could see was her dark silhouette and her purple glowing eyes. Below, her hands sparkled with what looked like lightening as it swirled around each finger on her hands. It was so quiet they could hear the snapping of the electricity dancing around her outstretched limbs. They all stepped back as her mouth opened in a wicked smile, the purple glow could be seen pulsing in the back of her throat.

 

 

 

 


	24. A Touch of Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still trying to figure out her powers and what cause it and a nightmare bring Aurora into Leo's room.

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 24

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty Four – A Touch of Lightening

Leo raised his hand towards Aurora; another flash of lightening illuminated the darkened kitchen revealing the stock still woman for just an instant. “Aurora?” he called out warily, unsure what was happening.

The silence was thick and uncomfortable and all that was visible was her violet glowing eyes and the back of her illuminated throat which constricted with each influx of air. No one dared to move, this power was still relatively untested and her full potential uncharted. What seemed like hours the room remained void of any sound besides the storm that thrashed outside and the slight crackle of electricity that licked at her fingers.

Again Leo called out for Aurora taking a tentative step closer but keeping just out of reach of her outspread fingers. She swayed slightly humming gently in the back of her throat which made the light pulse faster. Another flash of light and a deafening boom shook the windows and Aurora’s head flew back letting out a soft whimper in response. Her breathing was labored but slowly her head lowered and Aurora blinked looking down at her fingers.

“What was that?” she calmly asked holding her hands higher to see the light show. She moved her fingers one at the time watching the sparks jump around from finger to finger. “I could feel the lightening strike before it even happened. Then all of a sudden it felt like a light switch went off in my body and I started to tingle.”

Everyone let out a breath of relief and closed in on her.

“Are you alright?” Donnie asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I think so. That was weird.”

April reached for her hands first but Aurora pulled them away quickly. “Wait, I don’t know what it will do to you if you touch them.” her eyes looked forward to the eager orange banded turtle and smiled. “Mikey, you touch them.”

“No, wait!” Donnie called out behind Mikey and pushed past his brothers heading upstairs to his room. They could hear his heavy footsteps as he raced around his room looking for something. There was a moment of silence and then he sprinted downstairs and they saw he had grabbed his shoulder camera and a small bag. Moving next to his younger brother he adjusted his shoulder camera and nudged him. “Ok go ahead.”

“Here goes nothing.” Mikey reached out and touched his middle finger to Aurora’s pointer finger. He jumped slightly and chuckled. “It tickles; I can feel it run down the length of my arm.”

Donnie reached out as well and rested his hand gently on her forearm. Sliding his hand down her arm Donnie lifted his hand just above hers and they watched as the light danced between both their fingers. “Fascinating, it doesn’t hurt, but I can feel the current running through me.” Rummaging thought his bag he pulled out an electric meter reader and touched both ends to Aurora’s palms. The needle on the device bounced around reading the voltage that emanated off of her.

With the finesse of a sly alley cat Raph nonchalantly moved around Donnie and Mikey and looked to Leo smiling as he reached Aurora still watching the meter, “For science.” The red brute quickly grabbed Aurora’s face and pressed his lips to hers. His fingers locked in position and his eyes shot open, he released her and took a step back.”Jesus! That was weird!”

Leo swatted him on the back of his head.

“For science? Really Raph?” Aurora snapped playfully licking her lips as her eyes grew brighter.

“What did it feel like Raph?” Donnie inquired pointing his camera at his brother’s face.

“Like I was kissing mother fucking nature herself during a lightning storm, the tingling sensation was amazing. It went all the way to my toes. Can I do it again, you know, for science?”

Donnie moved closer, trying to get a better look at her glowing eyes. “The lightening strike must have had some effect on your powers. Setting them off or giving you more powers, I wonder if the electrical charge in the clouds are a base for your power? Or maybe you’re a conduit for its power?”

“Yeah like Thor!” Mikey cut in playfully intertwining his fingers with Aurora’s giving himself a jolt of the charge coursing through her. “I kinda like it.”

 Donnie shooed away his younger brother and retuned his attention back to the glowing kunoichi, “We’ve never seen the lightening at your finger tips before. How are you feeling?”

“Exhilarated and on fire. Every inch of me feels like I’m touching my tongue to the end of a 10 volt battery but in a good way. When Casey and I were outside I could feel tingling in my hands each time a flash of lightening ripped across the sky. But I can feel it diminishing. It’s not as strong as it was a few moments ago.”

Looking to her fingers Donnie found she was right; the electricity was starting to fade. It no longer raced around her whole hand it was just licking her finger tips now.

“Let’s do an experiment, close your eyes and concentrate on the sensation. See if you can control it. Bring them back to full strength again if you can.” Donnie looked on in excitement encouraging her to dig deep.

Aurora did what Donnie asked and closed her eyes letting her fingers fanned out curling and uncurling. She concentrated on the feeling igniting her body, trying to pull at the swirling inferno deep within the pit of her stomach.

“It’s working Aurora. The lightning around your fingers is returning. Keep going.” She heard Donnie call eagerly sounding closer than before.

In the darkness of the kitchen they watched Aurora close her eyes and clench and unclench her fingers in concentration. Slowly the lightning around her fingers grew in size traveling up her fingers to her wrists. As it gained momentum it started to move up her arms crackling and snapping along the way. Soon the pulsating aura seemed to pour from her body engulfing her. Her tongue darted from her mouth running over her bottom lip and then her eyes shot open, the purple hue nearly lighting up the room.

She could feel the fire within her grow, it was exhilarating. Opening her eyes she could see everyone watching her in awe. If Donnie’s smile got any bigger he’d break his jaw that she was sure of. Suddenly the lights in the house began to flicker coming to life; she was affecting the electrical circuits within the walls. Looking down at the electric current running over her fingers, she got curious. “I wanna try something.” Turning from their prying eyes she opened the back door and exited out into the now raging storm outside. Staying in between the house and the still smoldering tree Aurora closed her eyes raising her face up the sky. Even though her eyes were closed she could see the light dance across the sky, she could feel.

Taking in a deep breath she held it concentrating to gather the electrical charge that was left in the air from the storm. For some reason she didn’t feel much from the air but the strange feeling came from the four figures behind her. Turning just enough to see the turtles she felt it grow stronger and her head snapped back allowing the charge to erupt from her sending a purple current out from her body. As the current hit the house the lights and all the electrics inside came roaring to life.

A chorus of gasps came from the doorway and Donnie whirled around to capture the result of Aurora’s ‘experiment’ on camera.

The rain poured over Aurora drenching her body, her silhouetteilluminating with each flash of lightning.Donnie was being very careful to get everything recorded on his camera.

Aurora‘s eyes snapped open giving her audience a giant smile, “Holy shit! That was awesome!”

“Yeah Bruh! That was some crazy stuff!” Mikey was about to run out to Aurora when two consecutive lightning bolts barreled into the ground on either side of Aurora. Launching herself backwards into a backflip she avoided the deadly bolts just in time landing in front of the half destroyed tree.

“Fuck!” Aurora wheezed landing on one knee, her other leg outstretched to her side.

They all watched the wet grass smolder where the two bolts of lightning scorched the ground, where she should be lying dead.Leo looked up from the smoldering ground as Aurora got to her feet, thankfully she was unharmed by mother nature’s wrath. As she headed back towards the house they noticed her body no longer radiated with the white aura, just her violet eyes remained ablaze with power. Her drenched clothes clung to her toned body leaving nothing to the imagination. Despite the moister in the air from the storm, Leo’s mouth was very dry and found it a little difficult to swallow; he was very warm and needed air. Taking several steps out into the storm he met Aurora just before she reached the house. Acting on instinct he grabbed her soaked frame pulling her to him. His left hand snaked around the back of her head his fingers entangling in her wet hair. “For science.” He smiled down at her before pressing his lips to hers. Instantaneously he felt the electricity surge through his body, but to his wonderment it didn’t hurt. In fact, it seemed to send raw energy to every cell in his body making him feel alert and alive.His lips tingled as they moved with hers tasting and claiming. Her soft lips pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and she bit down softly making the breath in his throat catch.

Releasing his lip Aurora reached up running her finger over his bottom lip she had just had in her mouth, “How did that feel?”

Looking down into her eyes the vibrate hue of violet was nearly back to normal. He noticed the slight tremor in her body. “Amazing, but I’m a little more concerned about you, how do you feel?” Her knees buckled beneath her and he caught Aurora before she collapsed to the ground.

“Feeling a little weak, actually. I was fine a moment ago. I guess that experiment took a lot out of me.”

Leo reached down and scooped her tired body into his arms and turned on his heel bringing her back inside the dry house pushing the gawking inhabitance back in to the kitchen. As they crossed the threshold she was already asleep in his arms.

“Is she ok?” Donnie asked watching Leo pass by him towards the stairs with Aurora comatose in his embrace.

“Whatever just happened drained her of her strength. She used whatever this power is twice today plus being in a battle. I’m going to put her to bed, she needs to rest.” Not waiting for an answer Leo made his way up to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Gently he pulled her soaking wet clothes from her body leaving her underwear still in place. His green fingers pulled back the covers to her bed and he placed her under the blankets. Leo bent down grabbing her wet clothes and pulled her bedroom door closed behind him and rested her clothes across the bathtub to dry.

~~~~~~

It was dark and cold, she couldn’t see anything, nor could she move her body. With a heavy click a spot light shown on a stone wall where all four turtles were hanging from their wrists shackled with metal cuffs. They weren’t moving, and she couldn’t see them breathing.

“Guys!” she yelled for them panic rising steadily.

“They’re dead.” A voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

“Please don’t.” Aurora called out in disbelief. “You can’t take them from me. Please, I just found them.”

“You did this to them, you killed them. Look at their faces, you did this, they would be alive if you were stronger. Why didn’t you protect them? This is your fault.” The venomous voice called out again snapping and growling in the dark.

“No! They can’t be dead! LEO, MIKEY, RAPH, DONNIE! Wake up! I would never do anything to hurt them! I love them! I would die for them!” She willed herself to move, to go to them, to wake them up. They had to be alright, they were just with her. They couldn’t be dead. Their heads hung listlessly from their broad shoulders, blood trickling from the metal cuffs around their wrists cutting into their green skin.  She could now see their eyes were open but dull and lifeless.

“Leo?” she pleaded looking into his cold dead eyes, tears streaming down her face. “Please don’t leave me.”

The loud rumble of thunder shook the house waking her from the horrendous dream, she bolted up in bed her heart trying to pound out of her chest. She looked to the right and the clock said it was 3am, she wondered when the power had been restored? Oh wait she did that. Reaching to the left she found the bed cold and empty, she was alone, no massive mutant turtle warming the sheets. Looking to the floor it too was sans turtles. The storm continued to rage outside, rain pelting the glass of the window pane leaving water droplets racing to the bottom of the wooden frame. How did she end up in bed? The last thing she remembered was collapsing into Leo’s arms after he had kissed her “For science.” The thought made her smile as she touched her lips. Then the pleasant image in her head soon turned sour replacing his coy smile looking down at her to his and his brother’s lifeless bodies hanging from the stone wall. Their lifeless eyes sent chills down her spine. It was that dream again, the same dream she had when she first used her powers against Eric Sacks and Karai. But this time it had more detail to it, the last time didn’t have the voice telling her it was her fault or the blood dripping from their wrists. This one was vivid, it seemed more real, she could even remember the smell of the dream, burning wood. 

Pushing the covers away from her body she stood from the bed and grabbed a shirt from her bag pulling it over her head. Quietly she opened the door and made her way out into the dark hallway barefoot. Aurora moved to the top of the steps and looked down on Mikey who was half off the mattress sleeping soundly, his hand still inside a chip bag. His nunchakus sat on the top of the end table next to him, just within reach if need be.

Making her way towards the end of the hall Donnie’s door was open, peering into his room he was sound asleep. He was too tall for the bed, so his big green feet hung off the end of the bed. The blanket was pushed down to his slim but toned waist and only one leg was covered, his other exposed muscular leg was bent and spread out from his other, she could see the ‘underarmor’ logo peaking out just under the blanket. His gear was at the end of his bed on the floor and his glasses sat on the night stand next to his bed, his bo staff leaning against the wall in the corner. Both his hands were tucked underneath his pillow under his head with a lopsided grin on his handsome face.

Looking to her left she could see Raphael’s door cracked open, as quietly as she could she pushed the door open just enough so she could peer inside. The large turtle was on his stomach, spread out like a star fish on the bed. Raphael obviously slept in the nude; the blanket was just barely covering his butt that was half covered by his weathered shell. The red handles of his Sai poked out just enough from under his pillows and one hand covered one of the hilts.  Raphael moaned in his sleep and readjusted his legs making the blanket slip completely from his perfectly plump backside. Aurora’s breath caught taking one final glance at the muscled turtle before she pulled the door back to where she found it and headed towards Leo’s room whose door was open as well.

Stopping before the doorway she investigated the darkened room. Leo was on his back one hand behind his head the other resting on his plastron, the blanket nestled just below his waist. His twin Katanas hung from a nail on the far wall of his room no doubt cleaned and polished from their earlier adventure.

“Are you just gonna stand there and ogle or are you gonna come in here and join me?” he suddenly spoke coyly his eyes never opening.

Letting out a quick push of air she laughed. Leaning her head down into the palm of her hand she closed her eyes shaking her head softly.  “Sorry, I had a bad dream. Just needed to make sure you all were still breathing.”

“Everyone still alive?”

“Thankfully yes.”

He reached out his green three fingered hand and motioned her forward into the room. Taking the invitation, she closed the door behind her and crawled into his bed getting as close to his massive body as possible. He pulled the blanket over her as she laid down snuggly next to him resting her head in the crook of his arm and her hand on his leathery plastron. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

She was silent for a moment contemplating if she wanted to recount the dream but decided it might be better to talk about it, “I’ve actually had the dream before. The last time we fought Eric Sacks I dreamt you were all dead hanging from a stone wall. But this time there was more to it, more details. There was a voice telling me it was my fault because I wasn’t strong enough.”

His hand reached down pulling her chin up so she was looking at him, “We’re fine Aurora. We’re not going anywhere. It was just a dream.”

“I hope you’re right, I’m afraid I’ve a little attached to you all.”

“You’re not going to lose us.” Leo closed his arm around her pulling her tight to his body. “How are you feeling by the way?”

Aurora ran her finger down his side watching the well-defined muscles jump instinctively with her touch. Her finger ran lazily down to his hip and back up to his armpit pressing gently getting a chuckle from the large turtle. “I feel better, not so drained anymore. What time did you put me in bed?”

“A little after 9pm. Using your powers must have take a lot from…you.” Leo closed his eyes as her fingers moved up and over his plastron tracing the grooves along his chest. Then her small digits moved up and ran along his collarbone and up the side of his neck. Adjusting his neck up he let her caress the sensitive skin there. The touch of her hand set his nerve endings on fire.

“Does it scare you at all seeing me like that?” She questioned softly running her fingers back down his collarbone to his chest.

“No, it doesn’t surprisingly. Each time it’s happened you’ve been protecting one of us.” Moving quickly Leo rolled on top of Aurora settling himself between her thighs. Resting on his elbows he looked down into her eyes. “I don’t think you would ever hurt us. Even when using your fancy powers.”

“Fancy powers?”  

“Yeah, fancy sparkly powers.” Leaning down Leo took her mouth in a deep kiss groaning as she responded in kind wrapping her arms around his thick neck pulling him down to her. Her fingers moved to the back of his head twirling around the tails of his blue mask holding him to her. His hand inched down her side and slide below her body grabbing her backside with force. Aurora whimpered into his mouth as his large fingers dug into the dense muscles there. Breaking the kiss Leonardo’s lips found the hollow of her throat leaving a warm wet trail down to her collarbone savoring the taste of her skin. His teeth nipped at her watching her chest rise and fall with each raged breath. Green fingers hooked on the top of her tank top and pulled down resting it under her breasts exposing them to his ravenous gaze. A deep growl rolled up his throat before his hot mouth descended onto the brown peek taking it between his teeth suckling on the supple flesh. He heard her whisper his name like it was a dirty little secret as her back arched up off the bed trying to get more of her breast in his wide mouth. After lavishing the one with attention he moved to the next his mouth hungry with desire. The wetness of his tongue swirled around the puckered nub sucking and teasing all the while his hips ground down into the mattress trying to gain friction against his ridged cock.

“Leo…please.” Her hands reached for his face trying to pull him back up to her desperate for the sweet taste of his mouth. With a wet pop his mouth released the flesh and crawled back up her body.  Taking his lips voraciously she released his head and grappled with his shorts pushing them down the best she could.

Taking the hint Leo laughed into her mouth and pushed his shorts down just enough to expose his manhood and deepened the kiss while pushing her underwear to the side exposing her wet entrance. Positioning the helm of his erection where it so desperately needed to be Leo ended the kiss and looked down into her hooded eyes. “Look at me.” He whispered pushing forward as her violet eyes locked with his blue. He watched her eyes widen as he slowly sheathed himself inside her, stretching Aurora to her limit. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as her body accepted every thick throbbing inch of him groaning as he filled her completely and perfectly. Just as his pelvis came flush with her Leo deliberately began to withdraw from her slowly feeling the girth of him pull at her sensitive inner walls eliciting a high pitched moan from his lover. Her hands clutched at his arms trying to regain some of her sanity as he began to push forward again agonizingly slow. Being overwhelmed of the fullness of him Aurora’s eyes started to close unable to control the tremble that began at her very core.

Leo adjusted himself spreading her legs further, his hand moving to the side of her face gripping her chin gently. “Keep your eyes on me. I want you to watch me as I make you cum.” His voice was guttural and dominating and it shown bright in his blue eyes. Aurora acknowledged his authority and nodded slowly biting her lip as he withdrew again after regaining eye contact.

The friction Leonardo was causing by moving within her so slowly was driving her insane. His hypnotic blue eyes bore down into her willing Aurora to submit which she gave without question. The invading length was so hard and rigid she could feel every inch, every vein that lined his cock pulling at her very sanity and the fire swiftly building in her belly was undeniably all consuming. As he pressed to the back of her cervix with each thrust her body involuntarily spasmed making her back arch off the bed inadvertently taking him deeper into her body.

“Oh god!” In and out Leo continued to move dragging against the sensitive flesh of her sex still keeping his eyes locked with hers making everything a little too much to handle.  By now her whole body was on overload it was becoming too much, his languid pace, his intense gaze and the feeling of his scaled skin sliding along with hers she felt it bubbling up ready to erupt like a raging volcano.

Her raged breathing filled the room while Leo held onto her tightly doing his best to withhold his own release. He could feel her body begin to tremble as her impending climax approached, he could smell it. He wanted to watch her face as she came unraveled beneath him. Wanted to revel in the beauty of her, share in her soul as they shattered around each other. Touching a new spot inside of her Aurora arched up and his arm moved beneath her wrapping around her slender waist.

“Leo.” She whimpered as her nails began to dig into his green skin about to draw blood, the blinding wave of her orgasm had begun.

“Cum for me Aurora.” Leo rumbled feeling her body finally give in and let her release consume her. Every muscle in Aurora’s body tensed up encompassing his hard flesh in tight unyielding heat making Leo clench his teeth at the sudden slick resistance. Her soft cries of ecstasy filled the room giving him what he needed edging him to his own orgasm. Leo watched her eyes dilate and widen as she was consumed by the euphoria he created.

“I love you.” He cried out as he followed her over the edge into oblivion spilling himself deep within her pumping every last ounce of his release into the warmth of her womb.

Regaining his composer, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her still quivering frame. Her eyes were closed shut and tears streamed from the corners as she still clung desperately to his bulky frame. “Did I hurt you?” he was suddenly concerned running his finger across her cheek wiping away the moister.

A smile graced her beautiful glowing face and she shook her head. Her lips parted, and her pink tongue darted out moistening the soft pedals of her lips. “N-No L-Leo those are happy tears.” She stuttered between heavy breaths. Even now he could feel her core flutter around him as the aftershocks of her orgasm ebbed away.

“Good.” He let out a soft sigh of relief adjusting his elbows and moved inside of her slightly nudging the back of her canal briefly.

Aurora gasped biting her bottom lips wrapping her legs behind Leos back pulling him flush with her body again. Her body started to shake again unexpectedly. “Christ.” She panted arching against him.

Unsure what had just happened Leo pushed his still semi hard member forward hitting the back of her cervix again. She cried out as another orgasm tore through her body.

“LEO!”

Caught off guard Leo covered her mouth with his and began to move within her again helping her along. She cried out into his mouth clinging to him frantically moving her hips in time with his deep thrusts. Leo found himself getting hard again and started to pound into her mercilessly taking her into oblivion once again. Her hands grabbed for his hips as they snapped forward with blinding force. Her body convulsed around him taking him over the edge again. Her roared into her mouth as he found his own volatile end inside her again for the second time. Each torrent of his ejaculate combined with his previous deposit mixing and escaping between their bodies where it slipped down her backside coating the sheets beneath them.

“Wow.” Leo whispered.

Her fingers traced over the taut muscled of his backside as she tried to slow her breathing, her quivering legs still locked around his waist holding him inside her. The euphoria that was radiating throughout her body at the moment was exquisite. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest through his plastron. There was no better high then this right now lying with Leo as one in the aftermath. She never wanted it to end but she could feel his softening member start to slip from her body releasing more their combined essence. Reluctantly she let go of his hips setting her long legs on the bed on either side of him.

“Can we stay here forever like this? I mean I can’t breathe but at this moment I don’t care.” Aurora leaned forward placing small wet kisses to the hollow of his throat as Leo rumbled in satisfaction above her.

Leo rolled onto his shell pulling her with him and away from their cooling release. She laid on top of him, his arm wrapped around her waist. “How about this?” he asked looking up into her violet eyes.

Leaning down she placed a kiss to his lips then reached down pulling the covers back over them, “Perfect.” Laying her head down on his plastron she listened to his steady breathing and fell into a deep sleep.

 


	25. A Day of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang stays at the cabin to relax

Title: For the Love of Shell

Rating; NC-17 for Language, Violence and Sex

Chapter: 25

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone from TMNT, Aurora and anyone else you don’t recognize belongs to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Twenty Five – A Day of Rest

Aurora gradually awoke to birds chirping at the window, the storm had ended and the sun was slowly creeping its way through the room. She was still lying comfortably on Leonardo’s plastron, his arms at rest encasing her waist protectively. Looking up Leo was still sound asleep, his ocean eyes hidden away by his eyes lids. The massive turtle made no noise as he slept, no snoring, no talking just light breathing as air soundlessly past through the nostrils on his beak. Laying her head back down on his chest she listened to his steady breathing and the rhythmic thumping of his strong heartbeat.  The clock read 10am; she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in that long? Resting her chin on Leo’s chest she stuck her tongue out and took a quick taste of the rough platelets of his plastron. Leo mumbled in his sleep and clutched her a little more tightly but didn’t rouse from his slumber. Then she felt a familiar nudge between her legs, skillfully not to wake the sleeping terrapin she reached down to find Leo had morning wood.

“Leo.” She called softly running her finger up the length of him seeing if she could get a reaction from Leo. His head moved back and forth and a deep rumble emanated from within his chest but still remained sleeping.

Pushing up on his torso, his hands reluctantly released her and fell to the side of the bed. Getting to her knees she raised her bottom up and pushed her underwear to the side positioning the head of his rigid morning wood at her warm entrance. Slowly she lowered herself down onto his length sheathing her cunt completely around him, shuttering at the delectable stretch that came with coupling with the blue leader. Leaning her head back Aurora keened breathlessly feeling the tip of him nudge the back of her. Using one hand she pushed on his lower plastron and rose up giving her the much needed friction stirring the heat in her belly. The breath caught in her throat as his swollen member drug along her sensitive walls. Biting her lower lip, she sank back down impaling herself again on him mewling as she rolled her hips.

He was now beginning to stir, a deep moan rumbled from the back of his throat as his eyes slowly fluttered open. A sleepy smile spread across his handsome face seeing her on top, riding him. His hands moved to her hips, tilting his hips up and held her still. Closing his eyes Leo concentrated and Aurora gasped feeling him swell inside of her.

“Fuck!”

Leo adjusted his hips helping her glide easier growling at the site of her breasts bouncing with each downward motion. His toes curled under the blanket savoring the sweet slide of the slick warmth encasing him. He had to restrain himself because the urge to flip them and rut into her body ruthlessly was almost painful. God he loved her, she was like no one else and she was his.

As their breathing came in faster so did their pace, his hips came up to meet hers increasing their speed. One hand moved from her hip and slide up under her tank top grasping at the bouncing mounds of flesh hidden beneath it. Then his other hand followed suit finding the other hidden breast grasping it firmly.

Aurora gasped feeling his hands manipulate her breasts rolling the brown peaks between his green fingers. Her head rolled back and whimpered his name coming down particularly hard on his embedded cock. Within her core she could feel her climax building, begging to shatter her into a million pieces, to bring her beyond the brink of her threshold of pleasure.

Leo rumbled, closing his eyes letting her take control, she had started this and he would let her use his body to bring herself off. Fire started to build at his loins as she started to move faster, rocking herself above him all the while allowing him to ram up into her with ease. Her soft cries of pleasure above him sped the process bringing him higher and higher and Leo could tell by the trembling that had begun in her thighs that Aurora was close.

“Aurora.” Leo growled bringing her attention back down to the terrapin beneath her. As their eyes met he changed the angle and his voice dropped an octave. “Cum for me.”

As if on command Aurora went first, she threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her end came crashing over her like a blissful tidal wave. Leo felt her body flutter around him bringing him over the edge into the light alongside her. His hands moved back to her hips and his fingers dug into the soft flesh as he erupted inside her. Unable to contain his ecstasy Leonardo let out a deep howl grinding the back of his skull into the pillow as he emptied the contents of his cock in the warmth of her womb. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes and tantalizing sensations raced through his body temporally blinding him to all that was around him.

The room was silent beside the sound of their heavy breathing while they came down from their high. Aurora looked down at Leo as he finished riding out his euphoria, his hips still pressed up tightly keeping his semen contained. His expansive chest heaved with uneven breaths and his hands loosened their grips on her hips but remained connected with her skin. With eyes still closed the mutant let out a soft chuckle. 

“What?” she smiled down at him finally catching her breath feeling him begin to soften within her.

“That’s one hell of a way to wake up.” Leo growled grinding his hips up against hers.

Aurora leaned down back onto his chest and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss, “Well you presented me with an exquisite opportunity and I couldn’t pass it up. But we might wanna get up, it’s after 10.”

“I suppose we should.”

As they made their way downstairs they passed into the kitchen and everyone sitting at the kitchen table started a slow clap. Raphael got to his feet and started to fist pump in the air.

“I think we all need cold showers after that.” Casey laughed taking a sip of his coffee leaning back in his chair.

Aurora and Leo felt their cheeks redden but both took a bow and entered in the kitchen. Aurora hopped up on the kitchen island and looked to April who had a sly smile on her lips.

“Breakfast was over about 30 minutes ago but something tells me your hunger has been satisfied.”

“On the contrary we worked up quite an appetite. And I’m still hungry for turtle.” Her eyes narrowed towards the table filled with three mutant turtles. She could hear Leo snigger behind her as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

April ready to play along got to her feet and moved behind Mikey grasping his head in her hands, “Well my dear you are in luck because we have a special on turtle today.” She grabbed the orange tails of his mask pulling back exposing his throat to the kunoichi.

Aurora hopped down from the table and sauntered her way over to the poorly restrained turtle, his fingers tapped on the wood table in anticipation. Aurora stopped just before him and leaned down pressing her fingers against his jugular. “This one seems very tender, I think he’ll do nicely.” Aurora grabbed Mikey’s head from April’s grasp and pulled him to her face. Her warm wet tongue came out and licked from his chin up to his forehead in one long lick leaving a wet trail of her saliva over his green skin.

“Ahh man gross!” He squealed wiping her cooling spit from his face. Jumping up from his seat he darted after her, but she quickly avoided his hands and headed out the kitchen down into the yard. Mikey wasted no time and tore open the door and headed out after her. Raphael and Donatello looked at each other and jumped from their seats tearing out the back door after Mikey and Aurora. Leo, April and Casey stood in the doorway watching the other three turtles chase Aurora around the back yard. With her agile skills she was able to allude them flipping and rolling away from their eager hands but staying just within reach.

“Looks like they need a little help wrangling her.” Leo laughed setting his coffee cup down on the kitchen table and dashed out after them. April and Casey gave each other sly smiles and ran after Leo joining in on the fun.

Aurora looked up and saw Leo, April and Casey had come outside to play as well. Crouching down she watched everyone begin to make a circle around her, slowly they closed the distance tightening the circle. Aurora eyed Donnie, the playful smile on his face was infectious. Digging her foot into the ground behind her she pushed forward making her way for the tall purple banded turtle. His eyes lite up as she headed for him, his arms outstretched waiting to grab her. 

Getting just before him she crouched down and pushed off the ground jumped over him using his shoulders as a spring board. She felt him hands grab wildly for her trying to find purchase on any part of her body but she leaned forward somersaulting in the air and landed just behind him rolling to her feet. Taking off again she avoided Raphael’s hands as they grazed the back of her shirt. Out of nowhere Leo was in front of her and she came to a screeching halt just before his hands enclosed around her waist. Turning to the right she rushed past Leo just out of reach. While she was distracted avoiding Leo, Aurora didn’t notice Mikey heading for her just out of eye site. His larger green hands found purchase around her waist pulling her down with him. She let out a started yelp as they rolled down the hill towards the barn. Rolling to a stop Mikey landed on top of her his hands grabbed hers pulling them up above her head rendering them immobile.

“Got ya girlie!” Quickly he leaned down and licked the side of her face all the way up to her temple.

Aurora burst out laughing struggling to break free from his iron like grip.

Mikey straddled her legs and used his large feet to force her legs apart successfully holding them still. Looking up to his approaching brothers, he gently grabbed her chin pointing it towards them, “Anyone want a taste?”

Donnie got to them first and dropped to his knees, leaning down he drug his tongue over her forehead.

“Aww man!” She whined under Mikey trying to free he hands.

Raph was next, he lowered down to her face and she could see the mischief in his eyes. The tip of his tongue pressed to her cheek and traveled across her face over her lips to the other cheek. April pushed Raph to the side and dipped down licking the tip of her nose.

“Ahh April not you too!”

Leo moved to Aurora’s immobile hands and took them from Mikey, “Ahh look at you, all full of slobber. Looks like you could use a bath!” Leo mused waging his forehead at his younger brother taking her hands from him. Mikey took the hint and inched down her legs and grabbed her ankles.

“Guys! Don’t you dare!” she cried out pulling at her limbs as they made their way down to the end of the dock. Reaching the end Leo and Mikey started swinging her back and forth towards the open water. At the same time, they let go launching her into the air, her arms flailing as she went. Everyone watched Aurora sailed over the open water and drop into the lake with a slash disappearing below the surface. Laughing they all waited for her to resurface gasping for air, but she didn’t come back up. Slowly their laughter stopped and they all edged towards the end of the dock staring into the water looking for any movement.

“Aurora?” Mikey called out leaning out over the dock.

Suddenly two hands shot from the water grabbing the edge of the dock, like a shot Aurora pulled herself from the water launching herself up onto the dock. Her feet landed on the edge and her two hands snatched the rims of Leo and Mikey’s plastrons and pushed back pulling the two large turtles into the lake with her. Their surprised yelps echoed across the lake reverberating over the trees.

Bursting from the water the two mutant turtles gasped for air in shock bobbing effortlessly in the lake. Aurora’s head emerged from the water in between them, like a squirt gun she spit water in their directions making them dive back down below the water’s surface. Soon the four shadows of Raph, Donnie, April and Casey launched themselves over head and splashed down into the lake joining the other three for a swim.

Aurora and April floated together in the lake a few feet from the turtles that were playing chicken near the shore. Casey waited patiently on the dock to play the winner all the while keeping his eyes on the two woman farther out into the lake.

“So, I’m not letting you guys out of my sight today.” April said splashing water at Aurora.

“Don’t worry, we’re not going anywhere today. Who knew a vacation could be so busy and full of adventure. One side of the forest we have a mind controlling freak doctor with a taste for murder and on the other side we have a portal to another dimension with anthropomorphic animals. What do you have to offer us to keep us entertained?”

“I have lunch, basking in the sun and swimming. Maybe a bonfire if it doesn’t rain again tonight? Maybe aboard game?”

“Enthralling!” Aurora laughed letting herself sink below the water blowing bubbles as she submerged herself.

After two hours in the water April pulled herself up onto the dock and suggested lunch since her breakfast of turtle had been lacking substance. Everyone eagerly agreed and began filtering out of the water and made their way back to the cabin. As they reached the back door to the cabin it swung open and several towels were flung outside.

“Dry off before you come in here. These floors are original, and I don’t need them warping.” April smiled sticking her head out the door.

Aurora quickly dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body following the four giant mutants and man inside the cabin. Donnie and Mikey helped April make sandwichs as the rest of the group got into dry clothes. Leo and Raph came downstairs and Aurora and Casey were setting out food on the kitchen island.

Raphael grabbed a sandwich, some chips along with an orange crush and sat down at the table, “It’s a shame we have to go back to reality tomorrow. Despite our two unexpected adventures this week, this vacation has been fun. It’s been nice being able to be out in the open soaking up the sun instead of cooped up in the sewers all day.”

Mikey stopped in the doorway and looked disappointed, “What? We gotta go home tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I mean I have too anyways. I have my charity auction tomorrow night; I need to be present for that.” Aurora said taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Donnie came through the door and grabbed a sandwich off the counter, “Your charity auction is tomorrow night? Where is going to be held this year?”

“At the Metropolitan Museum of Art.”

Casey stopped eating and stared at Aurora. “Wait? What? Charity auction? Gallery? Are you an artist?”

Aurora looked to April and then back to Casey, “You did see me paint something two days ago didn’t you? It’s hangingin the living room?”

“Well yeah I did, but I thought it was a hobby you were very good at, not a career. How much do your paintings usually go for? A couple hundred bucks?”

April and the four turtles tried their best, but couldn’t contain their amusement and burst out laughing.

Aurora took a long sip of her iced tea and gently set the glass back down on the table never breaking eye contact with the confused young man. His anxious gaze darted back and forth between the rolling laughter of his friends to Aurora.

“What? Thousands?”

“My paintings range from two to eight million dollars. But I have had a few go for fifteen. But at the auction they will go for more due to the nature of the event. Last year we raised 150 million for the Hôpital Necker, a children’s hospital in France.”

Casey’s mouth dropped open and stared at Aurora which only made everyone else laugh harder. He kept trying to talk but his mouth would move but no sound came out.

Raphael got up and made his way over to Casey and patted him on the back, “Casey we’d like to introduce you to YA. The mysterious street artist no one has seen in person.”

Casey’s eyes widen in shock, “You’re YA?! My sister Jen talks about you all the time!” Jumping from his seat he ran to the painting she had done earlier hanging in the living room. Looking to the bottom right corner he saw the familiar artist tag. “Babe! This painting is worth more than this whole house and land combined!”

“Yes I know Casey.” April smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

Casey booked it back into the kitchen and grabbed Aurora by the shoulders shaking her vigorously, “You’re rich? Like crazy rich?” Then his smile faded, and he cocked his head to the side. “If you’re so rich then why do you live in an apartment? Why not a mansion or a penthouse high above the clouds? Answers I need answers?!”

The amused look in Aurora’s eyes faded and her finger nail swirled around the moister of her glass of tea absentmindedly. “Ever since the monastery was attacked I’ve been travelling around the globe never staying in one spot for more than a few months. So buying real state hasn’t been in the cards for me. Apartments and little shacks on the beach have worked just fine till now. I try not to get close to anyone so leaving is easier when it’s time to go. But my plans were ruined when I met April here and saved her from some assholes on the street and then I met these guys.”

“Are you done moving now?” Mikey asked getting a bit serious coming up next to Aurora at the counter hooking his arm around her waist to bring her body flush with his.

Aurora leaned back against the counter and let out a heavy sigh rolling her perspiring glass of tea in between her two palms, “Well everything has changed now that I’m the host. They are obviously looking for you and the question is do they know I’m carrying the demon and not the urn yet? If they find me and you guys, it’s over. That is another reason to go home. I need to start planning my trip to Japan and go back to the monstary to see if I can find the old texts. I need to see if there is any significance to me being the first female guardian? And with almost everything told to me being a lie, I need to know what’s true and what is a farce.”

“We’re coming with you to Japan, you’re not going back there alone without backup.” Leo got up from his chair and joined Mikey and Aurora at the counter. Grabbing piece of watermelon from the bowl behind them he popped the red fruit into his mouth and chewed the soft texture.

Aurora looked up at Leo and then to his brothers. This trip was dangerous, she had no idea where “he” was or the Kingyos. She just prayed enough time had pasted that they had lost hope in her returning to the monastery on the mountain and are now trying to find her in another country. If they found them together it could mean the end of the world. “I don’t know if it would be smart for you guys to come with me? It’s been years since I’ve been back but there will always be that small chance they are still waiting for me to return. And if they get us all, they have all they need to bring the demon back.”

Leo growled his displeasure and turned the suborn woman towards him lifting her chin so she was looking at him, “I don’t care, I’m the leader of this team and this is non negotiable, we’re coming with you. Maybe Donnie can help you with the texts. But you’re not going to a possibly hostile situation alone.”

Aurora looked over to his brothers and took in the stern looks and knew there was no arguing with them. Whether she wanted them too or not they were coming. Releasing a heavy sigh, Aurora absentmindedly ran her finger over the old scare on her abdomen. She knew she couldn’t keep them from coming with her, they would follow her no matter what. “Fine.” She finally agreed, “But you guys can’t exactly just book tickets on an airplane?”

“We’ve done this before, we’ve been to Brazil. We’ll just get in the cargo part of the plane that you’ll take. We’ll be fine.” Donnie smiled taking a sip of his tea maintaining his eye contact with her.

After lunch the turtles went to the front yard to do some sparing. April and Casey sat watching from the swing on the front porch and Aurora sat a chair on the other side of the porch reading. Occasionally, she would look up from her book and watch them. Their bodies moved through the air with near precision. She could see the fun they were having, their bond as brothers was very strong. The three younger brothers looked up to Leonardo, taking cues from him as they went along. Her eyes occasionally wandered over their taught well defined muscles, glistening with sweat stretched underneath their pebbled green skin. The sight sent an warm electric pulse to apex of the thighs, making her squeeze her legs together to quell the feeling. Her gaze wandered over to the two love birds cuddling in the swing a few feet away from her. April had her back against Casey’s chest, her hips in between his legs. Casey haphazardly twirled April’s brown hair around his fingers as April’s fingers traced circles on his thigh. The look in Casey’s eyes was of love, the quick glances he would steal were unmistakable.

After a while the turtles began to tire and ended their training.

Leo’s hands raised high above his head and stretched his now sore muscles in his long limbs. With each lean a soft groan would escape his lips making the heat in Aurora’s belly grown significantly. His head leaned back as far as his shell would allow and closed his eyes enjoying the sun on his beak, a low hum came from the depths of his chest and he turned to his brothers. “I’m going to go sun in the yard, you guys wanna join?”

Three soundless yes’ were nodded and the four turtles headed out into the middle of the open lawn and laid plastron down.

Casey followed them with his eyes watching with curiosity, his neck craning to see the four large mutants placed in a line with their shells to the sky.

Aurora noticed his confusion and laughed setting her book down in her lap. “Turtles bask in the sun to strengthen their shells and it reduces the chance of things growing on them. They need to be maintained to keep them healthy so they become less susceptible to bacterial and fungal infections. Their shells even shed…..speaking of…” Aurora set the book on the table next to her chair and hopped over the railing of the porch and trotted over to the fours mutants. As she neared them she reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts pulled a knife opening it with the flick of her wrist and settled down on Leonardo’s waist leaning over the large oversized shell.

“And what can I help you with?” Leo asked lazily not even looking back at his visitor.

Aurora’s hands ran up and down the hexagon scrutes of the weathered shell and patted it softly. “I was hoping I could be of some assistance. I would like to tend to your shells if you’d let me, peeling off the remnants of the shedding. I’ve always been curious to see what is required to keep these big bastards clean.” She tapped the tip of her knife against the hardness of his carapace making him aware she had come prepared.

Leo just nodded and she felt him relax under her.

“I’m next.” Raphael growled from beside Leo nudging her side with his goliath foot.

“Then me please.” Donnie smiled rolling to his side to get a better look at their kunoichi mounting their brother with a knife.

Mikey’s head came up over Donnie’s shell with that trademark winning smile of his warming Aurora’s heart.  His green hands patted playfully on the back of his genius’s brother’s shell winking. “And that means you saved the best for last.”

Aurora blew the youngest a kiss and started in on the eldest brother’s shell carefully peeling away old flakes of his molting external shell. Each piece she removed she examined in her hands in wonderment; they were the size of dinner plates, rough in nature and felt kind of like plastic. Aurora could tell the fresh section underneath was sensitive because if one piece refused to detach she felt the turtle below her wince as it finally gave way with a little muscle. She would apologize each time but they told her it didn’t hurt, it just felt funny, but she knew they were codling her.

She had an impressive stack of them by the time she reached Mikey. With each section she went over scraping and pulling the orange banded turtle voiced his appreciation with deep rumbling groans. There seemed to be no discomfort when it came to Mikey and her cleaning of his shell.

“Oh Angelcakes, that feels amazing, Donnie can’t do it like you can.”

Aurora chuckled under her breath when Donnie swatted at the youngest grumbling about the ungrateful turtle cleaning his own shell from now on.  

When she finally finished, Mikey’s fingers were dug deep in to the dark soil of the ground displacing the green blades of grass. Leaning forward Aurora whispered into his ear softly. “You’re a bit of a masochist aren’t you?”

Without looking up Mikey nodded quickly thankful she didn’t voice that statement so his brothers could hear. Raphael would never let him live it down, he was sure of it.

As she was getting her feet April and Casey were closing in on the group of five.

“Are you guys done yet? I think it’s time to start getting diner ready.” Casey laughed seeing the relaxed turtles sprawled out even more then before Aurora started her work.

Aurora smiled putting her arm around April’s shoulder. “Are we doing hobo meals for dinner tonight on the fire? I don’t think there is rain forecasted for tonight.”

“Yeah, I think that’s the plan, maybe we should go start cutting up stuff for that. Get the boys to start a nice fire?”

Aurora and April looked to the guys and pointed at the barren firepit that was in desperate need of fire wood and urged them towards it. Casey waited for the turtles to climb to their feet grumbling the entire time and all 5 of the males headed towards the fire pit to start attending to it. Aurora and April scooted into the house to cut up food for dinner.

The large orange and red flames of the warm firedance inside the pit sent shadows across the lawn. With dinner finished and bellies full, the circle around the fire was alive with laughter and conversation. Mikey and Raph were kneeling next to a stump arm wrestling which Mikey was surprisingly holding his own against his larger red banned brother. Leo and Donnie were on either side of the stump egging Mikey on. Mikey spat some wicked smack talk giving everything he had into his arm strength. In the end Raphael over took his younger brother pulling his hand down to the stump beating him, the younger brother moaned in defeat slumping down on the stump.

“You did good little bro, went longer then last time.” Raph laughed patting Mikey on the back of his head. Sulking Mikey got to feet and jumped the log next to the fire and scooped up Aurora who was sitting on the grass mesmerized by the fire up into his arms.

She let out a startled yelp being lifted off the ground and held snuggly in the younger turtle’s arms. Without a word he unceremoniously plopped down on the ground next to the fire clutching Aurora still in his arms. She fought him for a few seconds but then decided to go along with it and snuggled into his embrace returning her focus to the fire.

Leo watched his younger brother scoop up Aurora and sit in front of the fire. She resisted him a bit but relaxed into his arms after a few seconds. A warm smile spread over his face, he had to remember she wasn’t just his, Aurora was his brothers too and they were hers. They hadn’t know each other very long but what  little time they were privileged too it had made it seem like they had know each other for a life time. Their time together this week did nothing but solidify their bond more. It was going to be difficult going back to the city and return to reality. He wasn’t going to be down the hall anymore or right next to her in bed. Being able to reach over and touch her soft skin had been relaxing knowing she was safe by his side. It was funny how quickly he had become accustom to her presence with them every day. A pat on his shoulder brought Leo out of his train of thought.

“Hey bro, if you stare any harder I think she might burst into flames.”

Leo turned to look at Raph who was standing right beside him, his red banded brute of a younger brother rested his arm on his shoulder leaning slightly into Leo’s smaller frame. “Sorry was just thinkin…” but Raph cut him off.

“About having to go back home tomorrow, back to only seeing her maybe once or twice a week again. I have gotten used to seeing her every day too.”  With a quickness Raph’s hand grabbed the front of Leo’s plastron and jerked him abruptly towards him. Their eyes met and Leo swallowed hard looking into his brother’s eyes which seemed to glow with fire.

“Don’t mess this up Leo. She’s not just yours now, we all love her. Don’t you scare her away with your fearless leader bullshit.” Raph’s voice was low and gravely as he spoke his warning. Releasing the contact he had with Leo, Raph patted his older brother on his carapace and hopped over the log and took up the spot right next to Mikey. His large arms hung over the log and his fingers found the long tendrils of Aurora’s hair wrapping the strands around his thick digits wistfully.

 


End file.
